


М

by vittkop66



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Drama, Underage Sex, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 74,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vittkop66/pseuds/vittkop66
Summary: Ласточка, ласточка, дай молока,Дай молока четыре глотка —Для холодного тела,Для тяжелого сердца,Для тоскующей мысли,Для убитого чувства.Ласточка, ласточка, матерью будь,Матерью будь, не жалей свою грудь.Для родимого тела,Для ранимого сердца,Для негаснущей мысли,Для бездонного чувства.Ласточка, ласточка, дай молока,Полные звездами дай облака,Дай, не скупись, всей душой заступисьЗа голое тело,За влюбленное сердце,За привольные мысли,За воскресшие чувства.Ю. Мориц
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 47
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> __
> 
> #####  _Ласточка, ласточка, дай молока,  
>  Дай молока четыре глотка —  
>  Для холодного тела,  
>  Для тяжелого сердца,  
>  Для тоскующей мысли,  
>  Для убитого чувства.  
>  Ласточка, ласточка, матерью будь,  
>  Матерью будь, не жалей свою грудь.  
>  Для родимого тела,  
>  Для ранимого сердца,  
>  Для негаснущей мысли,  
>  Для бездонного чувства.  
>  Ласточка, ласточка, дай молока,  
>  Полные звездами дай облака,  
>  Дай, не скупись, всей душой заступись  
>  За голое тело,  
>  За влюбленное сердце,  
>  За привольные мысли,  
>  За воскресшие чувства.  
>  Ю. Мориц_
> 
> ##### 

### Сентябрь 2019 (21 год)

#### Балтимор.

#### Психиатрическое отделение на базе госпиталя Джона Хопкинса.*

\- Какой красавчик, - Моррис вытянул шею, балансируя на задних ножках стула.

\- Сядь нормально, придурок, - прошипел старший смены.

\- Не, ну а че – я же просто смотрю, - Моррис проводил жадным взглядом высокого стройного мужчину. – Какая задница…Он в 10А? Кто он? Муж?

\- Сядь, я сказал, - Робертс пнул по ножкам стула, резко возвращая его в нормальное положение.

С трудом удержавший равновесие Моррис возмущенно посмотрел на Робертса, возомнившего себя крутым начальником, попытался сдуть с потного лба отросшую сальную челку.

\- И сколько раз говорить – постригись, смотреть противно, - Робертс встал, - следи тут.

\- Да за кем тут следить, - Стэнли усмехнулся, - вот в твоем блоке весело. Один 10А чего стоит.

\- Держись подальше от моего блока, - тихо предупредил Робертс, - если еще раз увижу, что ты лезешь к ней – вылетишь отсюда в два счета.

\- Долго она здесь?

Робертс подумал, словно решая, стоит ли делиться информацией с таким придурком.

\- Второй год.

Стэнли присвистнул.

\- Одиноко, ей, должно быть, - он облизал губы, - а за что?

Робертс – крупный седеющий мужчина - наклонился к нему: Стэнли почувствовал почти выветрившийся запах Олд Спайс и запах пота от форменной рубашки. Выцветшие голубые глаза смотрели на него с холодным презрением – точно на таракана, низшее звено в иерархии.

\- Отвали от 10А. Понял?

Стэнли исподлобья проводил его взглядом - направляющегося по коридору в том же направлении, куда ушел ухоженный светловолосый мужик, чьи джинсы стоили больше, чем месячная зарплата младшего санитара в общем гериатрическом отделении Стэнли Ф. Морриса.

Что за херня была зашифрована под буквой «Ф» - подарком придурковатой мамаши - толком не помнил даже сам Стэнли. То ли Фрэнсис, то ли Флинт – покойная матушка Стэнли с ума сходила от пиратских романов.

Сучья жизнь: одним все, а ему – сборище престарелых овощей в воняющих мочой и калом подгузниках.

Причем, у большинства этих овощей денег больше, чем он сможет заработать за всю свою головокружительную карьеру пирата-подтиральщика.

Эта мысль так его поразила, что он немедленно поделился ей с сестрой Санчес – немолодой, уставшей от мужа-алкоголика и трех незамужних дочерей женщиной.

\- Если бы ты чаще менял им подгузники, они бы не воняли, - сказала она ему, выставляя с подноса пластиковые крышечки с разноцветными таблетками, как ядовитые пирожные. – Давай, помоги мне.

Следующие двадцать минут они были заняты тем, что закидывали в безвольные рты веселенькие пилюли – облатки для заблудившихся в безумии.

К мистеру Тилману Стэнли пришлось лезть в слюнявую пасть пальцами – проверять, чтобы этот старый говнюк проглотил свое лекарство.

В последний раз, когда Стэнли решил послать такую проверку подальше, мистер Тилман пришел в себя настолько, что разъярился и воткнул себе в грудь ручку, которую ухитрился стащить с поста медсестер.

По мнению Стэнли, если бы старый пидорас сдох, так было бы лучше для всех. Для мистера Тилмана – в первую очередь. Но старика подлечили, а Стэнли влепили выговор.

\- Последи за ними пять минут, - льстиво начал он, - курить хочу – не могу.

Мелина Санчес смерила его взглядом больших темных глаз – от вспотевшего лба до полных ляжек, обтянутых форменными голубыми штанами. Во время последней новогодней вечеринки для персонала Стэнли пригласил на пару танцев ее среднюю дочь – и это давало ему небольшое моральное право на подобные просьбы.

Главное было – не наглеть.

\- Пять минут, - сказала сестра Санчес.

Радостный Стэнли, неожиданно проворно для человека своей комплекции, выскочил на улицу по лестнице, дошел до угла, чтобы видеть одним глазком центральный вход – все интересное происходило там: просторные стеклянные двери впускали и выпускали надутых от собственной важности врачей, разных расфуфыренных посетителей, чьи родные и близкие медленно умирали в земном аду, в который ему повезло устроиться привратником.

Он криво усмехнулся и закурил.

Ничего. В аду тоже были райские развлечения. Он поменялся сменами на следующий месяц – Робертс еще не знает об этом.

И уж в следующем-то месяце он обязательно доберется до сумасшедшей бабенки в 10А. И до ее сочных нежных сисек – с ночным санитаром он сумеет договориться.

Выпустив дым, Стэнли присмотрелся, насторожился.

Светловолосый мужик с точеным задом медленно спускался с крыльца. Моррис подвинулся, жадно рассматривая широкий разворот обтянутых строгим пиджаком плеч, длинные стройные ноги.

Стэнли многое бы отдал за возможность пощупать такую задницу.

Мужик подошел к «хонде», за рулем которой сидел лохматый парень – по виду, совсем мальчишка. Смазливый и хмурый.

Стэнли вытянул шею, рассматривая сверкающий кроссовер последней модели.

«Сынок, - презрительно подумал Стэнли, сплюнув на землю горькую слюну, - ни дня, поди что, не работал с таким упакованным папашей».

Мужик сел на пассажирское сиденье, мгновенно обмяк, словно сложился в позвоночнике, и поцеловал хмурого парня, притянув его к себе, уткнулся лбом в его лоб. Парень обнял его в ответ, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Замер, поглаживая ему затылок и шею.

Стэнли, выронив из приоткрывшегося рта сигарету, похабно ухмыльнулся.

Вот так да.

Загадочный посетитель сифонит малолетнего.

Теперь-то Стэнли сможет узнать побольше о бабе с роскошными сиськами в 10А и без помощи этого заносчивого мудака Робертса. Санчес тоже знает все про всех – она в этом аду с момента его возведения.

А у Стэнли теперь есть информация, которую он выменяет на то, что ему нужно.

Он растер подошвой дымящуюся сигарету, кинул последний взгляд на отъезжающий вседорожник с двумя голубками внутри и пошел обратно.

День становился интересным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *приведенное здесь описание психиатрического отделения является стопроцентно авторским вымыслом, не имея ничего общего с реальным госпиталем им.Дж.Хопкинса, квалификацией и морально-этическими качествами работающего там персонала.  
> Все совпадения случайны.


	2. Chapter 2

### Октябрь 2002 (4 года) 

В октябре 2002 года Стив Роджерс с семьей ехал в Ларами на старом «форде», доставшемся ему от отца: триста десять лет с начала процесса над Салемскими ведьмами, семь лет с тех пор, как Аум Сенрикё организовали газовую атаку в Токийском метро, четырнадцать лет до того, как Боб Дилан получил Нобелевскую премию по литературе, и шесть часов до того, как Стив познакомился с Броком Аароном Рамлоу.

И с Баки.

Стив измучился.

Многочасовая поездка в машине вместе с женой и четырехлетним сыном оказалась пыткой: Мэтт начал капризничать с самого начала, еще до того, как Стив захлопнул багажник, запихнув туда последний чемодан.

Маргарет перепробовала все: от «посмотри, мой сладкий, какая большая машинка!» и тихого пения на ухо до предложения на выбор пакетика с соком, яблока и строго дозированных в обычное время печений.

Попытки Пегги его успокоить привели к тому, что плачущий навзрыд ребенок толкнул ногой корзину с котом и свалил Мистера Фродо между сиденьями.

Стиву пришлось срочно съезжать на обочину, ловить по салону удравшего из корзины пушистого мерзавца, успокаивать икающего от слез сына, жену и пару минут потратить на то, чтобы выкурить сигарету – прислонившись к нагретому капоту и созерцая вековые гигантские сосны, обступившие дорогу.

\- Прости, милый, - Маргарет выбралась из машины следом, погладила мужа по напряженной спине, - мне кажется, у него небольшая температура, поэтому капризничает.

\- Все в порядке, - Стив улыбнулся, - главное, что все живы. Даже Мистер Фродо.

Пегги тихо засмеялась.

\- Сегодня ночью я тебя отблагодарю за то, как ты постоянно спасаешь всех нас, - на ухо Стиву пообещала она, - так отблагодарю…поехали? Пока он спит, есть шанс добраться относительно спокойно.

Стив потянулся и пошел в машину.

В благословенной тишине, наступившей внутри, он, наконец, смог почувствовать нарастающую радость от поездки, от обрушившейся внезапно величественной красоты нетронутой природы, которую он разглядел только сейчас. Стив чувствовал себя пилигримом, приближающимся к давно потерянному храму, в глубине которого спрятаны миры внутри миров.

Стив беззвучно усмехнулся: если бы его тесть знал, о чем и как думает его «зять-молокосос», он бы презирал его еще больше.

Стиву в прошлом месяце исполнилось двадцать четыре года.

К этой некруглой дате он не успел заработать свой первый миллион (в отличие от отца Маргарет), купить для своей семьи дом и поделить мир на «тех, у кого есть яйца» и «остальных неудачников».

Он успел зачать сына, жениться и закончить колледж, работая круглыми сутками на нескольких подработках, чтобы оплачивать аренду квартиры и кредит на обучение – принципиальный мистер Картер наотрез отказался помогать дочери, выбравшей «неудачника».

Не менее принципиальная дочь, посоветовавшись с мужем, отказалась от любой помощи матери и старшей сестры.

Стив обходился своими силами: они с Пегги справлялись эти годы, как умели. Иногда Стив засыпал прямо в лифте, стоя – отключался на несколько секунд, прислонившись к стене.

Глупо было отрицать, что он устал за пять лет бесконечного бега…наверное, поэтому он внезапно поддался на уговоры Пегги и, едва получив выпускные документы, устроился к тестю, помощником финансового аналитика в самый небольшой филиал его компании.

Наверное, и Харви Картер тоже устал от холодной войны с собственным зятем, потому что в свою очередь поддался на уговоры жены и предложил Стиву это место: минимальный оклад, переезд в Вайоминг и оплаченный на полгода, частично обставленный дом в качестве бонуса.

Стив решительно был настроен доказать тестю, что он не ошибся, дав ему шанс.

Впереди Стива ждала новая жизнь – с женой и сыном. В невероятно красивом месте, где он сможет дышать свежим хвойным воздухом, замирая от чистой бесконечности высокого неба, поить по утрам Мэтта молоком, поражаясь тому, как быстро он растет, каждую ночь заниматься любовью с Маргарет в их собственном доме!…За это Стив готов был все простить тестю.

И рано или поздно отец Пегги поймет, что он, Стив, тоже чего-то стоит. Даже несмотря на то, что он так не похож на него.

Стив взглянул в зеркало на задремавших на заднем сиденье жену и сына и улыбнулся.

#### ****

\- Эй, ты! – Стив, мгновенно сорвавшись с места, перепрыгнул невысокий забор и, не слушая окликавшую его Пегги, бросился к крепкому черноглазому мужику, отталкивая его от плачущего мальчишки.

\- Ты жить устал, урод? – удивленно спросил мужик. От изумления он даже не разозлился.

\- Не смей трогать ребенка, - тяжело дышавший Стив смотрел в непроницаемые, блестящие как виноградины, глаза.

\- Да ты охуел, - удивление мужика быстро сменилось злостью.

\- И выражаться при нем тоже не смей!

Мужик резко шагнул к Стиву, обдавая его запахом табака и машинного масла, явно готовясь набить ему морду: имел полное право – именно Стив сейчас нарушал закон, находясь на чужой территории.

\- Добрый день, - приветливо сказала Пегги, появляясь рядом с мужем, - я Маргарет Роджерс, ваша новая соседка.

Стив и мужик перевели на нее взгляд. Мальчишка, о котором все забыли, громко всхлипнул.

\- Пока вы продолжите делиться секретами воспитания, могу я угостить соком вашего сына?

Мужик моргнул, неуловимо расслабляясь: широкие плечи чуть опустились, челюсти разжались.

\- Брок Рамлоу, мэм, - он пожал руку Пегги, - было бы здорово, если бы вы успокоили Баки. Он изрядно помотал мне нервы, пока мы ехали.

\- Приятно познакомиться, мистер Рамлоу, - Пегги улыбнулась и наклонилась к заплаканному голубоглазому ребенку, - идем со мной, Баки, я тебя познакомлю с нашим котом - Мистером Фродо и дам сока. Хочешь?

Баки настороженно посмотрел на нее исподлобья, перевел взгляд на взъерошенного Стива и подбежал к нему, вцепился маленькой испачканной рукой в его колено.

Брок немедленно ощетинился.

\- Ты слышал миссис Роджерс, - рявкнул он, - быстро иди с ней.

\- Нет! – сказал Баки затравленно, стараясь снова не заплакать: нижняя губа у него отчетливо дрожала.

Стив, с ненавистью посмотрев на Брока, наклонился и взял мальчишку на руки. Баки его немедленно обнял, уткнувшись мокрым горячим личиком в шею.

\- Эй, малыш, - тихо позвал Стив, поглаживая его по взмокшей спинке, - все хорошо. Мы просто…шутили с твоим папой.

\- Я ему не папа, - тяжело сказал Брок, наблюдая за ними.

Маргарет, кинув обеспокоенный взгляд на открытую машину, в которой спал Мэтт, подошла ближе к Броку.

\- Мистер Рамлоу, - она мягко улыбнулась, - Брок, мне кажется, нам _всем_ стоит выпить сока. Пойдемте к нам.

Брок мгновение смотрел на вцепившегося в Стива ребенка, о чем-то размышляя, и медленно кивнул.

#### ****

\- Я, в общем-то, сразу после похорон и приехал, - вполголоса закончил рассказывать Брок, пока Стив в ванной умывал зареванного Баки – ребенок начинал рыдать каждый раз, когда его пробовали отцепить от Стива.

В итоге Брок плюнул и оставил их в покое.

\- Я понятия не имею, что мне с ним делать, - Рамлоу растерянно усмехнулся, внезапно начиная выглядеть на свой возраст – он был немногим старше Стива, - я его до сегодняшнего дня видел только на фотографиях… Мы с Кесси еще смеялись над дурацким именем, которое она для него выбрала – Джеймс Бьюкенен…

Маргарет поставила перед ним тарелку.

\- Ешьте, - предложила она сочувственно, - на пустой желудок особенно грустно решать сложные вопросы.

Брок усмехнулся, взял вилку и застыл, вспомнив.

\- А где…ваш муж, - на его скулах вспухли желваки.

Пегги заглянула в комнату.

\- Идет сюда, с Баки, - успокоила она.

\- Мэтью спит, не стал его будить, - поцеловав жену в лоб, сказал Стив, - температуры у него, вроде, нет.

Умытый розовощекий Баки сидел у него на руках и крепко держал его за воротник рубашки пухлым кулачком, насуплено смотря на Маргарет.

\- Малыш, пойдешь к…дяде? – без особой надежды в голосе спросил Стив.

Баки крепче вцепился в его измятый воротник.

Стив вздохнул и сел к столу с четырехлетним новым знакомым на коленях.

\- Милая, дай нам тоже что-нибудь, - не поворачиваясь к напряженному Броку, попросил Стив.

Пегги поставила перед Стивом две разномастные, выкопанные среди неразобранных вещей, вкусно пахнущие тарелки с едой и стакан молока.

Несколько минут царила тишина, нарушаемая безмятежно ужинающим Баки – он с удовольствием ел пышный желтый омлет, громко шлепая по нему ложкой, и пил молоко, каждый раз поворачиваясь к Стиву, чтобы тот салфеткой вытирал ему молочные усы.

\- Вы сработались, - усмехнулась Маргарет, наблюдая за ними.

\- Брок, - сказал Стив с некоторым усилием, - я прошу простить меня за то, что вспылил…

\- Твоя жена появилась слишком рано, - прищурил блестящие глаза Рамлоу, - в противном случае не тебе бы пришлось сейчас извиняться.

Стив сжал зубы, выдохнул.

\- Я сам отец, - продолжил он вежливо, - и я не могу спокойно смотреть на то, как на четырехлетнего ребенка орет, тряся его за шиворот, здоровый бугай.

\- Он должен знать, кто здесь хозяин, - низким голосом сказал Брок, - как собака. И чем раньше он поймет, что я ему сопли вытирать не намерен, тем проще нам с ним будет договориться.

Сытый Баки отвалился от стола, прижался к Стиву и широко зевнул, исподлобья посмотрев на дядю.

\- Ну, а я придерживаюсь мнения, что хозяин мой сын у себя сам, а я – тот, кто поможет, не ломая его, а направляя.

\- По тебе сразу видно, что ты бесхребетный, - хрипло рассмеялся Рамлоу, сверкнув зубами.

Пегги с интересом наблюдала за беседой, не вмешиваясь.

\- Сейчас будет кофе, - предупредила она миролюбиво.

Баки свернулся на Стиве, обняв его за шею, с явным намерением уснуть.

\- Тебя воспитывали так же? – Стив легко поглаживал по спине тихо сопящего ребенка.

\- Я рано понял, что к чему, - оскалился Брок.

\- Оно и видно, - не удержался Стив.

Динькнула микроволновка.

\- Кофе, - Пегги поставила на стол чашки и пакет молока, - Брок, есть пирог, правда размороженный, покупной…

\- Не стоит, мэм, - глядя на Стива, с непроницаемым лицом сказал Рамлоу, - мне с племянником пора. Спасибо за ужин.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Брок, - снова начал он.

\- Джеймс, нам пора, - Рамлоу бесшумно встал из-за стола.

Вздрогнувший Баки разлепил кукольные ресницы и умоляюще посмотрел на Стива.

\- Малыш, тебе надо домой, - растерянно сказал Стив, - приходи к нам в гости… если дядя не против.

Он, сделав над собой усилие, примирительно улыбнулся Броку. Рамлоу оливковую ветвь не принял.

\- Вставай, - он подхватил племянника под мышки и стащил со Стива пригревшегося ребенка.

Сопровождаемый нарастающим ревом из последних сил протестующего Баки, Брок ушел, держа его на весу, как плотный маленький рюкзачок.

Стив беспомощно посмотрел на Пегги.

\- Он его дядя, Стив, - сказала Маргарет, - он не причинит ему вреда.

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы это было так, - Стив налил себе кофе, взял горячий кусок пирога с персиковым джемом, - что он успел тебе наплести, пока мы с Баки умывались?

Пегги приподняла бровь.

\- Мать Баки – сестра Брока - умерла на прошлой неделе. Болела год. Он сказал, что у них больше никого нет. Броку пришлось оставить военную службу, чтобы была возможность заботиться о племяннике…

Стив раскаянно вздохнул.

\- Они только сегодня приехали из Каспера, где мальчик был после смерти матери, - добила его Пегги.

\- Все равно это не повод так вести себя с ребенком, - упрямо сказал Стив, подумав. – Бедный малыш, - добавил он, - он еще и сирота…

\- Стив, - раздраженно возразила Пегги, - он не сирота. У него живой и здоровый дядя, который уже пожертвовал для него многим. Он мог бы отдать его в приемную семью, но не сделал этого. И я уверена, что Джеймсу с ним будет хорошо…Ты, кстати, не забыл, что у нас есть _собственный сын?_

\- Пойду проверю, как там наш _собственный_ сын, - Стив расстроенно вышел из кухни. С Пегги они не то, что не ругались, они даже не спорили толком ни разу за пять лет совместной жизни. И сегодняшняя размолвка ощущалась тем более болезненно.

Запнувшись о твердую коробку, Стив тихо чертыхнулся: темный незнакомый холл напоминал полосу препятствий. Стив на ходу потер ушибленное колено, направляясь в небольшую угловую комнатку рядом с гостиной – будущую гостевую. Сейчас в ней спал Мэтт.

Стив вспоминал отчаянный взгляд чужого мальчика, которого оттаскивали от него. Нахмурившись, он усилием воли отогнал от себя мысли о Баки и зашел к сыну – Мэтт, приоткрыв маленький рот, крепко спал в импровизированной кроватке из нескольких матрасов и коробок.

Рядом с ним серебристым полумесяцем уютно мерцал ночник.

В ногах Мэтта темнел пушистый клубок - Мистер Фродо.

Стив наклонился, осторожно поправил одеяло, прикоснулся губами к влажному прохладному лбу мальчика.

Не удержался, легко погладил нежную щечку: Стив отчаянно его любил. Он отчетливо помнил самый первый раз, когда медсестра передала ему крошечный, горячий сверток – маленького, отдельного человека, которого создали они с Маргарет. Его сына. Помнил, как затопило светлым теплом от ощущения хрупкого тельца, прижавшегося к груди, от вида крошечных – настоящих – пальчиков.

Его беспомощность, потребность в защите, потребность в нем, в отце, задевали какие-то глубинные струны в душе Стива. Для Мэтта – светлого, тонкого, точной копии самого Стива в детстве – он был готов на все.

Стив улыбнулся, почувствовав тепло руки Маргарет на плече.

\- Спит, - прошептала Пегги, целуя Стива за ухом.

\- Да, - шепотом согласился Стив.

\- Пойдем, - Пегги осторожно потянула его, - тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть.

Стив легко поднялся с колен. Сегодня им предстояло ночевать, как хиппи, на матрасе в гостиной – рядом с комнаткой сына.

Кинув последний взгляд на мирно сопящего Мэтта, Стив пошел за женой, снова – наконец – ощущая отголоски дневной радости от начала новой жизни.

#### ****

Она занималась любовью с мужем: страстно-сдержанный обычно, Стив был в этот раз другим, диким. Не собой.

Кусал ее шею, соски, опаляя острой болью, растекающейся в непривычное темное наслаждение, длинно лизал ее грудь шершавым языком. Тихо угрожающе рычал. Горячо, мускусно пах медным, звериным запахом – земляным запахом семени.

Пегги трясло от силы захватившего ее возбуждения. Она позволила мужу резко раздвинуть ей ноги – широко, удерживая в таком положении, раскрытом и беспомощном. Почувствовала, как сильно, с напором он вошел в нее рывком – горячий, как пламя, огромный настолько, что ей стало страшно от двигающейся внутри себя мощи, беспощадно растягивающей нежное тело.

Стив дышал с низким рыканием, брал ее так, как никогда раньше – сильно, больно, жестоко.

Пегги поняла, что отдается ему с закрытыми глазами. Она попробовала открыть их, но тяжелые веки не поддались. Пегги ощутила поднимавшуюся внутри волну паники, перекрывающую тяжелую сладость зарождающегося в глубине терзаемого тела наслаждения.

Стив, попробовала позвать она. И не смогла.

В голове возникла, мгновенно набухая ночным кошмаром, сковавшая первобытным ужасом мысль: это не Стив. Тот, кто сейчас…насилует ее, не ее муж. Маргарет напряглась всем телом, стараясь крикнуть, отодвинуться от горячей, опаляющей внутри плоти. Ощутила на плечах сильные пальцы с твердыми когтями, впившиеся в кожу, удерживающие ее на месте…и внезапно сжалась от раздирающего беспомощное тело яркого, мощного оргазма, умирая от страха, умирая от удовольствия – долго, страшно, все еще чувствуя, как мерно движется внутри огромный, пылающий член, выплескивающий обжигающие капли ядовитого семени…

Пегги рывком открыла глаза, вздрогнув: вся в поту, со сбившимся дыханием и неостывшей ноющей теплотой между ног.

Рядом спокойно спал Стив.

Она некоторое время лежала неподвижно, смотрела в лицо спящего мужа, успокаиваясь. Забывая ощущение страха, забывая свой сон.

Тихо, стараясь не разбудить Стива, Пегги откинула одеяло, сползла с матраса и, зябко поежившись, пошла проверить сына, осторожно ступая босыми ногами по прохладному полу. Посмотрела на часы: три утра. Небо на востоке уже теплело лучами просыпающегося солнца.

Подходя к комнате, где спал Мэтт, Пегги неожиданно ярко вспомнила начало сна: вокруг их ложа стояли дети, и Мэтт был среди них… Пегги видела их с закрытыми глазами: поющие, маленькие тени – обнаженные, как она сама. И все они, и Мэтт, и голубоглазый Баки смотрели на нее… И так страшно пели…А потом ее груди коснулись горячие губы того, что лежало рядом с ней. И она перестала слышать детские голоса…

Пегги передернуло от пробежавшего вдоль позвоночника озноба. Она обхватила себя руками, всматриваясь в ужасный сон, снова наливающийся красками.

Маргарет не стала заходить в комнату к сыну: постояла на пороге, широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдая за тем, как еле заметно, мерно поднималась и опускалась голубая простыня на груди спящего мальчика.

Пегги надеялась, что его сны были полной противоположностью тех, что мучали ее сегодня.

Это все из-за дороги, убеждала себя она, возвращаясь обратно под теплое одеяло, к мужу. Стив сонно зашевелился, когда Пегги прижалась озябшими ступнями к его горячим ногам.

\- Все в порядке? – прошептал он, не проснувшись до конца.

\- Проверяла Мэтта, спи, - Пегги поцеловала его в лоб. Стив обнял ее и мгновенно снова провалился в сон.

Маргарет еще долго лежала, рассматривая Стива – окна без штор пропускали лучи: сначала еле видные, бледные, потом все более яркие, насыщенные, заливающие горячим золотом заставленную коробками комнату, лицо спящего молодого мужчины.

Пегги смотрела на его темные брови, густые ресницы. Красота Стива могла бы испугать, будь она чуть более правильной – ее гармония была бы невыносимой, как невыносим для смертных лик ангелов. Легкая асимметрия прямого крупного носа делала его лицо живым. Человеческим.

Пегги никому и никогда бы не призналась, что сравнивает своего мужа с ангелом. Ей самой бывало смешно, когда она вспоминала глупости, приходящие в голову…

Ей до сих пор не верилось, что он выбрал ее. И до сих пор было не по себе от того, как сильно она его любила – точно легкий мороз пробегал по телу, заставляя покрываться мурашками, когда она думала об этом.

Пегги подвинулась вперед и прижалась губами к теплым губам мужа: он был с ней, и у них впереди была бесконечная, прекрасная жизнь.

У нее и ее Стива.

#####  _Запись дежурного врача-психиатра Ph.D. Дж.Ф.Стюарта._

#####  _Northwestern Memorial Hospital_

_ФИО: Маргарет Элизабет Картер-Роджерс  
Возраст: 40 лет  
Дата поступления: 23 июня 2017 года 20:57  
Была доставлена в связи с неадекватностью поведения: не отвечает на обращенную к ней речь, не реагирует на внешние раздражители.  
Первичный осмотр больного.  
Объективно: кожа бледной окраски. Видимые слизистые бледно-розового цвета, чистые, влажные. Костно-мышечная система без видимых патологий. Периферические лимфоузлы не увеличены. Живот мягкий, в том числе и в области послеоперационного рубца (третьи роды с помощью кесарева сечения). Тоны сердца ритмичные, приглушены, ЧСС 50 в мин, АД 100/70 мм.рт.ст.  
Зрачки расширены. Реакция на свет живая, одинаковая с обеих сторон. Поля зрения не сужены. Углы рта симметричны, носогубные складки выражены одинаково с обеих сторон. Тонус мышц увеличен.  
Клинический диагноз: острый психоз с явно выраженным кататоническим симптомом._

__


	3. Chapter 3

### Сентябрь 2003 (5 лет)

Стив ехал домой, фальшиво подпевая 50 Cent. Он был в прекрасном настроении.

Последний год для него был удачным: за несколько месяцев Стив смог продвинуться от должности младшего финансового аналитика до помощника руководителя отдела.

И Харви Картер ничего не мог с этим сделать: Стив работал настолько хорошо, что инициатива по его повышению была целиком и полностью на управляющем филиалом «Сarter Chemical» в Вайоминге.

Стив за год прошел все аттестации, инициировал и завершил глобальный проект по автоматизации части бизнес-процессов в их филиале – в том числе и благодаря этому они показали один из лучших результатов. Успел приобрести среди коллег репутацию профессионала с принципами. Если в начале и доносился ядовитый шепоток про «зятя мистера Картера», то к концу года он постепенно сошел на нет.

И Стив был страшно рад этому, и страшно рад прибавке (наконец, они смогут снять тот коттедж рядом с индийской резервацией Уинд-Ривер - Пегги давно мечтает провести там все лето), и немножко, по-детски, гордился собой – получи, Харви.

Твой зять чего-то стоит.

50 Cent сменился рекламой кошачьего корма, и Стив округлил глаза: забыл купить корм Мистеру Фродо. А ведь Пегги несколько раз об этом напомнила.

С досадой выдохнув – очень хотелось поскорее домой, к жене и сыну – Стив свернул к гипермаркету и торопливо выскочил из машины, зябко поеживаясь в одном пиджаке: вечера в конце сентября были уже холодными.

Одним кормом ограничиться не получилось: добавились любимые пирожные Маргарет, шоколадное молоко, которое обожали Мэтт и Баки, кукурузные хлопья на завтрак – разноцветные колечки для сына и шоколадные мишки для Джеймса, упаковка стейков, овощи – Стив решил приготовить пятничный ужин сам, а Пегги сможет, наконец, отдохнуть от бесконечной бытовой возни.

Стив тихо хмыкнул, осознав, что у племянника соседского солдафона Рамлоу есть своя отдельная пачка хлопьев на завтрак – Баки стал частым гостем у них.

Брок поначалу бесился, запрещая Джеймсу приходить к Роджерсам каждый день, но, поговорив по душам с Маргарет, успокоился.

\- Он у тебя с руки ест, - сказал тогда Стив ревниво про Рамлоу, чем немало позабавил жену.

Конечно, Пегги было несложно заезжать в сад за Джеймсом, после того, как она забирала Мэтта. Конечно, Роджерсам было несложно приводить Баки к себе, кормить мальчишек ужином и играть с ними, пока черный от усталости Рамлоу не появлялся ближе к ночи после очередной дополнительной смены или вечернего обучения, чтобы забрать домой уже спящего Джеймса.

А иногда – просто убедиться, что все в порядке и «Брок, пусть уже ребенок спит у нас – и ему спокойнее, и Мэтту веселее, и садики по пути…»

По выходным Баки, сосредоточенно сопя, продолжал к ним приходить рано утром – Пегги никак не могла придумать способ объяснить ему, что в выходные можно приходить попозже…когда все остальные смогут выспаться. Баки негромко, но решительно стучал в дверь, пока ему не открывали – до звонка он не доставал. Вежливо здоровался с Пегги, если по недоразумению дверь открывала она, и сразу шел искать Стива.

Чаще открывал Стив, которого Баки обнимал за колени, ненадолго замирая в каком-то своем ритуале, и немедленно начинал рассказывать все подряд – с кем подрался в саду накануне, чем кормили вчера на обед, что ему снилось (Джессика Фишер - у нее такие белые волосы, Стив!), показывал интересные картинки в их с Мэттом книжках, свои рисунки или, если успевал сильно проголодаться за ночь, сразу вел Стива в кухню, где вскарабкивался на стул и продолжал - маленькое личное радио Стива Роджерса - болтать обо всем, что наполняло его сложный, важный, смешной детский мир, оперевшись кудрявой головой на руки, пока Стив готовил на всех субботний завтрак: блинчики или вафли.

Самый поджаристый блин доставался Баки – не напрасно же он так терпеливо ждал каждый раз, опередив поздно просыпающегося Мэтта или миссис Роджерс, которая тоже не спешила появляться в своей кухне в семь утра в субботу.

Заспанный Рамлоу с приглушенными проклятиями появлялся на пороге соседского дома ближе к восьми.

\- Он опять у тебя, - хмуро спрашивал он очевидное у виноватого Стива.

Баки торопливо запихивал в рот остатки блина, вытирал тайком ладошки о старательно наглаженную Пегги скатерть и шел, вздыхая, к дяде.

\- Мы с тобой о чем договаривались, - выговаривал ему Брок устало, беря его за липкую от кленового сиропа руку и вежливо выводя на улицу, - ты же обещал подождать меня…Медом, что ли, тебе тут намазано…

Баки оборачивался, грустно моргая мохнатыми ресницами, и послушно уходил с дядей.

А в понедельник все начиналось по-новой…

\- Пегги, - хриплый низкий голос Брока Стив услышал с порога, - я в долгу. Ты – лучшая женщина из всех, что я знаю.

\- Перестань, - мягко, но решительно возразила Маргарет, - в последний раз тебе говорю: в любое время, слышишь? Веди его к нам, не надо искать случайных нянек: для ребенка в его возрасте это не очень хорошо.

Стив поцеловал подбежавшего Мэтта.

\- Привет, большой парень, - сказал он сияющему, повисшему на нем сыну.

\- Папа, Баки поживет с нами! – щербато улыбаясь, вывалил на отца самую главную новость Мэтт. Стив усмехнулся – Баки и так практически жил у них.

Из кухни показался Рамлоу.

\- Роджерс, - они обменялись сухим рукопожатием.

\- Иди, опоздаешь на самолет, - Пегги тепло улыбалась Броку. – Напиши нам сразу.

\- Опять бросает ребенка? – вполголоса спросил Стив у жены, когда за Броком закрылась дверь. – Надолго?

\- Не бросает, а оставляет с нами, - поправила Пегги, чмокнув Стива в губы, - пока на полмесяца. У него начинаются трехмесячные полицейские курсы* - его отобрали как лучшего кандидата для обучения в Департаменте Нью-Йорка. Представляешь?

Стив неожиданно почувствовал сильную нелепую обиду и раздражение на ни в чем не повинного Брока. Хвастаться перед женой своими рабочими успехами внезапно расхотелось.

\- Я смотрю, он тебе всю свою жизнь рассказывает, - нейтральным тоном заметил он.

\- Почти, - лукаво улыбнулась Пегги, забирая у него пакеты. – Ты очень вовремя: поможешь мне с ужином.

Стив умылся, переоделся и появился на кухне в разгар веселья: хихикающие мальчишки украдкой от Пегги кидали друг в друга горошек. Мистер Фродо крутился под ногами шикающей на него Маргарет, выпрашивая что-нибудь поинтереснее кошачьих сухих подушечек.

Пятилетний Баки не выглядел брошенным: на нем была новая белая майка с нарисованным Гуффи, смешно обтягивающая выпуклый щенячий животик – Баки любил покушать. Яркие глаза были окружены такими густыми темными ресницами – как у живой куклы - что Стив каждый раз хотел проверить, настоящие ли они. Потрогать щекотный край пальцем.

Баки увидел Стива и засиял. Поспешно выбрался из-за стола, побежал навстречу. Стив наклонился, позволяя с разбегу обнять себя.

Джеймс ткнулся холодным носом ему в шею и замер, упираясь макушкой Стиву в подбородок.

Немного удивленный таким бурным восторгом, Стив поднял глаза на внимательно наблюдающую за ними Пегги.

\- Эй, малыш, - мягко сказал Стив, растерянно улыбаясь, вдыхая сладкий молочный запах – Баки пах так же, как Мэтт, - давно не виделись… Надо же, как ты вырос за день.

\- Это мой папа! - неожиданно сказал рядом Мэтт и сильно дернул Баки за торчащий вихор на затылке. - Отпусти его!

\- Мэтью! – Стив обнял молча вздрогнувшего Баки, закрывая его от сына, погладил по голове. – Не надо.

\- У тебя нет папы, а у меня есть! –Мэтт готовился зареветь. – Отпусти!

Он вцепился Баки в майку на спине, оттаскивая его от Стива.

Баки крепче сжал шею Стива руками, не оттаскиваясь.

\- Пег, - задушенно взмолился Стив.

Маргарет быстро подошла, молча ухватила за руку покрасневшего от натуги сына и отвела его к столу. Не сбавляя скорости, за шиворот вздернувшейся майки легко оттащила Баки от Стива и усадила его рядом с Мэттом.

Притихшие мальчишки смотрели на нее, пытаясь понять – стоит реветь или будет хуже.

Невозмутимо Маргарет подошла к мужу и ощутимо его шлепнула, задержав руку на крепкой ягодице.

\- За то, что сам не справился, - сказала она, быстро целуя его. – Марш за стол. Мальчишка.

Стив засмеялся, садясь за стол к детям.

Повеселевший Баки снова кинул в Мэтта горошком - Баки не умел по-настоящему обижаться. В отличие от него Мэтт дулся долго и болезненно. Вот и сейчас он не включился в игру.

\- Мам, - мстительно наябедничал он, картавя, - Баки кидает в меня горошком.

Стив оторопел. В такие моменты - пока нечастые и оттого еще более заметные - он думал, что совершенно не знает светловолосого тонкого мальчика, своего сына.

Пегги пресекла игры с едой, проследила, чтобы мальчишки доели свои порции, и отправила их наверх – поиграть до сна.

\- Он славный, - сказала Маргарет про Баки, - я рада, что они подружились, и у Мэтта, наконец, появился друг…

Стив кивнул.

####  ****

Стоя в дверях комнаты сына, Стив тихо наблюдал за женой и внимательно слушающими ее мальчишками: Пегги читала им на ночь сказку про Пиноккио. Лампа подсвечивала каштановые волосы Маргарет, ее длинные ресницы. Тихий мягкий голос плыл по комнате – Пегги превосходно изображала интонациями персонажей.

«В то время как бедный Пиноккио, повешенный разбойниками на ветке Большого Дуба, был ближе к смерти, чем к жизни, - нараспев читала Маргарет, - красивая Девочка с лазурными волосами снова появилась в окне. При виде несчастного Деревянного Человечка, раскачивающегося под порывами северного ветра, она почувствовала к нему глубокую жалость и три раза хлопнула в ладоши.

По этому знаку послышался громкий шум крыльев, и большой Сокол стремительно опустился на подоконник.

– Что прикажете, прелестная Фея? – спросил Сокол и склонил свой клюв в знак уважения (а надо сказать, что Девочка с лазурными волосами была не кто иная, как добрая фея, жившая здесь, на опушке леса, уже больше тысячи лет)…»**

Баки лежал спиной к двери, свернувшись маленьким кренделем под одеялом. Стиву была видна его розовая круглая пятка, выставленная из-под простыни: Стив понял, что ему жарко, но он боится высунуть всю ногу – тот, кто _прячется под кроватью_ , мог его утащить в темноту, ухватившись за эту самую ногу.

Мэтт с закрытыми глазами держал сидевшую рядом с ним Пегги за руку. Мистер Фродо, вытянув лапы, лежал у него под боком.

Завороженный голосом Маргарет и представшей перед ним идиллией, Стив рассматривал жену: яркую, темноглазую, уравновешенную. Никто, кроме него, не знал, какой огонь таился под спокойной улыбкой и неизменной разумностью поступков. Стив не мог вспомнить не единого случая, когда бы Маргарет вышла из себя на людях – только наедине с ним.

О, наедине с ним она так сладко выходила из себя…

Стив улыбнулся своим мыслям о прошлой ночи.

Пегги подняла глаза от книги, словно услышав его, улыбаясь в ответ, дочитала последние строчки.

\- Продолжим завтра, - решила она.

Стив тихонько шагнул в комнату и пощекотил Баки мягкую пятку. Баки быстро перевернулся на спину, пряча ногу.

\- Я знал, что ты там стоишь, - широко улыбаясь, прошептал он, - я не напугался.

\- Я и не хотел тебя пугать, - Стив заменил его толстое, теплое одеяло легким пледом, - так будет нежарко.

Он погладил Баки по голове, поцеловал Мэтта.

\- Идем, моя прекрасная фея, - позвал он жену, - ты должна спасти еще одного пленника злых разбойников.

#### ****

Стив спустился ночью выпить воды. Когда проходил мимо детской, насторожился: показалось, что услышал тихое всхлипывание.

Он осторожно приоткрыл двери в комнату сына и успел заметить, как быстро накрылся одеялом маленький холмик на второй разложенной кровати, где спал Джеймс.

\- Баки, - шепотом позвал Стив, осторожно подходя к накрытому с головой холмику, - а ты почему не спишь?

Холмик дернулся.

Стив наклонился над ним поправить одеяло и обнаружил причину.

\- Нестрашно, - спокойно сказал он, - давай-ка мы с тобой помоемся, а потом я все сменю. И никто не узнает.

Одеяло чуть сползло вниз, открывая блестящий заплаканный глаз.

\- Честное слово, - Стив легонько потянул мокрое одеяло, - идем, а то разбудим Мэтта.

Баки, тяжко вздохнув, выбрался.

Стив подхватил его – мягкую приятную живую тяжесть - под мокрую попу и понес в ванную.

Горячие детские руки обнимали его за шею. Стив чувствовал, как Баки вздрагивает всем телом, продолжая всхлипывать.

\- Ты, наверное, крепко уснул, - объяснял ему Стив в ванной, осторожно смывая теплой водой мыло с нежной кожи, - это бывает…

\- Я не хотел, - Баки виновато смотрел в сторону.

\- Баки, дружище, - Стив его аккуратно вытер и надел на него чистые футболку и трусики, - все нормально, слышишь? Мы с тобой никому не скажем. Я тоже как-то раз в детстве описал кровать своей тетушки Сары – и заодно свою кузину. Нас тогда уложили спать вместе…

\- Как…как тебя наказали? – быстро взглянув на него, спросил Баки.

Стив замер. _Наказали?_

\- Малыш, - помолчав, сказал он, - дядя тебя наказывает…за такое?

Баки пристыжено сопел, глядя в пол.

\- Я уже большой…чтобы писать в кровать, - он переминался на коврике, поджимая похожие на розовые горошинки пальцы на ногах, - мужчины так не делают…

Стив, не выдержав, поцеловал пятилетнего мужчину в шелковую макушку.

\- Хочешь теплого молока? С печеньем?

\- Да, - тут же согласился повеселевший отмытый Баки.

Стив закутал его в купальный халат сына и повел вниз греть молоко.

#####  _Запись в личном дневнике врача-психиатра Ph.D. Дж.Ф.Стюарта от 30 июня 2017 г_

_Разошелся с др. Миллером во мнении: я все же думаю, что основной причиной здесь можно считать аффективное расстройство (маниакально-депрессивный биполярный психоз) на почве острого длительного стресса – правда, пока не могу понять, чем он был вызван. Миллер уверен, что это симптом параноидной шизофрении (впрочем, учитывая, что даже исследования Abrams &Taylor 1976 года для него – новейшее время, неудивителен его махровый консерватизм)._  
_Назначен стандартный курс бендзодиазепинов. Реакция недостаточная. Питание преимущественно парентерально. Все еще полный отказ от речи на фоне негативистического ступора._  
_Проявление вербигерации в ночное время. Повторяет имя мужа. О допросе полицией не может быть и речи._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *После того, как кандидат в полицейские проходит все вступительные тесты, его направляют на 12-недельные курсы при полицейских департаментах. Существует ли в США постоянная практика направлять лучших кандидатов в наиболее «продвинутые» полицейские «колледжи», автор не знает.  
> ** «Приключения Пиноккио» авт.К.Коллоди


	4. Chapter 4

###  Июнь 2004 (6 лет) 

\- А я смогу жениться на тебе, когда вырасту? – спросил Стива за ужином Баки. Погруженный в анализ квартального отчета Стив удивленно поднял на него глаза от экрана ноутбука.

Пегги подавилась картофельным салатом.

\- Малыш…на мне?? – уточнил, стараясь не смеяться, Стив.

Баки кивнул, настороженно наблюдая за его реакцией огромными блестящими глазами. В тишине тихо пела по радио Dido.

\- Ты дурак, - снисходительно сообщил другу Мэтт, торопливо прожевав кусочек отбивной, - жениться на мужчине нельзя.

Стив кинул беспомощный взгляд на Маргарет.

\- Мэтью, во-первых, не называй так Баки, - строго одернула сына Пегги. Мэтт насупился.

\- А во-вторых, милый, - тон Маргарет смягчился, когда она обратилась к Баки, - ты не сможешь жениться на Стиве не потому, что он мужчина*, а потому что он уже женат. На _мне_.

Баки внимательно посмотрел на нее, что-то обдумывая.

\- Ну и что, - сказал он, - у Джессики Фишер родители развелись. Вы тоже сможете.

Губы Пегги дрогнули. Теперь она беспомощно смотрела на пунцового Стива, прикрывающегося салфеткой.

\- Баки, - откашлявшись, позвал ребенка Стив, - мне очень приятно, что ты хорошо ко мне относишься, но мы можем просто остаться друзьями – жениться необязательно.

\- Обязательно, - упрямо пробурчал Баки, допивая морковный сок и недовольно кривясь – он его терпеть не мог и пил только потому, что Пегги заставляла.

\- Почему? – растерянно спросил Стив, машинально вытирая ему салфеткой каплю сока с носа.

\- Потом скажу, - Баки взглянул на Маргарет, - я все. Можно пойти поиграть в мяч?

\- Забыл сказать «спасибо», - напомнил Стив.

Баки немедленно ему улыбнулся – так широко, что засияли ямочки на щеках.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, с обожанием глядя на Стива.

Маргарет рассмеялась.

\- Идите играйте в мяч, - разрешила она, - только ни шагу со двора, чтобы я вас видела в окно.

Мальчишки, сопровождаемые пушистой кошачьей тенью, мгновенно исчезли.

\- Ты сам дурак, Мэтт, - услышали они деловитый удаляющийся голосок Баки, - у Питта Дэвиса, например, теперь два папы…Он прислал мне открытку из Нью-Йорка...

Стив с Маргарет посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись.

\- Ну, знаешь, - Пегги обняла мужа, поцеловала в висок, - я готова мириться с тем, что за тобой бегают секретарши, разведенные мамаши одноклассников Мэтта, да я даже с собственной флиртующей племянницей мирюсь!

Она заглянула в синие глаза мужа.

\- Но конкурировать с шестилетним соседом! На это я не подписывалась.

Стив вернул ей поцелуй.

\- Ничего, - сказал он, - я же терпел твой безбожный флирт с бизнес-партнерами отца, твоими однокурсниками и – да! – самого твоего горячего поклонника – мистера Боеголовку Рамлоу - я терплю до сих пор.

Стив замер, когда понял, что сказал – зачем он напомнил Маргарет про однокурсников!

Пегги была в числе лучших на своем потоке и бросила учебу из-за беременности. Стив знал, как сильно ей нравилось учиться, нравилось быть первой…

Он как-то раз предложил жене восстановиться и получить диплом. Маргарет признательно рассмеялась, чуть снисходительно посмотрев на мужа, словно знала что-то, о чем он даже не догадывался, и отказалась.

У Стива осталось тогда четкое ощущение, что это решение Пегги – окончательно посвятить себя ему и сыну – было гораздо большей жертвой для нее, чем она показывала.

Или осознавала.

И вот сейчас он – бестактный дурак – наступил на больное!

Пегги кокетливо прикусила губу, ничем не выдав, что она придала значение его словам. У Стива отлегло от сердца.

\- Знаешь что? – спросил он шепотом, мягко проводя языком влажную дорожку по ее шее, пахнущей весенними духами. – У шестилетнего соседа нет ни малейшего шанса…

#### ****

Вечером, когда Стив заглянул к мальчишкам пожелать им спокойной ночи, Баки поманил его к себе.

\- Что такое? – Стив подошел к нему, наклонился. Привставший Джеймс обнял его за шею и тихо, щекотно прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Я хочу жениться на тебе, чтобы мы могли целоваться. Друзья не целуются.

У Стива в горле застрял смешок: Баки был по-взрослому серьезен.

\- Спи, малыш, - Стив укрыл его одеялом, - если не передумаешь, вернемся к этому разговору лет через десять.

Слегка удивленный, но позабавленный Стив ушел к себе.

\- Представляю, какую роскошную речь толкну на его свадьбе, - шепнул Стив жене, переставая смеяться. Смял в пальцах тонкую ткань ее ночной сорочки, поднимаясь поцелуями от стройных колен к теплому гладкому животу. Пегги, улыбнувшись, развела ноги, подставляя намокающие желанием нежные складки языку мужа.

\- Любимый, - простонала она, закидывая ноги на плечи Стива, - любимый…

Стив слизывал с влажной плоти соленую влагу, удерживал дрожащие бедра извивающейся от удовольствия Пегги и слушал с наслаждением ее стоны, чувствуя, как упирается в живот вставший член.

\- Пегги, - горячо выдохнул он, приподнимаясь на руках, прижимаясь губами к губам жены. Маргарет скользнула ему в рот языком и направила его в себя, поднимая навстречу бедра, сжала пальцы на его напряженных ягодицах.

Стив закрыл глаза, растворяясь в спокойной, умиротворяющей нежности и мягкости, погружаясь на каждом выдохе все глубже в скользкую от наслаждения плоть, ускоряя движения.

Он скучал по жене. Дни, плотно занятые рабоче-бытовыми вопросами, напоминали ему трещавший от книг шкаф и проносились так быстро, что иногда Стиву казалось – стоит моргнуть, и вокруг сменится время года.

Маргарет под ним низко застонала, обхватывая ногами его поясницу. Сладкое напряжение росло внутри Стива с каждым толчком. Пегги приподнимала бедра, шире разводя колени, плавясь от того, как глубоко он был внутри, как принадлежал сейчас ей, как он дышал, обжигая ей губы влажным горячим дыханием; как ширилось, расцветало внутри необъятное удовольствие…

Дрожащий на пульсирующей грани Стив внезапно распахнул глаза, словно от толчка, почувствовав на себе ожог чужого взгляда, с трудом повернул голову… В приоткрытых дверях маленькой светлой тенью стоял Баки и смотрел на него.

Стив не успел отреагировать: Пегги под ним выгнулась, застонав, сжимая его напряженный член сокращающимся в спазмах мышцами, и Стива выкрутило неуправляемым - и от того еще более сильным – оргазмом. Выхватив напоследок удивленный взгляд наблюдающих за ним детских глаз, отпечатав его на изнанке вспыхнувших век, он бурно кончил, беспомощно зажмурившись, из последних сил сдержав стон.

Скатился с жены, едва горячая судорога отпустила живот: в дверях никого не было.

\- Ты что, милый, - прошептала тяжело дышавшая Маргарет.

Стив нервно рассмеялся.

\- Боже, - он встал, плотно закрыл дверь.

Пегги неотрывно смотрела на голого мужа, подтянув простыню до груди: сильного, стройного, точно вырезанного из мрамора - она все время страстно хотела его. И со временем эта жажда, вопреки всему, только крепла.

\- Мне показалось, тут был Баки…

Маргарет нахмурилась.

\- Тут? – повторила она. – Сейчас??

Стив кивнул, медленно возвращаясь в постель.

Пегги нежно отвела с его лба влажную светлую челку.

\- Не думаю, что он тут был, - сказала она с беззаботностью, которой совершенно не ощущала, - ты просто все время думаешь о…нас…

Стив поцеловал жену.

\- Наверное, он все же зашел...

\- Да и черт с ним, - не выдержала снова возбуждающаяся Маргарет, - в его возрасте дети и не такое видят…

Стив выгнул шею, когда теплые пальцы жены мягко сжали его мошонку.

\- Я поговорю с ним завтра, - пообещала Маргарет, теряя голову от того, каким отзывчивым, беспомощным был лежащий под ней Стив. Облизывал пухлые губы так, что у Пегги переворачивалось все внутри.

Целуя его влажный рот, Пегги ощутила смутную неправильную радость: если мальчишка и правда видел их…

Что ж, теперь он точно знает, кому принадлежит Стив, за которым он бегает, как собачонка.

#### ****

Стив дал сыну возможность спрятаться, зная, где будет его искать в последнюю очередь: в шкафу. 

Мэтт был настоящим консерватором – не любил менять однажды выбранное: любимый вид хлопьев, любимую футболку с принтом красной спортивной машины (как у Баки), место, где он постоянно прятался…

Стив не знал, хорошо это или плохо.

Его ребенок просто…был таким.

А время покажет – больше от такого постоянства пользы или вреда.

Стив успел посмотреть под кроватью Мэтта, нечаянно стряхнув с нее зашипевшего кота; за маленькой, разрисованной синими птичками, ширмой; поискать в большой плетеной коробке со сложенными игрушками.

\- Где же Мэтт, - рассуждал сам с собой Стив, заглядывая под складную кровать, на которой обычно спал Баки.

Он посидел секунду на узком матрасе, растерянно потирая шею – скоро придется покупать в комнату сына диван. Мальчишки так быстро растут, что временная кроватка омалеет Баки быстрее, чем они закончат этот учебный год.

Опомнившись, он продолжил игру.

\- Может, под столом?

Стив быстро заглянул под стол.

\- Хм… И здесь нет… Поищу-ка в коридоре.

Большой платяной шкаф – любимое укрытие Мэтта - был следующим пунктом для осмотра, но Стив решил дать сыну больше времени для радостного, на грани с восторженным испугом, ожидания.

Может, в этот раз Мэтью решит изменить своим правилам и перепрячется, удивив отца.

Стив бесшумно вышел в коридор. Прислушался – за спиной было тихо. Зато из приоткрытой двери ванной доносились уютные звуки текущей воды и голоса Маргарет и Баки: Пегги купала Джеймса на ночь.

Стив подошел ближе: из ванной приятно пахло карамелью. Маргарет выключила воду, наполнив ванну.

\- Как ты спал сегодня, Баки? – приветливо спросила Пегги. – Вот твой кораблик, держи.

\- Хорошо.

Стив непроизвольно улыбнулся, услышав бодрый голосок Джеймса: Баки всегда был в настроении.

\- Вставал ночью…попить? Или в туалет?

\- Ннет, - соврал ребенок.

Стив усмехнулся, вздохнул. Потер пальцем грязную полоску на выкрашенной в песочный цвет стене.

\- Очень славно, - слышался приглушенный плеск воды и мягкий булькающий звук льющегося на губку мыла. – Хочешь узнать секрет?...Когда двое людей любят друг друга, они иногда играют по ночам… Я вот играю со Стивом.

\- Когда он лежит на тебе? – не выдержал любопытный Баки, с головой выдавая себя.

Пегги кашлянула.

\- Да… Но в эту игру играют только взрослые, - сказала она.

\- А зачем вы раздеваетесь?

Раздался плеск.

\- Я нечаянно, - виновато признался Баки, - кораблик скользкий…

\- Ничего страшного, - в голосе Пегги слышалась улыбка, - высохну… Когда ты вырастешь, ты узнаешь правила.

\- А мне понравится эта игра?

\- Очень. Тебе она очень-очень понравится… Подними ручку, вот так… И знаешь, милый…Дядя тебе говорил, что вот так трогать тебя без одежды может только он? И я тоже могу. Если ты не возражаешь. Например, когда мы помогаем тебе мыться – вот как сейчас…А чужие люди не могут. И ты должен сразу рассказать нам, если кто-то захочет к тебе так прикоснуться.

\- А Стив?

\- И Стив, - помолчав, сказала Пегги, - если помогает тебе мыться. Пока ты еще маленький.

\- А когда я вырасту? – уточнил Баки деловито.

\- Когда ты вырастешь, ты сам решишь, кому ты разрешишь себя так трогать. Тебе понравится определенная девушка, и ты захочешь, чтобы она прикасалась к тебе. Тебе будут нравиться ее прикосновения – тебе будет спокойно, когда она будет к тебе прикасаться… Приятно. Вот как сейчас – тебе же нравится, когда я мою тебе спинку?

\- Да, - немедленно согласился Джеймс.

Какое-то время Стив слышал только плеск, звук льющейся воды и песню Джеймса – Баки громко пел «Hot potato»**. Стив подумал, тихо рассмеявшись, что надо бы скормить ему на ночь яблоко.

\- Не щиплет глазки? – спросила Пегги, обрывая самозабвенное соло «Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that, food».*** – Не открывай пока, смоем пену…

\- Но если я уже хочу, чтобы Стив меня трогал и дальше? – снова раздался голосок Баки. – Ты сказала, что я сам выберу…

Пегги помолчала.

\- Вообще он – мистер Роджерс, - ответила она, наконец, - меня ведь ты называешь миссис Роджерс.

\- Так велел Брок, - быстро сказал Баки, - называть тебя миссис Роджерс. А про Стива он не говорил…

\- _Я_ сейчас говорю, - Пегги выключила воду, - и Стив – мистер Роджерс – не будет тебя мыть, когда ты вырастешь.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что, - в голосе Пегги послышались раздраженные нотки, - потому что это неправильно. Ты вырастешь, встретишь красивую девочку, полюбишь ее…

\- Как ты любишь Сти…мистера Роджерса?

\- Да, - смягчилась Пегги.

\- Он тебя моет?

\- Так, Джеймс, все…Надевай пижаму и пойдем.

Стив медленно отошел от дверей. Мэтт нашелся в шкафу в своей комнате – лежал, зевая, на куче сложенной зимней одежды.

\- Я почти уснул, - с укоризной сказал он отцу, - ты меня долго искал.

Стив поцеловал его в теплую щеку, пахнувшую ромашковым детским кремом – у Мэтта был легкий диатез от апельсинов, которые он уплетал, насмотревшись на всеядного Баки.

\- Прости, зайчонок, ты просто отлично прячешься.

Мэтт просиял.

Стив успел уложить его и накрыть одеялом.

-Я твой зайчонок? – спросил Мэтью.

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Пока еще да, - сказал он, - но ты быстро растешь.

Пегги привела одетого в легкую пижаму, окутанного запахом детского мыла Баки, нежно улыбнулась мужу и сыну.

\- Мальчики, - тепло сказала она, - быстро расходимся по комнатам. Пора спать.

Баки кинул на Стива взгляд.

\- Не задерживайся, - поймав этот взгляд, вздохнула Пегги. Поцеловала сына и вышла.

Стив подождал, пока Баки, обстоятельно сопя, укладывался в свою походную кровать. Он все делал основательно – ел, строил домики из веток, придумывал для них с Мэтью очередную проделку. Стив накрыл его, подоткнул простыню внизу – так, как любил Баки: чтобы ни один монстр, живущий под кроватью, не смог добраться до его ног.

\- Мэтью твой зайчонок? – Стив едва услышал шепот Джеймса.

Стив моргнул. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, как много слышали дети и как необычно воспринимали некоторые вещи – иногда буквально, иногда пропуская через растущие в маленьких головах собственные преломляющие фильтры.

\- Да, - улыбнулся Стив.

\- А я? – спросил Баки с тревогой, заглядывая ему в глаза огромными чистыми глазами.

Стив погладил его по темноволосой голове.

\- А ты - медвежонок, - помолчав, тихо сказал он.

Баки подумал, хитро прищурился и согласился.

\- Ладно.

Стив оставил у мальчишек включенный ночник, проверил внизу двери и окна и поднялся наверх. Пегги задумчиво расчесывала волосы перед зеркалом.

\- Интересно, он вообще понимает, что ты ему никто? – спросила Пегги у своего отражения.

Стив подошел и спрятал лицо в густых, пахнущих каштановой свежестью волосах жены.

\- Он несчастный ребенок, - глухо сказал Стив, возя носом в волнистых прядях.

\- Щекотно, - Пегги шлепнула его деревянной расческой по руке, - почему это он несчастный ребенок?

Стив присел на корточки рядом с ее ногой, погладил колено жены.

\- Он растет без матери, с таким дядей как Рамлоу…

\- Чем тебе Брок не угодил? – Пегги смотрела в синие глаза мужа, каждый раз как в первый начиная тонуть в них.

\- Всем угодил, - Стив поцеловал ее колено, лукаво улыбаясь, - только не думаю, что он называет Баки «зайчонком».

\- Или медвежонком, - Пегги снисходительно улыбнулась.

\- У нас непозволительно тонкие стены, - рассмеялся Стив.

\- Медвежонок остался доволен?

Стив задумчиво кивнул.

\- Детям нужно это, пока они дети… Они слишком быстро растут…Важно, что мы даем им сейчас…

Выросший без матери Стив знал, о чем говорил.

Пегги погладила темные брови мужа, легко коснулась подушечкой указательного пальца его длинных ресниц.

\- Я так люблю тебя, - сказала она шепотом, - меня не будет без тебя…

#####  _Запись в личном дневнике врача-психиатра Ph.D. Дж.Ф.Стюарта от 15 июля 2017 г_

_После визита м-ра Роджерса наблюдаются явные изменения: иррационально радуюсь, что повременил с ЭСТ. Пока у больной сохраняется субстопорозное состояние с полным мутизмом, но не исключаю переход в кататоническое возбуждение: тенденция к эхосимптомам во время визита м-ра Роджерса, резкое понижение тонуса мышц и совершенно осмысленное движение глаз во время визита мужа говорят о том же… После беседы и визуального осмотра м-ра Роджерса я взял на себя смелость предложить ему прозак. Рецепт он взял._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В 2004 г только Массачусетс легализовал однополые браки на территории США. Однополые браки на территории Вайоминга стали легальными с 21 октября 2014 года  
> ** «Горячая картошка»  
> *** «Дай мне, дай мне, дай мне это. Едааа».


	5. Chapter 5

###  Апрель 2005 (7 лет)

\- Я ведь знаю, что он не выносит эти чертовы пенки, - Пегги, обхватив тонкую чашку с чаем обеими ладонями, виновато смотрела на Кэрол.

Сестры сидели в столовой огромной квартиры в Линкольн-Парке, уютно устроившись рядом за большим обеденным столом – Пегги хотела такой же себе. И стол, и квартиру. Стол – для начала. Но пока планы оставались планами – Стив только недавно начал зарабатывать достаточно, чтобы они смогли увеличить платежи по закладной и надеяться, что дом перейдет в их полную собственность через пять лет.

Отчисления на страховки, на обучение детей, на летний отпуск… И еще вторая беременность.

Стол из темного дерева – тяжелый, основательный, на котором обязательно должна лежать белоснежная обеденная дорожка, и возвышаться ваза с покачивающимися яркими шарами цветов, и стоять строгие, ослепительные в своей элегантной простоте приборы, и плыть аромат свежего домашнего хлеба, и звучать низкий голос Стива, смех детей – оставался мечтой, символом ее крепкой счастливой семьи…

Все это могло подождать.

Да и какая разница, ели они из стеклянной посуды, купленной на распродаже в Target (все же не Walmart!) или из фарфоровых тарелок, с тонкой каймой золотистого остролиста по краю…Все равно никто не подарил ей набор серебряных столовых приборов на свадьбу. У них со Стивом и свадьбы-то не было – была скромная регистрация: Кэрол и ее муж Дэвид - свидетели. Мама - почетный гость. Стив – невозможно красивый во взятом напрокат смокинге, и она, Маргарет: белый костюм от Chanel оттенка «камея» (жакет с трудом застегнулся на раздавшейся за три месяца беременности талии), отекшие ноги в кожаных светлых лодочках и ощущение вселенского счастья исполнившейся мечты.

Отец на церемонию не пришел...

Маргарет понимала, что странно начинать этот разговор сейчас: она впервые за два года выбралась в гости к сестре, по которой скучала, и общение с которой сводилось к разговорам по телефону и обмену свежими фотографиями: после скоропалительного замужества беременной Пегги Харви Картер ясно дал понять, что опальная дочь – его любимица, его маленькая Снежинка - persona non grata.

Только в последнее время он начал оттаивать – позвонил сам на Рождество, позвал Пегги с внуком в гости и даже недолго поговорил со Стивом.

Маргарет с удовольствием приняла приглашение сестры провести неделю пасхальных каникул у нее: походы по музеям вместе с мамой, набеги на магазины, визиты старых друзей, разговоры с сестрой по ночам за чашкой какао с печеньем – как в детстве, хохот до колик над шутками Дэвида – серьезного, как гробовщик, для всех, и остроумного, как Джордж Карлин для самых близких – планов они с Кэрол напридумывали много.

И вместо того, чтобы выбирать, куда они направятся в первую очередь, она снова начинает говорить о том, что не давало ей покоя дома и о чем она хотела забыть хотя бы здесь, рядом с родителями, сестрой, племянниками.

Кэрол недоуменно хмурилась.

\- Если бы я понимала, о чем ты говоришь, милая, я бы, наверное, смогла что-то ответить, - осторожно начала она.

Пегги вздохнула, погладила шарообразный живот, обтянутый тонким кремовым трикотажем.

\- Об этом несчастном Баки, о чем же еще, - пояснила она раздраженно.

Кэрол с облегчением улыбнулась: раздраженная Маргарет – намного понятнее и привычнее, чем виноватая Маргарет.

\- А, о соседском мальчике, - сказала вслух Кэрол, - теперь понятно…Ну, давай, рассказывай: что на этот раз?

На этот раз все было как обычно по субботам: бодрое царапанье в дверь в полвосьмого утра, улыбающийся, как Санта-Клаус, Стив, распахнувший двери своему семилетнему обожателю, долгое приветственное тисканье на пороге, лучезарное «доброе утро, миссис Роджерс!»…и каша с молоком на завтрак.

С молоком, из которого Пегги не достала пенки – плавающие на поверхности сморщенные нежные пленочки.

Баки вывернуло там же, за столом. Стив переполошился так, словно мальчишка на его глазах превратился в пепел.

Маргарет ощутила слабый укол сочувствия к ребенку, глядя на то, как он сжимается, начиная плакать, задыхаясь, пытаясь исторгнуть из себя само напоминание о склизком прикосновении остывшей мерзейшей субстанции.

Стив увел его – слабо всхлипывающего – умывать, отпаивать водой и успокаивать.

\- Ты же знаешь, что он не выносит пенки! – с укоризной сказал он, когда пришедший в себя Баки умчался наверх будить Мэтта.

\- Господи, Стив! – беременная Пегги поняла, что максимально приблизилась к верхней границе своего ангельского терпения. – Я не против, что он вечно у нас торчит. Не против, что мне на постоянной основе навязали еще одного ребенка. Не против, что он виснет на тебе, как семилетняя жена. Но тебе _не кажется_ , что это твое «ты же знаешь!» - чересчур?

Стив отвел глаза от стола, который вытирал насухо, устранив последствия недоразумения с молочными пенками.

\- Прости меня, - немедленно сказал он, - я должен был сам приготовить завтрак.

\- Должен был, - звенящим от близких слез голосом согласилась Маргарет.

Стив быстро подошел к ней и обнял.

\- Пегги, прости, - нежно целуя жену в шею, повторял он, - прекрасный был завтрак. Твоя каша – восхитительна.

Маргарет посмотрела ему в глаза и фыркнула сквозь пролившиеся слезы.

\- Особенно пенки…

Стив ее поцеловал, собрал губами соленые капли.

\- Как там этот дурачок? – Пегги потерлась мокрой щекой о рубашку Стива.

\- В полном порядке, - Стив легко прикусил кожу на ее шее, наслаждаясь учащающимся дыханием жены, нежно погладил выпуклый живот, чувствуя, как их малыш внутри мягко толкает его ладонь, - сейчас прибежит на второй заход вместе с Мэтью: он же так и не поел.

Пегги, не выдержав, засмеялась.

\- Сделаю нашему второму сыну омлет…

Кэрол внимательно слушала рассказ сестры.

\- И? – спросила она, когда Маргарет замолчала. – Все живы, здоровы и все в итоге наелись. Почему ты до сих пор об этом думаешь?

Пегги, не поднимая глаз, тихо сказала:

\- Я ревную Стива к семилетнему мальчишке…Это _ненормально_.

Кэрол усмехнулась.

\- Милая, - сказала она, - ты так чувствуешь, потому что он вам чужой, этот Баки. Ведь к Мэтью ты не ревнуешь?

\- Конечно, нет! Наоборот…мне кажется, что Стив меньше времени уделяет ему из-за…Джеймса. И Мэтт чувствует себя обделенным…

Пегги потерла лоб, рассеянно рассматривая косые солнечные полосы на гладкой поверхности стола.

\- Я хорошо отношусь к Баки, – виновато сказала она, - и я рада, что он появился в нашей жизни – у Мэтта все еще плохо получается налаживать контакт с другими детьми…Я даже консультировалась с детским психологом…

Кэрол погладила сестру по руке.

\- Не переживай, родная. С рождением дочери Стиву будет не до чужих детей. Вот увидишь.

Пегги с благодарностью посмотрела на сестру: Кэрол была ее старше на восемь лет. Эта разница в возрасте сгладила все острые углы взросления двух девочек: никакой детской вредности, никакой ревности к отцу, который надышаться не мог на младшую дочь – только любовь и поддержка от озорной, похожей, как две капли воды, на маму Кэрол.

Слова вырвались раньше, чем Пегги успела остановить себя.

\- Мне всегда казалось, что Стив…что я люблю его больше, больше в нем нуждаюсь… Понимаешь, о чем я говорю?...

Кэрол медленно кивнула.

\- Наверное.

\- С нашей первой встречи я поняла, что хочу быть только с ним, - сдержанно сказала Пегги, - он… самый лучший.

Кэрол рассмеялась.

\- И его синие глазки и широкие плечи не сыграли никакой роли в твоем выборе?

Маргарет не поддержала веселье сестры.

\- Он, конечно, любит меня. И Мэтта, - задумчиво произнесла она, словно продолжая внутренний важный диалог, не слыша сестру, - и мне не в чем его упрекнуть, но…

Кэрол немного встревожилась.

\- Снежинка, - позвала она сестру детским прозвищем, - что происходит? Вы поругались со Стивом?

Пегги перевела на нее взгляд янтарных глаз.

\- Что? – удивленно переспросила она. – Нет. Мы никогда не ругаемся…

\- Тогда что тебя тревожит? Может, вам сходить к семейному терапевту?

Пегги с досадой нахмурилась.

\- Ай, - сказала она, отмахиваясь от сестры, - с чем? Доктор, мне кажется, что муж любит меня меньше, чем я его. Почему я так решила? Не знаю. Он внимателен, нежен, заботлив? О, да. Он умудряется находить время, чтобы помогать мне с детьми и по дому? Да. Испытываю ли я с ним удовольствие в постели? Еще какое – и не по одному разу. Доктор решит, что я свихнулась от гормонов.

Кэрол хмыкнула.

\- Ну, знаешь, Снежинка, - сказала она, - теперь и я думаю, что вторая беременность сильно на тебя повлияла… «Не по одному разу»…Надо же.

Маргарет чуть покраснела.

\- Давно хотела спросить, - быстро сменила она тему, - почему вы звали меня Снежинкой?

Кэрол погладила младшую сестру по густым каштановым волосам, убранным в простой девчоночий хвост.

\- Ты была такой спокойной малышкой, - сказала она, мягко улыбаясь, - такой рассудительной, хладнокровной. Никогда не капризничала, не рыдала, не теряла голову…

Пегги усмехнулась.

\- Папа, наверное, еще поэтому был так шокирован твоим скоропалительным замужеством.

Маргарет взяла сестру за руку.

\- Наверное… - согласилась она задумчиво. - Но я не жалею.

\- Я на это очень надеюсь, - мягко сказала Кэрол, - у тебя ведь могло быть _все_ , Снежинка. А ты променяла это на…

\- У меня _уже_ есть все, - Пегги аккуратно, но решительно убрала руку. – Я счастлива.

\- Прости меня, - Кэрол порывисто обняла сестру, - не слушай меня, не слушай. Я так рада, что ты рядом, что несу какую-то ерунду.

Пегги улыбнулась, прижимаясь к сладко пахнущей тонкими духами блузке сестры.

\- Приятный запах, - сказала она.

\- Значит, ждем маму и едем скупать косметику, - Кэрол вытерла повлажневшие глаза, усмехнувшись, - я очень рада тебя видеть…

#### ****

#### 

\- Не очень понимаю, зачем ты здесь, - непривычный в гражданской одежде Брок неприязненно смотрел на Стива, - Мэтта же нет.

Стив не спеша курил, рассматривая Рамлоу в морозной синеве весенних сумерек: следовало признать, Броку шел и пиджак, и темная водолазка, подчеркивающая смуглую кожу и блестящие глаза. Баки настолько отличался от дяди, что принять их за родственников можно было только по ошибке.

\- Зато Джеймс есть, - спокойно ответил Стив, - и он просил меня прийти.

Рамлоу усмехнулся, зажав крепкими белыми зубами сигарету.

\- Мы с тобой сейчас как два гей-папашки, - сказал он, прищурившись, - трогательно.

Стив пожал плечом.

\- Не пойму – это первый комплимент от тебя или попытка оскорбить?

\- Понимай, как хочешь, - разрешил Брок.

Они курили рядом с парковкой, заполненной минивенами и фордами, в ожидании начала школьного спектакля, в котором принимал участие Баки – у Джеймса была ответственная роль Чашки в сцене чаепития Безумного шляпника.

Баки так переживал, что пристал один раз даже к Броку, попросив дядю повторить с ним две крошечные фразы и посмотреть на несколько танцевальных па, которые должна была сделать Чашка.

Брок докурил и аккуратно выкинул погасшую сигарету в урну.

\- А твой кого бы играл? – спросил он.

Стив оценил попытку наладить светскую беседу.

\- Видимо, вторую чашку, - сказал он, усмехнувшись.

Рамлоу хрипло засмеялся, сбросив на глазах лет десять. Стив с удивлением и смутным беспокойством смотрел на него – Брок стал…обаятельным. Если он так смеялся наедине с Маргарет, то Стиву пора было начать беспокоиться.

\- Вот скажи, - сказал Брок, не переставая улыбаться и тревожить Стива своей непривычной улыбкой, - роль чашки…это потому что пацан - полная бездарь? Как по мне, свои слова он кричит достаточно громко.

Стив неожиданно для себя рассмеялся в ответ.

\- С ним все в полном порядке, - успокоил он Рамлоу, - спектакль ставят старшеклассники. Младшие классы брали только на роль предметов интерьера. И то не всех.

Брок со странным выражением в глазах смотрел на Стива.

\- Все-то ты знаешь, - сказал он, - безупречный муж и папаша.

Стив выкинул свою сигарету и направился к дверям школы.

\- Стараюсь, - он не мог с собой ничего поделать. Ему все время хотелось злить Рамлоу.

В зале они сидели рядом, на первом ряду: родителей малышей – главную группу поддержки - посадили в самом начале, чтобы их было хорошо видно актерам. Стив чувствовал запах сидящего рядом Брока – горьковатую, с теплым привкусом, смесь крепкого табака и одеколона. Рамлоу внимательно смотрел на сцену, напряженно выпрямившись в кресле. Стив с удивлением понял, что Брок волнуется.

Когда зрители увидели накрытый для чаепития стол, и сияющая улыбкой чашка, брыкнув затянутой в синие колготы крепкой ножкой, радостно помахала им рукой со сцены, Рамлоу ощутимо толкнул Стива в бок локтем.

\- Смотри, - прошептал он беззвучно, - Баки!

Он быстро взглянул на Стива – удостовериться, что тот тоже видит этот момент триумфа – и снова отвернулся к сцене.

В это мгновение Стив понял, что Пегги с самого начала была права – Брок ни за что не навредит племяннику.

Сознательно не навредит, сказал в голове Стива упрямый голос.

Джеймс радостно протараторил свои две фразы и вместе с остальными тарелками, ложками и одним расписанным цветами молочником протанцевал по столу круг, почти не запнувшись.

\- Актер, - с облегчением хмыкнул Брок, машинально доставая из кармана пачку сигарет и, опомнившись, засунул ее обратно.

Они досмотрели оставшуюся часть спектакля, долго хлопали актерам, вышедшим в конце поклониться - их Чашка сияла щербатой улыбкой, кокетливо отставив в сторону ножку…

\- Какие планы на вечер? – неожиданно спросил Брок, прикуривая Стиву возле машины, в которой широко зевал Джеймс: его - отмытого от грима и переодетого – выдала Броку за кулисами уставшая классная руководительница с размазанной под глазами тушью.

\- Да никаких, - немного настороженно ответил Стив, - поехать домой, поработать.

\- Давай к нам, - Рамлоу внимательно смотрел на Стива, словно ждал отказа. – Мы с Джеймсом приглашаем. Повод, вроде есть, - он криво улыбнулся.

\- Давай, - машинально согласился удивленный Стив.

Получасом позже он замешкался перед дверями Рамлоу, внезапно поняв, что сейчас впервые окажется в доме, где живет Баки.

\- На стол, ставь на стол, - сказал приближающийся голос Брока, и дверь неожиданно распахнулась.

\- Привет, - Стив улыбнулся, - я не рано?

Рамлоу, чуть прищурившись, отступил:

\- Вовремя, - сказал он, - успеем съесть пиццу, прежде чем звезда Бродвея пойдет надевать пижаму.

Внутри вкусно пахло едой и кофе, почти незаметно – табаком. Стив отметил минимум простой, разномастной мебели – определенно приобретенной на распродажах - и приятный абрикосовый цвет однотонных стен в гостиной.

Баки хозяйничал в кухне: раскладывал бумажные салфетки на покрытом чистой клеенкой столе. Привычно подбежал к Стиву обниматься, бросив салфетки.

Стив погладил его по кудрявой голове и наткнулся на взгляд Брока.

\- Соскучился по мистеру Роджерсу? – спросил Брок племянника.

\- Да, - простодушно ответил Баки и за руку повел Стива за стол, - Стив, садись рядом со мной.

\- Малыш, я в гостях, - тихо сказал ему Стив, заметив настороженный взгляд, который Баки бросил на Рамлоу, - сяду туда, куда мне предложит сесть твой дядя.

Брок хмыкнул.

\- Садись уже, - разрешил он, - пицца остывает.

С пиццами они разделались быстро, слушая последние школьные новости Баки – его звонкий голос, как лесной ручеек, заполнял темные впадины настороженного молчания двух взрослых. Стив с удивлением смотрел на Джеймса: в присутствии Брока он много суетился, словно сверял каждое свое слово с его реакцией. И Стиву это не нравилось.

Стив пару раз чувствовал на себе взгляд Рамлоу, ощущая себя все более странно. Все было странным, начиная с приглашения Брока.

\- А твой-то где? – спросил Брок, когда Джеймс замолчал, устав от переизбытка впечатлений, и зевнул.

\- Ну, как ты знаешь, они с Пегги ездили на каникулы в Чикаго, - пояснил Стив, - Мэтт там подхватил простуду…

\- Когда обратно? – Рамлоу вытащил сигареты.

\- Надеюсь, что на следующей неделе, - Стив улыбнулся Баки, который начал складывать из салфетки кривой цветок, - я по ним очень соскучился.

\- И я, - немедленно поддержал Стива Джеймс.

\- А ты уже должен быть в кровати, - Брок встал и Баки тут же слез со стула, оставив недоделанную бумажную розочку, - иди переодевайся, через десять минут я к тебе зайду. Проверю, как зубы почистил.

\- Пока, Стив, - сказал Джеймс, беспрекословно подчиняясь.

Стив вспомнил, как незадолго до отъезда Пегги с Мэттом мальчишки тайком нашли и съели целый пакет шоколадных конфет – Стив с Маргарет не сомневались, кто был автором этой преступной идеи – и как Баки, хохоча, не давал Стиву отмыть свои заляпанные растаявшим шоколадом ладошки и сияющую, довольную физиономию. Стив ловил его скользкие мокрые пальцы, смеясь и негодуя, подтаскивал его к раковине, где негодный Баки успевал прижать шоколадные пальцы к крану и устроить из текущей водяной струи фонтан.

Стив чуть улыбнулся, вспомнив огромные глаза Пегги, когда она увидела отмытых мальчишек и Стива в насквозь мокрой футболке…

\- Ну, спасибо за вечер…

\- Торопишься? – Брок проводил племянника взглядом и развернулся к Стиву.

Началось, подумал Стив.

\- Помочь с посудой?

\- Останься, - Брок достал бутылку виски из шкафа, - или тебя жена проверяет ровно в девять?

\- Жена мне доверяет, - Стив неожиданно сел обратно на скрипнувший под ним табурет, - пожалуй, останусь.

Брок усмехнулся, собрал со стола тарелки, плеснул в стаканы алкоголь.

\- Наконец, курить можно, - со вздохом наслаждения сказал он, прикуривая. Подтолкнул Стиву пачку.

\- Воздержусь, - отказался Стив, - в доме все же ребенок.

Брок приподнял бровь и выпустил в его сторону дым.

\- Ребенок сейчас драит молочные зубы наверху, если ты не заметил, - пояснил Рамлоу.

Стив пожал плечами. Ощущение неправильности, странности вернулось, усилившись.

\- Так…о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Брок хмыкнул.

\- Я разве сказал, что хочу поговорить? – он взял свой стакан, лениво чокнувшись со стаканом Стива, стоявшим на столе, и выпил. – Не пьешь?

Стив, помедлив, сделал глоток: внутри растеклось приятное тепло.

\- Тогда…

\- Ты нравишься Баки, - прервал его Брок, - и ты его видишь едва ли не чаще моего…я сам виноват, конечно: меня никогда нет дома. А сопляку нужен рядом…кто-то. Постоянно…

Брок был прав: работа в полицейском департаменте Ларами занимала все его время. Скромный вычет на одного иждивенца и не менее скромные доплаты за владение испанским на уровне носителя никак не компенсировали недоплаты за отсутствие (пока) степени в образовании и огромные отчисления на ипотеку, страховку и налоги – Брок был вынужден чаще остальных брать ночные, хорошо оплачиваемые, патрулирования, во время которых его племянник радостно таскал шоколадные конфеты с кухни доверчивых Роджерсов.

Брок задумчиво прикрыл смоляными ресницами темные глаза, оперевшись на руку, страшно напомнив Баки в этот момент.

\- А когда я дома, я постоянно слышу «Стив рассказал то, Стив сделал это, Стив сводил нас, Стив подарил мне, Стив, Стив, Стив…»

Стив поперхнулся глотком виски.

\- Но ты вроде неплохой парень, - продолжил Брок. – И раз уж ты – Стив-Стив-Стив, я подумал, что хочу узнать тебя получше.

\- Ну, давай, - отдышавшись, сказал Стив. – Что тебе интересно?

Брок, прищурившись, смотрел на него, изучая. Стив почувствовал себя инфузорией под микроскопом, и ему совершенно не понравилось это ощущение.

\- Я вырос с отцом, - начал он, сам прервав паузу, - маму я не помню…

Брок сделал еще глоток.

\- Отец умер через неделю после моего выпускного в школе… Есть кузина со стороны мамы, но мы давно не поддерживаем связь. Насколько я знаю, сейчас она живет в Канаде…Больше у меня никого нет. Кроме моей семьи, - с вызовом закончил Стив, посмотрев в непроницаемые глаза Рамлоу.

Брок молча курил.

\- Пегги…я познакомился с ней случайно, в кафе…Она училась на юридическом, а я…

\- А ты бухгалтер в компании тестя, - подсказал Брок, выдыхая дым, - это я знаю.

\- Не совсем, - Стив начал ощущать знакомое жжение под ребрами – Рамлоу его злил, - я вообще финансовый аналитик. Это разные вещи.

\- Все одно, - Рамлоу пожал широкими плечами, - бюджеты, цифры, премии, отчеты.

\- Для дилетанта – возможно, - Стив залпом допил виски.

\- Обидел? – Брок проницательно усмехнулся и подлил гостю еще. Стив машинально сделал глоток.

\- При чем тут, - он чувствовал, что начинает пьянеть. То ли устал, то ли у Брока был какой-то особенный алкоголь, то ли так влияла неожиданная обстановка, но факт был налицо.

\- А что же твой богатенький тесть? – Рамлоу плеснул себе следующую порцию, слегка развалившись на стуле.

\- Тебе Баки не пора проверять? – Стив посмотрел на клетчатую синюю клеенку на столе и с удивлением понял, что да – опьянел: клетки на мгновение расплылись перед глазами.

\- Слушай, Роджерс, - Брок прищурился, - сейчас можешь не играть в отца всех обездоленных детей.

Стив удивился.

\- Брок, - начал он, собирая мысли в кучу.

\- Я для него делаю все, - неожиданно страстным шепотом продолжил Брок, чуть навалившись грудью на стол и сверля Стива взглядом, - я даже жениться опасаюсь, потому что не знаю, как будущая миссис Рамлоу отнесется к нему… Такие, как Пегги, знаешь – штучный товар. Одна на миллион.

Сквозь теплую дымку опьянения Стив смутно догадался, что и Брок тоже порядком захмелел.

\- Я никогда и…

\- У меня же вся жизнь перевернулась, - Рамлоу налил себе еще, плеснул и в опустевший стакан Стива, - кроме приводов в полицию и службы в армии я ни черта не знал. А тут – целый живой ребенок…Я до хрена потаскался по разным комиссиям, Роджерс, чтобы этот ребенок остался со мной. Я наизнанку выворачиваюсь, чтобы очередная проверка не нашла к чему придраться: ни к моей работе, ни к условиям, в которых он растет…

Он задумчиво поболтал виски в стакане.

\- У тебя старик умер, когда ты школу закончил, и ты плакал о нем, а мы с Кесси в детстве молились, чтобы наш отправился в ад как можно скорее. Чтобы прекратил мучать мать и нас. Каждый гребаный вечер молились…Но этот старый хер жив до сих пор. А умерла Кесси…

Брок замолчал, сжимая стакан. В оконном стекле, как в волшебном зеркале, отражался освещенный низкой лампой стол и двое сидящих друг напротив друга мужчин – полные противоположности: мрачный, сжавший челюсти Брок и растерянный Стив с растрепавшейся светлой челкой.

Рамлоу смотрел на кривой бумажный цветочек, не законченный Баки.

\- Мне…жаль, Брок.

\- Я обещал ей, что Баки останется со мной, - Брок медленно вытащил сигарету, снова закурил, - что он не пройдет через то, через что прошла она в детстве…и я выполняю свое обещание, будь оно все проклято!

\- Конечно… - тихо сказал растерянный Стив.

\- Он мне напоминает Кесси, - неожиданно улыбнулся Брок с пугающей нежностью, смотря в сторону.

Стив замер, опасаясь неловким словом потревожить возникшую хрупкую тишину. За окном начал падать легкий редкий снег.

\- Я так стараюсь, чтобы у мелкого засранца было все, чего не было у нас…Я к нему и правда привязался…

В голове у Стива нехорошо шумело.

Он тяжело думал о том, что Маргарет, должно быть, уже звонила, а у него мобильный на беззвучном, и проверять его сейчас, когда разговор приобретает такую пахнущую виски и неловкостью глубину – последнее дело, и что он, Стив, молчит уже слишком долго и надо что-то ответить...

\- Брок, ты все делаешь правильно.

Рамлоу перестал улыбаться, меняясь на глазах, подбираясь, как пума перед прыжком.

\- Ты думаешь, мне нужно _твое_ одобрение?

Жжение под ребрами усилилось. Стив сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Тогда что тебе нужно? – спокойно спросил он.

\- Чтобы ты перестал корчить из себя его отца! – внезапно выкрикнул Брок, сминая в крепких пальцах бумажную розочку. - У него уже есть _я_!

Стив растерялся.

\- Да и…

\- Чтобы я хоть на мгновение перестал слышать, какой Стив распрекрасный, какие волшебные вафли он делает, какие яркие звезды сыплются из задницы Стива!…

\- Да у меня и в мыслях не было занимать твое место! – не выдержав, крикнул Стив в ответ, не заботясь о громкости. – Я хорошо отношусь к Баки, но у меня есть свой сын! У меня _свой_ сын!

Рамлоу замолчал, мгновенно взяв себя в руки.

\- Что ты хочешь от меня! – продолжал кипятиться Стив. – Больше трех лет мы живем в соседних домах, наши дети дружат, ты флиртуешь с моей женой и…какого хрена?

Брок молчал.

Стив неожиданно осекся, понимая, как глупо выглядит со своим подогретым виски возмущением – петушащийся офисный клерк. Некстати вспомнился вопрос Баки про женитьбу: Стив прикусил изнутри губу, чтобы сдержать ужасный позыв расхохотаться пьяным смехом.

Может, Рамлоу бы успокоился, если бы узнал, что его семилетний племянник видит в Стиве кого угодно, только не отца.

Шестым чувством Стив понимал: выложи он это сейчас – и драки не избежать.

\- Все дети проходят такой этап…он это перерастет, - тяжело выдохнув, сказал он, - Мэтт теперь не засыпает без комиксов про Капитана Америку под подушкой…И все время рассказывает мне про его подвиги, спрашивая, когда я, наконец, начну спасать мир… Ты бы почитал что-нибудь по детской психологии. Могу одолжить несколько книг…

Рамлоу неожиданно встал, шумно отодвинув стул.

\- Дерьмовая была идея, - сквозь зубы процедил он.

\- Брок, Баки тебя любит, - начиная трезветь, нашел Стив, наконец, нужные слова, - тебя ему никто не заменит. Точно не я… И он оценит все, что ты для него делаешь…когда подрастет.

Рамлоу застыл, сжав челюсти.

\- Блядь, я старался, - сказал, наконец, Брок, - этот сопляк не сможет упрекнуть меня в том, что я не старался. Но ты…

\- Да, я лучше пойду, - понял Стив, - спасибо за…ужин.

Провожать его Брок не стал.

Закрывая за собой дверь, уставший Стив вознес благодарственную молитву за то, что у него есть Пегги и Мэтт.

И что все остается на кругах своя: обоюдная неприязнь с Броком, обоюдная симпатия с Баки.

Перемены Стив не любил так же, как его сын.

#####  _Запись в личном дневнике врача-психиатра Ph.D. Дж.Ф.Стюарта от 8 сентября 2017 г_

_Вчера утвердили мое решение продлить пребывание пациентки в клинике. На текущий момент она все еще не реагирует на большинство внешних раздражителей, передвигается и ест с помощью сиделки._


	6. Chapter 6

### Июль 2006 (8 лет).

\- Какого черта, Джеймс?

В тишине раннего летнего утра голос Брока был отчетливо слышен.

Стив подобрал газету с крыльца, успев прочитать заголовок о том, что Microsoft прекращает поддержку Windows 98, и подошел ближе к забору, отделявшему двор Рамлоу от его: с газетой в одной руке и чашкой кофе в другой.

Спустя четыре года после их приезда, благодаря неустанным стараниям Пегги, деревянный заборчик был скрыт за кустами сирени – Стив помнил, сколько времени Маргарет потратила на то, чтобы найти подходящий сорт, списаться с опытными садоводами и высадить все правильно. Сделать все идеально.

Две последних весны нежное благоухание Ред Пикси сводило Стива с ума – он и не знал, что ему так понравится этот ненавязчивый цветочный запах.

\- Где ты его взял? – Рамлоу определенно был раздражен.

\- В приюте, - тихо сказал Баки...и тоненько тявкнул.

Стив озадаченно нахмурился, пытаясь разглядеть происходящее у соседей сквозь плотные темно-зеленые листья кустарника, смахнул с лица щекотно осевшую на щеке паутину.

\- А со мной посоветоваться не додумался? – голос Брока приблизился.

\- Я его не верну!

\- Кто бы сомневался, - устало согласился Рамлоу, - ну, что ты такое, псина…

Стив усмехнулся, отступая назад: картинка сложилась.

\- Это Купер, - сказал Баки с вызовом с голосе.

\- Не ерепенься тут, - Рамлоу хмыкнул. Стив услышал тихое поскуливание. – Дьявол, Бак, это не Купер, а крокодил какой-то, - расхохотался Брок.

\- Он метис, - хмуро пояснил невидимый за сиренью Баки.

\- А то я не понял, - Рамлоу помолчал. – Хочешь оставить этого крокодила – оставляй, - решил Брок, - но он – твоя ответственность. Прививки, кормежка, выгул – уверен?

\- Да, - сказал Баки. Он улыбался.

Стив пошел домой, глубоко вдыхая свежий душистый воздух – пора была готовить завтрак для Мэтта и отдельно для Пегги: у Сары проявилась пищевая аллергия, и Маргарет, кормившая ее грудью, нещадно перестраховывалась, питаясь несоленой бледной овсянкой на завтрак и запивая ее несладким зеленым чаем.

Каждое утро.

За эти месяцы Пегги похудела так, что с нее сваливались даже пижамы. Стив как-то застал обнаженную жену в ванной, с болезненным удивлением, неподвижно всматривающейся в зеркальное отражение своих выпирающих ребер.

Он едва ли не больше Маргарет ждал, когда прекратится грудное вскармливание, и Пегги перестанет напоминать узницу средневекового подземелья, вернув себе вид соблазнительной цветущей женщины…

Стив неожиданно подумал, что в детстве тоже хотел завести собаку, но отец был против.

А сейчас с ними жил Мистер Фродо, который ни за что не потерпел бы конкурента в виде мохнатого, глупого, улыбающегося всей пастью щенка – именно такого хотел маленький Стив. Взрослому Стиву было по-детски интересно посмотреть на Купера Джеймса.

Баки давно заговаривал о том, что хочет собаку – но, видимо, заговаривал только со Стивом, учитывая удивление Брока.

Джеймс о многом рассказывал только Стиву – Стив это уже понял. И ценил детское доверие. Ему лишь было немного обидно, что его собственный сын как раз предпочитает обсуждать разные интересные ему вещи с Пегги и Джеймсом.

А он, Стив, узнает, что интересно Мэтту от Маргарет. Баки, имеющий четкие понятия о верности и дружбе, не рассказывал ему никогда о том, чем они занимались с Мэтью.

Окружающие узнавали об их подрывной деятельности по факту свершившегося.

Сегодняшний пример с собакой был еще относительно безобидным.

Стив, закрывая за собой дверь, покачал головой, вспомнив последний визит в школу в конце учебного года: Баки и Мэтт тогда уговорили одноклассников, и весь класс – все 25 человек – сказали дома, что им требуются деньги на покупку единого билета для посещения самых знаменитых парков Соединенных Штатов.

Полученную круглую сумму – больше тысячи долларов - Баки с чистой совестью отдал в собачий приют.

Из которого, видимо, и забрал сегодня своего Купера.

Самое удивительное, что даже у Стива не возникло сомнений – настолько убедительно Мэтт попросил семьдесят долларов на годовой абонемент.

Когда все выяснилось – выяснилось быстро, но, увы, недостаточно (больше половины родителей успели сдать деньги) – родителей и опекунов главных мошенников вызвали в школу.

Брок в это время был в Юте. Пегги - едва живой от недосыпа и строгой диеты - Стив в школу ехать запретил, поэтому краснеть под неодобрительными взглядами директора и заместителя по воспитательной работе ему пришлось в одиночестве.

Стив слушал молодую длинноносую учительницу, кивал, соглашаясь, что вранье должно быть наказано, и кидал суровые взгляды на притихших в углу преступников.

Баки, как заправский мошенник, запасся квитанцией с печатью приюта, где четко было указано, какую сумму он передал для помощи бездомным собакам – сумма была больше собранной на двадцать долларов.

«Это я из своих накоплений добавил», - хмуро пояснил Баки.

Родители, сдавшие деньги, не стали требовать их обратно, когда узнали, куда на самом деле пошли их доллары.

Двум закадычным рецидивистам было назначено наказание в виде ежедневной уборки подсобных помещений – каждый день после уроков, до начала летних каникул.

Дело было официально закрыто.

\- А что мы должны были делать, Стив? – простодушно развел ладошками Джеймс в машине. – Если бы мы сказали, что это для брошенных собак – как думаешь, много бы народу дали деньги?

Стив прикусил язык.

\- А ты что скажешь? – спросил он сына.

\- Баки уже все сказал, - неохотно ответил моргающий длинными светлыми ресницами Мэтт, не смотря на отца.

Стив молчал оставшуюся дорогу, старательно хмурился, ловя иногда в зеркале брошенный украдкой взгляд то одного, то другого мальчишки, и про себя смеялся, полностью одобряя авантюру, которую они провернули.

\- Как накажешь? – с напускной беззаботностью спросил Баки у Стива, когда он остановил машину возле дома. Их было не провести: оба понимали, что разбор покрытых пылью старых карт и нерабочего инвентаря в захламленных комнатах – только часть возмездия.

\- Выступите на следующем собрании перед родителями, - решил Стив, - сами расскажете, куда на самом деле пошли деньги, и заодно сможете попробовать убедить присутствующих помогать бездомным животным добровольно. Без королевских интриг.

\- Справедливо, - как обычно, за себя и Мэтта рассудил тогда Баки…

Стив вздохнул, возвращаясь в мыслях к тому, что надо сделать в первую очередь. Услышав слабый плач Сары сверху, немного расстроился: он втайне надеялся, что дочка поспит чуть дольше, чтобы они смогли спокойно позавтракать – не получилось.

Значит, через несколько минут на кухне появится сонный Мэтт, а следом – измученная Пегги с беспрестанно хныкающей Сарой.

Стив ускорил шаги, отдернул светлые занавески, впуская в кухню радостный летний свет и нырнул в холодильник, доставая молоко, масло, джем.

Закинул хлеб в тостер.

\- Привет, - Мэтью появился точно по расписанию, зевая, сел за стол.

\- Привет, сынок, - Стив поцеловал сына в теплую макушку, - каша или хлопья?

\- Хлопья, - Мэтт тер глаза, - Мистер Фродо всю ночь не давал мне спать, - пожаловался он на кота.

Стив кинул косой взгляд на пушистую скотину, растянувшуюся на стуле рядом с Мэттом: солнечная обивка стула была покрыта длинными кошачьими волосами. Их – липнущих к бархатистой ткани, скатывающихся в длинные колбаски, цепляющихся за любую поверхность - нужно будет долго и тщательно счищать.

Стив смиренно вздохнул.

\- Ему пора делать прививки, - задумчиво вспомнил он, смотря на прикрепленный к холодильнику календарь и машинально заливая хлопья молоком.

Мэтью гладил своего любимца.

\- Когда поедем? – оживленно спросил он. – Сегодня? И Баки мог бы с нами отвезти Ку…

Он прикусил язык и посмотрел на отца круглыми глазами.

Стив усмехнулся, поставил перед сыном полосатую разноцветную тарелку.

\- Я уже знаю, что Джеймс завел собаку, - успокоил он сына, - услышал утром, как «радовался» его дядя.

\- Правда? – заулыбался Мэтт.

\- Правда…вымой руки после кота.

По кухне плыл вкусный запах поджаренного хлеба и свежего кофе. Стив мешал булькающую в кастрюльке кашу, составляя в голове план на день: съездить в ветеринарную лечебницу с котом и, конечно, с новым приобретением неугомонного Баки – кем-то по кличке Купер; постричь лужайку перед домом, освободить вторую половину дня для Пегги – жена хотела выбраться к парикмахеру…

Стив ждал вечера – он предвкушал, как они все сядут в гостиной на большом диване с такими удобными мягкими подушками глубокого болотного цвета, включат какую-нибудь старую черно-белую комедию… Пегги с новой прической уютно прижмется к его боку, обнимет за шею тонкой, вкусно пахнущей духами рукой, и Мэтт с Мистером Фродо устроятся на полу у их ног, под ее ласковое ворчание, что кот нацепляет пучки длинной легкой шерсти на новые диванные подушки, и косые лучи закатного солнца вместе с прозрачным вечерним воздухом заполнят гостиную, и будет тихонько потрескивать радионяня на журнальном столике, и Стив, наконец, выдохнет, растворившись в этих мгновениях…

\- Доброе утро, мальчики, - Пегги, несмотря на синяки в пол-лица, с любовью улыбалась мужу и сыну. В вырезе домашнего халата виднелись ее острые бледные ключицы. На удивление спокойная малышка, лежа на руках у матери, смотрела на отца и брата ярко-синими глазами, теребя пальчиками завязки крошечного розового чепчика.

\- Родная, садись, - Стив поцеловал жену, взял недовольно запыхтевшую дочку на руки, - позавтракай спокойно…

\- Мам, у Баки собака! – похвастался Мэтт новостью.

Пегги устало улыбнулась.

\- То-то я думаю, вы вдвоем завтракаете, - она подмигнула мужу.

Стив покачивал покряхтывающую Сару, пока Пегги накладывала себе жидкую овсянку и со вздохом наслаждения впивалась белыми острыми зубами в хрустящий кусок ржаного хлеба – никаких сдобных булок, никакого джема или мармелада.

\- Когда я закончу кормить твою дочь грудью, - мечтательно сказала Пегги, - ты меня отвезешь в самый модный бар в этом городишке, где я проведу всю ночь, пробуя все коктейли в меню по порядку.

\- Угу, - покладисто сказал Стив, целуя дочь в пятнистую от раздражения щечку.

\- Угу? – Пегги приподняла брови. – И ты не против, что жена всю ночь хочет провести в баре?

\- Нет, родная, - Стив улыбнулся, удобнее перехватывая младенца, - ты заслужила как никто.

\- О, ну тогда я приглашу с собой мистера Рамлоу, - Маргарет, посмеиваясь, засунула в рот ложку каши и скривилась: несоленая овсянка, без масла, молока и сахара на вкус была отвратительна.

\- Он подарил тебе красивый букет, когда родилась Сара, - неожиданно встрял Мэтт, доедая хлопья.

Стив вспомнил огромную, благоухающую лилиями корзину с розовой вложенной открыткой от «Брока и Баки».

\- Наш был лучше, - Стиву пришлось встать и начать ходить: извивающаяся в его руках Сара определенно пыталась как следует заплакать.

\- Мне больше понравился букет мистера Рамлоу, чем твой, - Мэтт, не мигая, смотрел на растерянно остановившегося отца.

Пегги удивленно выпрямилась.

\- А мне больше понравился ваш букет, мальчики, - сказала она, переводя взгляд на мужа, - я больше люблю розы, чем лилии…

\- У Брока и правда были очень красивые цветы, - примирительно решил Стив, возобновивший хождение кругами вокруг стола: Сара переставала плакать, когда ее носили, укачивая в такт шагам.

\- Пойду к Баки, - Мэтт спрыгнул со стула, оставив на столе тарелку и лужицу молока, - когда мы едем?

Стив бросил взгляд на настенные часы: половина девятого.

\- Через час, - решил он.

\- Мэтью, - Пегги неодобрительно посмотрела на сына, - убери за собой.

Мэтт закатил глаза и со вздохом мученика отнес тарелку в мойку.

\- Можно хотя бы стол не вытирать?

\- Можно, - ответил за жену Стив, - когда мы с мамой будем старыми и беззубыми, вспомни, как мы за тобой ухаживали.

Фыркнувший Мэтт убежал.

Маргарет задумчиво ела свою грустную кашу.

\- Стиви, - сказала она, наконец, - ты слишком мягок с ним.

Стив поднял бровь.

\- Не обижайся, милый, - Пегги встала и поцеловала мужа в щеку, - ты гораздо строже с Баки, чем с Мэттом.

От Пегги пахло детской присыпкой, привычным теплом кожи, выветрившейся ванилью шампуня от забранных в толстый узел каштановых волос.

\- И это плохо, потому что? – слабое раздражение стало собираться внутри.

Маргарет глубоко вздохнула.

\- Потому что ребенок должен понимать, кто главный. И это – не он.

Раздражение резко вспыхнуло колючими язычками пламени.

Пегги практически слово в слово повторила то, что сказал Стиву Брок несколько лет назад.

\- Пег, мы с ним разберемся. Правда.

Маргарет снова поцеловала мужа.

\- Я не сомневаюсь в этом, - улыбнулась она. – Дай мне полчаса принять душ, и я заберу у тебя нашу дочь.

Час спустя Стив курил на крыльце – ждал мальчишек, чтобы вместе отвезти домашнюю живность к ветеринару.

Мистер Фродо, оскорбленно шипя, сидел в переноске, обещая Стиву жестокую месть.

Неожиданно вспомнился разговор с Пегги накануне – Маргарет хотела сменить район, купить дом побольше, ближе к школе, в которую перейдет Мэтью через пару лет.*

Пока все ее мечты оставались мечтами: приближающийся финансовый кризис не способствовал вложению немногочисленных накоплений, которые у них сейчас были. Возможно, лет через пять-семь они могли бы…

Стив внезапно понял, что рад тому, что все идет по-прежнему. Что его жизнь, наконец, устоялась: привычный, уютный небольшой дом; любящая семья; несколько коллег, ставших хорошими приятелями-партнерами по субботнему теннису, к кому он мог приехать на ужин с Пегги; работа, с которой он отлично справлялся; пробежки по утрам, вечерние семейные ужины, походы в кино и выезды на природу.

И дети: Мэтт, Сара и… Баки – уже необходимая часть их маленькой вселенной.

Стив задумчиво курил на крыльце, улыбаясь, прислушиваясь к детским голосам и собачьему тявканью: мальчишки тащили таинственного Купера к машине…

#####  _Запись в личном дневнике врача-психиатра Ph.D. Дж.Ф.Стюарта от 28 октября 2017 г_

_После второго визита м-ра Роджерса участились случаи возбуждения в ночное время, сопровождаемые яростью: во время вчерашнего припадка больная с криками набросилась на сиделку и начала ее душить. Со следующей недели назначаю ей курс ЭСТ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В США ребенок с 5 до 17 лет успевает поучиться как минимум в трех школах: начальной (еlementary) — с нулевого по 6-й класс, средней (middle) — с 7-го по 8-й класс и старшей (high school). Все эти школы являются отдельными учебными заведениями, располагаются каждый в своем здании, у каждого свой директор, учителя и администрация.


	7. Chapter 7

###  Август 2007 (9 лет) 

Человеческая память – странная штука. Шкатулка с загадочным механизмом, разобраться в котором под силу только святым и сумасшедшим. 

Несколько лет для Стива промелькнули в одно мгновение, сохранившее себя яркими, как молнии в августе, воспоминаниями.

Стив и в старости отчетливо помнил грозу в то лето две тысячи седьмого, когда его сын с неразлучным соседским мальчишкой ходили в дневной лагерь скаутов при их начальной школе.

Августовская гроза заливала окна потоками дождя: небо было темным, точно на часах было не десять утра, а десять вечера.

И Стив в тот день страшно опаздывал.

Он был зол. На себя и Маргарет.

Острые всполохи потусторонним голубоватым светом вспарывали темноту за окном, подогревая гнев Стива, уже отчетливо приправленный беспокойством за жену и дочку.

Стив все понимал.

Он понимал, что Пегги устала: маленькая Сара, стремительно приближающийся к кризису переходного возраста Мэтт, большие и маленькие проблемы… Но Стив ведь тоже не сидел сложа руки. И неужели он попросил так много: отвезти Сару утром к педиатру, потому что Джон Мердок, их управляющий, оказался пятидесятилетним парнем с критично низким уровнем кальция и сломал накануне ногу, запнувшись о коврик в собственной машине и заполучив, кроме сломанной лодыжки, еще и сотрясение мозга! И теперь некому встретить делегацию из центрального чикагского офиса!

Стив дернул темно-синий галстук, ослабив давление на шею: в ушах еще звучал оглушительный грохот сердито захлопнутой входной двери, сопровождаемый дребезжанием стекол...

Вечером он, конечно, помирится с разгневанной женой, но сейчас Стив даже думать не хотел об этом – он был разгневан не меньше: потратил время на глупый скандал и опоздал и на работу, и в больницу…

И уже понимал, что перед работой ему все равно придется ехать в клинику, если гроза не утихнет, забирать жену и дочь – дороги постепенно превращались в горные реки.

Но черт возьми! Стив не позволил себе опоздать ни разу за пять лет работы. Ни единого опоздания. И своим сотрудникам не позволял.

И именно сегодня, когда должны были приехать представители совета директоров, он безбожно опаздывал.

Потому что именно сегодня Пегги решила занять принципиальную позицию «ты же обещал отвезти ее сам!», хотя прекрасно знала, как важна для Стива его работа и его репутация…

Хорошо, что Мэтью не был свидетелем безобразной ссоры родителей, устало подумал он, уже ощущая просыпающийся едкий стыд за себя.

И не забыть купить букет миссис Бейли, с признательностью вспомнил Стив о своем секретаре: пятидесятисемилетняя Флора Бейли пообещала занять непрошеную делегацию минимум на полдня, отдав их на растерзание в производственный отдел.

Он пригладил волосы перед зеркалом, бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на часы и рывком распахнул входную дверь.

Замершее на мгновение сердце туго заколотилось в груди: на крыльце стоял плачущий Баки с окровавленной ногой - дождевая вода вперемешку с грязью и кровью текла по тощему колену.

Баки был мокрый и отчаянно несчастный.

\- Стиив, - позвал он, чуть подвывая от боли и пережитого страха: он так долго шел под слепящей стеной ливня и думал, что не дойдет – кровь из глубокого пореза текла без остановки. Баки боялся, что она вытечет из него вся, прежде чем он доберется до Стива, который ему поможет.

У Стива сдавило виски от страха.

\- Баки, - растерянно сказал Стив, - вы же с Мэттом в лагере! Где Мэтт??

\- Он там…А я ушел, - всхлипнул Джеймс, - хотел проверить Купера, такая гроза…мне больно, Стив…

Баки поджимал ногу в измазанном кровью белом носке и беззвучно плакал, дышал приоткрытым ртом, комкая в пальцах мокрый низ полосатой футболки. Размазывал по круглым щекам слезы вместе с дождем.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, отбрасывая в сторону набитый бумагами портфель.

Подхватил на руки замерзшего, мокрого, немедленно прижавшегося к нему Баки. Рубашка на груди Стива вымокла моментально.

Смирившийся Стив, на котором дрожащей тяжестью повис измученный Джеймс, думал, что получасом больше, получасом меньше – уже все равно.

Баки отогревался в его надежном тепле, успокаиваясь, и казался себе вернувшимся домой путешественником, как в той книге про мальчишку Джексона* – даже нога стала болеть чуть меньше.

\- Испугался? – тихо спросил Стив, ощущая, как вцепившийся в него Баки кивает. – Сейчас все вылечим…

Стив отнес его в кухню, посадил на высокую стойку.

– А если бы меня не было дома?? – с отчаянием спросил он, рассмотрев глубокий порез на распухшей покрасневшей коленке.

Баки вытер щеку, оставляя длинную грязную полосу, и промолчал.

\- Дай сюда, - обреченно сказал Стив. Намочил в теплой воде полотенце, вытер Баки горячие щеки и грязные, поцарапанные ладошки. Достал из аптечки акклин**, плеснул на царапины и щедро налил на раненое колено. Раскрасил опухшую кожу вокруг пореза противным йодом, долго дул на всякий случай, чтобы меньше щипало. – Где ты так?

Баки чуть расслабился – ждал, что будет сильно печь.

\- Срезал дорогу через пустырь, - хмуро объяснил он, шмыгая, - мимо заброшенного дома. Поскользнулся – мокро… а там стекло…

Стив, помотал головой, отказываясь верить. Он знал, о каком пустыре идет речь – огороженный высоким забором участок с полуразвалившимся жилым домом, перейдя в собственность города, должен был стать новым торговым центром к январю 2008 года. По крайней мере, такая информация была предоставлена застройщиком Hein Construction на официальном сайте.

Сейчас закрытый от всех участок представлял собой место сборища отчаянных подростков, приходивших туда потрахаться, и бездомных.

Стив представил, как глупого, ясноглазого Баки хватают грязные, мокнущие язвами руки и затаскивают в осыпающийся, провонявший мочой и экскрементами темный дом.

Его останки не смог бы найти даже Брок.

У Стива стало горько во рту. Под волосами выступил ледяной пот.

\- Так, - сказал он, делая глубокие старательные вдохи, - прямо сейчас ты даешь мне слово, что больше _никогда_ ты не будешь срезать дорогу через пустырь. Ни ты, ни Мэтт.

Баки шмыгнул и замер: он ни разу не видел у Стива такого лица.

\- Ладно, - тихо пообещал он.

Стив молча смотрел на него несколько секунд, словно решая, можно ли ему верить – и это тоже было непривычно и тревожно. Стив никогда не сомневался в его словах.

Баки старательно изобразил лицом всю правдивость, на какую был способен.

Стив, наконец, коротко кивнул, отведя взгляд, и вернулся к колену Баки.

Задумчиво изучал порез, прикидывая, надо ли везти мальчишку в больницу или можно обойтись без швов.

\- Не надо в больницу, - Баки словно подслушал его мысли, - смотри: уже не бежит почти.

Стив, вздрогнув, посмотрел в заплаканные яркие глаза, машинально сосчитал коричневые веснушки на носу у Джеймса – восемь.

\- Ладно, - копируя Баки, решил Стив.

Он никогда не думал, что научится накладывать повязки не хуже заправской медсестры. Все началось десять лет назад, когда на втором свидании Пегги разбила бокал – шрам от пореза виднелся до сих пор на ее ладони, тонкой белой нитью поверх линии жизни – и пожилая медсестра, посмотрев на изнывающего от беспокойства Стива, неожиданно подозвала его, отвлекая от ожидания, и показала, как делать повязки.

С рождением Мэтта поводов усовершенствовать навык перевязки раненых прибавилось. А уж когда они познакомились с Баки, у которого в известном месте определенно было шило…

Баки внимательно наблюдал за руками Стива, накладывающими ровные, в меру тугие слои на его пульсирующее болью колено. Стив сделал крепкий аккуратный узел поверх бинта и улыбнулся Джеймсу, придерживая горячую щиколотку в ладони: торчащие косточки ощущались в пальцах острыми живыми камешками.

\- Готово, - сказал он, - жить будешь. А сейчас давай быстро посушимся, я сделаю тебе сэндвич и отвезу обратно – представляю, как сходит с ума бедная мисс Дэвис, пока тебя ищет… Сейчас я ей позвоню. Но это никуда не годится – так у нее все дети разбегутся! И где вас искать? И все с твоим Купером в порядке – спит в будке. У него пятизвездочная будка…

Стив говорил без остановки, понимая, что пытается спрятать свой неутихающий страх за словами – страх за глупого Джеймса, решившего сбежать в одиночку из школы, потому что он волновался за свою собаку. Страх за Мэтта, который мог выкинуть то же самое…

Баки смотрел на сияющий чистотой бинт на своей коричневой, покрытой царапинами ноге и вспоминал, смутно завидуя, как Маргарет всегда целовала Мэтту ушибленное место.

Мэтт говорил - так быстрее заживает и болит меньше. У Баки в груди становилось тепло и немножко тоскливо, когда он смотрел, как нежно миссис Роджерс прикасается губами к заклеенным ссадинам сына… Пегги, исправно врачующая раны мальчишек в отсутствии Стива и Брока, не верила, судя по всему, что целительная сила материнских поцелуев должна работать на чужом ребенке.

Баки раньше – когда он был младше - все время хотел попросить и его тоже поцеловать, хотел подставить мягким бережным губам ободранный локоть или наливающийся сочной лиловостью синяк над бровью… но стеснялся.

Баки представил, что попросит Стива сейчас.

Стив ему не откажет, конечно. Не скажет, что он, Джеймс, слишком большой для таких глупостей.

Наверное, посмотрит на него с мягкой укоризной и прижмется губами к тощей забинтованной коленке, пахнущей стерильным бинтом – сбоку, чтобы не давить на место с содранной кожей.

Закончит ритуал волшебного исцеления вместо Пегги.

Баки вздохнул – ему стало неловко перед собой за такие мысли. Все же он и правда был уже взрослый.

\- Спасибо, Стив, - задумчиво сказал он вслух, покачивая ногой.

К тому времени, когда Баки переоделся в теплую, поспешно вынутую из сушилки одежду, гроза закончилась с той же внезапностью, что и началась.

Стив в тот день долго выяснял отношения со школьной администрацией в кабинете директора, пока невозмутимый Баки рассказывал обступившим его одноклассникам, что прошел в одиночку через пустырь, где в разрушенном доме живут самые настоящие людоеды – кошек они точно едят: он сам видел разбросанные маленькие кости.

О том, что он упал и плакал, как какой-то пятилетний малыш, Баки дипломатично промолчал...

Уже в офисе Стив увидел небольшие пятнышки крови на светлой манжете – крови Джеймса – и понял, что забыл сменить рубашку.

Весь оставшийся день он проходил в пиджаке, благо кондиционеры позволяли. Вспоминая время от времени малолетнего бунтаря Баки и улыбаясь своим мыслям.

Во время презентации годовых планов, сидя в прохладном полутемном конференц-зале, полном усыпляющего гудения кондиционеров и компьютеров, Стив думал о том, что больше всего боится и больше всего ждет того времени, когда дети вырастут. И можно будет чуть меньше переживать за них. Чуть меньше думать, что ты _еще_ можешь сделать, чтобы они были счастливы.

Чтобы они знали – верили – что, пока он жив, у них есть дом, куда они смогут возвращаться, чтобы забинтовать разбитые коленки.

А если он и Пегги все сделают правильно, то и после его смерти у них будет этот дом – со своими семьями, своими детьми…

#####  _Запись в личном дневнике врача-психиатра Ph.D. Дж.Ф.Стюарта от 15 ноября 2017 г_

_Наблюдается устойчивая неявно выраженная динамика улучшения состояния. На вопросы пациентка все еще не реагирует. Продолжаю стандартный курс нейролептиков и нормотимиков.  
Не смог дозвониться до м-ра Роджерса. Оставил ему несколько сообщений. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Перси Джексон и Похититель молний — первая книга цикла о Перси Джексоне авт.Р.Риордана. Книга была выпущена 28 июня 2005 года.  
> **Тот же хлоргексидин (Chlorhexidine Gluconate)


	8. Chapter 8

###  Январь 2008 (10 лет) 

В канун нового 2008 года Стив приехал из офиса в сумерках: падающая как карточный домик экономика заставляла круглосуточно искать пути удержаться на плаву с минимальными потерями для бизнеса.

Стив заглушил мотор и выкинул из головы невеселые мысли о последствиях кризиса. Не смог отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии: задержался в машине, рассматривая свой украшенный сверкающими желтыми гирляндами дом – окна в зимней синеве раннего вечера светились как на рождественской открытке, отбрасывая праздничные уютные отсветы на сверкающие сугробы.

Живой, радостный дом, в котором его ждали любимые дети и жена – теплый якорь в хаосе окружающего мира.

Улыбающийся, нетерпеливый Стив забрал с заднего сиденья большую коробку с клубничным тортом из местной пекарни: когда они были в прошлом году в Солт-Лейк-Сити, то зашли с Пегги в одну из лучших кондитерских Юты – кафе Gourmandise.

Маргарет тогда дважды взяла добавку тающего во рту бисквита. Стив запомнил.

И сейчас надеялся, что произведение местных кондитеров окажется не хуже того кулинарного шедевра.

Неловко, задом, прижимая тяжелую коробку к груди, он выбрался на пахнущую колючей морозной свежестью улицу, запер машину.

На темный дом Баки Стив не смотрел – не на что там было смотреть: Рамлоу отправил племянника на все каникулы* в зимний спортивный лагерь, а из новогодних украшений поставил одного светящегося снеговика – мигающая возле его крыльца подозрительными инопланетными вспышками сигналов пузатая белая фигура вызывала ассоциации не с Рождеством и светлой радостью, а с Хэллоуином.

Если бы Баки был дома, одним снеговиком Брок бы точно не отделался.

Дверь дома Брока приоткрылась, выпуская на улицу одетую в шубку женщину и следом – самого Рамлоу: в футболке и расшнурованных высоких ботинках.

Прежде, чем отвернуться, Стив успел увидеть, как Брок жадно целует подружку на прощание.

\- Эй, - услышал Стив и ускорил шаги в надежде, что Брок в расстегнутой форменной обуви не успеет его догнать.

\- Роджерс, погоди!

Стив вздохнул и остановился – до двери в его семейное счастье было рукой подать, каких-то два шага.

\- Брок, - поздоровался он, оборачиваясь.

Рамлоу, по-прежнему одетый только в черную футболку и спортивные домашние штаны, торопливо подошел к нему вплотную.

Подружка под землю, что ли, провалилась, хмуро подумал недовольный Стив.

\- Я завтра еду навестить Баки в лагере, - растирая голые предплечья ладонями, сообщил Брок, криво улыбаясь, - подумал, что Мэтт захочет передать что-нибудь…

Стив оттаял, почувствовав мгновенную неловкость за свой враждебный настрой.

\- Заходи, пока не подхватил пневмонию, - кивнул он на свой дом, - и обсудим.

\- Папа! – Сара, смешно перебирая пухлыми ножками в домашних вязаных носочках, неуклюже бросилась к отцу. Следом бежал радостный Мэтт.

Посторонившийся Брок молча смотрел, как повисли на Стиве дети, едва не выбив из его рук торт, как он смеется, пытаясь подхватить двухлетнюю малышку на руки, прижимает к себе сына и старается удержать коробку.

\- Привет, Брок, - одетая в бордовое платье Маргарет тепло улыбалась, забирая у мужа из рук торт, - вы как раз вовремя, ребята.

Она подмигнула Рамлоу, сверкнув стройной ногой в высоком вырезе платья, ловко поцеловала Стива в губы и пошла на кухню, скомандовав:

\- Ужинаем в гостиной.

\- Я на минутку, - неожиданно смущенно сказал Брок, суетливо заправляя старую футболку в штаны.

Пегги остановилась.

\- Жаль, - она кинула быстрый взгляд на грудь полуодетого соседа: сжавшиеся от холода соски Рамлоу отчетливо виднелись под футболкой.

\- Брок завтра едет к Баки, - Стив растрепал волосы сына, - ты можешь передать свой новогодний подарок с мистером Рамлоу.

Мэтт задумался.

\- Нет, - решил он, - Баки приедет через неделю и сам найдет свои подарки под елкой.

Стив кивнул.

\- Как скажешь.

Удобно устроившаяся на руках Стива дочка что-то увлеченно рассказывала отцу, не замолкая ни на минуту, гладила ему холодные с улицы щеки теплыми пальчиками.

\- Ну ладно тогда, - Брок неловко кашлянул, - передам ему от тебя привет.

\- Поужинай с нами, - Пегги улыбалась алыми губами. Тонкая ткань глубокого винного оттенка обтекала ее стройные бедра, приподнималась на груди в такт дыханию. Стив, усмехнувшись, посмотрел, как судорожно дернулся кадык Брока, когда тот сглатывал.

Впервые за все время Стив не почувствовал ревности: сегодня, рассматривая окна своего дома, он неожиданно понял, что волноваться не о чем – Пегги сделала свой выбор, она выбрала Стива и…все.

\- Оставайся, - Стив спустил на пол Сару, - скучно, должно быть, столько дней без Джеймса.

Брок смущенно засмеялся.

\- Вообще да, - признался он, - не ожидал…

\- Ну и все, - Стив неожиданно для себя хлопнул Брока по плечу, удивив и его тоже, - не откажи мне в удовольствии смешать для тебя гоголь-моголь.

Рамлоу растерянно усмехнулся, принимая приглашение.

Это был странный ужин – семья Стива и Брок вместо привычного шалуна Баки с сияющей лукавой улыбкой.

Стив почти смог запереть внутри раздражение, неизменно сопровождавшее его общение с Рамлоу. Сейчас это было сложнее: он все время помнил, из-за кого горка старательно упакованных подарков сиротливо лежит под елкой – если бы не блажь Брока, его племянник был бы здесь.

Стив старался не думать о том, каково должно быть сейчас Баки.

Старался напоминать себе, что это – хороший опыт, это – на пользу мальчишке. И неплохо бы отправить в такой же лагерь Мэтта. На следующий год, возможно…

Старался не вспоминать вчерашний неожиданный звонок Баки.

\- Стив, - сказал тихий голос Джеймса, когда встревоженный Стив прервал переговоры с Чикагским офисом, увидев его входящий вызов, - привет.

Стив так растерялся, что не сразу сообразил, что надо что-то ответить.

\- Баки, - он дотянулся налить себе воды, - что случилось??

В голове мгновенно пронеслись сменяющие друг друга жуткие картинки – торнадо в лагере, нападение серийного убийцы, эпидемия и – почему-то – образ многорукого, окруженного древними галактиками бога Шивы, сжимающего темными пальцами стебель розы - образ, виденный Стивом накануне в ночной передаче для путешественников.

\- Ничего, - удивленно ответил Баки, - я…просто так.

Стив выдохнул, вытирая пальцами повлажневший лоб.

«Просто так».

\- Как ты там? Все нравится?

\- Да, - сказал Баки. – Я просто так, - повторил он.

Мальчишки постоянно переписывались, Мэтт передавал им приветы от Джеймса, обещая, что Баки все сам расскажет, когда вернется – чем он занимался эти три недели.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. Услышав Джеймса, он неожиданно понял, как сильно нарушился привычный порядок жизни без улыбчивого соседского ребенка, и Стив очень хотел восстановить его поскорее.

\- Возвращайся скорее, дружище, - Стив кивнул заглянувшей Флоре, давая понять, что сейчас освободится, - нам тебя не хватает.

\- Да? – Баки начал улыбаться.

\- Да, очень не хватает, - Стив встал, - Санта оставил для тебя подарки. Когда вернешься, распакуешь их… Мэтт свои тоже не стал разворачивать.

\- Это хорошо, - согласился Баки, погрустнев, - Стив… Я скоро приеду, - полувопросительно сказал он.

\- Конечно, скоро, - Стив насторожился с повисшим на плече пиджаком, в рукав которого пытался просунуть руку. – Остались каких-то восемь дней. Баки, у тебя правда все нормально?

\- Да, - Баки вздохнул, - мы много занимаемся…ладно, я пойду.

\- Скоро увидимся, Бак, - Стив чувствовал нарастающее беспокойство и очень надеялся, что для него не было объективного повода.

\- Не говори никому, что я звонил, - попросил Баки, отключаясь.

Стив долго смотрел на темно-серую глянцевую телефонную трубку, слушая далекие гудки.

Лагерь для Мэтта может подождать пару лет, решил для себя Стив…

Ужин прошел прекрасно: расслабленный недавним сексом и тающей во рту запеченной спаржей под сырным соусом Брок был душой вечера – над его грубоватыми шутками хохотал даже Стив, начиная, наконец, понимать, в кого Баки такой болтунишка.

Это был единственный раз, когда новый год они встречали без Баки.

Единственный раз, когда Стив подумал, что Рамлоу мог бы стать ему другом: тем самым, к кому стучишься в два ночи в твердой уверенности, что он поможет; кому рассказываешь – прямо, без утайки – обо всем, что тревожит; с кем советуешься по-мужски.

Больше никогда Стив об этом не вспоминал, но, передавая в тот раз конфеты и печенье для Джеймса, чувствовал странную, оставшуюся на долгие годы грусть от того, что не сложилось...

#####  _Запись в личном дневнике врача-психиатра Ph.D. Дж.Ф.Стюарта от 24 декабря 2017 г_

_Сегодня утром пациентка смогла ответить на несколько моих вопросов: понимает, что находится в больнице, но не понимает – почему. Ожидаемая амнезия реальных событий: насколько я смог установить, из памяти у нее выпали целиком несколько лет, начиная с 2014 года. Под конец разговора начала впадать в беспокойство, постоянно спрашивая меня про детей и мужа._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *примерно с 20 декабря по 3 января


	9. Chapter 9

###  Ноябрь 2009 (11 лет) 

Если бы Стива спросили о самых ярких событиях, которые он запомнил из детства сына, его одиннадцатилетие шло бы в числе первых: в тот день, когда Мэтту исполнилось одиннадцать лет, его лучший и единственный друг едва не умер под колесами грузовика международной компании-перевозчика Paccar.

Стив хорошо запомнил непохожего на себя Брока, которого они нашли в коридоре больницы с лицом, бледнее, чем больничные светлые стены – Рамлоу привез в больницу молчаливый напарник, массивной тенью ждущий в отдалении.

Мэтт наотрез отказался оставаться дома, несмотря на приглашенных гостей, огромный торт, шары и слегка растерянного актера в старомодном костюме фокусника – вместе с Броком и Стивом серьезный мальчик сидел на больничном продавленном диванчике, держа в руке банку апельсиновой газировки, беспрестанно высматривая, не покажется ли в дверях хирург с известием, как прошла операция...

\- Я тебе испортил праздник, - еле шевеля бледными губами, сказал пришедший в себя после наркоза Баки, - прости.

Мэтт молчал, осторожно держал его за холодную руку и не мигая смотрел на него синими сухими глазами.

У Джеймса были сломаны ребра, порвана селезенка, в двух местах сломана нога: он побежал за Купером, рванувшим с поводка, когда они возвращались от ветеринара.

\- Он минимум полгода будет в гипсе, - сказал Брок, выкуривая сигарету за две затяжки, - а потеряет, в лучшем случае, год. Тренировки надо будет начинать практически с нуля…надо было мне сразу пристрелить эту чертову собаку…

Стив молчал. Серенький ноябрьский день становился темным ненастным вечером. Стив вспоминал прикрепленный к кровати Джеймса контейнер для сбора мочи с непрерывно сочащейся золотистой лентой жидкости, непривычно строгое, повзрослевшее лицо Баки, его поджавшиеся от боли губы и не представлял, что бы с ними всеми было, если бы водитель трака не успел…опоздал на долю секунды…

\- С ним все будет хорошо, - твердо сказал Стив, отбрасывая дотлевшую до пальцев сигарету, - Брок, он поправится.

Рамлоу прикрыл глаза.

\- Что прикажешь с ним делать, - хрипло спросил он, - я даже не думал, что это все будет так…

\- Ждать выписки и не пропускать физиопроцедуры, - Стив ободряюще улыбнулся измученному Броку.

Тот долго смотрел на Стива.

\- Спасибо, - наконец, кивнул он.

Когда Стив привез молчаливого Мэтта домой, они все выпили чаю, разрезав до сих пор нетронутый шоколадный торт, испеченный Пегги, и разошлись спать: день рождения сына получился тяжелым…

Ночью Стив почувствовал, что его кто-то осторожно толкает.

\- Пап, - услышал он тихий шепот.

Сон как рукой сняло.

\- Что случилось, - глядя на стоявшего перед кроватью сына, прошептал Стив.

\- Нам надо поговорить, идем.

Стив выбрался из кровати и босиком пошел за сыном, прищурившись от приглушенного света в коридоре.

\- Поедем в больницу, пожалуйста, - умоляюще сказал Мэтт.

Стив присел на корточки перед сыном.

\- Зайчонок, - сказал он сочувственно, - нас не пустят, сейчас ночь.

\- Пожалуйста, пап, - прошептал Мэтт, - я боюсь, что Баки…умрет, - закончил он совсем беззвучно. И отвернулся, чтобы отец не видел предательски набегающих слез.

Стив смотрел на сына – тоненького, несчастного, в новой пижаме, которая была ему велика – и понимал, что и сам боится того же.

\- Мы можем с тобой съездить, - сказал серьезно Стив, - но нас, скорее всего, не пустят.

\- Ну и что, - Мэтт вытер нос рукавом, - поедем, а?

Стив вздохнул.

\- Поедем, - решил он, выпрямляясь, - одевайся.

Мэтт убежал к себе, глухо стуча пятками.

Стив потер лицо, спрашивая себя, не сошел ли он с ума – два часа ночи. Куда он собрался с одиннадцатилетним сыном…

\- Я готов.

Мэтт оделся быстрее, чем в армии.

\- Вот бы так по утрам в школу собирался, - ворчливо прошептал Стив, - жди меня внизу… я сейчас.

Стараясь не шуметь, он вытащил наощупь из предательски скрипнувшего шкафа какую-то футболку, нашел джинсы и куртку. Пегги сонно вздохнула. Стив замер на месте.

Ему совершенно не хотелось сейчас выслушивать справедливое недоумение жены о том, что они совсем чокнулись со своим Баки, что он, Стив, позволяет Мэтту окончательно сесть ему на шею, что…

Маргарет перевернулась на бок и затихла теплой тенью на своей половине кровати. Стив, затаив дыхание, на цыпочках вышел, смутно вспоминая, что так же крался много лет назад – возвращаясь со свидания в старших классах школы. Отца тогда он все же разбудил.

А Пегги – нет, усмехнувшись подумал Стив, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь в их спальню.

\- Ты долго, - упрекнул его Мэтт внизу.

\- Идем, - Стив снял дом с охраны, порадовавшись, что не поставил вечером машину в гараж.

\- Пап, а если Баки…умер, - тихо спросил Мэтт, устроившись в машине.

Стив помолчал.

\- С ним все в порядке.

Как убедительно, правильно всегда звучал его голос! Стив иногда отчаянно хотел, чтобы рядом с ним был кто-то, чей голос звучал бы так же успокаивающе в любых ситуациях.

\- Врач же нам все объяснил вчера…Но, зайчонок…

Он повернулся, посмотрел на бледного, напряженного мальчика.

\- Жизнь так устроена, что каждый из нас может умереть…

Мэтт сглотнул. Его глаза – синие, как у Стива – стали медленно наполняться слезами.

\- И мама? – прошептал он.

Стив притянул сына к себе, обнимая.

\- Мы не планируем умирать, - сказал он, - ни мама, ни я. А вы – ты, Баки, Сара – еще слишком маленькие, чтобы умирать…

Мэтт неловко вытер слезы. В отличие от Баки, он никогда не плакал при Стиве – стеснялся отца.

\- Умирают не только старые…

\- Не только, - Стив вздохнул, - умирают и молодые от болезней…от несчастных случаев… Но мы здоровы.

\- Да, - с надеждой сказал Мэтт.

\- И соблюдаем правила дорожной безопасности, - Стив проверил ремень безопасности сына.

\- Да, - Мэтт внимательно смотрел на отца в ожидании продолжения.

\- У нас всех отличные шансы жить еще много лет, - Стив улыбнулся сыну.

Мэтт помолчал и отвернулся к окну.

\- Поехали быстрее, пожалуйста.

Они молчали всю дорогу до больницы, где их, конечно, не пустили к спящему Джеймсу, но многократно заверили, что с ним все в полном порядке.

Стив по дороге думал о том, что сам он не боится смерти. И черной землей плачущая грусть сжимает ему горло не от этого, а от того, что его не станет, а жизнь будет продолжаться дальше: времена года будут сменять друг друга в снежном цветении яблонь и золоте падающих листьев, его внуки, правнуки, праправнуки будут свидетелями смены веков… А он, Стив Роджерс, не сможет видеть эту запредельную красоту танцующей на ветру листвы, его уже не будет с ними.

О чем думал тогда его сын, Стив не знал.

#####  _Запись в личном дневнике врача-психиатра Ph.D. Дж.Ф.Стюарта от 18 января 2018 г_

_Весь прогресс последнего месяца уничтожен: хватило единственного моего упоминания о том, что недавно был день рождения ее сына.  
Я не наблюдал такого яростного припадка безмолвного возбуждения даже во время резидентуры в Балтиморе.  
Такое ощущение, словно предыдущей терапии не было в помине!  
Я впервые начал понимать, почему в Средние века подверженных психозам женщин обвиняли в колдовстве: я верю лишь в торжество разума и науки, но, наблюдая за Маргарет Роджерс, я видел…нет, не дьявола, каким бы его не воображали, а что-то настолько дикое, словно ты наблюдаешь за смерчем, извержением вулкана – и не оторваться от ужасной красоты, и все, что остается – неподвижно стоять на месте, в нетерпеливом ожидании, когда придет твой черед стать следующей жертвой этой разрушительной страсти…  
Не думал, что психиатрия сделает из меня поэта._


	10. Chapter 10

###  Октябрь 2010 (12 лет) 

Стив смотрел на букет разноцветных листьев в высокой вазе – его набрала Пегги перед отъездом. Октябрь был неправдоподобно красивым: золотистым, багряным, воспаленно-ярким, с прихваченными ночными заморозками кружевными синими лужами.

\- Стив, мы возвращаемся завтра же, - Маргарет была встревожена.

Стив хрипло засмеялся, зайдясь в кашле, вытаскивая новую салфетку из упаковки – салфетки были разрисованы желтыми рожицами с сатанинским оскалом улыбки.

\- Пег, - он откашлялся в бумажную салфетку, с удовольствием смял заплеванного желтого уродца, - это обычная простуда. Мне надо отлежаться пару дней…к вашему возвращению буду в полном порядке...Как там Кэрол?

Маргарет отчетливо вздохнула.

\- Родной, Мэтт полдня в школе, тебе стакан сока принести некому…

Стив услышал, как неожиданно хлопнула входная дверь, и на пороге гостиной показался Баки.

\- Пегги, все хорошо, - Стив удивленно смотрел на остановившегося в дверях комнаты встрепанного мальчишку в расстегнутой красной куртке, - поцелуй за меня Сару. Вечером мы позвоним вам.

Он растерянно нажал кнопку отключения.

\- Мэтт сказал, что ты заболел, - Баки дождался, когда Стив опустил трубку радиотелефона в гнездо, и подошел к нему. В руках он держал плотный бумажный пакет.

\- Бак, ты почему здесь…

\- Ты же заболел, - повторил Джеймс, сочувственно рассматривая красный захватанный нос Стива и его слезящиеся глаза, - я принес тебе апельсины и аспирин. А мед у вас есть – я знаю…

Баки вздохнул и решительно пошел в кухню, разматывая на ходу длинный шарф.

Стив, отбросив плед на ноутбук, тяжело поднялся, поморщившись от прострелившего голову спазма, и пошел за мальчишкой следом.

\- Ты как вошел? – спросил он, поправив съехавшую со стула куртку Баки – холодная с улицы ткань приятно остужала горячую температурную ладонь.

\- Попросил ключи у Мэтта, - спокойно ответил Джеймс, споласкивающий апельсины под краном.

\- Но… - Стив тяжело сел за стол. - Ты ведь должен быть в школе.

Баки хмыкнул.

\- На, - сказал он, поставив перед Стивом стакан воды. Таблетка аспирина лежала на его раскрытой ладошке.

Стив послушно взял таблетку, запил водой.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнувшись, поблагодарил он свою малолетнюю сиделку.

Баки засиял ямочками в ответ.

\- Сейчас, подожди, - он вытер апельсин и начал его чистить, снимая пахучую толстенькую кожуру, брызжущую соком под его пальцами, - Брок говорит, что нужны витамины, когда болеешь…

Стив перестал улыбаться.

\- Баки, - повторил он мягко, - но ведь ты должен быть в школе. Дядя тебя не похвалит за то, что ты ушел.

Джеймс положил перед Стивом почищенные оранжевые дольки. Подумал и съел одну.

\- Он не узнает, - решил он. – Ты ведь ему не скажешь?

Стив чуть обиделся.

\- Когда это я выдавал тебя или Мэтта? – спросил он.

\- Я на всякий случай, - успокоил его Баки и взял еще одну дольку, - ешь.

Стив послушно положил в рот фруктовую мякоть, с удовольствием почувствовал, как стек в воспаленное горло прохладный сок.

\- Я боюсь, что ты заразишься, - Стив виновато посмотрел на Джеймса.

\- Нет, - уверенно сказал Баки, - я никогда не болею.

Он налил воды в чайник, включил его и взялся чистить еще один апельсин.

\- Сегодня дурацкая биология, - признался он, поморщившись, - терпеть ее не могу.

\- Почему? – Стив доел апельсин и потянулся за вторым.

Баки вздохнул.

\- Видел, как старшеклассники разрезают лягушек...

Стив прекратил жевать.

\- В смысле, на занятиях? – глупо уточнил он. Где еще Баки мог видеть массовое убийство несчастных земноводных!

Баки хмуро кивнул, сгребая гору оранжевой апельсиновой кожуры со стола.

\- Мне их жалко, - быстро взглянув на Стива, продолжил Джеймс. – Они ведь живые. А их зачем-то убивают…

Стив проглотил апельсин.

\- Бак, - простуженным голосом начал он, - я понимаю… Но биология – вещь полезная. Без нее твое образование будет…неполным. Кроме препарирования…лягушек, вам покажут множество интересных вещей: анатомию человека, как устроен животный мир, растения…

\- Наверное, - легко согласился подозрительно покладистый Баки, лукаво усмехнувшись.

Сочтя, что тема прогулов закрыта, он достал чашки, растворимое какао и молоко. Быстро намешал себе и Стиву горячий, пахнущий шоколадом напиток.

Стив, моргая слезящимися глазами, смотрел как ловко движутся пальцы Джеймса с обкусанными ногтями – Стив никак не мог отучить его от этой привычки: грызть ногти.

\- А еще тебе надо больше пить, - снова сияя улыбкой, сказал Баки, - пей, я тебе потом налью чаю с медом…Или сварю бульон. Я умею.

У Стива горячо пульсировали веки, ломило кости – он болел редко, но по полной программе: красная куртка Джеймса на светлом стуле резала глаза своей яркостью.

\- Баки, - с трудом велел он, - спасибо тебе, ты мне очень помог. А сейчас возвращайся в школу. Я напишу записку, почему тебя не было…

\- Нет, - Баки отпил какао, чуть причмокнул от удовольствия, - я тебя не оставлю. Мэтт придет через несколько часов… И потом – я же говорю, сегодня эта дурацкая биология…

Стив вздохнул.

Медленно встал, достал из верхнего шкафа упаковку миндального печенья, протянул Джеймсу. Баки восхитился.

\- Мое любимое, - он нетерпеливо вскрыл картонную коробку, - можно съесть все?

Стив кивнул.

\- Только не все сразу, - попросил он, рассматривая круглые щеки мальчишки, - сразу столько сладкого вредно.

Баки задумчиво посмотрел в коробку и выделил Стиву два печенья.

\- Вот спасибо, - Стив с трудом усмехнулся, сделав глоток какао. – А Мэтью, значит, нравится биология?

Баки кивнул – рот у него был занят печеньем.

Стив с вялым удивлением подумал, неужели это в нем – жалость к бездомным собакам, распятым на холодных столах лягушкам – от Брока…Стив сказал себе, что вернется к вопросу о высоких моральных качествах Рамлоу позже, когда поправится и сможет восхититься ими в должной мере.

Баки допил какао и потер глаза, зевнув.

\- Хочешь спать?

\- Да, - признался Джеймс, - вчера долго решал математику. Никак не мог понять…

\- А почему не пришел к нам? С Мэттом вы быстрее справляетесь с домашней работой. И я бы помог…

Баки вздохнул, отведя глаза в сторону.

Брок запретил.

Стив потер лоб.

\- Хорошо, что решил, - он встал, - вот что. Раз ты все равно не настроен возвращаться в школу, предлагаю тебе поспать.

\- Здесь? – Баки куснул еще одно печенье, отнес чашки в раковину.

\- Хочешь – оставайся, - Стива начало знобить. – Но я бы на твоем месте пошел домой – я ведь и правда могу тебя заразить…

\- Хочу, - быстро сказал Джеймс, - дома Брок после ночи. А ты выпей еще таблетку.

Стив вздохнул. Он себя слишком паршиво чувствовал, чтобы спорить с Баки.

И ему была приятна эта нехитрая забота.

\- Эй, - вспомнил Стив, - сколько я тебе должен за апельсины и лекарство?

Джеймс нахмурился.

\- Я купил все это на свои деньги, - решительно сказал он, - я их сам заработал.

Стив знал, что Баки уже давно подрабатывает, разнося газеты по утрам и помогая нескольким пожилым парам с их улицы выгуливать собак.

Стив смотрел на нахохлившегося Баки и в который раз удивлялся, как сильно он отличается от Мэтта. Во всем…

\- Спасибо, дружище, - он усмехнулся, чихнув в салфетку, - обниму тебя, когда поправлюсь.

Баки оттаял.

\- Пойду в комнату к Мэтту, - предупредил он, - но ты меня разбуди, если что понадобится.

Стив добрел до своего дивана, согнал с него зашипевшего Мистера Фродо, накрылся пледом и провалился в темноту…

…из которой его резко выдернул долгий дверной звонок.

\- Он здесь? – не здороваясь, спросил Брок.

Стив отступил внутрь.

\- Если ты о Баки, он спит наверху.

Рамлоу оттеснил плечом заспанного шмыгающего Стива и направился к лестнице, окинув взглядом разворошенный диван и лениво потягивающегося на ноутбуке кота, пробравшегося спать к Стиву в ноги.

\- И куда это ты, позволь спросить, - уточнил Стив, уперевшись взглядом в короткий густой ежик волос на затылке Брока. Вид Рамлоу, расхаживающего по дому, разозлил.

\- Забрать своего племянника домой, - не оборачиваясь, выплюнул Брок. – Мне звонили из школы – он не появился сегодня на занятиях.

Из его уст это прозвучало так, как будто Баки по меньшей мере поджег дом престарелых, предварительно обчистив портмоне местных обитателей.

Стив, проглотив горькую слюну, догнал Брока у лестницы, развернул к себе.

\- Брок, это мой дом, - сказал он, - я сейчас сам приведу Джеймса.

Рамлоу стряхнул с обтянутого кожаной курткой плеча руку Стива. Стив успел отметить, что таких темных, как жженый сахар, глаз ни у кого еще не видел.

\- Пошевеливайся.

Стив оставил без внимания грубость. Пошатываясь от слабости, поднялся наверх, держась за светлые гладкие перила, зашел в комнату сына: одетый Баки крепко спал на своем диване, сложив под раскрасневшейся щекой ладошки.

\- Баки, - позвал вполголоса Стив, - за тобой…дядя пришел.

Джеймс вздохнул во сне.

Стив осторожно погладил его по плечу, легко потряс, чтобы не напугать.

\- Баки…

Мальчишка приоткрыл сонные светлые глаза, моргнул и заулыбался.

\- Стив, - удивленно сказал он, - я и правда уснул. Сделать тебе чай?

\- В другой раз, - Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ, - за тобой пришел дядя…

Баки мгновенно подобрался. Быстро встал, надел кроссовки, взял свой рюкзак.

\- Мэтт скоро вернется, - сказал он, не глядя на Стива.

Стив шагнул следом.

\- Не надо, Стив, - попросил Баки, быстро на него взглянув, - пожалуйста.

Стив кивнул, садясь на кровать сына.

\- Привет, Брок, - услышал Стив спокойный голос Джеймса, - давай все обсудим дома.

\- Мы с тобой все как следует обсудим, не сомневайся, - голос Брока не предвещал ничего хорошего, - ты какого дьявола прогулял занятия?

Стив не выдержал.

\- Брок, - примирительно сказал он, выходя следом, - Баки принес мне таблетки.

Рамлоу перевел взгляд на племянника.

\- Ты еще и какие-то таблетки успел купить? – удивился он.

\- Аспирин, апельсины и пинту молока, - по-военному четко отчитался Баки. – Заплатил своими деньгами.

Рамлоу нехорошо рассмеялся.

\- Я растроган, - сказал он. – И как? Спас жизнь лучшего в мире Стива?

\- Брок, - хрипло предупредил его Стив, спускаясь следом.

Баки ярко вспыхнул – прилившая к лицу кровь окрасила тонкую кожу щек темным пурпуром стыда.

\- Без твоих апельсинов он бы, конечно, умер в страшных муках, - продолжил Брок издеваться.

Джеймс закусил губу и, не взглянув на Стива, выбежал на улицу.

\- Зачем ты так, - Стив едва мог дышать от злости и странной неловкости, проглотив окончание фразы, - твой племянник растет чутким, внимательным человеком.

\- Он растет хитрым щенком, - Рамлоу прищурился, - которому нужен крепкий поводок.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы _мой_ сын сегодня прогулял занятия ради того, чтобы принести мне пачку аспирина, - неожиданно признался Стив. – Ты же ни черта не понимаешь, идиот.

\- Как ты меня назвал? – Брок сжал челюсти, подавшись вперед.

Стив устало махнул рукой.

\- Иди к Баки, - сказал он, - и не наказывай его сильно…тебе с ним повезло.

Рамлоу секунду медлил, словно раздумывая, не сломать ли наконец соседу сопливый нос – сломать его хотелось с их первой встречи – кивнул и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

#####  _Запись в личном дневнике врача-психиатра Ph.D. Дж.Ф.Стюарта от 14 февраля 2018 г_

_Вчера попрощался с миссис Картер-Роджерс: ее семья приняла решение перевести ее в клинику в Балтиморе.  
Мистер Роджерс выглядит намного лучше.  
Мне жаль, что я не смог понять до конца, что привело их к такому финалу.  
Мне жаль миссис Роджерс: судя по ее текущему состоянию, ближайшие несколько лет она точно проведет под наблюдением.  
Investigabiles sunt viae Dei...* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Неисповедимы пути Господа (лат.)


	11. Chapter 11

###  Май 2011 (13 лет) 

К спортивному комплексу – сияющему стеклом и рекламными билбордами, с которых улыбались блондинистые американские боги в обтягивающих футболках Adidas – они подъехали в полном молчании: Мэтт всю дорогу смотрел в окно, слушая плеер. Изнывающий в одиночестве Баки кинул на строгое лицо Стива пару осторожных взглядов, окончательно смирился, что поговорить ему не с кем, и задремал, привалившись к дверце – Стив в зеркало иногда посматривал на него, смешно приоткрывшего яркие, словно всегда воспаленные от мороза губы.

Стив рассеянно остановил машину на полупустой стоянке: было еще рано – семь утра. И утро было настолько весенним, омытым прозрачным кристальным воздухом, таким по-летнему теплым, что надо было быть последним мизантропом или безнадежно, безответно влюбленным, чтобы не радоваться такому утру и дню, разгорающемуся в глубине юного синего неба.

Стив не был ни мизантропом, ни безнадежно влюбленным. Но не радовался.

Мэтт растолкал Баки и они, смеясь и мешая друг другу, выскочили на улицу, схватив свои разноцветные спортивные сумки.

\- Пап, догоняй! - крикнул Мэтт, побежав за Баки.

Стив вздохнул, проводив их взглядом.

«Догонять» ему не хотелось совершенно: хотелось в кровать, натянуть на голову одеяло и пролежать пару дней в темноте и тишине. Стив чувствовал себя непропеченным тяжелым кирпичом солодового хлеба – такой кирпич получился у Маргарет, когда она впервые попробовала испечь домашний хлеб.

Он тяжело вышел из машины, запер ее. Чертыхнулся, заметив на заднем сиденье вывалившиеся из чьей-то сумки плавательные очки. Снова отпер машину, вытащил очки, попутно достав ворох конфетных бумажек и упаковок от жвачки из карманов чехлов. Вздыхая по-стариковски, пикнул сигнализацией.

Стив плохо спал последние недели: неожиданно он возглавил проект по консолидации двух приобретенных Carter Chemical компаний в Айдахо и Монтане – ответственность, идущая вдогонку с повышением, не давала ему ни минуты покоя.

Он стал дерганым.

Он столько сделал для компании тестя и ни разу за эти годы не услышал от Харви слов одобрения.

Ни одного гребаного слова.

Ни единого.

Стиву бы хватило брошенной мимоходом фразы: «Ты был прав, Стивен» или «Неплохая работа, Стив».

Хоть что-нибудь.

Стив злился на себя, что так сильно ждал похвалы от Картера – он, тридцатидвухлетний отец двоих детей, оказывается, настолько не уверен в себе, что готов сделать тройное сальто ради нескольких слов одобрения пожилого сукиного сына, улыбкой неуловимо напоминающего покойного отца Стива.

За эти выходные он умудрился поругаться с Пегги дважды: первый раз зацепился за ее мягкую критику пересоленого стейка, который Стив готовил им на ужин, а второй раз…Стив снова вздохнул.

Во второй раз размолвка произошла в спальне.

Маргарет тянулась к нему. Все время тянулась к нему… И Стив любил ее за это и чувствовал к ней горячую благодарность – за восхищение им, за то чувство собственной неотразимости, неповторимости, которое он испытывал, видя, как наслаждается с ним в постели жена.

Но Стив устал.

И Пегги могла бы понять, что сейчас не время…

Стиву было стыдно. Ни разу за все годы их супружества он не отказал Маргарет так…резко, как сделал это сегодня ночью.

Он ей в целом ни разу не отказал…

Стив рассеянно улыбнулся администраторке на входе: у молоденькой девочки были припухшие от сна веки и немножко размазанная тушь – Стив очень хорошо понимал невыспавшуюся девчонку.

\- Ваши мальчики уже в раздевалке, - девушка забрала карточки Стива и мальчишек.

Просторное помещение, наполненное дрожащими солнечными бликами от переливов воды, запахами свежести и хлорки, с разносящимися под высоким потолком звонкими криками, неожиданно улучшило настроение Стива.

Он издалека махнул рукой тренеру юных пловцов, оккупировавших несколько дорожек, и прыгнул в прохладную воду, с наслаждением ощутив в теле прилив энергии.

Выбрасывая себя вперед мощными гребками, он вдруг вспомнил сон, увиденный им накануне: во сне Стив плыл под водой, удерживая в руках голую скользкую рыбку – новорожденную малышку. Синеглазая девочка весело била ручками и ножками в прозрачной, пронизанной солнцем толще. Теплая зеленоватая вода обтекала Стива, лаская кожу подмышек, живота. Сверху над Стивом плыл Баки, невесомо касаясь его голой спины. А Мэтта не было…И Стив во сне хотел его найти – это было очень важно: найти его в этой искрящейся воде…

Проплыв несколько раз дорожку, Стив, тяжело выдыхая, вынырнул, ухватившись за бортики. Отряхая лицо от капель, поднял очки, нашел взглядом сына: Мэтт отрабатывал прыжок в воду. Стив невольно улыбнулся: сын был прирожденным пловцом и плавал лучше Джеймса – Баки много пропустил из-за несчастного случая два года назад, до сих пор наверстывая упущенное.

Джеймс больше любил бокс и даже занял почетное третье место на прошлых зимних соревнованиях – не признававший никаких мест, кроме первых, Брок был тогда не очень доволен.

Но и бассейн Баки посещал с большим удовольствием.

Сделавший еще несколько заплывов Стив вышел из воды, взял полотенце, вытираясь: в разогретом, по-хорошему уставшем теле, бурлила разогнавшаяся кровь.

Стив улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как к нему подбегают мокрые мальчишки: стройный, тонкий Мэтт и крепкий, длинноногий Баки в ярких вишневых плавках. Стив так хорошо знал их обоих, что мог, не задумываясь, рассказать в подробностях, откуда взялась каждая царапина, каждый, превратившийся в розовый сморщенный шрам, порез, оставшийся на гладкой детской коже.

Стив чуть помрачнел, скользнув взглядом по выцветшим швам на боку Джеймса – вспомнил тот день, когда Баки попал в больницу…

\- Пап, мы с Баки возьмем сок, - скороговоркой выпалил Мэтт, быстро промакивая себя полотенцем.

Стив кивнул.

Баки молча пошел за Мэттом в сторону бара, обернувшись один раз – Стив подумал, что он хочет что-то сказать, но Баки, помедлив, отвернулся.

Стив несколько минут разговаривал с тренером, краем глаза наблюдая, как мальчишки быстро выпили по стакану свежевыжатого сока и унеслись в раздевалку. Тренер ожидаемо хвалил Мэтта, давал рекомендации по питанию и осторожно прощупывал почву относительно планов на будущее.

Планов не было.

Ни Стив, ни Маргарет не хотели видеть сына профессиональным спортсменом – не желали ему такой жизни, с ее железной дисциплиной, железным расписанием и призрачным шансом на определенность, когда спортивная карьера неизбежно завершится.

Стив зашел в раздевалку, бегло осмотрел сваленные мокрые плавки вперемешку с полотенцами рядом с их шкафчиками – Мэтт с Баки уже были в душе. Несколько вымытых мальчишек с мокрыми всклокоченными волосами торопливо одевались, подгоняемые отцами.

Стив нашел в сумке гель и губку и не спеша пошел в душ, мокро шлепая сланцами по залитому водой полу. Улыбнулся, пропуская полного лысого мужчину с непривычным именем Йоганн – Баки и Мэтт, хохоча, сделали ставки, сколько лет потребуется улыбчивому Йоганну посещать бассейн, прежде чем его бока перестанут напоминать спасательный круг.

В пустой душевой плавали клубы пара, как в сауне. Стив поежился – он не любил жару. Мальчишки обнаружились в крайней кабинке – были чем-то увлечены настолько, что не заметили Стива.

Подойдя ближе, он понял – чем: Мэтт и Баки завороженно рассматривали свои члены. Джеймс что-то тихо говорил, иногда легко проводя пальцами по напрягающейся от прикосновений части своего взрослеющего тела – Стив был почти уверен, что попал в разгар дружеской лекции о «правильном» способе мастурбации.

Он застыл на месте, лихорадочно придумывая, как выйти из неловкой ситуации, не выдавая себя или не дожидаясь, когда Джеймс предложит Мэтью...попробовать сделать это вместе – судя по тому, что было написано в очередном бестселлере очередного звездного специалиста по воспитанию детей-подростков, это была более чем распространенная практика.

Промелькнула едкая мысль, что он сам должен был поговорить о таком с сыном – ему уже тринадцать! Безответственно было надеяться на то, что на уроках, посвященных сексуальному воспитанию, тридцати подросткам, на все лады прячущим неловкость за похабными шуточками и смешками, донесут в _полной_ мере важность…важность осознанного подхода к своему телу и к сексу…

Пообещав себе поговорить с Мэттом…с _ними_ в ближайшее время, не отводя напряженный взгляд от блестящих от воды спин сосредоточенных мальчишек, Стив сделал осторожный шаг назад, пятясь, больше всего надеясь, что не поскользнется на мокром полу и не рухнет, делая ситуацию еще более неловкой и комичной.

Еще один шаг. И еще…Оказавшись снова у дверей, он облегченно выдохнул и громко крикнул:

\- Ребята, вы где?

В крайней кабинке произошло стремительное шевеление, и сын, прижимающий к животу губку, выступил из пара.

\- Мы здесь, - сказал он, улыбаясь, - чего ты так кричишь?


	12. Chapter 12

### Июль 2012 год (14 лет) 

\- Да, родная, да, все хорошо, - Стив, смеясь, в третий раз успокаивал Маргарет по телефону, - мы отлично добрались, не волнуйся. Сара переоделась в закрытый купальник…Я ее всю намазал двойным слоем крема… И запасной купальник у меня с собой…Малыш, поздоровайся с мамой.

\- Мамочка, я вся в креме, - пожаловалась девочка, взяв трубку, - папа меня намазал два раза, да… Ладно. И я тебя.

Она передала телефон отцу.

Мальчишки дурашливыми громкими щенками, весело толкаясь и поднимая фонтаны сверкающих брызг, давно убежали в воду, сопровождаемые веселым лаем Купера – и речи не было, чтобы уехать без него!

Купер – смешное мохнатое создание с разъезжающимися лапами - вырос в огромную псину, идентифицировать породу которой не смог даже ветеринар.

Стив, глядя издали на дельфиньи прыжки похожей на волка собаки усмехнулся, вспомнив слова Брока о том, что Купер – это крокодил. Судя по собачьему аппетиту и огромной улыбающейся пасти, Брок попал в точку.

Крокодил, всей душой привязанный к Баки – Купер его обожал.

Сара послушно стояла рядом со Стивом, поджимая босые ноги – прозрачно-светлая, как асфоделия, тоненькая, с россыпью веснушек на худеньких плечах.

В теплом утреннем воздухе разносились веселые крики и тявканье Купера. Дующий со Скалистых гор чинук обещал по-настоящему жаркий день.

\- Пегг, мы пойдем, пока Мэтт не утопил Джеймса…А ты отдыхай без нас.

Стив выключил телефон, запер машину. Подхватив одной рукой невесомую Сару, второй взял надувной круг, разрисованный единорогами, и зашагал к сверкающей на солнце воде.

\- Папочка, - отчаянно зашептала дочка, округляя глаза, - я не буду плавать в этой штуке для младенцев…

Она умоляюще посмотрела на Стива.

\- Ну, пожалуйста! Я буду возле берега…

\- Малыш, - Стив чмокнул ее в нос, - мы обещали маме. Обещали?

Сара тяжело вздохнула, опустила светлые ресницы.

\- Обещали…

\- Значит, надо выполнять. Да?

\- Да, - девочка дернула плечиком, влезая в ненавистный резиновый круг, розовый, как купальник ее Барби. – Мэтт надо мной будет смеяться, - попробовала она в последний раз.

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Хорошая попытка, дорогая, - одобрил он, - но мы с тобой знаем, что это не так.

\- Ну и ладно!

Сара рассерженно пошла в воду, высоко поднимая худенькие ноги и придерживая круг руками.

Стив, улыбаясь, шел следом – не очень близко, чтобы не задеть и без того уязвленное самолюбие дочери, но достаточно рядом, чтобы подхватить ее в случае чего.

Слепящая синь неба, неподвижность ярких сумрачных елей, хранящих в темных иглах стремительно исчезающую ночную прохладу, запах нагревающегося воздуха, свежести, сладкого крема от загара, в котором по самую макушку была вымазана дочка, заставили Стива на мгновение зажмуриться от восторга: он с трудом усмирил желание сорваться с места и забежать в воду, поднимая тучу брызг, задохнуться на мгновение от неожиданного прозрачного холода и рассмеяться – услышать, как высоко разносится эхо собственного радостного смеха.

\- Малыш, - Стив встал рядом с дочкой, грустным поплавком покачивающейся возле берега. Вода доходила Стиву до пояса. – Давай-ка чуть ближе.

Он аккуратно подтянул смиренно вздохнувшую семилетнюю Сару в прогретое солнцем светлое мелководье, показал, как правильно двигать ногами – девочка не любила плавать. В отличие от Мэтта Сара наотрез отказалась посещать бассейн – предпочла ему танцы.

Стив некоторое время с любовью наблюдал, как ловко перебирает Сара ногами в прозрачной воде, после чего помог ей выбраться из круга и, придерживая под животом, прошел с ней – почти самостоятельно плывущей – несколько триумфальных метров вдоль берега: туда и обратно. И еще раз: туда и обратно. И еще раз. И еще…

Сара, фыркала и смеялась, радостно колотя руками и ногами по воде, обдавая Стива брызгами.

\- Перерыв! – взмолился Стив, протирая залитые водой глаза. – Давай, дорогая.

Он ловко накинул на дочку невесомой круг, в который раз неожиданно осознав и поразившись до глубины души, что он – _он_ – отец двоих детей!

Почти троих, если считать Баки.

И двое из этих детей хотели вызвать у него сердечный приступ раньше положенного лет на тридцать.

\- Мэтт! – во всю силу легких крикнул Стив. – Баки!! А ну быстро плывите обратно!!

Сара мстительно хихикнула, перебирая в воде стройными ножками.

Уплывшая намного дальше положенного троица вернулась.

\- Да мы же недалеко, - примирительно сообщил Баки издалека, не приближаясь, однако, к Стиву. - Чего ты ругаешься, мистер Роджерс.

\- Папочка, выгони их из воды, - Сара сделала вокруг Стива круг почета – маленький розовый спутник, вращающийся по орбите своей главной звезды.

\- Плывите-ка сюда, - Стив поманил мальчишек.

Переглянувшись, они подчинились. Купер выбрался на мелководье, энергично отряхнувшись, и не спеша потрусил на берег.

\- Развлекайте леди, пока я поплаваю, - Стив подмигнул дочери, - я быстро, малыш.

\- Так нечестно! – услышал он возмущенный возглас Мэтта, отплывая. – Мы тоже еще хотим!...

#### ****

Стив лежал на спине, чувствуя рукой тепло плеча Сары: завернувшись в полотенце, утомленная впечатлениями девочка задремала в тени на коврике, уютно подложив под голову один из нарукавников.

Поодаль грелись перешептывающиеся мальчишки, периодически разражаясь идиотским смехом четырнадцатилетних подростков: Стив в очередной раз вытащил их из воды за руку – покрытых мурашками от холода русалок в сверкающих перламутровых каплях воды.

Укоризненно качая головой, он налил им по большой кружке горячего сладкого чаю из термоса. Сара, накладывающая в тарелки сэндвичи и порезанные овощи, повторяла за отцом укоризненные кивки, невольно лишая это движение его нравоучительного смысла.

У чуть дрожащего от холода Баки хватило совести отвести светлые лукавые глаза. Мэтт вины за собой определенно не чувствовал: широко улыбался и спокойно, аккуратно откусывал от переданного отцом сэндвича.

Стратегический запас еды, казавшийся чересчур огромным дома, уменьшался на глазах.

Стив мысленно поблагодарил Пегги, заставившую его взять с собой увесистую сумку-холодильник для пикников, набитую сэндвичами с сыром и тонко порезанными отбивными, картофельным салатом и упакованными куриными ножками, овощами, яблоками, конфетами, несколькими огромными кусками политого сливками яблочного пирога и двумя пачками строго запрещенных чипсов – очень редко Маргарет официально разрешала нарушать правила.

Отдельно пришлось взять пакет еды для Купера.

К концу завтрака мальчишки перестали быть похожи на бледных обитателей морских глубин. Худоба юности чуть уравновесилась плотно набитыми животами.

Потом они играли в мяч впятером, поддаваясь Саре и Куперу, снова поели, поиграли в «Эрудит», и Баки снова выпросил у Стива разрешения искупаться. И, конечно, его получил…

Стив, приподнявшись, поправил на девочке съехавшее с плечика полотенце – белоснежка Сара уже покрылась ровным розовым загаром, несмотря на постоянно обновляемый Стивом слой крема. Осторожно Стив поцеловал дочку в теплую щеку и лег обратно.

Горячие лучи летнего безмятежного солнца согревали тело насквозь, проливались внутрь растопленным теплом, обволакивая сонной истомой.

Стив про себя усмехался, прислушиваясь к несусветной глупости, лившейся нескончаемым – вполголоса - потоком и сводившейся к обсуждению видеоигр, фильмов, молоденьких учительниц и одноклассниц.

Он чуть приподнял брови, услышав название сайта «для взрослых», произнесенное сыном, и немедленное шиканье Баки, но решил, вздохнув, не заострять на этом внимание.

Они растут.

Он и Пегги откровенно поговорили с ними о сексе еще в прошлом году – рассказали о физиологической и духовной стороне полового акта. Рассказали, в чем отличие одного без другого.

Стив так долго и старательно готовился к тому знаменательному разговору, что даже выписал несколько цитат, одна из которых запомнилась ему особенно хорошо:

«Половое влечение создает на краткий миг иллюзию единства, однако без любви это единство оставляет чужих такими же чужими друг другу, какими они были прежде…»*

Мэтт тогда усмехнулся, заявив, что мнение устарело как минимум на полвека. А Баки промолчал.

Потом, когда Маргарет ушла, оставив их втроем, Стив, ни разу не запнувшись, обсудил с ними ( _Пап. Да ты серьезно??_ ) вопрос мастурбации. Не обращая внимания на закатывание глаз сына и покрывшегося темным румянцем Джеймса.

Стиву было важно, чтобы они усвоили: все, что происходит с ними, их телами из-за взросления – нормально. И стыдиться тут нечего. И об этом нужно говорить – если не с родителями, то, например, с врачом. Или школьным психологом.

Если, конечно, будут возникать вопросы...

Он им даже книгу подсунул – предварительно прочитанную лично: опасался, что написанная стареющим Ди Снайдером инструкция для подростков могла потерять актуальность с 80-х.

Мальчишки наотрез отказались ее брать, не прикоснувшись к ней ни разу, точно нарядное, глянцево-твердое тяжелое издание было ядовитым.

Стив потом отнес ее в комнату сына, оставив на столе. И дальнейшая судьба «Курса выживания для подростков» была ему неизвестна.

Стив надеялся, что у них обоих достаточно мозгов, чтобы отличить черное от белого.

А пока – гормоны, порнушка в интернете, подглядывание в раздевалках, неожиданные стояки и обретение себя в новом распахивающемся мире…

Стив вздохнул, не открывая глаз. Под веками горячие золотистые пятна сменялись черно-красными кругами, когда он сильнее зажмуривался. Ему стало немного грустно – как всегда, когда он думал о стремительном взрослении детей. Словно собственный горизонт событий становился ближе с каждым изменением, которое происходило с его сыном.

\- Догоняй, - услышал он его голос вместе со звонким шлепком, и засмеявшийся Мэтт побежал в воду. Вдогонку немедленно раздался звонкий собачий лай и шаги Баки.

Стив лежал, слушая летние звуки – шум ветра в деревьях, детский смех…Иногда приподнимался, чтобы посмотреть, где плещутся его русалки – мальчишки вели себя хорошо, держали слово и плавали там, где договорились.

Стиву зачастую казалось, что в их тандеме именно Баки был тем, кто строго следил за выполнением данных ему, Стиву, обещаний. Без Джеймса Мэтт вряд ли настолько серьезно относился бы к просьбам отца…

Стив лениво подумал, что пора бы будить дочку и потихоньку собираться, когда рядом с ним лег, вытягиваясь во весь рост, Баки - холодный, как утопленник.

\- Подвинься, - бесцеремонно велел он, устраиваясь на краю его полотенца.

Стив открыл глаза, тут же снова зажмурившись от слепящего света, и неловко подвинулся, уступая замерзшему мальчишке нагретое своим телом место.

\- А твое полотенце где? – хриплым от молчания голосом спросил он.

\- Мокрое. Сохнет, - коротко ответил Баки, прижимаясь к накаленному солнцем Стиву ледяным мокрым боком и ногой, щекотно задевая его ступню пальцами.

\- Если вы простудитесь, Пегги меня убьет, - задумчиво сказал Стив, ощущая, как начинает теплеть кожа Джеймса, - или твой дядя...

Баки промолчал.

\- Пора вытаскивать Мэтта из воды, - решил Стив, - и собираться. Еды у нас все равно почти не осталось…

\- Я сейчас позову, - пообещал Баки, переворачиваясь под боком у Стива.

Стив вздохнул: уезжать не хотелось. Давно у него не было возможности провести такой чудесный день вместе с детьми.

Жаль, что Пегги не смогла выбраться с ними… Но и так поездка получилась замечательной – одной из тех, редких, что сохраняют звуки и запахи сквозь время, ярче сияя на фоне многочисленных воспоминаний, отступающих в темноту слабеющей памяти.

Джеймс приподнялся и – неожиданно - легко, приятно погладил прохладными пальцами его грудь, задев чувствительный сосок. Стив удивленно повернул голову, близко рассматривая покрытое бронзовым румянцем лицо.

\- Ты что? – тихо спросил он. – Баки?

Джеймс не ответил. Медленно, соскальзывая пальцами с теплой кожи, убрал руку, на мгновение взглянул Стиву в глаза.

Резко вскочил и побежал за другом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Э.Фромм "Эротическая любовь"


	13. Chapter 13

### Август 2013 (15 лет) 

Стив сделал большой глоток ледяного пива и зажмурился – от холода заломило лоб.

Выдохнув, он открыл слезящиеся глаза, потер пальцами переносицу.

Он уныло сидел на заднем дворе, сосредоточенно наблюдая, как темнеет ночной влажностью высокое августовское небо.

В приоткрытую дверь до него доносились голоса детей и жены.

«Хорхе Марио Бергольо призывает к терпимости, открытости и скромности», - неожиданно подумал Стив.

Заместитель Стива – по стечению обстоятельств сын управляющего их филиалом – определенно не слушал прочувствованные речи Хорхе Марио Бергольо.

Иначе не пытался бы – достаточно неумело, впрочем – присвоить себе часть финансов компании. Стив это обнаружил сегодня, потратив весь вечер на то, чтобы удостовериться и собрать неопровержимые доказательства, отследив весь не слишком извилистый путь заблудившихся денежных потоков.

Удостоверился и собрал.

И что делать дальше – было непонятно.

Стив испытывал глубокое уважение и симпатию к Джону Мердоку – тому человеку, кто сразу и безоговорочно поверил в него, поддержал и выдвинул на повышение всего лишь через год его работы.

А Стив сейчас собирался отплатить ему тем, что готовился обвинить его сына в финансовых махинациях.

Стив подумал, что неплохо бы что-нибудь съесть. Но для этого надо было идти в дом, а он не хотел портить родным вечер своим унылым настроением.

Стив сделал еще один глоток – осторожно погрел во рту ледяную жидкость, прежде чем проглотить – и представил, что бы сделал на его месте новый Папа Римский Франциск, в миру известный как Хорхе Марио…

\- Ты, вроде, расстроен, - легко сказал Баки, появляясь словно из воздуха. Сел рядом, прислонившись теплым боком к Стиву и протянул ему гамбургер, - не помню, когда это ты не ужинал с нами...

\- День тяжелый, а так все в порядке, - Стив развернул салфетку, с удовольствием надкусил мягкую булку домашнего гамбургера.

\- Ты меня учил не врать, мистер Роджерс, - Баки смотрел в вечернее небо, - а сейчас врешь мне…

\- Джеймс… - начал Стив подходящим тоном.

Баки повернулся к нему: по-взрослому серьезно и одновременно с открытым детским сочувствием – он еще не научился делать вид, что со всеми проблемами «надо справляться самому». Не скрывал, каким одиноким, потерянным ты себя чувствуешь, когда рядом нет никого, кто мог бы поддержать.

Поэтому пришел к Стиву, не задумываясь.

Поддержать.

\- Я ведь знаю, что ты расстроен, - сказал он с незнакомой интонацией, - почему?

Стив удивился.

Простой вопрос неожиданно отозвался печалью непонятного одиночества – странной тоской, терпеливо выжидающей мгновения слабости: по отцу, по брату, по другу, которых не было, и не на кого было опереться, опустив, наконец, невидимую небесную тяжесть на землю.

Стив помолчал, прислушиваясь к вечернему шелесту листвы, звонким голосам детей вдали, сопению Купера, пролезающего со своего двора к обожаемому хозяину через вырытую дыру под забором - и неожиданно рассказал все, свою скучную взрослую историю, ничем не напоминающую завораживающие сказки про ведьм и их пряничные домики, которые он и Пегги читали детям раньше…

Вывалил на пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку измотавший его насквозь день, свои сомнения, растерянность – Стив впервые столкнулся с подобным.

Баки слушал так внимательно, пристально смотря на Стива светлыми глазами, что у Стива затеплело в груди редкое чувство: он его действительно понимает, делит с ним сомнения, забирая себе его усталость…

\- Прости меня, что я так…распустился, - неожиданно сказал Стив, доедая гамбургер, - не надо было все это взваливать на тебя.

Баки осторожно взял из его руки бутылку пива и сделал глоток.

\- Почему?

\- У тебя свои…вопросы. Ты не должен решать мои проблемы. Тратить время на меня.

\- Я и не решаю, - тихо фыркнул Джеймс, - я просто слушаю тебя. Потому что мне интересно. И я сам могу решить, на что мне тратить свое время, мистер Роджерс.

Стив тоже улыбнулся.

\- Все равно, - сделал он вывод, - прости, Баки.

Джеймс еще глотнул пива. Стив, сообразив, отобрал у него бутылку.

\- Знаешь, - Баки усмехнулся, - я тут прочитал недавно такую штуку*…Про волновую функцию, ну…частицы. Например, электрона.

Стив с интересом смотрел на него. Баки закатил глаза.

\- Не очень я понял пока, - признался он, - Мэтт быстрее меня в таком разбирается… Не в этом дело…

Стив тихо допивал пиво и ждал, пока Джеймс подберет нужные слова.

Пахло цветами, ночной свежестью, хмелем и – едва уловимо – теплым, съестным запахом гамбургера от салфетки, которую Стив продолжал держать в руке.

К салфетке давно принюхивался шумно дышащий Купер, смирно лежавший у их ног.

\- Короче, - Баки почесал лохматую голову, - суть в том, что ученый по имени Борн – он уже умер - решил, что мы можем нарисовать карту движения…ну, электрона например… его траекторию…и можем обнаружить этот электрон в любой точке этой траектории – где угодно! Мы не можем знать, где он летает сейчас, он может быть и там, и тут!

Глаза Баки загорелись.

\- Стив, представляешь? – с восторгом повторил он. – Он может быть везде!

Стив улыбнулся.

\- Что-то припоминаю, - мягко сказал он, - несчастный кот в коробке?**

\- Да! – Баки возбужденно схватил его за руку. – И вот смотри – видишь дерево?

Стив посмотрел на тоненький невысокий тополь.

\- Вижу, - согласился он.

\- Вот пока ты его не видишь, ты не можешь быть уверен, стоит оно или падает – ты не знаешь, в каком оно состоянии сейчас.

Джеймс не выпускал его ладонь из горячих пальцев, легонько сжимая ее.

\- Когда ты смотришь на него, его волновая функция…это… коллапсирует! То есть ты как бы произвел замер, посмотрев на него, и теперь вот точно знаешь, что оно не падает. Оно в определенном состоянии, и больше не нужна эта волновая функция…

Баки, точно опомнившись, отпустил руку Стива и задумался, глядя на дерево.

Стив молчал: чувствовал, что Баки не закончил.

\- Наблюдение жизненно необходимо для существования, - тихо закончил Джеймс, - мне иногда снится…ничто. Огромная пустота, и я в ней, и не в ней, я – как будто она. И это…дерьмово это. Типа кошмар.

Он засмеялся.

\- А когда говорю с тобой…я твердо понимаю, что я – это я. Перестаю падать…

Стив неожиданно начал вспоминать постулаты копенгагенской школы Бора и виденное давным-давно волновое уравнение Шрёдингера – безуспешно, конечно.

И уже открыл рот спросить, что за книгу читали Баки и Мэтт, когда Джеймс еле слышно договорил.

\- Пустоты нет…когда я с тобой…

Стив приобнял его – доверчиво навалившегося - за плечи. Задремавший Купер тут же приподнял голову – проверить, что с хозяином все в порядке.

\- Давно мы не говорили, верно, - улыбаясь, сказал Стив, - я в последнее время вечно на работе, да и у вас с Мэттом свои дела…

\- Тебе стало легче? – тихо спросил Джеймс рядом, уютно прижимаясь к нему.

\- Да, - с удивлением ответил Стив, помолчав, - спасибо.

Это был странный разговор: без обязательных нравоучений в конце, когда из благих побуждений тебе дают непрошеные советы, комментируют твои слова. Когда остается еще больше досады, что ты не так все объяснил, тебя не так поняли, и к чему было столько времени тратить на ненужные объяснения, после которых кислый привкус во рту еще противнее…

Сейчас у Стива внутри было незнакомое прохладное ощущение, которое можно было описать одним странным словом «чистота». Дымное полыхание дурного дня исчезло, словно смытое весенним дождем.

Точно выслушанная Баки исповедь и рассказ самого мальчишки – самое интересное, что слышал Стив за сегодняшний день - очистили самого Стива, расставив все на свои места.

Баки улыбнулся, запрокидывая скуластое лицо к вечернему небу с загорающимися бледными звездами.

\- Обращайся, - сказал он, - в любое время...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Мэтт и Баки читают «Параллельные миры» М.Каку  
> **Кот Шрёдингера — мысленный эксперимент, предложенный австрийским физиком-теоретиком, одним из создателей квантовой механики, Эрвином Шрёдингером (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Кот_Шрёдингера)


	14. Chapter 14

### Октябрь 2014 (16 лет) 

\- Родной, ты видел?

Пегги, прячась за плотной шторой от тусклого света раннего утра, смотрела в окно.

Стив осторожно подошел к жене: во внутреннем дворике соседского дома голый по пояс Рамлоу следил, как отжимается от припорошенной снежком земли голый по пояс Баки.

Стив смотрел на чистые сильные линии тела Джеймса: тонкие спортивные штаны облепляли круглую напряженную задницу, стройные ноги.

\- Он каждое утро заставляет его это делать?

\- Не знаю, - неожиданно для себя коротко ответил Стив, частенько по утрам наблюдавший за другом сына.

\- Неплохо бы Мэтту начать хотя бы бегать, - Пегги задумчиво постучала пальцами по подоконнику, - им не холодно, интересно…

Баки, повинуясь беззвучному приказу дяди, ловко вскочил и начал приседать. Бугрящийся мышцами Брок напротив него делал то же самое.

\- У Мэтта достаточно тренировок в бассейне, - сказал Стив.

\- А ты занимаешься в спортзале, - подхватила Маргарет, ущипнув его за твердую ягодицу, - и ты в прекрасной форме, но занятия на свежем воздухе…

Стив неожиданно испытал приступ странного раздражения, в котором смешалось сверкнувшее сожаление, что он перестал бегать по утрам, мимолетная горечь из-за всех возможных когда-то вариантов, которыми он пожертвовал в пользу единственно возможного выбора и…нахлынувшее возбуждение.

Стив поцеловал жену, чувствуя, каким горячим становится тело. Прикосновение Пегги к ягодицам жгло кожу сквозь пижаму. Маргарет с готовностью ответила на поцелуй, прошептав:

\- У нас всего десять минут…

Прижимаясь к обнаженному животу жены вставшим от острого желания членом, Стив успел подумать, что десять минут – более чем достаточно.

#### ****

Вечером за ужином Стив внимательно рассматривал Джеймса: Баки выглядел старше своего возраста, старше Мэтта, напоминая крепкого бычка – особенно когда упрямо наклонял голову, как сейчас.

Стив сдержал улыбку: Мэтт и Джеймс спорили, кто виноват в том, что Наташа Ростова решилась на интрижку с Анатолем Курагиным.

Пегги выразительно посмотрела на Стива: она полностью одобряла подобные беседы за ужином. Тем более, что поднятая мальчишками тема позволяла всем присутствующим участвовать в разговоре – даже Сара, выслушав основную сюжетную линию отношений, задумчиво сказала, что она бы ни за что не подвела своего жениха.

Стив пожал плечами в ответ на взгляд жены: он не читал «War&Peace» by Leo Tolstoy – когда он заканчивал старшие классы, у них была традиционная школьная программа по литературе, не включающая в себя произведения, которые разбираются в университетских курсах.

Малышка Сара, забыв про цветную капусту в тарелке, переводила взгляд огромных синих глаз с брата на Баки и обратно.

\- Да ты, кажется, вообще книгу не читал, выпендрежник, – довольный Мэтт откинулся на стуле, припечатав Баки железным аргументом, - даже в сокращенном варианте.

\- Извините, - хмуро пробурчал Джеймс, вставая из-за стола, - мне нужно…я выйду.

\- Не торопись, милый, - Пегги сочувственно поджала губы, - главное – вернись к чаю.

Баки кивнул.

\- Тебе обязательно было заканчивать разговор так? – Стив помог жене собрать посуду: сегодня была их очередь убирать со стола. Дети должны были наводить чистоту в кухне завтра.

\- Как? – Мэтт приподнял бровь. – Если он не читал книгу, зачем спорить?

Стив открыл рот, но Пегги легко положила ладонь на его руку.

\- Прекрасно, что ты знаешь, как правильно, - сказал, помолчав, Стив, примирительно улыбаясь, - но необязательно рассказывать об этом, унижая собеседника в присутствии других.

Мэтт перестал раскачиваться на стуле.

\- Ты его всегда защищаешь, - сузив глаза, обвинил он отца, - что бы я ни сделал, я всегда не прав.

\- Это не так, - Маргарет достала чашки.

\- Не ссорьтесь, - жалобно попросила Сара, - пожалуйста. И Баки ушел…

Стив выдохнул.

\- Мне очень понравился ход твоих рассуждений, - сказал он сыну, - неудивительно, что ты руководишь дискуссионным клубом в вашем классе.

Мэтт внимательно смотрел на отца.

\- Но?

Стив обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

\- И все, - подвел он итог, - никаких “но”. Сейчас будет чай.

\- А куда Джеймс подевался? – Пегги недоуменно посмотрела на Стива.

\- Возможно, решил прямо сейчас прочитать книгу, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Мэтт.

\- Я посмотрю, - Пегги решительно пошла следом за Баки наверх.

Проверила комнату сына – Баки не было. Проходя мимо их со Стивом спальни, Маргарет услышала шорох. В груди разлилась горячая тяжесть.

Не раздумывая, она неслышно вошла, направляясь к приоткрытой двери в ванную.

-Миссис Роджерс, - побледневший Баки отшатнулся от нее, пряча за спину руку с чем-то, что он крепко прижимал к лицу секундой раньше.

\- Ты что здесь делаешь, - прищурив янтарные глаза, спросила Маргарет, включая яркий верхний свет. Давно подавляемое раздражение – больно тлеющие угли – начинало разгораться, вспыхивая язычками пламени.

Многолетнее раздражение с неизбежным привкусом стыда за себя и острой жалости к неприкаянному соседскому мальчишке.

\- Ничего, - Баки все еще пытался спрятать то, что держал в руке, за спину – совершенно детским жестом. И выражение лица у него было как тогда, много лет назад, когда он уговорил Мэтта пробраться ночью в кухню и съесть шоколадные конфеты, а Стив и Пегги их обнаружили... Сколько же ему было… Лет семь, не больше…

Пегги не дала жалостливому воспоминанию ни шанса, шагнула к моргающему пушистыми ресницами мальчишке и рванула из его руки мягкую светлую ткань.

\- Зачем ты это взял, - она тряхнула футболкой собственного мужа, - зачем, я спрашиваю?

Баки, закусив губу, смотрел в пол. Он не мог вздохнуть от жгучего стыда - от того, что его застали, узнали его грязную тайну.

\- Отвечай! - Маргарет отшвырнула приготовленную к стирке футболку в сторону и от души потрясла мальчишку за плечи, впившись пальцами в теплую кожу.

Баки сильнее прикусил губу, под густыми ресницами сверкнула влага.

Пегги смотрела на него, стоя так близко, словно собиралась поцеловать. В который раз удивляясь его красоте – Джеймс был самым красивым ребенком, какого она видела. Красивее Мэтта – как бы ни хотела Пегги это признавать, но это было так.

Ясноглазый, с нежными губами, с ямочкой на подбородке, заставлявшей любое сердце биться быстрее.

\- Что ты пристал к нему, - теряя остатки контроля, прошипела Маргарет сквозь зубы, еще раз тряхнув его – несопротивляющегося, безвольно ослабевшего в ее руках – в руках, которые столько раз его мыли, расчесывали, перевязывали ссадины, гладили по голове, - ты просто смешон. Ты жалок! Стив – мой муж. Он - _мой муж_. Ты меня понял?!

Баки торопливо закивал.

Маргарет чуть ослабила давление – на мягкой коже Джеймса остались следы от ее ногтей.

\- У тебя был…был кто-нибудь? – спросила она другим голосом.

Баки вскинул на нее мокрые глаза, не понимая, о чем она спрашивает.

\- Девочки? – Пегги сделала над собой усилие. – Или…мальчики? Кто-нибудь?

Джеймс испуганно помотал головой.

\- Нет, мэм, - прошептал он, - я…ни разу…

Пегги перевела взгляд на его влажные губы – Баки облизнул их, прерывисто вздохнув. Маргарет неожиданно ощутила жгучую зависть к его сияющей юности, которую не портили подростковые высыпания и длинноногая нескладность.

Ощутила отзвук его темного, вязкого желания – сладкого, как капающий с сот чистейший, тягучий, на солнце сверкающий дикий мед.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты был у нас чаще раза в неделю, - сказала она, отходя в сторону. – В школе, у себя общайся с Мэттом – ты его лучший друг. Но к Стиву больше не смей лезть. Я долго терпела. Понял?

Баки вытер мокрую щеку ладонью.

\- Да, - хрипло сказал он.

\- Если мы договорились, сегодняшнее…недоразумение останется между нами. Если нет, я все расскажу Стиву – представляю, как он будет смеяться. В отличие от твоего дяди, - Маргарет медленно улыбнулась. В крови звенело недостойное торжество: сомнительная победа над шестнадцатилетним ребенком.

\- Можно мне …идти, - не смотря на нее, спросил бледный Джеймс.

Пегги молча посторонилась, пропуская его к дверям.


	15. Chapter 15

### Ноябрь 2014 (16 лет) 

\- Шарик из…соплей?? – пораженно выдохнула Маргарет, когда они со Стивом вышли в коридор. На ее миловидном скуластом лице застыла удивленно-брезгливая гримаска.

\- Из соплей, - согласился Стив.

Взглянул на жену, и внезапно они затряслись в диком приступе беззвучного хохота, обняв друг друга за плечи, как два нашкодивших старшеклассника, прячущихся от учителя.

Пегги уткнулась мужу в плечо, вздрагивая от неудержимого смеха, заглушая тихие всхлипы. Противность ситуации делала ее еще более нелепой… и смешной.

\- Это ужасно, - простонала Маргарет, снова начиная смеяться, - какая, черт возьми, гадость!

\- Я так не делал в своем розовом детстве, - Стив вытер слезы, прижимая к себе жену.

\- Хочешь сказать, это у нее…от меня?...Эта страсть…к козявкам? – Пегги снова захохотала, закрыв лицо руками.

\- Бежим, - шепнул Стив, услышав приближающиеся изнутри шаги миссис Стрейд - жертвы нелюбви их восьмилетней дочери к математике.

Он взял жену за теплую ладонь, и они действительно побежали по пустынным полутемным коридорам начальной школы, не переставая смеяться на ходу.

Они смеялись и в машине, репетируя воспитательную речь и запинаясь на нелепом слове «козявка».

\- У меня болит живот, - простонала Пегги, когда они подъехали к дому.

Стив фыркнул.

\- Трусишка, - сказал он покровительственно, - учись, как надо воспитывать детей.

Виноватую Сару они нашли в кухне с Мэттом: старший брат остался поддержать провинившуюся сестру. Перед девочкой стояла большая кружка какао с зефиром – Мэтт расстарался.

\- Пап, - начал он, едва заметив родителей, - не знаю, что там вам сказала миссис Стрейд, но ты должен знать, что она при всех унижала Сару, назвав ее самой невосприимчивой к математике ученицей за все годы ее преподавания.

Предательница Пегги, шедшая следом за Стивом, тихо хрюкнула. Он собрал всю выдержку, чтобы не рассмеяться вместе с женой.

\- Ситуацию я вижу таким образом, - спокойно сказал он, - у тебя, малыш, есть определенные сложности с математикой…

\- Нет у нее сложностей! – не выдержал Мэтт, перебивая отца. – Она все решает, я сам проверил! У нее сложности с миссис Стрейд.

\- Не перебивай меня, пожалуйста, - попросил Стив.

\- Извини, - Мэтт нахмурился.

\- Сара, я прав? – Стив мягко смотрел на расстроенную дочь.

\- Я не могу решать в классе, - тихо призналась девочка, - она все время на меня смотрит…как будто я Эд Джонас. Вот он тупица.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Во-первых, не надо называть Эда тупицей. Он рисует, как ранний Мане.

Сара сложила руки на груди, полностью копируя позу брата, прислонившегося боком к буфету.

\- А во-вторых… Ваша миссис Стрейд и мне не нравится, дорогая, - Стив, наконец, позволил себе улыбнуться, - но я ведь не кидаюсь…соплями или…чем-то подобным в каждого, кто считает меня глупым или кому не нравлюсь я?

\- Очень зря, - тихо пробурчала Сара.

Маргарет прикрыла лицо рукой, вздрогнув. Стив держался из последних сил. Перед глазами некстати нарисовалась картина: на очередном собрании он последует примеру дочери и, наконец, даст понять, _насколько_ ему не нравится руководитель отдела маркетинга.

\- Малыш, - Стив старался не смотреть на сына, беззвучно смеющегося за спиной Сары, - самое важное: что _ты_ думаешь о себе, и что думают о тебе люди, которые хорошо тебя знают… Если все дело в самой миссис Стрейд, мы решим этот вопрос.

\- Пап, да я же говорю, что она решает быстрее, чем я это делал в ее возрасте! – снова не выдержал Мэтт.

Стив кивнул.

\- Тебе было бы приятно, если бы в тебя кинули … _таким?_

Маргарет издала тихий стон, закусив губу.

Сара смотрела в кружку с растаявшим зефиром.

\- Нет, - мрачно признала она.

\- Я рад, что ты это понимаешь.

\- Я извинюсь перед ней, - помолчав, решила дочь.

Стив поднял глаза и встретил взгляд Мэтта: впервые за очень долгое время на лице сына он видел такую неприкрытую любовь.

\- Договорились, - сказал Стив, улыбаясь.

#### ****

\- Баки какой-то странный,- услышала Пегги вечером. Муж лежал рядом в кровати с ноутбуком на животе.

\- Вот как? – Пегги отложила книгу, обняла Стива, скользнув пальцами по резинке его пижамных штанов. – Не заметила.

\- Потому что его у нас не было всю неделю, - Стив рассеянно чмокнул жену в макушку, не отрываясь от монитора.

\- Неужели целую неделю? – «удивилась» Пегги, мягко сжимая пах мужа.

\- Дорогая, давай не сегодня, - Стив, извиняясь, посмотрел на нее яркими синими глазами, - у меня завтра с утра встреча с советом директоров...

Пегги вздохнула.

\- Конечно, - сказала она вслух, - прости.

Стив снова чмокнул ее, не глядя – попал в нос.

Пегги вернулась к отложенному роману Leo Tolstoy, не сразу вспомнив, о чем читала. Успокаивающее размеренное гудение ноутбука усыпляло.

\- Пожалуй, надо с ним поговорить, - услышала Маргарет в сладкой полудреме.

\- С кем? – спросила она, мгновенно просыпаясь. Часы под лампой с ее стороны показывали четверть первого.

\- С Баки, - пояснил Стив, выключая компьютер и свой ночник, - надеюсь, они не поссорились с Мэттом…

Он повозился и затих.

\- Спокойной ночи, - тихо сказала Пегги.

Она лежала без сна до тех пор, пока первые бледные лучи встающего солнца не осветили ее супружескую кровать.

#### ****

Баки, не мигая, смотрел на Стива – словно видел в первый раз: сильные руки, блеск простого обручального кольца на пальце, видневшиеся в вырезе футболки светлые волосы на груди. Рассматривал легкие морщины в уголках синих глаз, теплые тени в складках ткани на бедрах, снова переводя взгляд на его широкие плечи…

Баки было все еще мучительно стыдно встречаться с Маргарет.

Баки было мучительно не видеть Стива столько дней.

Он не знал, как решился залезть в корзину с их грязным бельем в тот раз, когда кто угодно мог его застать. Не хотел вспоминать, как лихорадочно рылся в ней, отбрасывая в сторону кружевные трусики Маргарет, пахнущие духами блузки, выискивая…от себя было не спрятаться…выискивая боксеры Стива. Баки покрывался горячим потом от стыда и возбуждения, вспоминая, _что_ он хотел с ними сделать…

Футболка Стива попалась на глаза первой.

Джеймсу в детстве казалось, что вещи Стива стирают в каком-то особенном порошке – маленький Баки даже набрался смелости попросить Брока купить «порошок, как у миссис Роджерс». Дядя не понял, конечно, что он от него хотел – велел не заниматься глупостями. Баки потом выспросил у Пегги название порошка, уговорил дядю купить его и не понимал, почему их одежда по-прежнему не пахнет так, как пах Стив.

И немножко Мэтт.

Баки помнил, как сильно ему нравилось обнимать Стива, сидеть у него на коленях, в крепком тепле, ощущении покоя… Когда Стив уезжал в нечастые командировки, и они не виделись несколько дней, Джеймс так отчаянно скучал по нему, что однажды совершил нечто подобное: пробрался в ванную к взрослым Роджерсам, непойманный, и прижался к халату Стива, висевшему на двери – обнял махровую полосатую ткань, закрывая глаза и вдыхая этот ни на что не похожий теплый запах, навечно связанный со всем хорошим, что было в жизни Джеймса.

И с тем новым, сладким обещанием неизвестного, зовущего удовольствия, что появилось в его жизни недавно…

Мэтт смеялся словам отца – легко, спокойно.

И все было хорошо: мирно, по-семейному.

И Маргарет была бы совершенно и полностью счастлива, если бы не этот взгляд чужого шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки, устремленный на ее мужа – отдающийся глубокой тоской внутри самой Маргарет, взрослый, неправильный, тяжелый взгляд.

Когда он начал _так_ смотреть на Стива? Как она пропустила этот момент…

Пегги отвела глаза за секунду до того, как Баки чуть вздрогнул, словно просыпаясь, и виновато, украдкой взглянул на нее.

Маргарет улыбалась вместе со Стивом – белозубо смеявшимся над шуткой сына, откидывающим с высокого лба густые светлые пряди, того же холодного лунного оттенка, что и у Мэтта: Мэтью становился точной копией отца – белокожий, с синими, как зимнее небо, глазами.

Пегги страстно любила мужа – до сих пор.

15 мая 1998 года внезапно так ярко предстало в ее памяти, точно она попала в виртуальную симуляцию. Маргарет даже почувствовала запах арбузной жвачки Лейтон Тернер – некрасивой рыжей студентки, тощей, как ржавая селедка…

Пегги увидела крошки на не первой свежести красной скатерти, скептически осмотрела солонку и перечницу в виде фарфоровых грибов, пластиковые стулья и пеструю компанию, сдвинувшую несколько столов в углу зала – кафе было по-студенчески демократичным, и обычно Маргарет Картер не пила кофе в подобных заведениях.

Пегги устроилась за столом, со вздохом облегчения сняла украдкой новые босоножки - натерла ноги…

Меню принес официант Стив – так значилось на бейдже. Приветливо улыбаясь, принял заказ болтающих девчонок.

\- А вам? – спросил он у Пегги, взглянув на нее синими морскими глазами. Пегги до этого момента не верила, что в реальной жизни бывает такое: один взгляд – и…все.

\- Воды, - облизнув пересохшие губы, попросила Маргарет.

\- И…? – приветливый Стив улыбнулся чуть шире. – Сегодня необычайно удачный тыквенный пирог. Рекомендую.

\- Да, - согласилась Пегги, не очень понимая, - и его тоже.

Болтовню девчонок она не слышала, отвечая невпопад: смотрела на Стива, с улыбкой принимающего заказы новых посетителей, рассматривала изгиб его поясницы, светлые волосы.

Маргарет внезапно поняла, что ей хочется узнать, как Стив улыбается тем, кто ему по-настоящему близок.

\- Я вас догоню, - решительно сказала Пегги подружкам на выходе.

\- Меня зовут Маргарет Картер, - она подошла к Стиву, расставляющему свежую выпечку на витрине, - и я приглашаю вас на свидание. Выбирайте любой вечер.

Стив удивленно поднял на нее небесные глаза, растерянно моргнул.

Господи, пусть он будет по девочкам, запоздало взмолилась Маргарет, рассматривая его длинные ресницы.

\- Да, - улыбнулся Стив, - я с удовольствием. В пятницу?

Пегги незаметно выдохнула: только сейчас, получив его согласие, она поняла, как волновалась. Маргарет не могла вспомнить ни единого раза, когда так сильно хотела чего-то.

\- Держи, Стив, - она протянула ему свой номер телефона, написанный на салфетке.

\- Место выбираю я? – уточнил улыбающийся Стив.

\- Да, - Маргарет бросила быстрый взгляд на его губы и слегка покраснела.

\- Что ж, - он поднял пустой поднос, - до пятницы у меня есть время, чтобы придумать, как тебя удивить, Маргарет Картер…

И он исправно удивлял ее – все восемнадцать лет брака: Пегги с нежностью вспомнила неожиданные крошечные сюрпризы в виде припрятанных для нее любимых пирожных из Weber’s, оставленные возле подушки букетики ландышей в самом начале их прекрасной, полуголодной совместной бунтарской жизни, бесчисленные ночи любви, постоянную гордость за него – сильного, надежного, упорного Стива.

Пегги улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям. Успела увидеть, как Стив подмигнул Баки, спрятав мимолетную, легкую улыбку в уголках губ.

У Маргарет чаще забилось сердце.

С трудом она отвела взгляд от полных губ мужа и посмотрела на Джеймса, неподвижно застывшего над чашкой с кофе.

Баки так прочно и давно стал частью их семьи, что у него была своя кружка. Ему, семилетнему, ее купил Стив – смешную кружку с ушами Микки-Мауса. Когда маленький Баки пил из нее молоко, над керамическими ушками виднелись только его лучистые глаза в ресницах.

Конечно, ее купил Стив...

Усыновивший его с самой первой встречи, точно Баки был одной из многочисленных бездомных дворняг, которых Стив постоянно подкармливал, пытался пристроить, находя время и на это. Как находил возможность помогать всем, кто просил у него этой помощи – давал в долг, знакомил с нужными людьми, искал информацию, слушал, рекомендовал, верил в лучшее будущее и помогал верить, четко спланировав это лучшее…

Узнав Стива чуть больше, Пегги полюбила его еще сильнее за это неравнодушие.

Ее первый раз со Стивом был незабываемым: Пегги повела его в постель на втором же свидании. И он – ее синеглазый Стив с ослепительной улыбкой – оказался…девственником.

«Я ждал подходящего человека», - краснея, но не опуская решительных глаз, признался он.

Маргарет, потерявшая невинность в старших классах с подающим надежды отпрыском одного из бесчисленных бизнес-партнеров отца, потеряла вместе с ней и интерес к сексу.

Хотя отпрыск – надо отдать ему должное – старался: ужин, цветы, умеренные попытки отговорить семнадцатилетнюю Пегги (сам отпрыск уже заканчивал колледж) и, наконец, основное действо – техничное, со знанием дела и шумным оргазмом потеющего на ней первого любовника.

Поющий для них в тот вечер Фрэнк Синатра еще долго ассоциировался у нее с пахнущим скукой и цитрусом Equipage от Hermes.

Пегги не было больно, не было особенно приятно. Ей было отстраненно-любопытно: ее избранник был милым – кареглазым, белозубым, спортивным.

Пегги встретилась с ним еще несколько раз и, убедившись, что ей по-прежнему «никак», прекратила общение. Рассталась на хорошей ноте – эту заповедь отца она заучила накрепко: мир слишком тесен - ты не знаешь, когда в следующий раз столкнешься с кем-то.

Со Стивом все было по-другому. Уже во время их первого поцелуя – ледяная кола и теплый вкус его языка - Маргарет почувствовала необычное сильное томление в животе: тело отвечало выступающей изнутри влагой на каждое движение ее любовника.

Услышав признание Стива, она была так тронута этой милой странностью, что испытала с ним оргазм с первого раза.

Выгнувшись под теплой тяжестью навалившегося на нее крепкого тела, Пегги наконец-то поняла, почему кругом все кричало о сексе – удовольствие было невероятным: ее слабый крик отныне стал частью незамолкающего хора.

Еще до того, как эта божественная сладость растворилась в ее крови, Маргарет Картер пообещала себе, что синеглазый Стив, потрясенно целующий ей шею и ключицы, станет ее мужем.

Она не пожалела о своем решении ни разу за прошедшие годы. Чем больше она узнавала мужа, тем сильнее любила его. Стив был безупречен.

К нему продолжали тянуться за помощью и поддержкой. Стив продолжал помогать всем, чем мог.

И на глазах Пегги очередной отогретый Стивом щенок вырос. Вырос и обнаглел: захотел получить его в свое безраздельное пользование.

Ее Стива.

Рассматривая густые ресницы Джеймса, Пегги с глухо толкнувшейся в груди ненавистью подумала, что сделал бы Стив, если бы узнал, чего на самом деле хочет от него «приемный сын».

И тут же поняла, что _никогда_ не скажет ничего подобного мужчине, с которым прожила в счастливом браке восемнадцать лет.

Одна мысль о том, что Стив наконец _поймет_ , что чувствует – смеет чувствовать! - к нему взрослеющий соседский мальчишка, отзывалась внутри ледяной яростью – первобытной, сметающей все на пути, как тайфун.

Она будет отрицать все до последнего. До последнего одевая голодную, взрослую тоску безнадежного взгляда Баки в детскую, давно омалевшую ей, привязанность…

Пегги не было стыдно ни секунды, когда она разбила его кружку, загружая посудомоечную машину.

С огромным удовольствием наблюдая, как разлетелись по полу темные осколки ушей Микки-Мауса, она неожиданно вспомнила, что тощая рыжая Лейтон Тернер стала партнером Jenner&Block - одной из самых известных в Чикаго юридических фирм.

И все еще была не замужем…

Выбросив в мусорное ведро осколки детской кружки, Пегги подумала: если бы она могла так же просто выкинуть чертового Баки из их жизни, она была бы счастлива еще больше.


	16. Chapter 16

### Декабрь 2014 (16 лет) 

Стив курил на заднем дворе, смотрел на темные соседские окна. Баки не пришел к ним сегодня, как делал всегда по субботам с момента их знакомства двенадцать лет назад.

Сегодня Баки лишился Купера – мохнатый, огромный пес, которого знали все соседи, умер в клинике, умудрившись съесть какую-то отраву.

Баки с беспрестанно скулящим, завернутым в одеяло, Купером отвез в клинику хмурый Брок.

И привез осиротевшего племянника он же.

Это было утром.

В обед Рамлоу отбыл на дежурство. Баки на звонки Мэтта не ответил.

Стив растерянно смотрел на мигающие рождественские гирлянды, украшавшие дом Брока, и понимал, что очень хочет быть рядом с мальчишкой сейчас, поддержать его…

Стив мог представить, что Баки чувствует: они с Пегги сами долго переживали, когда Мистер Фродо не вернулся домой. Мэтт несколько месяцев писал в группы в сетях, обновляя фотографию пушистого негодяя, с помощью Сары расклеивал распечатанные объявления в школе, на улицах и украдкой плакал, тоскуя по коту и выдавая себя по утрам припухшими красными веками…

Стив докурил сигарету до фильтра - обжег пальцы, задумавшись. Чертыхнулся, отбрасывая тлеющий окурок.

В доме Брока тихо хлопнула дверь.

\- Стив, - позвал шепотом Джеймс – он, похрустывая снегом, пролазил со своей стороны сквозь голые мерзлые ветки сирени.

\- Привет, - Стив, чувствуя смутное облегчение, быстро подошел к забору, отцепил застрявший капюшон его куртки от кустарника, - Брок на смене?

Баки кивнул, нерешительно качнулся к нему.

\- Иди сюда, - Стив его обнял, прижал к себе – вытянувшегося, стройного, нескладного как все подростки.

Джеймс уткнулся лицом в плечо Стива, шумно вдохнул. От волос Баки пахло сигаретами – Стив знал, что он тайком курит, шампунем Jonson’s – Мэтт пользовался таким же.

\- Купер первый, кто умер…после мамы, - шепотом сказал Джеймс, пока Стив гладил его по голове, путаясь пальцами в густых прядях.

\- Понимаю...

\- Ему было так больно, - продолжил Джеймс дрогнувшим голосом, - а я…ничего не мог сделать.

Стив прижал его крепче.

\- Ветеринар сказал, он съел…он что-то съел…скорее всего – крысиный яд, он не уверен, а мне все равно…я встал в шесть, а Куперу уже было плохо… Не надо было его отпускать бегать одного…я слишком поздно нашел его, Стив…

Задевший его скулу Стив, почувствовал влагу на коже – Баки плакал.

Со Стивом было можно – Стив за эти годы видел его любым.

Баки вытер пальцами мокрый нос.

\- У меня остались его игрушки…Отвезу в приют.

\- Баки, - Стив прижался щекой к его макушке, - Купер был умной собакой. Он ведь всегда бегал, где хотел… Это просто случайность…Ты ни в чем не виноват.

Джеймс помотал головой.

\- Нет…Брок думает, что его отравили…Может, приняли за бездомного пса… Кто может отравить собаку, Стив? Даже бездомную?

Баки отодвинулся, взглянул на Стива – в сумерках черты Джеймса расплывались перед глазами, словно Стив тоже плакал или Баки сам становился тенью, исчезая.

\- Кто может убить _живую_ собаку, Стив? Вот так…

Он вытирал ладонями текущие слезы.

\- Ты очень хорошо заботился о нем, - Стив вложил в мокрые пальцы Джеймса салфетку, - и мне очень жаль, что все так получилось…Мне жаль, что в мире есть место боли, малыш…

Баки смотрел под ноги – съежившийся под тяжестью первого взрослого горя.

Стив снова обнял его за плечи, разделяя с ним эту тяжесть, смутно жалея, что теплота объятий теряется в синтетическом наполнителе разделяющих их курток.

-Пошли выпьем чаю, - предложил немного замерзший Стив, - посмотрим фотографии с Купером – хочешь?… Еще остались вафли от завтрака…

Баки ткнулся лбом ему в шею.

\- Не хочу…

\- У нас уже все спят, - уточнил Стив, - никто не будет лезть с расспросами. Даже я.

Баки посмотрел на него, раздумывая.

\- Ладно, - согласился он.

И надолго замолчал. Говорил только Стив.

Джеймс медленно пил чай из непривычной кружки и смотрел на фотографию своей собаки на заставке телефона.

Он больше не плакал.

Стив подогрел ему вафли, полил сливками – Баки вафли съел.

Стив тихо – голоса в доме разносились, как в готическом соборе, до чердака – рассказывал Джеймсу, что Куп был удачливым псом, вытащившим свой счастливый билет целых восемь лет назад – по собачьим меркам неплохая жизнь.

А с таким хозяином, каким был Баки – отличная собачья жизнь получилась…

Джеймс неожиданно отодвинул безликую кружку и положил голову на скрещенные руки. Стив замолчал, растерянно рассматривая съежившегося на столе Баки.

\- Баки, малыш, - Стив протянул руку, легко погладил его по голове, взглянув на часы, - оставайся сегодня у нас. Я тебе постелю в гостевой спальне. Давай?

Джеймс слабо помотал головой.

\- Я сейчас уйду, - глухо сказал он, не поднимая головы.

Стив растерянно провел пальцами по его густым волосам, чуть сжал шею и убрал руку.

Джеймс молча встал, направился к выходу, не оборачиваясь.

\- Я…мне жаль, что я при тебе так раскис, - услышал Стив, идя за ним следом.

Стив удивился.

\- Зачем еще нужны друзья, Джеймс?

Баки на мгновение задумался на пороге, закусив нижнюю губу.

\- Друзья, - повторил он.

Постоял ночной тенью в приоткрытых дверях, на границе света и морозной темноты.

\- Вафли были вкусные, - сказал он на прощание, - спасибо.

На следующее утро Мэтт помог ему отвезти игрушки Купера, его корм, миски – все, что Баки скупал для лучшего четвероногого друга – в собачий приют.

Больше при Стиве Баки не вспоминал свою собаку.

#### ****

Спустя пару недель Стив заглянул в комнату сына, привлеченный веселыми звуками би-бопа.

\- Потанцуешь со мной, мистер Роджерс? – Джеймс подмигнул Мэтту. – В школе будет новогодний вечер в стиле 60-х.

\- Пап,- Мэтт засмеялся, - не обращай внимания на этого придурка.

\- Мэтт сказал, что ты умеешь танцевать свинг… - Баки пританцовывал на месте.

Стив усмехнулся, радуясь тому, что Баки был снова похож на себя и определенно веселился, задумав какую-то проделку.

После смерти Купера Джеймс появился у них лишь однажды, а появившись, по большей части молчал.

\- Когда-то умел…Приглашаешь? – он зашел в комнату, сделал громче нео-свинговую композицию неизвестного ему Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, играющую на компьютере сына.

Баки наблюдал за ним с растущим удивлением.

\- Ну, иди сюда, - Стив вышел на середину комнаты, сбросил пиджак. Мэтт достал телефон, приготовившись все записывать.

\- Передумал? – мягко спросил Стив, давая возможность отступить.

\- БОльшим придурком ты выглядеть все равно не сможешь. Давай, - Мэтт похлопал друга по плечу.

\- Проверим? – усмехнулся Джеймс и гибко скользнул к Стиву. – Вы будете вести, сэр?

Стив не успел ничего ответить: Баки прижался к нему вплотную, вложил длинные пальцы в его ладонь.

\- Я буду твоей послушной девочкой, - шепнул Джеймс еле слышно, облизав яркие губы. Стив вдохнул его горячий запах, так напомнивший чем-то запах Мэтта, но отличающийся как день от ночи - он бы никогда не перепутал запах сына. Или запах Баки… Стив с удивлением почувствовал, что щеки потеплели от глупой фразы усмехающегося мальчишки. Из Баки с его кукольными ресницами и пухлым ртом получилась бы девчонка на загляденье…

\- Свинг – не вальс. Здесь нет того, кто ведет…Не так близко, - Стив чуть отступил. Баки медленно улыбнулся, отодвигаясь, - и аккуратно: места немного…

Стив качнул бедрами на пробу, сделал несколько шагов – Джеймс мгновенно подхватил это движение. Он, смеясь, коротко смотрел в глаза Стива и предугадывал каждый его шаг, быстро прижимаясь, раскручивал себя, возвращался с размаху в объятия Стива, накрывая его волной своего нового густого запаха, импровизировал на ходу.

Стив, замирая от удовольствия, наблюдал, как улавливается, продолжается Джеймсом любой намек на движение, как он усиливает его, раскрывая гибким телом, весь настроенный на Стива, как сверхчувствительная антенна.

Запыхавшийся Стив смутно осознал: шутка перерастает во что-то тяжелое и неправильное, когда ощутил упирающийся в свое бедро вставший член мальчишки.

Джеймс давно не улыбался, он часто дышал – раскрасневшийся, с каплями пота на висках – отчаянно смотря на Стива огромными потемневшими глазами.

\- Да вас хоть сейчас на школьный конкурс, - издевательски хмыкнул Мэтт, - интересно, сколько наберете лайков…

В руке Стива дрогнула повлажневшая ладонь Джеймса. Стив развернулся так, чтобы неожиданное завершение их странной выходки не увидел Мэтт.

\- Принеси-ка мне воды, - попросил Стив сына.

\- Почему я? – Мэтт недоуменно смотрел на него. – Это Баки тебя заездил.

\- Мэтт, - без улыбки повторил Стив, вытирая выступивший над губой пот, - принеси мне воды. Пожалуйста.

Мэтью недовольно встал и вышел из комнаты, что-то бубня на ходу.

Стив понял, что Баки все еще стоит так близко, что почти касается его бедрами.

\- Танцуешь ты отлично, - сказал Стив, отходя в сторону, решив не усугублять и без того неловкую ситуацию.

\- Ты же заметил, - Джеймс сглотнул.

Стив улыбнулся.

\- Бывает, - успокоил он, - в твоем возрасте это нормально.

\- У меня встал на тебя, мистер Роджерс, - Баки обреченно смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

Страшное, неправильное, сладко сосущее глубоко внутри чувство пустоты вернулось.

\- Я ведь сказал – бывает, - почему-то шепотом повторил Стив, испытывая непереносимое желание найти это зудящее место внутри себя и расчесать его до крови, сжать пальцами рубиновую точку непонятного укуса, ловя всей кожей болезненное удовольствие.

Баки неожиданно шагнул к нему – не ожидавшему - прижался бедрами, прижался плотной выпуклостью, отсекая все, что было до этого.

\- У меня это бывает столько раз в день, - хрипло сказал он, не мигая смотря на замеревшего Стива, втягивая его в глубину темнеющих серых глаз, - сколько раз я думаю...о тебе. _Это_ в «моем возрасте» – нормально?

Стив медленно отступил назад, не в силах придумать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы достойно выйти из этой ситуации, завороженно смотря на влажные приоткрытые губы Джеймса, навсегда упуская возможность – выскальзывающий из холодеющих пальцев конец веревки висельника – изменить смысл сказанного, обезвредить его, не дать ядовитой лунной сладости просочиться в кровь…

\- Черт, ваш танец зашел, - смеясь, сказал Мэтт, заходя в комнату со стаканом воды, - и даже фильтры не понадобились…

Cтив выдохнул, сбрасывая оцепенение.

\- Удали сейчас же, - сказал он, отворачиваясь от Джеймса.

Сказал тихо, но так, что Мэтт немедленно ответил:

\- Я просто пошутил. Вот смотри: удаляю.

\- Я верю, - Стив взял воду, сделал несколько глотков, - спасибо.

\- Можно мне тоже, - Джеймс протягивал к нему руку.

Стив недоуменно посмотрел на него.

\- Я пить хочу, - повторил Баки.

Стив машинально протянул свой стакан.

Баки, кинув быстрый взгляд на уткнувшегося в телефон Мэтта, перевернул стакан так, чтобы пить со стороны Стива.

Поднял серо-голубые глаза, удостоверившись, что Стив на него смотрит, и быстро облизал стеклянную кромку, прежде чем жадно допить воду.

Стив бы очень хотел рассмеяться над этими детскими попытками…соблазнения?... но смеяться над чувствами Баки было низко.

Тем более низко, если в собственном животе вязко осело густое неожиданное тепло от вида чистого розового языка, слизывавшего со стекла туманные следы чужих губ.


	17. Chapter 17

### Январь 2015 (16 лет) 

Стив осознал, что его жизнь – давно и прочно стоявший на якоре надежный корабль – начинает опасно раскачиваться, поскрипывая, когда, вернувшись вечером домой, нашел молчаливую Маргарет в спальне.

В пижаме.

Сара была у школьной подружки, Мэтт болтался по каким-то важным делам вместе с Баки.

Неподвижно сидевшая на краю кровати Пегги держала в руке лопатку для торта, испачканную в креме.

Незаконченный торт Стив позже обнаружил на кухонном столе.

На все осторожные вопросы, почему она в пижаме, и почему торт, который Пег начала делать еще утром, стоит незаконченным в разгромленной кухне, Маргарет недоумевающе хлопала глазами.

Растерянный Стив уложил ее в кровать, забрал проклятую лопатку и торопливо спустился вниз: накапал жене алпразолам, отмечая, что пальцы слегка трясутся, отнес ей наверх, заставил выпить.

\- Стиви, я в полном порядке, - Маргарет смотрела ясными глазами, чуть нахмурившись, - что происходит?

Стив не знал, что ответить: впервые в жизни он не знал, что происходит.

\- Пег, - найдя в себе силы улыбнуться, сказал он жене, - ты отдыхай. Завтра будет видно.

Маргарет вздохнула.

\- Торт понравился? – спросила она, когда Стив выходил из спальни. Он замер на пороге.

\- Очень…

\- Я рада. Не задерживайся, милый.

Стив на мгновение прижался пылающим лбом к прохладной двери, досчитал до пяти и спокойно спустился вниз: прибрать в кухне, заказать пиццы на ужин и закончить торт, который не доделала его жена…

\- Нервный срыв, - сказал он на следующий день по телефону Кэрол, с теми же интонациями, с какими презентовал бюджеты на собраниях с топами, - на МРТ нет никаких отклонений, к счастью... Ближайший месяц мы проведем в доме вашего отца в Калифорнии. Ей нужно сменить обстановку. Я знаю, что просить о таком – чересчур, но могла бы ты пожить это время с Мэттом и Сарой…

Они впервые расстались так надолго: дети звонили им каждый день утром и вечером. Первые дни Пегги отходила от компьютера со слезами и упрашивала Стива вернуться домой.

\- Я в порядке, милый, - повторяла она, - зря ты все это затеял…

Стив осторожно прекращал ее уговоры, целуя холодные мягкие губы жены, целуя ее пальцы – он страшно испугался за нее.

Он чувствовал такую вину перед ней за то, что взвалил на плечи Пегги домашнюю рутину, бесконечные заседания в родительских комитетах, магазины, уборку, готовку – большую часть времени этим занималась именно она.

Стив дотошно следил за тем, чтобы она принимала легкие антидепрессанты – дважды в день, строго после еды.

Стив дотошно следил, чтобы она питалась не меньше четырех раз в день.

Стив придумывал для них бесконечные развлечения – от долгих прогулок по берегу океана до игр в карты на раздевание по вечерам у зажженного камина.

Стив успевал работать – рано утром, пока не вставала Пегги, и после обеда, когда она уходила вздремнуть на пару часов.

Стив готовил ей завтраки, отказавшись от услуг приходящей домработницы – Маргарет не хотела, чтобы их уединение нарушал хоть кто-то.

Обеды, как правило они готовили вместе – ничего сложного: стейк, салат, запеченные овощи; а ужинали тем, что оставалось от обеда. Стив, выпивая бокал вина, с удовольствием смотрел, как блестят глаза Маргарет, как раскрываются в улыбке полные, подкрашенные бордовой помадой губы.

Стив раз в день звонил Харви, обстоятельно рассказывая, как _на самом деле_ идут дела.

Дела шли прекрасно, если не принимать во внимание причину, заставившую их бросить многолетний привычный быт и оказаться вдвоем в огромном доме, с закрытой светлыми чехлами мебелью, на берегу самого прекрасного в мире океана.

Пару раз в неделю они выбирались на рынок – купить свежих овощей и фруктов. И Стив обязательно вел Пегги выпить кофе в один из многочисленных небольших ресторанчиков, которыми изобиловало побережье.

\- Я стану толстой, - смеялась Маргарет, когда муж приносил ей добавку клубничных пирожных.

\- Я буду хотеть тебя еще сильнее, - признавался Стив, целуя ее тонкую, пахнущую океаном руку.

По вечерам, обнимая жену на веранде, Стив смотрел на тонущее в бескрайнем водном пространстве солнце, превращающее соленую воду в расплавленное, облитое жаркой кровью золото и жалел только о том, что детей – всех троих – нет сейчас рядом...

Пегги расслаблялась все больше: Стив как-то застал ее танцующей в полупустой гостиной. Маргарет, одетая в легкое длинное платье с открытыми плечами, покачивалась под звуки Summertime, тихонько подпевая Элле Фицджеральд.

Стив, впервые за много лет увидевший такую Пегги – расслабленную, чувственную – неожиданно понял, как сильно изменилась Маргарет за эти годы.

Ему еще предстояло поговорить об этом с женой – как можно ослабить этот контроль. Зачем он ей – у них замечательные дети, самостоятельные, ответственные. У них сосед – один из лучших полицейских штата. У них стабильная, налаженная жизнь.

Чего боится его жена, что не позволяет быть себе собой у _них дома?_

К концу второй недели неожиданного медового месяца Стив отчетливо понял, что он страшно соскучился по детям.

Ему не хватало домашних ужинов в большой шумной компании, веселых споров обо всем на свете, скептического хмыканья Мэтта, неловких объятий украдкой с тихим шепотом «пап, ты был прав», поцелуев дочки, смеха Баки…

Никто не умел улыбаться так, как Джеймс.

Они пропустили его день рождения в конце февраля.

\- Забыли? – с шутливым укором спросил Баки, когда они позвонили им вечером. Вечеринку по случаю было решено отложить до возвращения старших Роджерсов, и отмечали они в маленькой компании: Мэтт, Сара, Кэрол и сам именинник в золотистом колпачке на темных волосах.

Рамлоу снова был на курсах повышения квалификации в Шайенне: теперь уже _он_ обучал новых полицейских.

Баки смеялся в камеру и старательно задувал свечи на кособоком пироге, который ему испекла Кэрол с помощью Сары, но Стиву показалось, что он не на шутку обиделся.

Стив и правда забыл про его день рождения – слишком много всего произошло.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как нам стыдно, - покаянно сказал Стив, - правда, родная?

\- Очень стыдно, - подтвердила Маргарет без улыбки, пристально смотря на экран, - мы компенсируем нашу вину подарком, Джеймс.

\- Стив, - сказала ему за ужином Пегги, - я так счастлива здесь…

Стив поцеловал ее надушенное запястье.

\- Если бы не дети, - продолжила тихо Маргарет, - я бы никуда не уезжала. Только ты и я…

Стив мягко засмеялся.

\- Ты, я, и Мэтт, и Сара… - он чуть замешкался, интуитивно запнувшись на имени Баки, так и не произнеся его.

Пегги вздохнула.

\- Да, - сказала она задумчиво, - и Мэтт, и Сара…

Засыпая в тот вечер после секса с женой, Стив с удовольствием подумал, что через пару недель они смогут, наконец, вернуться обратно: Маргарет выглядела абсолютно здоровой и счастливой. Волноваться было не о чем.

#### ****

Баки не было неловко ни секунды.

К концу пятой недели отсутствия Роджерсов он так измучился тоской по Стиву, что нашел в интернете видеоинструкцию, с интересом просмотрел короткий ролик и сразу пошел в ванную, возбужденный до предела, - пробовать.

Он хотел его.

Хотел так давно и отчаянно, что постепенно это желание начало вытеснять все остальное.

Джеймса приглашали на свидания, постоянно. Несмотря на его неряшливые свитера, измазанные в машинном масле руки и полнейшее отсутствие интереса к кому-либо в школе.

Баки делал вид, что занят учебой – и ему приходилось _действительно_ ей заниматься, чтобы не выпадать из образа: оставаться на дополнительные занятия, брать дополнительные проекты – только с Мэттом Роджерсом в паре!

Им обоим пришлось бы несладко от неизбежно возникающих пересудов обиженных девчонок, если бы Мэтт, в отличие от него, не пробовал ходить на свидания – не заканчивающиеся, впрочем, ничем интересным, что стоило бы долгого обсуждения, но они у него хотя бы были!

Брок одобрительно хмыкал, рассматривая итоговые табели, и даже обещал подумать насчет покупки мотоцикла, если Баки закончит год так же успешно.

Баки хмуро улыбался.

Он не хотел этих оценок.

И мечта о мотоцикле, еще пару лет назад вызывавшая бешеный восторг, сейчас ощущалась выцветшей, как давно забытый сон из детства…

Баки хотел Стива.

Хотел трогать его: до изнеможения доводя себя мыслями о том, как прижмется голыми ногами к его крепким, золотистым от светлых волосков, ногам.

Баки хотел, чтобы Стив трогал его: лег рядом с ним на кровать – большой и тяжелый, чтобы матрас, чуть скрипнув, прогнулся под весом его тела; чтобы Стив, не торопясь, медленно приподнимая край его футболки, рассмотрел всего Джеймса, горячо, нежно проводя раскрытой ладонью по всем родинкам, шрамам и выцветшим следам от царапин.

Погладил ставшую неожиданно чувствительной спину, задирая футболку до подмышек, заставляя вздрагивать Баки от слишком острого прикосновения воздуха к сжавшимся соскам.

Поцеловал теплыми губами подрагивающий живот, обвел впадинку пупка, расстегнул на Баки джинсы и, смотря на него, скользнул пальцами ему в трусы – опытный, знающий – нашел горячо и сладко ноющую плоть…в этом месте Баки закрывал глаза, так явно ощущая взгляд Стива, ласку его руки своим подскочившим членом, что представлять дальше не было сил.

Он нетерпеливо расстегивал себе ширинку, хватал вечно пустой флакон лосьона, чертыхаясь, вытряхивал последние капли прохладного крема на раскрытую ладонь и обхватывал сладостно зудящую плоть, начиная двигать рукой, доводя себя до исступления резкими хлюпающими движениями, не приносящими облегчения теплыми слабыми вспышками краткого удовольствия, после которых хотелось перебить все окна в доме или опрокинуть шкаф с посудой, или свернуться в кровати и завыть от бессилия и снова нарастающего желания, еще ощущавшегося мокрым теплом в пульсирующей, пахнущей лосьоном и спермой ладони.

Баки хотел лечь Стиву на колени, ткнуться носом в низ его живота и обнюхать, почувствовать запах его тела через одежду.

Баки было интересно, сильно ли отличается запах спермы Стива от запаха мокрых пятен на белье Джеймса – пятен, которые он обнаруживал утром после сливающихся в одно ноющее желание снов.

Баки было интересно до остановившегося дыхания, какой вкус у члена Стива, у губ Стива, его слюны. Он хотел прижаться губами к его губам, почувствовать на лице легкую щекотку горячего дыхания, его руки на своем теле.

Баки хотел Стива.

Он _хотел_ Стива.

Джеймс не знал, почему так вышло. Стив…он словно воплотил в себе сразу все хорошее, что было у Баки.

Конечно, были еще Мэтт, и Брок, и смешная малышка Сара... И миссис Роджерс. И Купер…раньше.

Но Стив…это был Стив.

Со Стивом Джеймс чувствовал свою…значимость. Свою ценность, как бы по-дурацки это ни звучало. Со Стивом он словно обретал реальность.

Баки в начальной школе писал сочинение о своих предках. Он знал – Брок сказал однажды – что его прадедушка переехал в Америку из Италии.

Когда маленький Джеймс захотел узнать больше о своих бабушках и дедушках и об отце, Брок на него прикрикнул и отправил читать толстую библиотечную книгу о мигрантах начала 20 века.

Баки послушно ушел, унося с собой тяжелый, как кирпич, неудобно выскальзывающий твердыми краями из пальцев том. И с интересом рассматривал целый вечер незнакомые уставшие лица, сумрачно смотревшие на него с фотографий.

А потом пошел к Роджерсам с тем же вопросом: восьмилетнему Баки все еще казалось, что взрослые знают почти все – а значит, знают, где его бабушки и дедушки.

Не добившись правды, Баки написал работу о предках Стива – выходцах из Ирландии, а Мэтт писал о предках по линии матери – у нее в роду были даже индейцы.

Баки, узнав это, несколько дней ходил за миссис Роджерс, как привязанный, пытаясь представить ее в традиционном наряде чейеннов, и отстал только когда Пегги, смеясь, извинилась за то, что ничего не знает толком о своей прапрабабке-индианке, кроме того, что она была индианкой.

Джеймс получил А+ за их со Стивом сочинение, и помнил то странное, двойственное ощущение: желание действительно быть частью семьи Стива – может, даже его сыном – и в то же время радость, что это не так…

Баки хотел невозможного: стать для Стива тем, кем он стать не мог.

Оперевшись одной ногой о бортик ванной, Джеймс смотрел на голого, возбужденного себя в зеркало, делая со своим телом то, что видел в порнолике, воображая, что это Стив сейчас гладит его между ягодиц, гладит…осторожно массирует плотное отверстие, пробуя раздвинуть скользкими бережными пальцами тугие, жаром облитые мышцы.

Баки откинул голову, прерывисто выдыхая: ощущения были совершенно иные. Он не понимал, почему раньше не догадался попробовать…потрогать себя так… Было интересно узнавать свое тело еще и изнутри: гладить пальцами скользкие горячие поддавшиеся стенки…

Полузакрытыми глазами Джеймс смотрел на себя в зеркало: движения его бедер напоминали завораживающий медленный танец.

Он вспомнил, как танцевал со Стивом свинг, и покраснел от стыда за себя, от того, как все закончилось…

Баки неожиданно представил, что Стив стоит сейчас у двери, небрежно засунув руки в карманы, и внимательно рассматривает его: голого, вспотевшего, с мокрыми пучками волос под мышками, засунувшего в себя пальцы, терзающего в который раз за утро твердый от прилившей крови член …

Ярко вспыхнувшее удовольствие согрело низ живота сладкой судорогой, ощутимо запульсировав на замеревших в сжавшейся заднице пальцах, растеклось между ног и вверх по теплеющему, напряженному позвоночнику. В ладони, обхватившей подергивающийся член, стало горячо и мокро.

Оргазмы, испытанные Баки до этого во время дрочки, показались плоскими, двухмерными.

Мгновение Джеймс стоял, закусив губу, еле ощутимо шевеля пальцами внутри себя, пережидая неожиданный приступ слабости и последние, расходящиеся по телу волны удовольствия.

Медленно вытащил руку, опустил ногу на пол, всем телом ощущая на себе воображаемый взгляд Стива.

Всегда – воображаемый.

Подумав, включил душ, залез в ванну и неожиданно заплакал.


	18. Chapter 18

### Март 2015 (17 лет) 

Когда Стив с посвежевшей, снова ставшей собой Пегги вернулись домой, была весна.

Солнце светилось в голубоватом твердом насте, сияло в ледяных каплях, превращавшихся за ночь в сверкающие сосульки.

Кэрол не скрывала слез радости при виде сестры.

\- Спасибо, - повторяла она шепотом Стиву, обнимая его.

Сара не отходила от родителей весь день.

Мэтт, похмыкав над «нежностями», тоже крутился возле них и даже привезенные подарки не пошел смотреть сразу, как делал обычно.

Стив был уверен, что Баки прибежит к ним вечером из своей автомастерской, где подрабатывал после школы.

Но Джеймс не появился ни вечером, ни утром перед школой.

Маргарет с сестрой уехали в Чикаго на следующий день – Харви очень хотел видеть дочь.

Стив подозревал – показать ее кому-то уровня Генри Марша.*

Он как раз проводил Мэтта и Сару, и собирался, наконец, добраться до офиса, когда увидел в окно приближающегося Баки.

\- Открыто! – крикнул Стив с кухни, наливая себе кофе в термокружку. Услышал неуверенные шаги.

Джеймс остановился в дверях.

\- Привет! – улыбающийся Стив подошел и с размаху обнял Баки, сжал его плечи, смутно ощутив запах алкоголя. – Ты куда пропал? Мы же давно вернулись!

\- Занят был, - тихо ответил Джеймс, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Стива, обессиленно наваливаясь на него всем весом.

Стив, придерживая его за плечи, отодвинулся, внимательно изучая: похудевший, бледный. К вспотевшему лбу прилипли темные пряди.

\- Бак. Ты в порядке?

Джеймс поднял на него темные глаза.

-Полтора месяца, - шепотом выговорил он, моргнув, - тебя не было полтора ебаных месяца.

Стив опешил. В голове мелькнула мысль: Баки...пьян?

\- Баки…

\- Ты оставил меня на шесть недель, - повторил Джеймс удивленно, словно не мог поверить в то, что Стив действительно его оставил, - сорок два дня, Стив. Тысячу восемь часов.

Стив непроизвольно отступил под его взглядом, всей кожей чувствуя, как закручивается вокруг невидимая воздушная спираль.

\- Как ты мог? – Баки придвинулся к нему, снова вынуждая сделать шаг назад. – Я так скучал…

Стив облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы.

\- Джеймс, мы же созванивались… - он сделал еще один шаг назад. Баки – шаг вперед в странном, неторопливом танце притяжения.

\- Ты скучал по мне, Стив? – Баки, чуть покачнувшись, подошел вплотную – высокий, незнакомый, заглянул в глаза. – Хоть немного?… Я больше не могу…Поцелуй меня…Пожалуйста, поцелуй меня…

Он весь пылал, дышал жаром, заставляя закипать кровь у Стива под кожей, сладко пах виски – Стиву не показалось. Стив отшатнулся, уперся спиной в угол буфета – дальше бежать было некуда.

Непохожий на себя Баки – бледный, с сумасшедшими темными глазами – обнял его, обхватил руками, опаляя, трясясь как в ознобе.

Растерянный Стив машинально, привычно прижал его к себе.

И почувствовал - замерев в опьяняющем ожидании, уже предчувствуя, что так будет, отказываясь в это верить - горячее прикосновение приоткрытых губ к своей шее.

В теле вязко вспенилась темная волна, пробежав горячими мурашками по коже – неизбежным ответом на неизбежное.

Испуганный, растерянный Стив, выдохнув, оттолкнул его от себя, не рассчитав силы – от толчка Джеймс, запнувшись, отлетел к холодильнику, ударился лицом о ручку.

Кровь из рассеченной губы брызнула веселыми солнечными каплями. Джеймс поднял на Стива потрясенные глаза – и такая в них была обида, что Стив на мгновение зажмурился.

\- Дьявол, Баки!… Садись, держи, - он усадил несопротивляющегося подростка на стул, быстро достал из холодильника лед, завернул в полотенце и приложил к разбитой пухлой губе, не смотря в глаза Джеймса.

\- Я тебя люблю с детства, - упрямо сказал Баки дрогнувшим голосом, - все это время я на тебя молился… И я прошу тебя о единственном поцелуе… Неужели я так _много_ прошу?

Стив отчаянно захотел, чтобы Пегги вернулась прямо сейчас. Или Мэтт забыл что-нибудь… Но он был наедине с Джеймсом, требовательно, жадно смотревшим на него. Стив не знал, что ему делать.

Что ему сказать, стараясь не смотреть в доверчивые глаза?

«Ты выбрал неправильного человека, малыш?»

\- Джеймс…ради Бога, не продолжай… - Стив, не удержавшись, провел ладонью по шее, стирая фантомный, пылающий след его губ.

Баки убрал от лица полотенце. От крови пухлый рот блестел, как накрашенный.

С невысохшими слезами, распухшей нежной губой Баки тянулся за лаской, умолял о ней – нескладный, большеглазый, длинноногий.

\- Я просто не нравлюсь тебе, - сказал Джеймс севшим голосом, - я жалкий…я тебе никто… _Она_ права…

Он зажмурился, закрывая наполнившиеся слезами глаза – не вынес изматывающего ожидания последних недель, радости от встречи, напряжения неразделенного желания, стыда, обиды...

Стив на мгновение перестал думать.

Перед ним сидел Баки. Выросший, плачущий Баки. В этот раз не было бинтов на разбитых коленках.

В этот раз он, Стив, был тем, из-за кого Баки плакал – тихо, безнадежно всхлипывал, смаргивая с длинных мокрых ресниц слезы.

И к кому теперь должен был пойти соседский мальчишка за утешением…

Стив и спустя тридцать лет не мог ответить, что происходило тогда в его голове. Смог только уловить неистребимое инстинктивное желание утешить, обрывки сердитых мыслей «да черт возьми!» и разрастающийся вакуум в груди.

Он сглотнул и подался вперед, почти дотронувшись до лба плачущего Баки, когда тот резко поднял лицо, и к губам Стива невесомо прижались теплые губы.

Замерший Стив почувствовал на лице обжигающее дыхание.

От футболки Джеймса пахло потом, жареной картошкой – они с Мэттом часто ели запрещенный фастфуд после школы, его волосы, кожа тепло и страшно пахли незнакомой Стиву свежей сладостью, губы Баки – медно и остро – источали запах крови и желания...

Несколько томительных, разбухающих внутри секунд, Стив ощущал как легко, нежно прикасается к нему затаивший дыхание мальчишка. Еле ощутимое дразнящее прикосновение вызвало вдруг страшное – вспышкой - желание усилить его, прочувствовать, обнажить сочную созревающую влажность, спрятанную за теплотой невинных губ.

\- Я не умею, - расстроенно прошептал Баки, отодвигаясь, - я даже _это_ не умею…

Разраставшаяся под ребрами пустота, стремительно наполнявшаяся вязким пульсом, заставила Стива мягко обхватить Баки за шею, вдавливая пальцы в горячие мышцы, медленно притянуть к себе.

 _Нормальная_ часть Стива словно во сне наблюдала за тем, что он делает.**

Мгновение Стив смотрел в темно-серые распахнутые глаза, прежде чем вдохнуть и нежно провести языком по его соленой губе. Вздрогнувший Баки опустил ресницы.

Стив легко, щекотно обвел кончиком языка обветренный контур мягких губ, надавил, медленно раскрывая своими губами его губы, как теплые лепестки, облизал внутреннюю влажную сторону, болезненно-приятно лаская лопнувшую от удара кожу, собирая языком густой вкус его крови. Баки горячо выдохнул, подаваясь вперед, неуверенно обхватывая Стива за пояс ладонями.

Стив проследил языком ровный край его зубов, ощущая легкие толчки отдающего виски дыхания на своих губах, ощущая, как бьется по-птичьему в груди прижавшегося к нему Джеймса сердце – быстрее, быстрее, разгоняясь с каждой секундой, обгоняя пульс самого Стива.

Баки внезапно коснулся языком языка Стива, медленно скользнул кончиком по гладкой изнанке, и Стив застыл: страшно вскипевшая кровь обожгла изнутри грудь, живот, потеплевший пах.

Стив осторожно отодвинулся, стараясь не смотреть на приоткрытые влажные губы тяжело дышавшего Джеймса. Кожа под рубашкой – там, где ее коснулись раскрытые ладони Баки, – горела. Стив чувствовал свой густой, душный запах запретного возбуждения – тело источало его, преступно, невыносимо.

\- Уходи, - шепотом сказал он, пятясь, отступая, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело как бегство. Сердце стучало в пересохшем горле. Стучало в висках. Стучало в тяжелеющем паху. В пальцах, в губах, в груди. Стив весь сотрясался от этих беспощадных ударов.

Джеймс открыл темные глаза, медленно облизнулся.

Стив тяжело сглотнул.

\- Уходи, пожалуйста…

Баки встал. Не сводя со Стива огромных растерянных глаз, обошел стол, замер возле двери.

\- Я…

Стив вышел с кухни.

#### ****

\- Все в порядке? Ты какой-то странный, - сказал вечером Мэтт за ужином. Стив расставлял тарелки для десерта. Сара ему помогала.

Стив неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Сегодня вообще день странный, - Мэтт отложил книгу: Пегги разрешала за столом читать только печатную продукцию, - Баки меня тоже продинамил – мы хотели вечером в кино. Сегодня ночной показ трилогии Джорджа Ромеро. А он опоздал в школу на полдня и потом...психанул…

Стив подвинул сыну кусок чизкейка.

\- У вас в таком возрасте «психануть» получается на ровном месте, - медленно сказал он.

\- Да, да, - Сара показала брату язык.

\- Сара, прекрати, - Стив недовольно поморщился.

\- Прости, папочка, - Сара подошла к брату и обняла его, - прости, Мэтт.

Мэтью рассмеялся.

\- Подлиза, - с одобрением в голосе сказал он.

Стив вдруг осознал, что не имеет права находиться сейчас здесь. Он лишился такого права сегодня, когда уступил сумасшедшей жаркой просьбе соседского подростка.

\- Я прогуляюсь за сигаретами, - сказал он сыну и дочери, - оставьте посуду, уберу, когда вернусь.

Стив вышел в темноту мартовского вечера.

До ближайшего открытого супермаркета – двадцать минут неспешным шагом. Стив поднял воротник куртки, глубоко вдохнул свежий весенний воздух.

И не удивился – себе врать было бессмысленно – когда услышал стук закрывшейся двери, и легкая тень скользнула к нему.

\- Можно мне с тобой, - тихо попросил Баки.

Стив мгновение смотрел на него. Сколько он ждал, не отходя от окна?

\- Можно…

Им надо было поговорить.

\- Ты не пошел с Мэттом, - Стив поглядывал сбоку на Баки – засунувшего руки глубоко в карманы куртки.

\- Нет, - Баки смотрел под ноги. Загребал с обочин подтаявшие корки ломкого снега, шаркая подошвами кроссовок по мокрому асфальту.

\- Почему?

\- Не хотел никого видеть…кроме тебя, - Баки поднял голову.

Сладко пахло свежим морозным ветром. Глаза Баки были темными, бездонными, как мартовское небо. В его юном лице, приоткрытых губах теплела неправильная невыносимая надежда.

Стив неожиданно вспомнил падающих с тихим шорохом мертвых мотыльков, сгорающих внутри развешанных на веранде летних фонариков. Сара долго плакала тогда, жалея глупых насекомых, раскинувших в последний раз невзрачные крылья…

Стив отвел взгляд.

\- Джеймс, то, что сегодня…случилось…

\- Это лучшее, что со мной было, - перебил его Баки. Тихо, но уверенно.

Стив сглотнул.

\- Эта... _дикость_ … больше никогда не повторится…

Баки промолчал. Шмыгнул, вытер нос рукой.

\- Где платок? – привычно спросил Стив.

\- Я знаю, что у тебя есть лишний, - незнакомо усмехнулся Баки.

Стив с удивлением посмотрел на него: за эти недели Баки успел измениться так, что Стив сейчас с трудом узнавал его – длинные волосы, лукавый изгиб пухлых губ. Или он изменился раньше…

А Стив не заметил.

Он протянул Джеймсу салфетку.

\- Возьми.

Баки коснулся его руки ледяными пальцами, забирая предложенное, поднял глаза – уставшие, взрослые глаза.

\- Ты думал обо мне?

Стив, замерев, считал удары сердца и молчал. Смотрел на него. Он не знал, что ответить. Что ответить, когда выросший друг сына спрашивает о таком? Друг сына, которого он целовал, и чей вкус не переставал чувствовать пересохшим ртом до сих пор?

\- Я знаю, что думал, - продолжил Баки, не делая попытки приблизиться. – Ты не ответишь…

Он вздохнул.

Стив медленно отвернулся и пошел дальше.

\- Стив, - тихо окликнул его Баки, догоняя.

Стив остановился, не поворачиваясь – слишком велико было потрясение. Баки на мгновение обнял его крепкой рукой за плечо, прижал теплые губы к его уху, обжег дыханием, прошептав:

\- Я…хочу…тебя...

У Стива так забилось сердце в такт горячему шепоту, что несколько секунд он не мог вдохнуть. По позвоночнику бежали ледяные мурашки, сжавшиеся соски неприятно терлись о мягкую ткань футболки. Стив не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь раньше он так сходил с ума от нескольких слов, вызвавших лавину обжигающих мыслей.

Он с трудом заставил себя отстраниться, сделать шаг. Еще один. И еще один…

\- Теперь ты знаешь, - Баки спокойно шел рядом.

\- Зачем… - Стив облизал сухие губы. - Зачем мне это знать.

Баки улыбнулся своей незнакомой, скользящей улыбкой и промолчал.

#### ****

\- Дэн, ты как будто не здесь, - Стив кинул взмокшему коллеге запотевшую бутылку с водой.

Высокий, густо покрытый темными веснушками лысеющий Дэниел Симмонс, возглавляющий отдел логистики, жадно пил, отфыркиваясь, как тягловая лошадь. На белой футболке, обтягивающей рыхлый торс любителя быстрых углеводов темнели огромные пятна пота.

Дэн был младше Стива на пять лет, но выглядел на десять лет старше: любовь к сладкому и стойкое отвращение к любым спортивным мероприятиям не могли не сказаться на внешности.

Он закончил пить, отдуваясь, завинтил крышку. Посмотрел на Стива, нетерпеливо постукивающего ракеткой по бедру: широкоплечего, с сильными, блестящими от пота, икрами.

\- И как тебе удается, - завистливо посмеиваясь, спросил он, - выглядишь так, словно не сидишь в офисе, а снимаешься в порно.

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Скажи спасибо, что я тебя хорошо знаю, - он сделал пробную подачу. Дэн лениво отбил. – И тебя, и Люси. А то твои намеки на съемки в порно выглядят…интересно.

Дэн пропустил подачу, подошел к сетке.

\- Помнишь Лизу?

Стив, вздохнув, кивнул. Ему хотелось играть.

А Дэну, уже выдохшемуся, хотелось, судя по всему, поговорить.

\- Что за Лиза, - Стив пожал плечами, вытер краем спортивной рубашки пот со лба. Дэн кинул косой взгляд на оголившийся рельеф его поджарого живота.

\- Ты на сушке, что ли? – буркнул он.

\- Что? Нет, - Стив удивленно посмотрел на кислого коллегу, - мне просто…с метаболизмом, наверное, повезло. И Пегги внимательно следит за тем, как мы все питаемся – я и дети…

Дэн почесал остатки рыжих кудрей на макушке.

\- В общем, Лиза, - начал он снова, - такая…жирная, работает в отделе маркетинга.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Ты бы выбирал эпитеты, - сдержанно сказал он, - конечно, я знаю, о ком ты говоришь: в прошлом месяце ее награждали - ее проект по местной рекламе был взят за основу для общей рекламной кампании.

Дэн закатил карие глаза.

\- Святой Стив рискует не узнать, зачем я вообще ее вспомнил.

Стив глубоко вздохнул.

\- А зачем ты ее вспомнил?

\- Она разводится.

Стив помолчал.

\- Потому что ее муж завел роман с учительшей собственной дочери, - Дэн отпил воды, подмигнул. - Я нашел эту учительшу на Фэйсбуке, - глаза Дэна масляно заблестели, - если она настолько же хороший учитель, насколько хороши ее сиськи…

\- Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? – прервал приятеля Стив. Он начинал нервничать, словно это он, Стив, завел роман на стороне.

_Ничего не было._

Дэн неожиданно погрустнел, стал похож на потрепанного жизнью сенбернара – Стив отчетливо увидел, каким он будет в старости. Если, конечно, доживет.

\- Я устал от жены, Стив, - сказал он тихо. – Люси изменилась. После рождения близнецов…Я не хочу ее. Не хочу ее тело… я понимаю, что я сам далеко не мистер Вселенная, но…

Он грустно посмотрел на скрытый футболкой твердый живот Стива.

\- Каждый раз, когда она хочет секса, мне приходится…думать о…ком-то еще. Мисс Июль или нашей разведенной соседке через дорогу – тренеру по спортивным танцам… Понимаешь меня?

Стив, приоткрыв рот, слушал его откровения.

Он знал Дэна больше шести лет, они относительно регулярно играли в теннис. Он и Пегги часто бывали в гостях у Симмонсов в последнее время: Люси – низенькая, полноватая женщина в слишком тесных ярких платьях - была превосходной хозяйкой.

Они шутили над общими коллегами, обсуждали рабочие проекты, обучение детей и предстоящие в 2016 году президентские выборы.

И все это время Стив был уверен, что они с Дэном далеко не такие близкие друзья, чтобы делиться проблемами в личной жизни.

Выходит, ошибался.

Стив закрыл рот.

\- Мне жаль, что у вас…так, - сказал он.

Дэн вздохнул.

\- Ну, да, - согласился он, - вряд ли ты поймешь… Твоя Маргарет – это что-то.

\- Эй, - возмутился Стив, радуясь возможности перевести разговор в менее серьезное русло.

Дэн криво улыбнулся.

\- Завидую тебе, - сказал он задумчиво. – Не думал, что в жизни бывают такие идеальные семьи, как твоя.

У Стива перед глазами встало лицо Джеймса с приоткрытыми, влажными после поцелуя губами. Он ощутил на лице его дыхание, почувствовал языком теплое прикосновение сладкого языка Баки.

Стив проглотил вязкую слюну.

\- Все можно решить, - уверенно сказал он, - поговори с женой. Обратитесь вместе к психологу… Разрушить все можно в одно мгновение… Но стоит ли оно того?

_Стоит?_

\- Ты прав, - Дэн повеселел, - спасибо, Стив. Мне необходимо было обсудить это с кем-то, кто понимает в таких делах. Кто уже прошел через кризис среднего возраста, понимаешь?

Стив не понимал ничего.

Стив, улыбнувшись, уверенно кивнул…

\- У нас есть проблемы? – напугал он жену вечером, надевая пижамные штаны. – О которых нам надо поговорить?

Узнав, в чем дело, Пегги сначала посмеялась, а потом задумалась.

\- Мне жаль Люси, - сказала она, втирая пахнущий лавандой крем в узкие ладони, - мы не так близко общаемся…Но видно невооруженным глазом, что она любит мужа.

\- Мне кажется, что и он ее любит, - задумчивый Стив поправил подушку, - просто…иначе. _Теперь_ иначе.

Пегги отбросила баночку с кремом и ловко оседлала бедра Стива.

\- Знаешь что, мистер, - прищурив глаза, предупредила она, - если ты решишь в один непрекрасный день полюбить меня _иначе_ , я придушу тебя в кровати.

Стив растерянно рассмеялся, охнув от боли, когда Маргарет впилась острыми зубами в его плечо.

\- Я не шучу, - тяжело дыша, повторила она.

Стив замер: на нем сидела фурия - с растрепавшимися длинными волосами, дикими глазами и яркими губами.

\- Эй, больно! - он потер, морщась, укушенное плечо.

\- Стив. Я не шучу.

Стив посмотрел в ее незнакомые глаза.

\- Пегги, - мягко сказал он, - ты моя жена. Не надо душить меня в кровати. У меня нет ни единой мысли о…другой женщине.

Маргарет его поцеловала, ощутимо укусив за губу.

\- Мне проще убить тебя, чем отдать кому-то, - еле слышно предупредила Пегги.

Стив изловчился и опрокинул ее на спину, разводя ей бедра.

\- Люблю, когда ты такая, - шепнул он, прежде чем разгорающееся возбуждение освободило его от всех мыслей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Генри Томас Марш – ведущий британский нейрохирург.  
> ** "Официальный" возраст согласия в штате Вайоминг - 17 лет (с рядом "уточнений", н/пр - насколько большая разница в возрасте у партнеров)


	19. Chapter 19

### Март 2015 (17 лет) 

Мэтт лишился невинности с лучшим другом 20 марта 2015 года в собственной кровати.

С лучшим другом, которого он любил и ненавидел, завидуя, восхищаясь, ревнуя к отцу, ревнуя отца, с ума сходя от этого.

С ума сходя от того, каким желанным стало для него все в Джеймсе – его тело, стройное, сильное, свежий, ни на что не похожий, запах, яркие сочные губы, его самостоятельность, популярность в школе; от того, как неистово Мэтт ненавидел _ту самую_ улыбку отца, когда Стив смотрел на Баки, как Джеймс менялся при Стиве.

Словно был тем самым потерянным в детстве _настоящим_ сыном, которого Стив – златокудрый сказочный король – нашел в хижине пастуха, среди заросших густыми лесами холмов.

И все остальное, на фоне этого вселенского воссоединения, ощущалось лишним, мелочным, незначительным.

Даже сам Мэтт...

Родители с Сарой неожиданно уехали на весь уикэнд в Шайенн «поразвлечься», оставив дом в его – их – распоряжении.

Конечно, Баки пришел с ночевкой: сделал ведро своего фирменного попкорна – масляного, соленого, от которого невозможно было оторваться. Они стащили пива из запасов Брока, пару часов играли в Elite Dangerous, а потом засели за «Ночь живых мертвецов» Тома Савини.

Мэтт сам не понял, как просмотр культовой классики зомби-хоррора перешел в страстные поцелуи в темной гостиной, освещаемой лишь мерцанием огромного экрана. В какой-то момент Баки, смеясь над репликой будущего трупа, взглянул на Мэтта и внезапно задохнулся смехом, замолчал, вглядываясь напряженно, неверяще. В груди Мэтта шевельнулось тревожное ожидание.

\- Что? – спросил он шепотом, чувствуя в животе тепло от этого ожидания. Он чувствовал это тепло рядом с Баки с того самого утра несколько лет назад, когда, едва проснувшись, понял, что не перестает фантазировать о лучшем друге, выросшем с ним в одном доме. Не перестает представлять, как целует его в мягкую впадинку под острой челюстью, спит с ним в одной кровати, обняв его поперек живота, готовит ему завтраки по утрам и приносит в постель. Как они вместе уезжают в колледж, наконец _одни_ , а потом…

\- Бак, что ты пялишься, придурок? -Мэтт откинул со лба светлую челку.

Не сводивший с него широко открытых глаз Джеймс вздрогнул, быстро придвинулся к нему вплотную, обрывая поток мыслей, и, закрыв глаза, прижался губами к его губам, легко, приятно проталкивая горячий язык в приоткрытый рот Мэтта.

Целовать Баки в реальности оказалось настолько лучше, чем Мэтт пытался себе представить, что он сладко кончил в первый раз почти сразу – спyстил себе в трусы с зажатой между бедер рукой Джеймса и его мягким, соленым от попкорна, языком во рту.

Неловкий пьяный опыт суетливого петтинга с одной «почтиподружкой» не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что испытывал Мэтт сейчас, лежа под навалившимся на него другом.

\- Быстро ты, - тихо, необидно засмеялся Баки, прикасаясь пальцем к мокрому пятну на джинсах Мэтта. И тут же снова потянулся к его губам, смыкая свои пушистые ресницы.

Еще больше возбуждаясь от пережитой вспышки удовольствия, Мэтт потащил Джеймса наверх, в комнату, не переставая его целовать, чувствовать напряженную твердость в низу его живота.

Джеймс покусывал его горло, гладил грудь, живот, снимал с Мэтта одежду. Мягко обводил пальцами снова вставший член, уверенно ласкал поджавшуюся мошонку...так приятно трогал между ягодицами, и не было никакой неловкости, обязательной для первого раза.

Мэтту было бы еще приятнее, если бы Баки посмотрел на него, открыл светлые глаза хотя бы на мгновение…

Они уже знали тела друг друга, как любовники, словно давно спали вместе: они мылись вместе в детстве, видели друг друга раздетыми сотни раз, вместе ходили в бассейн, вместе… Они так много делали вместе, думал Мэтт, что происходящее сейчас было неизбежным, естественным продолжением их…близости.

Мэтт, задыхаясь от того, что с ним делал Баки, позволил себя раздеть полностью; послушный, лег на кровать, притягивая его к себе, снова целуя в приоткрытые мягкие губы, не спрашивая, откуда Джеймс знает, что и как надо делать.

Мэтт доверял ему во всем, с детства. Доверял и сейчас.

И хотел с ним всего, наслаждаясь физическим удовольствием, наслаждаясь тем, что раздирающие его чувства, наконец, слились в одно целое – желание обладать Баки, стать для него тем единственным, для кого он будет сиять своей солнечной улыбкой.

Мэтт послушно развел ноги, раскрываясь без малейшего стеснения, жадно рассматривая раскрасневшегося Джеймса – полураздетого, замеревшего между его раздвинутых бедер.

\- Черт…мы действительно собираемся…? – Баки в первый раз посмотрел прямо на него. У Мэтта возникло странное ощущение, что только сейчас Джеймс был по-настоящему с ним.

Баки выглядел странно удивленным, с зажатым в руке тюбиком, который Мэтт втолкнул ему в горячие пальцы.

Мэтт перевел взгляд на припухшие приоткрытые губы своего лучшего друга, и удушающее возбуждение туго поднялось внутри.

\- Да, - он потянулся и выключил свет, немедленно почувствовав горячие, влажные от лосьона пальцы на своих ягодицах…

Последняя его спутанная мысль перед тем, как яркое, смешанное с болью удовольствие загорелось в заполненной заднице, была: «если бы сейчас зашел отец, он бы увидел, как _его_ Баки меня трахает…»

#### ****

Мэтт проснулся первым – как всегда представлял. Выбрался из-под скомканного покрывала, разглядывая спящего на боку Джеймса: в то, что они вчера переспали, невозможно было бы поверить, если бы у Мэтта так сильно не болела задница.

Мэтт вымылся, нашел в ванной родителей аспирин, выпил. Морщась, сполз вниз: убрать следы ночных посиделок и приготовить завтрак.

Он собрал разбросанный по дивану попкорн, смирившись, что от матери все равно влетит за масляные пятна на обивке, выбросил пустые банки из-под пива, сварил кофе, сделал тосты и, замирая от предвкушения, пошел будить Баки.

Джеймс спокойно спал, перевернувшись на живот, тихо сопел в подушку. Мэтт стянул с него покрывало, разглядывая голого Баки: согнутую в колене стройную ногу, еле заметный пушок на позвоночнике, нежную бледную кожу под ребрами.

Вчера Баки уснул сразу после того, как занялся с ним сексом – Мэтт не успел ни рассмотреть его, ни потрогать так, как хотелось…ни сказать ничего из того, что хотелось сказать.

Обнял его, уснувшего, поперек живота и уснул сам, прижавшись к его спине...

Он залез в кровать, лег рядом с Джеймсом, погладил его по плечу.

\- Бак, - сказал он, - вставай. Через час приедут мать с отцом.

Баки вздохнул.

Мэтт потянулся и поцеловал его в теплую щеку.

Джеймс немедленно открыл глаза, отодвинулся.

\- Я кофе сварил, спящий красавец, - Мэтт неловко улыбался. При дневном свете все ощущалось по-другому, - ну, ты и придурок…Как тебе в голову пришло вчера…

Баки с легким стоном отвернулся и сел в кровати. Потер лицо.

\- Голова раскалывается, - он, запнувшись о покрывало, медленно встал и направился – голый – в ванную.

\- Эй, - Мэтт почувствовал странную обиду, - тебе…тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Баки обернулся, посмотрел на него, размышляя о чем-то. Не делая попыток прикрыться, спокойно стоял, позволяя Мэтту рассматривать себя: стройное, сильное тело, темные волосы в низу живота, мягкий член.

\- Иди сюда, - позвал он.

Мэтт быстро подошел, точно дождавшись разрешения, обнял, с удовольствием ощущая, как руки Баки гладят его спину.

\- Больно? – тихо спросил Джеймс, осторожно сжимая его ягодицы.

Мэтт покраснел, ткнулся носом в теплую шею Баки, в ямочку под челюстью...

\- Говорю же – придурок…

Баки тихо хмыкнул.

\- Я быстро помоюсь, - он мягко оттолкнул Мэтта и ушел в ванную.

Мэтт, не в силах перестать глупо улыбаться, спустился в кухню ждать Джеймса. Он был переполнен новыми ощущениями: все поменялось – от восприятия собственного тела до восприятия Баки.

Он больше не был просто лучшим другом. Наверное…

Баки с мокрыми волосами и в чистой футболке Мэтта появился в кухне, когда терпение Мэтта почти иссякло.

\- Ты зубы почистил? – спросил Мэтт, усмехаясь.

Баки кивнул.

Мэтт без лишних слов подошел и поцеловал его, как вчера – влажно, с языком, замирая от радостного понимания, что теперь это можно, чувствуя со сладкой дрожью, как начинает отвечать Джеймс.

Баки, не переставая его целовать, засунул руку ему под футболку, мягко сжал сосок, перекатывая его между пальцев. Мэтт тихо застонал, смутившись от вырвавшегося жалобного звука.

Джеймс поцеловал его в шею, глубоко вдохнул, проводя носом за его ухом.

\- Кофе уже остыл, - хрипло сказал Мэтт, покрываясь мурашками от мятных прикосновений прохладных губ Баки.

Джеймс еще раз вздохнул, прижавшись лицом к его шее, и отстранился.

Когда приехали родители с Сарой, Мэтт обсуждал с Баки список покупок на вечер: Джеймс, наконец, устраивал вечеринку по поводу своего прошедшего дня рождения.

Стив, махнув им рукой, сразу поднялся с Сарой наверх.

Мэтт удивился.

\- Мам, вы что, поругались?

Пегги, в оливковом пальто-футляре, развязывала длинный лавандовый шарф.

\- Нет, милый, - она улыбалась сыну, - Сару укачало в дороге, папа пошел ее укладывать. Как вы провели без нас время?

\- Испачкали диван попкорном, - честно признался Мэтт.

Пегги усмехнулась.

\- Я уже видела, - подмигнула она ему, - покажу тебе, чем оттирать – быстро все отмоешь.

\- Я помогу, - тихо сказал Баки, - это я переборщил с маслом...

Маргарет безразлично пожала плечами.

\- Вас сегодня не ждать?

Мэтт засмеялся.

\- Вы же наверняка будете нас проверять.

\- Даже не сомневайся, - сказал спустившийся Стив.

Он выглядел уставшим: кожа под глазами была прозрачно-голубоватой.

Баки медленно улыбнулся, подошел к Стиву, протягивая руку:

\- Привет, мистер Роджерс.

Стив мгновение смотрел, не понимая, чего он хочет: рассматривал розовую кожу на мягких холмиках у основания длинных пальцев, четкие линии, пересекающие раскрытую крепкую ладонь.

Спохватившись, пожал теплые пальцы – сумел улыбнуться, взглянув на Джеймса.

Баки медленно облизал вишневые губы, неотрывно смотря в глаза Стива, удерживая его темнеющими серыми глазами. У Стива запульсировали кончики пальцев – он непроизвольно сжал руку Баки, прежде чем резко разорвать рукопожатие.

\- Пошли, - Мэтт направился к двери.

\- Вы надолго? – Стив не смотрел на Баки. Заставил себя не смотреть.

Мэтт пожал плечами.

\- Поедем закупаться к вечеринке. С тебя – обещанное пиво.

\- Увидимся, - тихо сказал Джеймс от дверей, прежде чем солнечная уличная муть поглотила его.

#### ****

Стив, стоя посреди гостиной дома Брока, заваленной стаканами, тарелками с остатками пиццы и оторванными праздничными растяжками, смотрел сквозь ритмичные ослепляющие вспышки на танцующего Джеймса. Темнота выхватывала блеск глаз, влажность губ и искрящуюся потом кожу в глубоком вырезе футболки.

Стива неожиданно обожгло изменившейся красотой повзрослевшего Джеймса: словно он, наконец, рассмотрел его обнаженную юношескую шею, огромные глаза, мягкий контур гладких скул.

Низкий вибрирующий подземный гул поднимался от ступней Стива к сердцу: жарко, страшно отдавался в крови глухой рокот темной, странной музыки. Джеймс танцевал среди толпы подростков, гибко подставляясь под обнимающие руки партнерши, обхватывал их поверх, легко гладил, пробегая пальцами по стиснувшим его грудь пальцам.

Стив посмотрел за плечо закрывшего глаза Баки…

Не партнерши - партнера.

_Мэтта._

У Стива внутри смолкли все звуки. Он не почувствовал толчок налетевшей на него парочки.

Вспышка чьего-то телефона рядом отпечатала выгнувшегося Джеймса, по чьей груди, животу скользили руки сына Стива.

Баки развернулся лицом к Мэтту, прижался к нему бедрами, обхватил светловолосую голову, притягивая к себе. Ближе, ближе…

Стив резко, налетая на танцующих, выбежал из дома.

Несколько минут стоял у себя во дворе, стараясь успокоиться. Сглатывая тошноту, глубоко дышал открытым ртом, повторяя себе, что все нормально.

Сейчас это нормально.

В целом, все нормально. Неожиданно… наверное, но нормально.

«Дом пока не подожгли», - отправил он сообщение Рамлоу и, наконец, закурил, глубоко, жадно затягиваясь.

Стив задыхался от табачного вкуса. Он перестал понимать что-либо. Высоко в темном мартовском небе шумел ветер, растаскивая влажные траурные простыни облаков. В соседнем, искрящемся огнями доме, как в древнем храме двуликой богини с высунутым языком и торчащими грудями, танцевали подростки, разгоряченные выпивкой и близостью друг друга.

Его ждала Маргарет, уютно устроившаяся с книгой в розовом свете ночника.

Стив докурил, отшвырнул окурок и пошел домой.

#### ****

За первые две недели апреля он провел в Ларами в общей сложности один день. Все остальное время Стив был в командировках, наматывая мили между штатами - бестелесный, не принадлежащий ни земле, ни небу, изгнавший себя отовсюду, с постоянным легким головокружением от перепадов давления, точно выпил пьяного меда колхидских колдуний, пахнущего лавром и густым цветочным забвением…

Но ни разу, с болезненным изумлением наблюдая, как остается внизу земля, Стив не почувствовал, что там же, внизу, остаются и все измучившие его мысли.

Мысли, которые Стив не разрешал себе додумать до конца. Не впускал их в сознание - покрытых сладко пахнущей слизью разъедающей его проказы - избегал, как избегал теперь сына и его…друга.

Стив понимал, что бегать от этих мыслей – от себя – не получится вечно. И тянул время, как мог, шел на сделку сам с собой, морщась от отвращения, с облегчением меняя один аэропорт на другой – шумный, прозрачно-стеклянный, наполненный светом и воздухом, ощущавшимся отравой после ледяной чистоты тропосферы.

Он был готов радоваться каждому из этих аэропортов, постепенно сливающихся в огромный гудящий зал ожидания, терпеть нарастающую тоску, менять одинаковые гостиничные номера, знакомиться в тысячный раз с мгновенно забывающимися сотрудниками разбросанных по стране офисов.

Только бы не возвращаться домой…

Он приехал ночью, уставший и измученный. Замер в объятиях жены - не спавшей, дождавшейся его со свежим чаем и поздним легким ужином.

Или ранним завтраком.

Смывший с себя многочасовой перелет, одетый в удобные домашние штаны и футболку, Стив пил чай, смотрел на улыбку жены и думал, какой он идиот. Все, чего он так боялся, что запрещал себе представлять, показалось смешным и неправдоподобным.

Он отставил чашку, наблюдая как меняется улыбка Пегги.

Маргарет взяла его за руку и повела наверх, как маленького. И Стив с радостью отдался этому чувству – когда не надо думать, за тебя все уже решили…

\- Я быстро, милый, - шепнула Пегги, прикрывая дверь в ванную.

Стив сладко потянулся, чувствуя приближение накопившейся за эти дни усталости, уже предвкушая, как крепко заснет после секса с женой.

Он подошел к окну, разглядывая ровный кустарник во дворе, поблескивающий под фонарями асфальт дорожки, и невольно отпрянул в темноту комнаты, когда разглядел у дверей две фигуры.

Окаменев от нахлынувших эмоций, Стив, не мигая, смотрел на то, как под окном Баки целовал его сына.

Гибко прижимался к Мэтту, скользил руками по его плечам, наклонив темноволосую голову.

И Мэтт обнимал его в ответ. Светлая и темная головы, как венчики раскрывающихся ночных цветов, танцевали рядом, покачивались в долгом, бесстыдном поцелуе.

Стив проглотил вязкую слюну. Во рту горчило. Он не мог отвести взгляд от двух мальчишек, переплетенных в тесном объятии – трогательная смесь непорочности и пробуждающейся чувственности.

Стив облизнул губы, стирая фантомное ощущение из упрямо вернувшегося воспоминания, из последних сил отгоняя непонятное, разъедающее грудь чувство…

\- Ты еще не лег? – Пегги в длинной шелковой сорочке вышла из ванной, соблазнительно просвечивая темными сосками сквозь тонкую ткань.

\- Ждал тебя, - Стив поспешно задернул штору, чувствуя, как глупо, гулко бьется в груди сердце.

Маргарет опустила взгляд на его пижамные штаны и довольно усмехнулась:

\- И правда - ждал.

Стив любил ее в этот раз, выключив свет, спрятав спальню в бархатистой ночной темноте, словно со стороны наблюдая за их соединившимся телами, позволив себе двигаться на автомате: гладить, сжимать, трогать так, как Пегги нравилось, как они оба привыкли за бесчисленное количество соитий, измеряющих полноту, успешность счастливого брака.

Такого брака, какой создали они с Маргарет - украшенная бирюзой серебряная рамка от Tiffany, обрамляющая фотографию их пятнадцатой годовщины …

Кончая в сладко стонущую жену, Стив потрясенно распахнул глаза, внезапно понимая, что за чувство пекло в груди все это время – жестокая ревность к собственному сыну.


	20. Chapter 20

### Апрель 2015 (17 лет) 

Стив поздно проснулся – первый раз за долгое время он выспался. В доме царила благословенная, непривычная тишина: Пегги и детей не будет до вечера – Маргарет повезла их в Шайенн смотреть бродвейский мюзикл «Beautiful: the Carole King».

\- Мы живем в самом скучном штате, милый, - сказала Пегги, - наши дети превращаются в бескультурных дикарей.

Стив был безмерно благодарен жене за то, что она дала ему возможность отдохнуть, освободив от семейной поездки и необходимости целый день снова быть на людях.

Он расслабленно принял душ, наслаждаясь редким покоем и возможностью никуда не торопиться, и сел в кухне с чашкой кофе, когда стукнула дверь черного хода, и голос Баки позвал:

\- Привет.

Стив дернулся, пролив на газету кофе – темная, как свернувшаяся кровь, клякса расползлась по странице с финансовыми новостями.

\- Утро, Джеймс, - спокойно сказал Стив, встречая его взгляд, - будешь завтракать?

\- Нет, - Баки сел напротив Стива, - может, кофе…Позже.

\- Не работаешь сегодня?

\- Поменялся сменами, - Баки криво улыбнулся, закусил нижнюю губу. Стив прекрасно знал это его выражение – Баки что-то придумал.

\- Мэтта не будет до вечера, - Стив смял испорченные страницы.

\- Я знаю.

Стив удивленно взглянул на него, машинально отметил темную кайму на припухших веках – Баки определенно не выспался.

\- Тогда…что ты хотел?

Это была самая неудачная формулировка, которую мог Стив выбрать. И он это понял.

\- Видеть тебя, - честно ответил Джеймс.

Стив помолчал, ощущая на себе взгляд мальчишки.

\- Ну, вот он я, - с усилием улыбаясь, сказал он. – Чем я могу тебе помочь?

\- Я знаю, что ты в курсе…про меня и Мэтта.

Стив поспешно поставил чашку, опасаясь пролить остатки. Сердце колотилось в груди.

\- О чем ты говоришь, - понижая голос, спросил он.

\- Я встречаюсь с твоим сыном, - пояснил с готовностью Баки, серьезный и бледный.

Стив выдохнул.

\- Не сказать, чтобы эта новость меня очень порадовала, - спокойно начал он, - но…давно вы встречаетесь?

Баки смотрел на него с тоской в глазах.

\- Не очень, - уклончиво ответил он.

\- Полагаю, твой дядя не знает? – уточнил Стив, вставая к мойке.

\- Он бы меня придушил сразу, - невесело фыркнул Баки. Джеймс не шутил – они оба это знали.

Стив вымыл чашку, давая себе время успокоиться.

Он дорожил сохранившимся между ними доверием. Тем, что Джеймс рассказал ему о…таком.

Конечно, он его – _их_ \- поддержит. Как бы…странно это все не было для самого Стива.

\- Что ж, - сказал он, смотря в окно на гибкие, наполняющиеся соками голые ветви, - тогда Броку не говорим, верно?

Баки не отводил взгляд от пшеничного затылка Стива.

\- Миссис Роджерс тоже знать необязательно.

\- Почему? – Стив сел обратно. – Не передумал насчет кофе?

Баки помотал головой.

\- Просто не говори ей.

\- Не скажу. Это…ваше дело.

Баки оперся на руку, не отводя задумчивый взгляд от Стива. Покусывал пухлую губу. Под этим внимательным взглядом у Стива в груди медленно начинало теплеть.

\- Не представляешь, как я ему отсасываю? – внезапно спросил Баки.

Кровь прилила к лицу Стива.

\- Замолчи немедленно, - спокойно сказал Стив, контролируя глубину вдохов, - ты отдаешь себе отчет, с кем говоришь?

Один Бог знал, чего ему стоило это спокойствие: невольно узнав секрет сына, Стив кое-что успел почитать…

Воображение мгновенно заполнили десятки Баки: на коленях, с жадно раскрытыми влажными губами; на животе - прогнувшимся в гибкой пояснице, подставляющим круглые, блестящие от пота, разведенные ягодицы; на спине с подрагивающим темным членом между широко расставленных длинных ног.

Стив явственно увидел, как медленно стекают вязкие капли спермы по напряженному члену Джеймса…

Увидел вчерашний поцелуй в ночи – безмолвной от всех тех слов, которые Стив уже не услышит от Баки, уходящего от него в свою жизнь, с Мэттом, где Стив станет всего лишь воспоминанием – тем, кому выросшие дети звонят, чтобы ненадолго вернуться в детство при звуках знакомого голоса…

Раздирающая боль тоски, ревности к родному сыну обожгла грудь.

\- Как я целую его…расстегиваю ему ширинку, - продолжал лихорадочным шепотом Джеймс, наклоняясь ближе, - беру у него в рот, вылизываю…

Стив его ударил: сильно, не контролируя себя, хлестнул наотмашь раскрытой ладонью по теплой мягкой щеке.

Голова Баки дернулась.

Он с зажмуренными глазами секунду пережидал боль, втягивая со свистом воздух: щека наливалась болезненным темным жаром – отпечатком ладони Стива; сглотнул и добавил, не открывая глаз:

\- И каждый гребаный раз представляю _тебя_ … Вы так похожи…

Стив тяжело осел, закрыл рукой глаза: его знобило от мутного отвращения к себе. Тишина туманного апрельского утра – плотная, страшная, осязаемая – окружила их двоих, закрывая от остального мира, пряча в серебристом саване остановившегося времени.

\- Мне очень жаль, что я ударил тебя, - сказал он, наконец.

\- Мне не жаль, - Баки оставался на том же месте, - так ты хотя бы коснулся меня…

\- Я схожу с ума, - севшим голосом признался Стив, слыша себя словно со стороны, - я _не могу_ перестать думать…об этом... Чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы мы переехали?

\- Я поеду за тобой, - тут же предупредил Баки, вставая.

\- Ты мне не нужен, - Стив не смотрел на него.

\- Ты врешь, - тихо, уверенно сказал Джеймс, медленно обходя стол, приближаясь к нему, - ты все время врешь…

\- Я взрослый человек, Джеймс, - Стив упорно смотрел в сторону, - у меня своя жизнь. Давно своя жизнь, которой я дорожу, которая была еще до тебя… и есть. Я люблю детей, жену – пойми, наконец…

Внутри Стива, тонко вибрируя, нарастало болезненное острое напряжение.

\- А я, - Баки сел рядом, касаясь коленями бедра Стива, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза, - а как же _я_?

Стив чувствовал его влекущее тепло рядом: запах Джеймса вязкой слюной оседал во рту, остро щекотал раздувшиеся ноздри, проникал в каждую клетку.

Стив тяжело сглотнул.

\- Ты…ты перерастешь это. У тебя вся жизнь впереди. Другие цели…отношения с… Мэттом…

«Это первая влюбленность, - хотел добавить Стив, - она есть, наверное, у каждого, и пусть она будет. Станет потом воспоминанием для тебя, повзрослевшего, – в чем-то смешным, в чем-то трагичным, прекрасным, нелепым, щедро приправленным ночными горячими снами. Я понимаю это. И не смеюсь над тобой. Но первая любовь не бывает счастливой, потому что ей не с чем сравнивать. Потому что ты – тот, кто любит – не знает себя сам…И первая любовь нереальна, недостижима, она – шекспировская трагедия, прекрасная и невинная, как невинны твои мальчишеские бедра, далекая от реальной жизни так же, как далека возможность повторного поцелуя с тобой… А реальность – вот она: счета, вырастающие дети, новые морщинки под глазами жены, семейные вечера, куриный бульон, когда тебе не здоровится, дни рождения, планы на отпуск, наизусть выученные интонации и привычки друг друга, спокойная, удерживающая тебя уверенность, что все идет как надо – гипноз взрослой жизни…»

Весь монолог промелькнул в голове Стива в долю секунды, и Стив бы еще многое хотел сказать, насильно вытаскивая слова из вязкой мешанины, затопившей голову, если бы Баки – не успевший это услышать, не успевший возразить, что как раз _он_ знает привычки и интонации Стива так же хорошо, как Стив успел узнать его за столько лет – если бы Баки неожиданно не обхватил его за скулы, разворачивая к себе, и не прижался воспаленными губами к губам, крепко удерживая дернувшегося Стива.

\- Мне все это нахрен не сдалось без тебя, - отчаянно прошептал он, облизывая его сомкнутые губы.

У Стива сдавило грудь от ужасного в своей окончательности признания. От мягких прикосновений языка желудок сладостно провалился в пустоту: не было больше сил сопротивляться. Доводы внезапно кончились, смытые лавиной теплых поцелуев. То, что так сладко, неправильно влекло, было сейчас рядом…

Трансформация его многолетней привязанности к неожиданно выросшему соседскому мальчишке завершалась в бледном свете весеннего солнца, рождаясь заново, обретая плоть.

Невозможное облегчение, прорвавшее плотину запрета, затопило с головой – долгожданное блаженство освобождения.

Баки пронзительно приятно, горячо целовал его в глаза, в брови, подбирался к губам, трогал волосы, напряженную шею. Обволакивал собой.

\- Не надо, - просил, умолял Стив, голодно приоткрывая рот в ожидании, понимая, что ищет сам горячий нежный язык, жадно ласкает его, сглатывает, леденея горлом от сладости; обнимает Баки, больно прижимая к себе, скользит дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами в густые пряди на затылке, гладит горячую под тонкой футболкой стройную спину, задирая, сминая ткань, чувствуя твердую впадинку позвоночника.

\- _Нет_ , - Стив заставил себя оторваться от его губ, услышав, наконец, слабый голос рассудка.

Собственное тело предавало его, подчиняясь чему-то, спрятанному внутри, за совершенным фасадом поступков и мыслей: кровь пекла низ живота, стучала в висках, переливаясь через трещавшую плотину морали и запретов.

\- Прошу тебя, - Баки тянулся, облизываясь, отчаянно заглядывая ему в лицо, едва не плача от близости, от страха, что оно – так давно и страстно желанное – ускользнет окончательно; гладил плечи, разведенные колени Стива.

Сжав жадными пальцами бедро Стива, он накрыл ладонью его потяжелевший член, пустив по телу горячую волну удовольствия, обхватил твердую выпуклость, останавливая бешено колотящееся сердце оцепеневшего под его руками мужчины.

Плотина рухнула, прорвавшись кипящим безумием.

И Стив – примерный муж и отец – утонул в нем, умер туманным апрельским утром 2015 года.

Его прежняя жизнь закончилась.

Тот, кем он встал с опрокинувшегося стула, подхватив под крепкие ягодицы тихо застонавшего ему в губы Джеймса, был сумасшедшим. Преступником. Изгоем.

Насквозь отравленным больным, снежно-чистым, вечным, как терновый венец, опоздавшим на жизнь чувством…

Стив целовал Баки в горячую шею, скулу, краешек уха - куда придется, чувствуя его пальцы поверх своих; и они вместе, торопясь, расстегивали замызганные джинсы Баки, стаскивали их с теплых бедер, пока в запястье Стива упруго и влажно не ткнулся член Джеймса.

Обезумевший Стив лизал ему – хрипло, испуганно выдыхающему Баки - маленькие, сжавшиеся гранатовыми зернами соски, вел губами, языком по гладкой соленой коже на груди, обводил впадинку пупка; терся лицом о терпко пахнущие завитки внизу; поглаживая, придерживая дрожащими пальцами, неловко прихватывал пересохшими губами блестящую пунцовую головку горячего члена; проводил языком, слизывая прозрачные капли; замирая, узнавал, какой он, его Баки, громкий от удовольствия, какой он нежный, непривычный на вкус; как каждый его пронзительный тонкий вскрик-выдох отзывается в леденеющем животе.

Стив не знал, что, лаская его онемевшими губами, целуя так, как никогда не целовал никого, будет все время видеть бесконечное вечернее небо, полыхающий закат над дорогой, уходящей вдаль сквозь молчаливые ряды вековых деревьев.

Не знал, что теперь обречен думать только о нем в своих руках – выгнувшемся от удовольствия, заливающем теплой спермой губы Стива, его язык.

Стив не знал, что можно так без остатка сгореть, сплавляясь с другим, оставляя за собой сожженные дотла жизни, так глубоко провалиться на самое дно беспросветного ужаса… счастья.

\- Стив… - Джеймс шумно, часто дышал, успокаиваясь, переставая вздрагивать от слабеющих спазмов, и снова тянулся к нему за поцелуями, за лаской, обхватывая его бедра длинными ногами.

Стив целовал, бережно касаясь припухшей от трусливого удара щеки, ловил губами розовый язык, прикусывал острый подбородок, оставляя следы пахнущей семенем слюны…

…И ждал, ждал прохладное робкое прикосновение нетерпеливых, пробравшихся к нему в белье пальцев...

Стив прижал Баки к себе и тяжело толкнулся бедрами в нежно сжавшую его ладонь, захлебнулся пульсом от того, как Джеймс потянул губами его чувствительную мочку, горячо выдыхая в ухо; как болезненно-приятно заскользил рукой по налитому, подрагивающему от возбуждения члену.

\- Детка…бо…же… - внутри дрожащего от острого наслаждения Стива впервые набухало такое колючее блаженство. Царапающее до боли непонятное чувство – засмеяться в полный голос или заплакать навзрыд – поднималось в груди. Он замер…и разлетелся на части, выгибаясь, выплескиваясь тяжелыми, скручивающими позвоночник толчками, пачкая руку Баки прозрачной, вязкой, резко пахнущей спермой.

\- Твоя детка, только твоя, - целуя его горло, безостановочно шептал Баки, - я - твой…

#### ****

Стив держал лед у его щеки – привычно, как делал десятки раз, когда маленький Баки приходил с прогулки в слезах и кровавых ссадинах.

Приходил при любой возможности к Стиву – Стив никогда не лил на кровоточащие колени кусачий антисептик, повторяя, что «мужчины должны уметь терпеть боль», никогда не отвешивал шутливые болезненные подзатыльники и не смеялся обидно, если у «мужчины» из глаз градом текли слезы.

Стив утешал, отвлекал, осторожно промывал ссадины, мягко дул на них, остужал пылающую кожу, бинтовал, умывал зареванного Баки.

Если бы Стив засмеялся хоть раз над его страданиями, Баки бы…он не знал, что бы он сделал тогда.

Сейчас Стив его целовал – нежно прикасаясь теплыми губами к остывающей щеке, к тонкой коже на висках, в уголках глаз.

От каждого прикосновения его влажных губ у Баки внутри пробегала легкая щекотка, что-то сладко плавилось – он и представить не мог, что это так приятно.

\- Прости меня, - повторял Стив, как сломанный автомат с пластинками.

Баки в носках и футболке сидел на столе, чувствуя голыми ягодицами гладкость столешницы, крепко обхватив бока Стива, не отпускал его от себя. С закрытыми глазами впитывал его запах, наслаждался поцелуями, близостью, теплом, слабо пульсирующей внутри опустошенностью. Джинсы со смятыми трусами валялись на полу.

\- Почему, - спросил Стив тихо.

Баки вздохнул ему в шею.

\- Я не знаю, - признался он, подумав, - просто… это мог быть только ты, Стив. Только так… Понимаешь, о чем я?

Стив зажмурился, крепче обнимая его. Его заполняла абсолютная белая тишина, остужая все мысли.

«Это могло быть только так…»

Только так.

#### ****

Джеймс ушел, упрямо, несколько раз вернувшись за преступными, жадными, непростительно сладкими поцелуями.

Оставил после себя необозримую пустоту.

Запинаясь, чувствуя противную слабость в коленях, Стив поднялся в супружескую спальню, спасаясь от этого, и рухнул в темноту, точно провалился под лед.

Несколько минут близости с Баки разбили жизнь Стива, самого Стива, как зеркало. Не разглядеть было свое отражение сквозь черные выпавшие куски серебристой амальгамы: невозможно было теперь понять, кто ты – муж, отец двоих детей, любовник семнадцатилетнего мальчика, в которого влюблен собственный сын…

Разум не справился с этим – горящий от несуществующей лихорадки Стив спал до вечера, едва проснувшись к возвращению жены и детей.

Он несколько часов был уверен, что все, что произошло раньше, ему приснилось – в безумном, полном острого ледяного наслаждения сне.

Он бы не вынес, если бы осознал сразу, полностью, что все было по-настоящему: слабый сладковатый запах тела, спермы Джеймса на собственных пальцах ему не чудится.

Стив не помнил, как прошел семейный ужин – первый за две недели, не помнил, что рассказывала ему Маргарет и дети. Не запомнил старательно накрытый женой и дочкой стол, яркость белоснежных салфеток, вкус запеченной в вине мраморной говядины. На Мэтта – крепко обнявшего его при встрече – Стив не мог смотреть. Он едва досидел до конца ужина, отказавшись от десерта.

\- Ты не заболел, милый? – Маргарет встревоженно прикоснулась губами к его лбу.

\- Возможно, - Стив улыбнулся Саре, бросил короткий взгляд на сына и тут же отвел глаза, - простите меня: лягу пораньше…

Его накрыло в ванной. Стив выдавил зубную пасту на щетку, засунул ее в рот, посмотрев на свое отражение, и замер.

По телу, как змеящиеся трещины по льду, побежали огненные судороги возбуждения: на него навалилось все сразу – горячий запах подмышек Джеймса, мягкость волос в паху, крепкость бедер, вяжущий вкус пота и скользких сгустков спермы на языке, влажная зовущая темнота за приоткрытыми сочными губами, обнаженная выгнутая шея, ощущение гладкой плоти в пальцах, его стоны.

Его стоны…

Беспощадно вставший член намочил пижаму.

Это же Баки, повторял себе дрожащий Стив, с отвращением закрывая полные слез глаза, резко выдыхая, это же Баки, Баки…Господи...

Стив беспомощно всхлипнул, стискивая зубами скрипнувший пластик щетки, и горячо кончил в штаны, едва сжав подрагивающий от прилившей крови член.

Даже так, от одних мыслей о Джеймсе, удовольствие было сильнее и ярче, чем все, что он испытывал до него…

Стив смывал с дрожащих пальцев собственное семя, прислушиваясь к удовлетворенному ощущению в самой стыдной, темной глубине, что такая _жажда_ , такое…слияние с другим не может быть неправильным.

Иначе как ему жить дальше с тем, что он сделал сегодня.

Кто он теперь: отец, муж, любовник, больной…

Больной.

_Что он сделал._

Стив, закрыв лицо руками, стоял, оглушенный, посреди своего ледяного отчаяния, отказываясь верить, слушая доносящийся из другого мира звук льющейся воды.

Заставляя себя не думать, иначе один выход – сойти с ума. Чтобы не помнить, не чувствовать, как снова растет между ног страшное, сладкое тепло. _Не хотеть…_

\- Милый, - услышал он голос жены из-за двери, - у тебя все в порядке?...

Я не сумасшедший, не сумасшедший, не сумасшедший билось в голове Стива позже, диссонансным аккомпанементом к его тяжелым размеренным движениям.

Под закрытыми веками выгибался Баки, подставляя под поцелуи горло, гладкий, не знакомый с бритвой, подбородок, влажные губы…

Рот наполнялся слюной – Стив не успевал ее сглатывать.

Он открыл глаза, продолжая видеть напряженную нежную шею, каждую набухшую голубую вену под мягкой кожей, которую хотелось лизать, кусать до кровавых следов – зная, что ему _все_ позволено…

Для Баки он – бог. Тот, на кого Джеймс «молится».

Тот, кто должен был оставаться богом.

_Что он сделал!!_

Из горла Стива вырвался сухой рыдающий звук.

Стиснувшее живот больное возбуждение заставляло ускорять толчки в мягкое, горячее тело. Стива подстегивал необъяснимый гнев на жену – точно Маргарет была виновата в том, что именно она сейчас сладко разводила для него ноги.

Пегги под ним приглушенно стонала, прикусив уголок простыни – было еще слишком рано, дети не спали, могли все слышать…но невозможно было противиться такому Стиву: незнакомому, молчаливому, с залитыми темнотой синими глазами.

Пегги вонзила ему в спину ногти, оставляя царапины на покрытой потом коже, чувствуя дрожь в напряженных мышцах – второй оргазм свел ее с ума: она выплюнула простыню и закричала – Стив накрыл ее губы своими, приглушая крики, горячо выдыхая ей в рот, терзая ее губы вполовину не так жестоко, как жаждал искусать, вылизать мягкий рот Джеймса, погрузить язык в его теплую влажность…задыхаясь от заполнившего горло вкуса Баки, Стив, содрогаясь, кончил – отвратительный, мощный, тошнотворно-сладкий от воспоминаний оргазм впился темной лопающейся пиявкой в набухшие от желания вены, проник высасывающим пронзительным холодом в мозг, в душу...

Член Стива остывал внутри Маргарет.

Стив только что, едва не воя в голос, трахался _не с Маргарет._

Стива мутило от себя.

Это был самый отвратительный секс в его жизни.

\- Боже, - беззвучно выдохнула Пегги, целуя шею придавившего ее мужа, - это был самый невероятный секс в моей жизни…Люблю тебя.

Пораженный Стив уткнулся лбом в подушку, устало повозив головой: волосы Пегги щекотали ему ухо и шею.

Она ничего не поняла.

Не почувствовала горящее клеймо того, что он сотворил.

Он должен жить с этим дальше…


	21. Chapter 21

### Май 2015 (17 лет) 

Накрепко врезанные в память, застывшие в жемчуге тусклого апрельского утра воспоминания таились в темноте, по капле разбавляя кровь Стива ядовитой сладостью.

Джеймс не появлялся у них несколько дней.

Стив не спал с женой с того самого утра.

Спрятавшись в сумраке своего кабинета перед мерцающим экраном компьютера, Стив старательно выжидал, когда Пегги и дети разойдутся по своим делам, по своим комнатам; возвращаясь домой ближе к ночи, пропускал обязательные общие ужины, которых с нетерпением ждал раньше – священное время объединения, обмена новостями, время ежедневной встречи всех близких ему людей.

Всех, кроме Баки, постепенно исчезавшего из их жизни – задолго до того, как Стив сошел с ума.

Все это время он боролся с желанием написать молчащему Джеймсу сообщение: только никак не мог придумать, что написать тому, кого так страстно ласкал на обеденном столе – современном алтаре жертвоприношений богам-хранителям домашнего очага…

\- Прости, - терзаемый изжогой Стив остановился в проеме, глядя на еле различимый силуэт сына, - не думал, что ты здесь… Я сейчас уйду.

Он торопливо прошел к холодильнику, вспыхнувшему в приоткрытую дверцу светом космического корабля, налил себе стакан молока.

\- Пап, - тихо позвал его Мэтт, - посиди со мной.

Стив сел к столу, включил неяркую боковую подсветку: Мэтт выглядел уставшим и словно повзрослевшим. Сейчас он как никогда напомнил Стиву его самого.

Стив аккуратно поставил холодный стакан на гладкую поверхность – прикосновение ледяного стекла к ладони стало неожиданно неприятно.

\- Что случилось? – мягко спросил он сына, не обращая внимания на колотящийся в горле пульс.

Мэтт долго молчал, не шевелясь.

Стив ждал, смотрел в окно на бледную луну - тусклую медную монетку, что прятали под язык мертвецам: плата за последнюю прогулку по несуществующей реке.

\- Мне плохо, - прошептал, наконец, Мэтт, - я не знаю, что мне делать…

Стив глубоко вдохнул, собираясь нырнуть на глубину. Старательно сдерживаемое воспоминание приблизилось вплотную.

\- Почему, сынок, - еле слышно спросил он.

\- Я не понимаю - почему, - неожиданно сказал Мэтт, разворачиваясь к отцу всем телом, придвигаясь к нему, уперся коленями в ногу Стива – так же, как сделал это Баки несколькими днями раньше.

Стив обнял его за плечи: семнадцатилетний Мэтт превратился в неярком свете в пятилетнего расстроенного ребенка - тоненького, светловолосого, капризного.

\- Расскажи мне, - Стив закрыл глаза, уже зная, _что_ Мэтт скажет.

\- Он…Баки сказал, что мы друзья, - Мэтт уткнулся отцу в плечо, - просто друзья.

Стив смотрел на еле видную за набежавшими тенями луну.

\- А вы…не друзья?

Мэтт вздохнул.

\- Я его люблю.

Горечь из горящего огнем желудка стала подниматься вверх по пищеводу.

Стив дотянулся до стакана, не отпуская плечи сына, сделал ледяной глоток, ощущая, как холодное молоко остужает закипающие внутренности.

\- Мэтью, - помолчав, выговорил он, - вы выросли вместе… Конечно, ты любишь Джеймса. Как брата.

Мэтт хмыкнул, отодвигаясь от отца.

\- Ты не понимаешь, да? – с жалостливым высокомерием спросил он.

\- Не понимаю – что, - Стив сделал еще один большой глоток молока, всей душой жалея, что это не виски.

\- Мы встречаемся, - Мэтт вздохнул, - встречались…

Стив закрыл глаза.

\- Не ожидал? – виновато уточнил сын.

Стив помотал головой.

\- Не ожидал, - пересохшими губами соврал он.

\- Злишься на меня?

Стив удивленно посмотрел на него.

\- За что?

\- Ну… - Мэтт пожал плечами. - Я вроде как признался тебе, что я гей…

Стив допил молоко.

\- Ты еще очень молод, Мэтт, - услышал Стив свой уставший голос, - это нормально, что ты пробуешь…узнавая себя, понимая, что твое, а что нет… ты очень молод… И Баки – тоже.

Мэтт дернул головой.

\- А ты всегда так спокоен, - с неожиданной злобой упрекнул он отца, - _всегда_ знаешь, как правильно. Есть хоть что-то, что способно тебя выбить из колеи?

«Есть, - ответил ему Стив про себя, - я порядком «выбит из колеи» тем, что сделал свой первый минет тому, кого ты любишь, за этим самым столом. И тем, как сильно мне это понравилось. И даже в постели с твоей матерью я не могу перестать думать о твоем друге…»

Стиву захотелось встать и выйти на улицу – подышать открытым ртом, почувствовать на лице прикосновение свежего, влажного ночного воздуха, пронизанного лунными каплями.

\- Я люблю его, - упрямо повторил сын.

\- А…он?

\- Я его не спрашивал, - Мэтт неожиданно уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки, - я так скучаю по нему…Что мне делать?

Стив разрывался от жалости к сыну, которого он не мог уберечь от горечи расставаний, ошибок – частых спутников взросления, и еле ощутимой темной радости – манящей, как завораживающий шепот пустоты, ледяное дыхание ночных огней, порхающих над трясиной.

\- Подожди, - Стив, поколебавшись, погладил сына по голове, - просто подожди… Если Джеймсу нужно время, дай ему время. Будь ему другом, который ему нужен…

Мэтт уперся подбородком в руки, задумчиво смотря на отца.

\- Думаешь? – с сомнением протянул он.

\- Я бы сделал так, - Стив встал, вымыл стакан, поставил его на сушилку. – Тебе бы понравилось, если бы кто-то ходил за тобой, приставив нож к горлу, заставляя сделать выбор…принять решение?

Мэтт вздохнул, выпрямляясь.

\- Ты прав, - с неохотой сказал он, - наверное, мне надо подождать…несколько дней.

Стив кивнул.

\- Спасибо, пап, - Мэтт подошел, обнял вздрогнувшего отца, - не говори маме…

Стив против воли горько усмехнулся.

\- Не скажу, - дал он еще одно обещание.

\- Я потом…сам поговорю с ней.

Мэтт помолчал.

\- А что, если…- начал он.

Стив шагнул к двери.

\- Давай-ка спать, - он улыбнулся сыну, - завтра у твоей сестры день рождения, и нам потребуется ваша с Баки помощь в кафе. Двадцать восемь осыпанных блестками десятилеток с волшебными палочками – мне уже не по себе…

\- Мы поможем, конечно, - растерянно сказал Мэтт, - мы же с Баки не ругались…

\- Спокойной ночи, - Стив направился к лестнице, – вот увидишь – все наладится.

Сын промолчал.

#### ****

Стив извелся. Что бы он ни делал, взгляд упорно находил Джеймса: Баки смеялся, пряча сморщенный от смеха нос в ладони, о чем-то говорил с Мэттом, облизывал яркие губы, танцевал с Сарой и ее подружками, помогая Главной Фее – крошечной энергичной афроамериканке-аниматорке с огромными золотистыми крыльями на спине.

Стив, не мигая, смотрел на его гибкие запястья, длинные ноги… случайным ожогом встречал светлый взгляд Джеймса, и в животе все ярче, больнее разгорались угли запретного желания.

Стив понял, что на пределе, когда увидел, как дрожат льдинки в стакане с водой, который он держал в руке.

\- Милый, - Пегги подвела к нему расстроенную Сару, - попробуй отмыть, скоро будем резать торт…

Стив сделал над собой усилие и улыбнулся дочери: Сара, закусив губу, старалась не заплакать – на голубой пышной юбке виднелось пятно от апельсинового сока.

\- Идем, малыш, - Стив, чувствуя спиной взгляд Джеймса, вывел дочь из переполненного детьми зала. Облегченно выдохнул – если не видеть Баки, становилось спокойнее.

Туалеты на первом этаже оказались заняты.

\- Папочка, сейчас высохнет и оно останется, - расстроенно сказала Сара, рассматривая наклеенную на дверь аппликацию большеглазой феи.

Стив понял, что навсегда приобрел аллергию на крылатые волшебные создания с лиловыми глазами единорогов.

\- Давай наверх, - Стив поднялся на второй этаж, пройдя через полупустой зал, нашел туалетные, резко пахнущие корицей просторные комнаты.

-Удобно, - улыбнулся он дочке, запирая дверь, - снимай юбку, дорогая, будем играть в енотов.

Сара послушно стянула шифоновую пышную юбку, оставшись в смешных хлопковых трусиках с голубыми бантиками.

\- Отмывается? – вытягивая тонкую шейку, спросила она, пока Стив осторожно замывал оранжевое пятно под холодной водой.

\- Конечно, - он подмигнул девочке, - еще две минуты, высушим и все…Будет лучше новой.

Стив встряхнул юбку, поднес ее к сушилке, наблюдая, как исчезают на синей ткани брызги воды.

\- Надевай, - Сара выхватила юбку из рук отца, придирчиво осмотрела теплую после сушки воздушную ткань и засияла улыбкой.

\- Отмылось!

Стив помог ей завязать ленты на поясе бантом, поцеловал дочь в мягкую щеку – от девочки пахло ванилью и немножко духами Пегги.

\- Иди, принцесса, - он открыл дверь, - скажи маме, что я сейчас…

Сара фыркнула.

\- Скажу. Но я фея, а не принцесса!

Стив удостоверился, что она благополучно спустилась по лестнице и, вздохнув, развернулся обратно.

Дверь в туалет приоткрылась с легким толчком. До того, как Стив успел сказать «извините, занято», внутрь скользнул Баки, защелкнул замок и жадно поцеловал Стива, крепко прижавшись к нему.

\- Ты что…нельзя, - Стив пытался увернуться от прикосновений горячих губ, осторожно отталкивая Баки, стараясь не шуметь.

Тот тихо смеялся, шептал «мне можно, можно» и дотягивался беспорядочными поцелуями, обжигая Стиву кожу влажными касаниями.

\- Они все внизу, - Баки, извернувшись, обнял Стива за шею и заглянул ему в глаза, - никто не помешает…Стив, неделя…у меня рука отваливается…Стив…

Он не выдержал.

Он не выдержал: обхватив его теплое лицо ладонями, прикусил мягкую губу, скользнул языком в жаркий рот – сладкий, с отчетливым горьковатым привкусом какао – облизал, нашел в нежной защечной впадинке нерастаявший до конца шоколад и вытащил языком, забрал себе, с ума сойдя от растекшейся в горле сладости.

Джеймс прерывисто застонал, прижался к нему всем телом, судорожно обнимая, задирая на себе футболку, комкая рубашку Стива, чтобы прижаться голым животом к горячей коже.

Стив сосал язык Баки, поймав губами нежную подрагивающую плоть, забывая, кто он и где он: твердеющий член упирался в бедро Джеймса.

Баки пролез горячими пальцами за пояс джинсов Стива, погладил его живот, запутавшись в густой дорожке волос.

Из последних сил Стив отпрянул, разрывая поцелуй. Баки, как намагниченный, потянулся следом, облизываясь.

\- Еще, - требовательно велел он, не переставая гладить напряженный живот Стива.

\- Хватит, - Стив сам понимал, насколько неубедительно это звучит, учитывая, как сильно он возбудился.

\- А я думаю – не хватит, - Баки быстро встал на колени, скользнув руками по бедрам Стива, и потерся носом о его вздувшуюся ширинку, - _ему_ точно не хватит…

Огромные глаза Джеймса сияли. Стив смотрел на него сверху и понимал, что пропал. Пропал окончательно. Ничего уже не исправить, не вернуть обратно.

Джеймс ловко расстегнул ремень Стива, потянул вниз замок молнии на его джинсах. Раскрыв ширинку, прижался лицом к влажному шву на промокшем от ненормального желания белье, вдохнул горячий запах. Стив запрокинул голову и тихо, безнадежно застонал...

Он не мог смотреть на то, как медленно, закрыв густыми ресницами глаза, Баки вбирает в рот тяжелый, растягивающий нежные губы, перевитый темными венами член, как глубоко вдыхает, раздувая тонкие ноздри, как скользит рукой себе в джинсы...

Но смотрел, не мигая, запоминая каждую отравленную секунду своего падения, чувствуя на обнаженной ягодице тепло руки Джеймса, чувствуя под пальцами мягкость его волос: Стив гладил ему лоб, отводя темные пряди, гладил горячую щеку, ощущая, как толкает ее изнутри, натягивая, его собственная твердая плоть, и не понимал, захлебываясь пропахшим синтетическим ароматизатором воздухом, сможет ли выдержать это высоковольтное мучение – ласку его залитых слюной губ, языка, горячего дыхания – хотя бы пару минут, прежде чем кончит, корчась в судорогах стыдного оргазма.

Страстная жадность, бесстыдство Джеймса, горячо облизывающего темный член Стива, полузакрытые от откровенного удовольствия глаза, в дрожащих ногах отдающиеся мокрые чмокающие звуки возбуждали Стива так, что он не мог удерживать в себе тихие хриплые стоны, наваливаясь всем телом на дверь туалета.

Удушающий стыд от того, что он позволил Баки сосать себя – текущего от наслаждения, от того, что он прямо сейчас сравнивает оглушающую яркость нарастающего в животе взрыва и ощущения от секса с женой, от того, что все, что происходит, кажется ему единственно возможным – все это обрушилось на Стива, больно скрутило долгим раскаленным спазмом, прошло навылет, разрывая, и в распахнутую рану хлынуло вязкое, живое, горячее.

Стив выплеснулся после того, как Джеймса сжало оргазмом, кончил с промелькнувшей в глубине горящего мозга мыслью «если это – ад, я хочу только в него»; в последний момент вытащив себя из сладкого рта, пачкая струями густой спермы свои подрагивающие бедра и запрокинутое пламенеющее лицо Джеймса с жадно раскрытыми воспаленными губами.

Баки, выдохнув, слизал все, до чего смог дотянуться.

\- В _следующий_ раз кончи мне в рот, - попросил он, облизываясь, - ты вкусный…

Оглушенный Стив трясущимися руками поправил на себе одежду, поднял Баки с пола и тщательно его вытер мокрой салфеткой, мягко касаясь горячего, влажного от семени члена; вымыл затаившему дыхание Джеймсу пальцы, пылающие щеки и распухшие губы – словно эта привычная забота могла как-то помочь, сделать влечение Стива к нему менее разрушительным…

\- Что я делаю, - с ненавистью к себе прошептал Стив, бережно промакивая капли воды на лице Баки, целуя, целуя его в горячие губы, не в силах остановиться.

Джеймс его обнял, прижался лицом к груди.

\- Тебе хорошо со мной? – хрипло спросил он.

Стив гладил его по спине, по голове, вздрагивая от растворяющегося в крови наслаждения, неотвратимо накатывающей второй волны возбуждения.

\- Да, - Стив потерся губами о его гладкое горло. Джеймс вздохнул от удовольствия.

\- Со мной тебе лучше, чем с _ней_? – он чуть покачивал узкими бедрами, прижимаясь на каждом толчке к ноющей между ног выпуклости, возбуждая еще сильнее.

\- Да… - еле слышно, обреченно прошептал Стив, не смотря на него: невозможно было сейчас смотреть в его глаза и ощущать свое тело – открытую рану, в которую Баки жестоко, сладко погружал язык, пальцы, губы, делая так невыносимо приятно. Делая еще больнее.

\- Я хочу тебя…всего, - Джеймс снова потянулся к ширинке Стива.

Стив перехватил нетерпеливую руку, тяжело сглотнул.

\- Нет.

Прижал к губам его горячие, пахнущие семенем, пальцы, понимая, что они слишком долго здесь, что его наверняка уже ищет Маргарет.

Джеймс погладил его губы, шею, вздохнул.

\- Я так скучаю, - признался он, опустив голову, - я все время думаю о тебе, Стив…

Стив сжимал его в объятиях – юного, глупого, влюбленного – и с каждым разделенным на двоих вдохом оставалось все меньше причин, почему он не мог любить его так, как хотел.

Как они _оба_ хотели.

Cтив знал Баки всю его недолгую жизнь. Видел, как он растет, меняется…Стив столько раз подшучивал с Пегги над его детской симпатией…В самом темном сне он не мог предположить, что все это приведет их сейчас сюда.

Стив _хотел_ быть с ним...

Он глубоко вдохнул запах Баки, проведя губами по теплой скуле, и сделал еще один шаг к видневшемуся на далеком горизонте эшафоту.

\- Что ты делаешь в следующие выходные?


	22. Chapter 22

### Май 2015 (17 лет) 

Баки проспал большую часть пути – они ехали почти восемь часов, до самого Йеллоустоуна.

Сначала он сидел рядом, зачитывая дурацкие посты в сетях, переключая радиостанции или просто молчал, смотря в окно, задумчиво вертел в руке телефон.

Уснул он внезапно, как в детстве. Как будто внутри щелкнул переключатель: замолчал на полуслове и закрыл глаза - провалился в сон, прижавшись к дверце.

Стив грустно усмехнулся, достал с заднего сиденья свою куртку, накрыл его, скользнув пальцами по теплой щеке.

Стив понятия не имел, куда его несет. Он отпустил все так внезапно, что не успел даже осознать: он не выберется живым из этой страсти к Джеймсу, доверчиво спящему рядом.

Баки вздохнул во сне, потер нос, вытянул длинную ногу.

Стив проглотил слюну, запретив пока себе думать, что через пару часов он сможет…

Он остановился на заправке в сумерках – последней перед пунктом назначения – купил два кофе и сэндвич для Баки. На улице было неожиданно холодно, небо застилали тяжелые грозовые облака.

Пегги, которая проводила мужа утром, на три дня «в Коди по делам компании» написала ему о том, что у «них похолодало».

Стив несколько минут смотрел на ее сообщение, отстраненно думая, что его белыми нитками шитое вранье не выдерживает никакой критики, и та же Люси Симмонс, не возбуждающая собственного мужа (слишком узкие платья, слишком пышные бедра, слишком крепкая хватка), могла случайно проболтаться в любом телефонном разговоре…

Стиву было настолько все равно, что он даже удивился. Отправил жене грустный смайл и сообщение, что «скоро будет на месте».

Хотя бы здесь не соврал.

Сел обратно, долго смотрел на длинные ресницы спящего Джеймса.

\- Баки, - тихо позвал Стив.

Он тут же открыл глаза, улыбаясь, полез обниматься – теплый, сонный, пахнущий так, что у Стива сладко свело живот.

Стив обнял Джеймса, прижался губами к бьющемуся пульсу на шее, под скулой, со стоном выдохнул. Баки немедленно запустил руки вздрогнувшему Стиву под свитер.

\- Давай не на заправке, - мягко попросил опомнившийся Стив, отодвигаясь.

Джеймс перестал улыбаться.

\- Извини, - он отвернулся.

\- Выпей кофе – у тебя руки холодные, замерз?

Баки помотал головой.

-Нет, спасибо.

Стив вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- Обиделся?

\- Я понимаю, что нам надо все…скрывать, - нервно сказал Баки, - но…даже сейчас. Ведь нас никто не знает здесь…

Стив не дал ему закончить, развернул к себе и поцеловал, влажно скользнув языком в приоткрывшийся рот – долго, сладко лаская, прихватывая губами обветренные горячие губы, заставляя глухо стонать ерзавшего на сиденье Джеймса.

Остановился, только осознав, что еще секунда – и он не сможет оторваться от него.

\- А теперь – пей кофе, - облизываясь, велел задыхающийся Стив.

#### ****

Он свернул к северной развилке реки Шошон, остановился перед небольшим коттеджем с аккуратно выставленными перед входом плетеными креслами – в свете фар они выглядели брошенными и нагоняли тоску, как нагоняют ее покосившиеся детские качели с облупившейся краской.

Все сомнения, страх, неловкость от происходящего набросились на него, едва он заглушил мотор. Стив внезапно осознал, что он _действительно_ делает все это – он, муж чудесной женщины, отец двоих детей, приехал в Вапити с семнадцатилетним мальчишкой, с которым спал его собственный сын.

Завез его сюда, в уединенный коттедж – подальше от всех – потому что сам хочет Баки так, что между ног влажно тяжелеет от одних только мыслей о предстоящих днях…в течение которых он планирует любить Джеймса столько раз, на сколько хватит сил.

Стив вспомнил об упаковке презервативов в кармане сумки.

Стив застыл от _реальности_ происходящего.

Внимательно рассматривающий его напряженные челюсти Баки завозился рядом, расстегивая молнию.

Стив повернулся к нему, беспомощно выдохнул.

\- Баки…что...

Джеймс, смотря на Стива, приспустил с узких бедер джинсы, бесстыдно оголяя упругий яркий член с блестевшей от смазки пунцовой головкой.

\- Я не могу, - сдавленно сказал он, - у меня стоит с той чертовой заправки… давай…

Стив перестал думать. Подавившись слюной, быстро наклонился, вобрал его – горячий, твердый – в рот, упираясь, разглаживая языком нежные соленые складки. Закрыл глаза от согревшего горло вкуса.

Услышал, как выдохнул Баки, почувствовал его руку в своих волосах и утонул в темном звенящем наслаждении, лаская тонкую кожу, всасывая в рот упругое тело, вылизывая бьющийся пульс под остро пахнущей головкой, слушая, как часто-часто дышит вжавшийся в сиденье Джеймс.

Баки кончил почти сразу – несколько движений языка по изнывающей от напряжения плоти – вздрагивая, вылился в рот Стива прозрачной спермой.

\- Блядь, - хрипло сказал отмерший Джеймс, поерзав на сиденье.

Стив вздохнул, вытирая губы и подбородок, чувствуя, как ноет собственный возбужденный член.

\- Прости: я помню насчет «не выражаться», - Джеймс довольно улыбнулся, скользнув взглядом Стиву в пах, медленно поддернул джинсы, не застегивая их, и вышел, наконец, из машины в темноту.

\- Мне хочется спросить, почему ты без нижнего белья, - сказал ему вслед Стив.

Баки усмехнулся.

Он с удовольствием вдыхал свежий холодный воздух, лениво потягивался, показывая плоский живот и видневшуюся в расстегнутой ширинке шелковистую темную поросль в низу живота.

\- Свалятся, - Стив доставал из машины пакеты, - застегни.

\- Плевать, - Баки с интересом оглядывался, - мы тут что, совсем одни?

\- Боишься? – Стив протянул ему сумки. – Пока я тебя не убил и не закопал, помоги мне донести вещи.

Баки хмыкнул.

\- Какие планы? – спросил он, поглядывая на Стива. Стив чуть сбился с шага.

\- Нуу… приготовим ужин, завтра с утра едем на рыбалку…

\- С утра? – на лице Баки было такое разочарование, что Стив удивился.

\- Мы можем и в ночь, но… - он запнулся, отведя глаза.

Он не мог сказать юному любовнику, который только что кончил ему в рот, которого он хотел до вязкой боли в паху: «ночь я хочу провести в постели с тобой».

Баки сказал сам:

\- Забудь об этой рыбалке нахрен, - он свалил пакеты на крыльцо и обнял Стива, прижался носом к его щеке, - у нас всего два дня, и я хочу _все_ успеть…

Стив его целовал, стоя перед запертой дверью коттеджа, выдыхая со стонами, ловя ртом его горячее дыхание, слизывая тонкие нити слюны с уголков его приоткрытых губ; кусал сочную мякоть, выворачивая зубами нежную плоть до розовой влажной изнанки. Целовал до боли в припухших губах, до зажмуренных до слез глаз, целовал, чтобы его вкусом отогнать ползущее по позвоночнику ощущение восторга – ослепительного настолько, что он граничил с ужасом.

Стив тоже хотел успеть…

#### ****

##### И был вечер. И было утро. День один.*

Он проснулся и, не открывая глаз, протянул руку – пальцы нащупали одеяло: Джеймса рядом не было.

Царила оглушающая тишина: дверь в комнату была плотно прикрыта. За стенами небольшого дома шумели от сильного ночного ветра деревья.

Стив с удивлением понял, что уснул, пока ждал Баки из ванной.

Они долго разгружали пакеты, все время сталкиваясь, соприкасаясь плечами, бедрами, не в силах отойти друг от друга, не позволяя себе большего от вернувшейся неловкости Стива, которая не давала ему дернуть Джеймса за собранные в смешной пучок пряди, поцеловать в теплую ямку на шее сзади, сразу под волосами – там, где ярче всего пахло им; не давала раздеть Джеймса, медленно освобождая от одежды, увидеть, каким он стал; понять, что высокий стройный Баки с крепкими руками – тот же самый Баки, которого знал Стив когда-то.

Совершенно другой Баки...

Закрывая дверцу холодильника, Стив чувствовал себя растаявшим на дне пакета маслом: колени дрожали, низ живота горячо, болезненно пульсировал.

\- Я сейчас, - успел ему пообещать усмехнувшийся Джеймс, - раздевайся и ложись…

Он втащил Стива в комнату, расстегивая на нем джинсы, накрывая раскрытой ладонью разбухшую желанием ширинку.

\- Иди, - пересохшими губами выговорил Стив, - только быстро, иначе я приду следом…

Баки засмеялся, исчезая в ванной.

Стив сел на огромную кровать, накрытую покрывалом с индейскими узорами, написал сообщение Маргарет, передал привет детям, извинился, что не позвонил сразу - устал… Отшвырнул телефон.

Лег на край, ощущая горячую тяжесть между ног, на минуту закрыл глаза…и проснулся сейчас – голым и отдохнувшим.

За окном была ночь.

Слабо горел небольшой торшер возле кровати. Стив нашел телефон в кармане джинсов - было почти два: он проспал весь вечер.

Встал с кровати и прошел в кухню, непроизвольно улыбнувшись: выспавшийся во время поездки Баки приготовил ему ужин.

Стив молча созерцал накрытый стол.

\- Я думал, тебя унес Лесной царь, пока я спал, - хрипло сказал он, - было так тихо…

Баки повернулся от плиты и увидел голого Стива.

\- Стив, - выдохнул он, быстро снимая через голову футболку и направляясь к нему.

Стив растерянно улыбнулся уже в поцелуй - Баки целовал его, жадно, глубоко, облизывая пересохшие от сна губы, вталкивая язык Стиву в рот, трогал, гладил, где хотел, как хотел, стаскивая с себя, запинаясь, штаны, прижимался голым животом, тяжелеющим членом.

И подталкивал в сторону комнаты, к еще теплой кровати.

Невозможно было не ответить на такое неприкрытое желание, такую бесхитростную наивную жажду, своей чистотой искупающую разрушительную силу происходящего.

Жадно целуя в ответ, возбуждаясь, твердея, Стив подставлял горло зубам Баки.

\- Баки…можно мне в туалет?

\- Нет, - сказал Джеймс серьезно, укладываясь на спину, разводя голые ноги, - потерпишь.

Стив, замирая, потянулся, обхватил пересохшими губами влажные нежные яички, закрывая глаза от долгого стона Баки.

Конечно, потерпит…

#### ****

Допивая кофе, Джеймс неожиданно задумчиво сказал, глядя Стиву в глаза.

\- Ты охуенно сосешь. Неужели я у тебя первый?...Ни в старших классах…ни потом…никого?

Стив растерялся от вопроса настолько, что замер с сэндвичем в руке, не обращая внимания на текущий по пальцам соус.

За окном уже занимался рассвет нового дня.

\- А я у тебя? – спросил Стив в ответ.

Баки замялся, чуть покраснев, выпрямился на стуле, заправил за ухо тугую прядь темных волос.

\- Нуу… Мэтт один раз…помог…рукой…

Стив зажмурился.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказал он, - _не надо_. Буду считать, что все...впервые…

Баки вздохнул.

\- Так и есть, - подтвердил он хмуро.

\- Я никогда раньше… - Стив отложил сэндвич, вытер пальцы, - я думаю, все дело в том, как ты относишься к человеку, насколько ты хочешь доставить ему удовольствие…

Джеймс внимательно слушал.

\- Ты, наверное, очень меня любишь, - сказал он, криво улыбаясь, - после твоих отсосов я свое имя не помню…

Стив замолчал.

\- Ну, и я все же почитал кое-что…- добавил он, подумав.

Баки, фыркнув, отставил кружку и сел к нему на колени, не обращая внимания на жалобно скрипнувший под их весом стул. Стив прижал Баки к себе.

\- А я не читал, - Джеймс близко, чуть сверху смотрел в глаза Стиву, улыбался пахнущими кофе губами, - люблю осваивать все на практике…

#### ****

Стив так много не занимался сексом, не думал о сексе со времен студенчества: когда они с Пегги выкраивали каждую свободную минуту, чтобы уединиться, утоляя плотский голод.

Он уже забыл (он не _знал_ ), как это: когда под кожей искрит все время, когда приятное тепло постоянно согревает низ живота оттого, что рядом тот, кого ты хочешь.

Хочешь так, что забываешь про еду, про сон – только бы чувствовать его: руками, губами, телом.

Баки был ласковым. Нежным. Доверчивым.

Он льнул к груди Стива, целовал ему глаза, щекотно обнюхивал его шею, подмышки, глубоко вдыхая, прижимал нос к его животу, паху, пробовал на вкус его тело (ты соленый…а вот здесь пахнешь огурцами – почему?), рассматривал, сжимал гибкими пальцами сильные мышцы на спине, на боках, обвивая ногами поясницу Стива, прижимаясь к нему, разрешая все.

Баки не давал ему вставать весь день, не отпускал, точно хотел сберечь для себя наперед эти тающие, как снег, минуты, от которых не оставалось ни слов, ни дыхания.

Стив прятал пылающее лицо в его темных волосах и слушал, зажмурившись – Баки гладил ему спину и рассказывал про все подряд, замолкая, чтобы, обхватив ладонями голову Стива, снова найти его губы.

Он чутко понимал, когда Стив выпадает из их совместной реальности, возвращаясь в мыслях к живой дрожащей глубине чужой боли и слез, ждущей их за пределами этих двух дней.

Баки улавливал эти мгновения, заглядывал в глаза, целовал, возвращая его себе хотя бы на это время, забирая у тех, кто имел право на Стива.

В отличие от него, Баки…

Стив был уверен, что не сможет уснуть – восемнадцать лет он спал рядом с единственной женщиной. Тело подстроилось, запомнило удобную им обоим позу, ритм дыхания Маргарет, запах ее кожи.

Джеймс пах иначе, иначе ощущался обнаженным телом, лежал ближе, дышал неслышно, иногда тихо причмокивая, подергиваясь во сне.

И Стив, узнавая его такого, словно припадал к источнику вечной жизни – он не хотел спать, не хотел тратить отведенное им время на сон.

Оставшиеся до рассвета часы он читал, обнимая одной рукой прижавшегося к нему Джеймса, позволяя Баки закидывать на себя тяжелые ноги, щекотно дышать в шею.

Баки спал так крепко, что не слышал, как Стив, встав выпить воды, открыл полное ледяной свежести, залитое дождем окно – с погодой не повезло.

И, если бы они _действительно_ приехали на рыбалку, удочки и снасти для которой были предусмотрительно подготовлены владельцем коттеджа, дождь бы их не обрадовал…

Но сейчас дождь – ангельские слезы - был последним, необходимым штрихом, глухо вздыхающим мокрыми ветвями, для того, чтобы сделать тихий дом, теплую кровать, в которой спал Баки, еще уютнее.

Стив долго рассматривал его лицо в слабом свете, прежде чем осторожно поцеловать Баки в спутанные волосы и лечь обратно, чуть подвигая вздыхающего, просыпающегося Джеймса.

Едва проснувшийся Баки немедленно обнял Стива, прижался всем телом.

\- Мне снился Купер, - на ухо Стиву сказал он горячим шепотом, - как будто мы с ним заблудились в лесу…И я прошу его вывести нас, а он сидит, смотрит на меня и скулит…И мне страшно.

Стив прижался губами к его плечу.

\- Это сон…

Баки подвинул голову Стива, заставляя его опуститься поцелуями ниже.

\- Купер…никогда мне не снился…

Стив коснулся языком родинки под пупком Джеймса.

\- Это сон, Баки, - повторил Стив, обводя руками выпуклые мышцы его груди, длинных ног, повторяя губами путь своих пальцев – соматургия, которую он будет совершать снова и снова здесь, в согретой их телами постели, в застывшем среди дождя времени.

И потом – бесчисленное количество раз в _своих_ снах…

Джеймс хотел больше.

Он хотел всего со Стивом. Он стонал, горячо тек на обнимающие его руки, открываясь языку Стива, выпрашивая, соблазняя, требуя.

\- Нет, - каждый раз шептал Стив вздрагивающему от наслаждения Баки, лаская его внутри пальцами, заставляя себя сдерживаться и не заменить пальцы изнывающим от желания членом.

\- Но я хочу…тебя, - у Джеймса не получалось толком разозлиться, пока Стив так сладко, непривычно трогал его. Джеймс прикусывал губу, извиваясь под тяжестью любовника, подставлял под поцелуи длинную шею, набухшие острые соски, терся о его член, упрашивая, зажимая влажными бедрами голову Стива, бесконтрольно выкрикивая его имя в конце, когда вскипавшее горячее наслаждение прорывалось, расплескиваясь, наружу.

Кончал каждый раз как умирал.

Стив вытирал его, прижимал к себе – дрожащего, обессиленного, - на несколько минут передышки, чувствуя всем собой, как снова наполняется упругой жадностью полное терпкого сока тело, как разгоняется лихорадка возбуждения в Джеймсе.

Замирая, смотрел в мутные от страсти глаза раскинувшегося на кровати Баки, покусывал его губы, облизывал пылающие уши, слизывал капли пота с разгоряченного тела, целовал Джеймсу колени, пронизанную темными сосудами тонкую кожу чувствительных ступней, сосал смуглые ровные пальцы, узнавал на вкус везде, не разрешая себе думать о том, что прямо сейчас он может погрузить обнаженную головку своего прижатого к животу члена в расслабленную бесконечными поцелуями, обжигающую теснотой плоть. Взять изнемогающего Баки, так, как он просит (возьми меня, как берешь _ее_ ).

Стив скользил внутрь его тела, в горячую темноту языком, раздвигая пальцами сомкнутые мышцы, чувствуя на языке тугую пульсацию, впускающую в гладкую нежность, ощущая, как содрогается Джеймс, приподнимаясь на ослабевших руках, теснее прижимаясь к лицу Стива ягодицами, стонет, открывается так, что от вязкой горячей сладости нечем дышать.

И обратной дороги не было.

Стив прижимался щекой к макушке Баки и смотрел в пустоту, окруженный первозданной тишиной – легкий, без неподъемных цепей «толерантной» современности, вдали от привычного шума, вдали от близких, от одних и тех же мыслей, леденея от этой легкости, от того, что он делал.

От того, что он мог прожить свою жизнь, так и не познав вкус этой беспощадной красоты.

 _Ничто_ не могло сравниться с этим вкусом…

Он закрывал глаза, чувствуя, как горячо становится под веками.

Вопреки всему опять возбуждаясь от легких прикосновений пальцев Джеймса – Баки засыпал, положив ему руку на низ живота.

Стив хотел того, что не мог, не имел права получить – он хотел Баки. Целиком, до конца.

Стив хотел быть с ним столько, сколько ему отпущено, несмотря на Маргарет, несмотря на Мэтта, Сару, себя, Брока, законы и правила взрослой ответственной жизни.

Несмотря на самого Джеймса.

Он хотел быть с ним – мальчишкой, пахнущим солнцем вечного лета и полынью.

Мужчиной, которым он становился, с новым, горячим, острым запахом.

Стив хотел быть с ним каждый день. Проживать с ним каждый его день. Смеяться над тем, что смешит его, обнимать, когда ему грустно, смотреть, как он взрослеет, меняется… и все равно остается собой.

Стив хотел невозможного: сохранить две свои жизни.

Он сжимал зубы, пытаясь представить, что будет с Мэттом, если он узнает.

Что с ними со всеми будет…

Баки, словно чувствуя его мысли, вздыхал во сне.

У них была еще ночь и день.

#### ****

Стив стоял на крыльце и курил, слушая щебет дочки в трубке – он только сейчас понял, вынырнув ненадолго из затмившего разум марева, как соскучился по детям за последние недели.

\- Папочка, а что ты мне привезешь?

Стив грустно усмехнулся.

Себя бы привезти…

\- Что ты хочешь, малыш? – он смотрел на черные вершины деревьев на фоне слабо теплеющего последними лучами очистившегося неба. Гулко падали тяжелые капли с мокрых веток. Первые звезды колюче и холодно зажигались в немыслимой вышине.

\- Котенка, - сказала Сара.

Стив вздохнул. Он помнил, как переживал Мэтт из-за Мистера Фродо… как плакал Баки, потерявший своего Купера.

Каждый ребенок должен привыкать к смерти, ее грязи, ее величественности. Милосердной неизбежности…

\- Дорогая, - мягко сказал Стив, смирившись, - давай я вернусь, и мы вместе съездим выберем тебе котенка?

Сара радостно засмеялась.

\- Пообещал ей кота? – с нежным упреком спросила Пегги.

\- Дааа, - Стив смотрел в небо – голос Пегги в трубке был неправильным. Здесь, под просветлевшим небом, в окружении молчаливых деревьев, с теплым, спящим в доме Джеймсом, ее не должно было быть. Жизнь Стива – _та_ жизнь – не должна была напоминать о себе сейчас.

\- Пегги, я пойду, - Стив нетерпеливо переступил, уже охваченный еле сдерживаемым желанием вернуться в полыхающее наслаждение, снова почувствовать на языке вкус Баки, - скучаю по вам. Будьте умницами, - хрипло закончил он.

\- Стив, - позвала Маргарет, - я кое-что нашла вчера… послушай.

Позади Стива тихо открылась дверь, серебристо звякнул металл ручки, разносясь чистым потусторонним звуком в вечернем безмолвии. Стив, вздрогнув, поспешно обернулся. Джеймс стоял на пороге, босой, в одних штанах: легкая тень на фоне слабо освещенного дверного проема.

\- Я несу твое сердце в себе, - тихо сказал голос Маргарет в телефоне, - твое сердце в моем…Никогда не расстанусь я с ним. И куда ни пойду, ты со мной, дорогой, все дела и поступки мои разделю я с тобой, моя радость.**

Стив тяжело сглотнул, не отводя взгляд от скрытого тенью лица Джеймса.

\- Кто…чьи это стихи.

\- Каммингс, - тихо засмеялась Маргарет, - я несу твое сердце, твое сердце в моем…Люблю тебя, милый.

\- И я тебя, - Стив убрал телефон, тяжело выдохнул. В вышине зажглась еще одна звезда – мертво и холодно.

\- Так бывает? – тихо спросил Баки.

\- Как бывает? – Стив вглядывался в него, стараясь различить в темноте выражение его лица.

Баки вышел на мокрое крыльцо из теплого коттеджа, покрываясь гусиной кожей от ночной свежести. Соски съежились, встали горошинами.

\- Ты любишь ее… и здесь, со мной…Так бывает?

Стив посмотрел на его босые ноги с поджавшимися пальцами и шагнул к нему, подхватывая под коленями, приподнимая.

Джеймс ахнул и тут же радостно засмеялся, выворачиваясь из хватки Стива, втаскивая его внутрь.

\- Простудишься, - с упреком сказал Стив. – Ты малость подрос с того времени, когда я в последний раз такое проделывал, - беспомощно засмеялся он, потирая поясницу.

Джеймс прижался к нему бедрами, скользнул холодными ладонями под куртку.

\- Ты не ответил.

\- Баки, - Стив вздохнул, закрывая дверь, - давай потом…обсудим…

\- Давай, - покладисто согласился Баки, пробираясь руками Стиву в джинсы, - а сейчас чем займемся?...

…Баки голым лежал на диване, накрытый рубашкой Стива, уткнувшись носом ему в ладонь.

Откинувшийся на спинку дивана Стив смотрел на стену коттеджа, еле различимую в угасающем пламени камина, наслаждаясь теплой тяжестью темноволосой головы на своих бедрах, дыханием Баки, щекочущем кожу ладони.

Отблески умирающего огня светились на влажной коже Джеймса.

\- Стив, - тихо позвал Баки.

\- М?

\- Что ты сейчас читаешь? – неожиданно спросил Джеймс.

Стив чуть удивился вопросу.

\- Ну, финансовые новости тебя вряд ли заинтересуют, - он медленно гладил Баки по спине, чуть нажимая на каждый выпуклый позвонок. - Последнее, что я прочитал, это «Завоевание Мексики» Уильяма Прескотта. История Испании XV-XVI веков…

Баки хмыкнул.

\- Я даже не слышал о такой, - признался он, помолчав.

\- Неудивительно, - Стив вздохнул, - в твоем возрасте актуальны другие темы...

Баки завозился, переворачиваясь на спину.

\- Почему ты спросил? – Стив мягко провел пальцами по его влажному лбу, отводя легкие прядки волос, всматриваясь в чистые линии обращенного к нему лица. Медленно, почти не притрагиваясь, обвел указательным пальцем подбородок.

Баки фыркнул от щекотки, прижался губами к пальцам Стива.

\- Я хочу, чтобы тебе было со мной интересно, - тихо сказал Джеймс, - как с _ней._

Пальцы Стива, нежно поглаживающие его лоб, замерли.

Баки немедленно приподнялся, обнимая Стива.

\- Мне интересно все, что интересно тебе, - быстро прошептал он, - я прочитаю все книги, которые тебе нравятся, и посмотрю все фильмы, и у нас всегда будет тема для разговора, я обещаю…

Стив, улыбаясь, уткнулся лицом ему в волосы.

\- Ну, тогда и я обещаю прочитать все, что нравится тебе… и посмотреть все, что тебе нравится…

Баки фыркнул и засмеялся.

\- Черт, почти как свадебная клятва…

И замер.

\- Я пошутил, - тут же сказал он изменившимся голосом, заглядывая в глаза Стива широко раскрытыми глазами, - ты ведь понял?.. Понял, Стив? Я не всерьез…

Стив долго смотрел на него, запоминая, жалея, что не может сфотографировать его, прежде чем согласиться:

\- Понял…

#### ****

\- Ты вырос таким…Брок все сделал правильно, - задумчиво сказал Стив ночью, поглаживая устроившегося на его плече Баки.

Жмурящийся от удовольствия Джеймс приоткрыл глаза:

\- Ты странный.

\- Почему? – Стив убрал руку.

Баки нашел его ладонь и снова положил себе на голову.

\- Потому что меня вырастил ты, Стив, - сказал он удивленно, - ты всегда был рядом со мной, когда ты был нужен мне. Всегда…

Стив закрыл глаза.

-И сейчас ты рядом, - шепотом продолжил Джеймс, - потому что ты _нужен_ мне…

Баки сел на него верхом, чуть поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее: твердеющий член Стива отвлекал от разговора.

\- Брок, он… он, наверное, любит меня…по-своему… - Джеймс покачивался на Стиве, скользя влажным членом по его животу.

\- Конечно, любит, - Стив тяжело дышал, стараясь не упустить ни единого движения Баки. – Поцелуй меня… - еле слышно попросил он.

Баки немедленно накрыл губами его губы, неожиданно щекотно фыркнув в поцелуй.

\- Что? – спросил шепотом Стив.

Баки пожал голыми плечами.

\- Ничего, - тихо засмеялся, - ты сейчас только мой, и мне очень хорошо здесь...

Стив, удивленный, замер. Он забыл, что так можно: просто радоваться моменту, вопреки всему.

Просто быть.

\- Что? – смеющийся Баки навис над ним, щекоча лицо длинными волосами.

Стив медленно улыбнулся, растворяясь в его сияющей улыбке, заправил ему волосы за ухо.

\- Ничего, - сказал он, - мне просто хорошо…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ветхий Завет. Бытие. Гл.1  
> **Каммингс Э.Э (форма и пунктуация приведенного здесь отрывка нарушены)


	23. Chapter 23

##### И был вечер. И было утро: день второй.*

##### 

Баки взял то, что хотел, сам: нетерпеливый, безрассудный, влюбленный так, что эта любовь не вмещалась до конца в его сердце.

От нее было невозможно хорошо.

От нее – требующей большего с каждым разом - становилось больно до колющей тоски под ребрами.

И унять эту тоску Баки мог единственным доступным способом – единственным, который он осознавал полностью.

Стив проснулся, ощущая каждым дюймом своего напрягшегося, вылизанного члена жадный язык Джеймса.

\- С добрым утром, - прошептал Джеймс, на мгновение целуя Стива в пересохшие губы и снова ныряя вниз.

\- Баки, - блаженно выдохнул Стив, привыкший за годы супружества к иным пробуждениям, - дай мне хотя бы умыться…

\- Нет, - упрямо сказал Баки, и оцепеневший, мгновенно стряхнувший с себя остатки сна Стив почувствовал, что его вставший голый член охватывают горячие гладкие мышцы, скользят по нему, туго обволакивая, что вся кровь в теле закипает.

Сжавшийся от жгучего удовольствия Стив распахнул глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Джеймс медленно вбирает его в себя, опускаясь, развернувшись так, чтобы Стив все время видел его молочные раздвинутые ягодицы и погружающийся в них темный, возбужденный член.

Сильная спина Джеймса блестела от пота: нежный пушок на позвоночнике потемнел от соленых бисерных капель.

\- Что ты…- Стив прикусил губу, чтобы не стонать. Обхватил Баки под круглую задницу, пытаясь снять с себя. - Глупый…

\- Беру то…что мое, - сдавленно выдохнул Джеймс, осторожно насаживаясь на Стива чуть глубже.

Стив застыл.

Он почти кончил: незнакомые ощущения раздирали его на части – и сильнее остального было животное наслаждение, густая отрава темной похоти, невыразимое удовлетворение от того, что он сейчас был в Джеймсе, чувствовал набухшей головкой его изнутри, сливаясь с ним, растворяясь в этом жаре.

\- Стив, - слабо простонал Баки, - я…не думал…

Он сдвинулся вперед, выпуская из себя его тело – у Стива от возбуждения все поплыло перед глазами, когда он увидел яркие, нежные края, туго блестевшие вокруг своей плоти - снова медленно скользнул вниз, громко выдохнув, сжал его головку внутри… и Стив больше не смог сдерживаться: с задушенным стоном кончил.

Выплеснулся внутрь тела Баки, впиваясь пальцами в стройные бедра.

\- Это…не считается… - успел слабо возмутиться Баки, прежде чем Стив подмял его под себя, укладывая на бок.

#### ****

Джеймс полулежал на Стиве – измученный, с закрытыми глазами. Мокрые от пота волосы свисали на лоб.

Его тело горело – он задерживал дыхание от накатывающих волн пережитого, сглатывал, вдавливаясь покрытым испариной лбом в шею Стива. Баки не ожидал, что можно испытать чувство такой беззащитности, такой заполненности, такой… защищенности.

Смутно, еле осознавая, думал, что _теперь_ понимает, почему Мэтт преследует его. Если ему было хотя бы чуть-чуть так же, когда он был с ним, с Баки…

Баки не мог представить, _что_ будет проноситься перед его закрытыми глазами, когда внутри, в сжимающихся от неумолимого вторжения пульсирующих, заласканных мышцах сладко и страшно будет двигаться чужое горячее тело, стыдно раскрывая, растягивая, тяжело подталкивая на сбившихся простынях, рывками притягивая обратно до срывающихся всхлипов от нарастающей внутри выкручивающей раскаленной жажды, колючих вспышек боли; наполняя, удерживая желанной тяжестью, обжигая приоткрытые губы раскаленным дыханием, пока темнота за закрытыми веками не начнет причинять невыносимые мучения своей космической яркостью, и придется открыть глаза, встретить взгляд почерневших от желания глаз и только тогда – внезапно, сквозь непривычность, боль – прочувствовать раскаленность поднимающегося от пальцев ног яростного, вечность длящегося оргазма, пузырями ожогов вспухающего в замеревшем от шока теле, в широко раскрытых, разведенных бедрах, в подергивающемся на мокром животе, толчками освобождающемся от спермы разбухшем члене – с каждым мучительным движением _его_ тела внутри - еще, и еще, и еще, пока отдающее медной сладостью наслаждение не станет пыткой, заставляя умолять _его_ остановиться, с ума сведя их обоих вырвавшимся хрипом «сильнее…»…

Стив гладил его плечи и курил, смотря в бревенчатый потолок маленького коттеджа, вдыхал остывающий горький запах вспотевших тел, смешанный с запахом табака. Между ног сладостной теплотой успокаивался затихший на время голод, усмиренный тем, _что_ Стив сделал с Джеймсом.

Стиву нужно было время, чтобы принять это: не вспоминать прямо сейчас, как он терпеливо готовил его – стонущего от бережных прикосновений – мягко разводил, приподнимая, его ноги, жадно вылизывал горячие, набухшие мышцы, смазывал, заменяя язык погружающимися в сопротивляющееся тело пальцами, а пальцы – своим снова вставшим членом...

Они дошли до самого конца – так, чтобы царапающий его руки, не выпускающий его из сжавшегося тела Баки согласился еле слышно, что «это считается…»

Стив после долго, нежно ласкал языком болезненно припухшие места, разводя ладонями горячие мягкие ягодицы Джеймса, собирал губами влагу, сладость, горечь, соль, свой запах, его запах, легко дул на чувствительные, блестящие от слюны и смазки, возбужденные трением края, скользил языком внутрь мягкого раскрытого тела, удерживая на месте вцепившегося в простыни Джеймса, и отпустил, только когда Баки, замученно вскрикнув, снова брызнул ему в ладонь теплыми сгустками семени…

\- Я даже представить не мог никого, кроме тебя, - Баки лениво вытащил сигарету из губ Стива, поцеловал его, слизывая горькую от никотина слюну, затянулся, вспоминая звездные туманности, промелькнувшие перед ним, думая о том, чтобы спросить Стива, что чувствовал он, когда брал его, едва не прикончив впервые испытанным наслаждением…

\- Только что твою фотографию не повесил на двери… Я в первый раз кончил во сне, когда мне приснилось, что ты играешь со мной в бейсбол – хорошо это помню...Брок потом смеялся, что у меня рано…что я рано.

Стив водил пальцем по его гладкой щеке, легко касался густых ресниц. Лицо Баки пересекала широкая темная атласная тень. Пробившийся сквозь плотные тучи солнечный луч выхватывал один полузакрытый глаз, золотил пушистые ресницы, путаясь в склеенных потом кольцах волос на его лбу.

Стив смотрел на него – двуликого – и видел, замирая, отражение своей страсти, сияющее в таких разных сейчас глазах: в скрытом тенью, мерцающем ночным серебром, и в солнечно-сером.

Стив думал, что это сводящее с ума влечение кипело миллионы лет назад в шипящих потоках лавы, в серных океанах – ядовитой колыбели жизни, оно было в крови Стива, в костях Стива.

И когда его тело вновь распадется на исходные соединения и будет питать в вечной темноте влажную плоть земли, в последнюю уцелевшую цепочку его ДНК будет встроена эта жажда, чтобы потом – когда придет время собирать себя по кускам из праха и глины, восставая – вместе с ним воскресла бы и она…

Он не выбирал это.

Он не мог контролировать это, как не мог контролировать процессы окисления аминокислот в собственных клетках.

Баки был рано или он, Стив, слишком поздно – было уже неважно.

\- Стив, - Баки облизнулся, - а ты?... Ты…думал обо мне?

Стив закрыл глаза и все равно продолжал его видеть: жарко разметавшегося под ним, обнажающего нежный изгиб шеи с выпуклой синей тенью кадыка, обнажающего все свое тело, всего себя – для него, для Стива.

\- Ты вырос в моем доме, - надтреснуто сказал Стив, - как я мог…не думать.

Джеймс усмехнулся, потерся носом о нос Стива.

\- Ты ведь понял, о чем я.

\- Я потерял рассудок, - тихо ответил Стив, снова проваливаясь в его жаркий взгляд, снова неудержимо твердея, - мне нет прощения…

Баки перегнулся через него, потушил окурок в чайном блюдечке, положил ладонь Стива себе на влажную ягодицу.

\- Сделай мне так же охуенно еще раз, - попросил он, прикусывая горло Стива, - а потом решим, как можно тебя наказать…

#### ****

Стив осторожно встал в туалет – Баки так долго, жадно их мучал, не давая покоя трясущемуся от непроходящего возбуждения телу, что Стив провалился в глубокий короткий сон сразу, как только обессиленный Джеймс затих на подушке рядом.

Моя руки над раковиной, Стив старался не смотреть в небольшое зеркало в простой рамке – не мог вынести вид своих распухших минетных губ, сытую усталость в глазах…

Мутный осадок тошноты поднимается в нем так внезапно, что Стив замирает на месте, не дойдя до смятой постели; глубоко вдыхает, не в силах отвернуться или хотя бы смежить горящие веки, чтобы не видеть, как отражается свет в жирно поблескивающей сперме, размазанной по ягодицам и промежности крепко спящего Джеймса.

Головокружение – точно от стремительного погружения на глубину - накатывает волнами, режет мучительным, вновь пробившимся осознанием того, что они делали. Крестец простреливает спазмом неудержимого желания _повторить_.

Джеймс сонно шевелится, просыпаясь, глубоко вдыхает, трется лицом о подушку, приоткрывает припухшее веко:

\- Эй, - зовет он хриплым шепотом, облизывая сухие губы, - иди-ка сюда…

Обнаженный Стив стоит на месте, точно заколдованный, пронзенный разнонаправленными бешеными импульсами: смотреть, замерев, как просыпается Баки или броситься к нему, раствориться в сонном тепле.

Баки тихо фыркает при виде жадной растерянности в глазах своего любовника, его напряженных, вздувшихся под кожей мышц, чуть выпячивает круглый зад и раздвигает, сильно нажимая пальцами, крепкие ягодицы, показывая пурпурную нежную кожу, набухшую влажную тень, открывая свое тело - больше не невинное, покрытое невидимыми и видимыми следами Стива, бесчисленными прикосновениями губ, языка, пальцев, спермой, слюной, потом, укусами несдерживаемого, прорвавшегося желания.

Стиву от возбуждения становится трудно дышать.

Вдохнув, он делает шаг, беспрестанно сглатывая собирающуюся во рту слюну, отдающую вкусом Джеймса. Забирается в кровать, где к нему немедленно прижимается голое, горячее, пахнущее сном и многочасовой любовью тело.

Влажная промежность Джеймса, покрытая склеенными спермой тонкими волосками, задевает бедро Стива.

\- Хочу… - выдыхает Баки, разворачиваясь, облизывая шею Стива, сильно трется упруго приподнимающимся членом.

Стив гладит его горло, плечи, легко прижимается губами к мягким горячим губам, неторопливо, глубоко ласкает наполняющийся слюной расслабленный рот, не давая нетерпеливому Баки то, что он хочет.

Джеймс хмыкает, вытирая губы, хмурится. Смотрит на него недовольно еще сонными глазами. Стив тянется к ним поцелуем - собрать губами теплую прозрачную пелену сна с темных век, но Джеймс отодвигается.

\- Поцелуй меня _там_ , - приказывает он Стиву и усмехается, видя, как меняется его красивое лицо. Баки не представлял, каким опьяняющим вкусом проливается внутрь пряная отрава власти над кем-то. Как она согревает тяжелым густым возбуждением, как от нее плывет все вокруг, точно он снова выпил виски из запасов Брока или бредит от высокой температуры...

Он владеет Стивом. Сейчас Стив - его, подчиняющийся, растерянный. Он сделает все, о чем бы ни попросил Джеймс. И от этого всевластия страшно, и по-летнему легко, и радостно.

И что-то темное, недоброе еле ощутимо шевелится в глубине, безвозвратно меняя, пугая неразличимым шепотом сухой пыльной листвы, и манит прислушаться к этому шелесту просыпающегося от запретной страсти зла…

Джеймс стонет: прямо сейчас Стив делает для него то, о чем он просит – делает так, что Джеймс не может удержать в голове мысли от первых прикосновений, болезненного движения нежного языка внутри припухшего, плещущего горячей сладкой болью тела.

Не остается никакого смешного детского торжества «ты мой!», когда Стив мягко сжимает подскочивший к животу Джеймса тяжелый член, когда Баки начинает всхлипывать, напуганный силой обездвижившего его удовольствия, начинает еле слышно звать Стива, ерзая на смятой простыне, напрягает до изнеможения все мышцы, закрывает глаза вспотевшими ладонями, слышит его голос, свое имя…

Когда он всем сжавшимся перед оргазмом телом в который раз понимает, что это _он_ – его. Он – Джеймс – принадлежит Стиву.

Так было с самого начала.

#### ****

Баки спал, крепко обняв его – уснул снова, с ленивым любопытством слизав с пальцев Стива свою сперму (Противная... У тебя вкуснее).

Тихо сопел, приоткрыв обметанные воспаленные губы.

У Стива все поджималось внутри от запаха обнаженного, разгоряченного сном тела Джеймса, тяжелого запаха секса, пропитавшего каждую складку укрывавшей их простыни.

Стив сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не перевернуть спящего Баки на живот и не скользнуть внутрь него – мягкого, теплого - снова вставшим, темным от напора крови членом; вжимался затылком в подушку, чувствуя нарастающее напряжение в пояснице при мысли о том, как туго сожмет его просыпающийся Джеймс, прежде чем расслабить горячие мышцы.

Стив чувствовал его дыхание на своем плече, мокрое прикосновение слюны, тянущейся из приоткрытых пухлых губ; тяжесть стройных рук, и его трясло, как при космических перегрузках: расплавляющая кости нежность через удар сердца сменялась пульсирующим под кожей невыносимым желанием, мгновенно исчезающим в темной боли вины перед ним.

Перед Мэттом.

Маргарет…

Стив не мог вдохнуть от постыдного страха, представляя, что будет, если кто-то узнает.

И забывал обо всем, стоило Джеймсу в полусне ткнуться горячими сухими губами ему в шею.

\- Я не хочу уезжать, - чуть капризно сказал Баки, не проснувшись до конца, когда будильник прозвенел в четвертый раз. – Какого…черта, Стив. Я уже скучаю по тебе…

Стив молчал, прижимая его к себе, скользил ладонями по его спине, гладил расслабленные ягодицы.

За эти неполных два дня его мир окончательно перевернулся с ног на голову.

Болезненная страсть к Баки засасывала его все глубже, как зыбучие пески – и дышать там, на дне, он мог только им.

Он все время думал о том, насколько нежнее тело Джеймса…насколько иным был его вкус…насколько иным был секс с ним – соединение - в него Стив падал, как в кипяток.

Насколько он был _его_ , Стива – всеми мыслями, изгибами, глубиной, жаром.

Его маленький приятель, его друг, его Баки.

Кто бы знал…

#### ****

Стив курил в приоткрытое окно – ждал в машине Джеймса.

Над озером висел тяжелый туман – при виде этой плотной белой пелены невольно приходили в голову мысли о конечности жизни.

Стив думал о том, как отличается прозрачная туманная дымка над летними полями – легкая, прячущая силуэты резвящихся эльфов – от наступающей на него стены беспросветной мглистой печали.

Никакого солнечного света не хватит разогнать ее.

Думал о том, что до самой смерти не сможет забыть влажные, резко пахнущие пятна на простыне, сложившиеся на краткий миг в понятную на недоступном сознанию уровне карту его жизни – от начала и до конца.

Думал, что…

\- Все, - сказал плюхнувшийся на сиденье Джеймс. Забросил рюкзак назад. В машине запахло яблочной водяной свежестью, точно Джеймс был олицетворением ацтекского Тлалока – бога бесконечного дождя.

\- Все закрыл? – Стив потушил сигарету, убрал окурок в пакет с пластиковым мусором.

\- Да, - Баки придвинулся вплотную, холодными пальцами вложил в руку Стива ключи от коттеджа. – Я заслужил поцелуй, - дурачась, сказал он.  
Стив быстро чмокнул его в лоб, отпрянув, как от ожога.

\- И это все? – насмешливо уточнил Джеймс, заглядывая Стиву в лицо лучистыми глазами. Сжал его колено.

Зачем ты делаешь еще больнее, хотел спросить Стив у Баки.

Как Ты допустил это, хотел спросить Стив у Бога.

Себя спрашивать было бесполезно.

\- Баки, - начал он, смотря на принт «Тайной вечери» на футболке Джеймса.

Стив не знал, что сказать дальше.

«Я больной. Я переспал с семнадцатилетним любовником сына, и это был лучший секс в моей жизни… _лучшее, что было со мной после рождения моих детей…_ » – не самый удачный вариант.

Хотя и самый искренний.

«Я не должен был допустить, чтобы все, что случилось, случилось» - более приемлемое начало. Определяющее раз и навсегда, на ком лежит ответственность за произошедшее.

Слабым своим оправданием Стив мог считать только то, что Баки сам хотел…

Прикрывший глаза Стив горько подумал, что ему – тридцатисемилетнему мудаку - это, конечно, должно зачесться в качестве оправдания: каждая слеза наслаждения, пролитая в его объятиях стонущим в оргазме Джеймсом.

Содрогнувшись, он понял, что, даже думая обо всем этом в таком контексте, начинает возбуждаться.

Баки вошел в него, как новый штамм вируса. От этого не было лекарства.

Не было.

\- Я даже прощения просить…не имею права, - сказал Стив. Сидя с закрытыми глазами, он остро чувствовал взгляд Баки. – У тебя не должно быть так – тайком, обманывая…Не с тем, кто старше тебя в два раза... _Не со мной._

Баки отодвинулся – Стив открыл глаза, прекратив ощущать его тепло рядом. Несколько минут они сидели в тишине.

Мягко урчал мотор, на лобовом стекле оседали капли наползающего тумана.

\- Ты можешь прекратить все? – спросил Баки, затаив дыхание. Он так любил Стива, что был готов подчиниться любому его решению.

 _Надеялся_ , что сможет выдержать любое его решение.

Стив запнулся.

Прекратить все – это жить дальше без Джеймса. Отпустить.

Отдать Мэтту.

Другому.

Другой…

Не трогать. Не целовать. Не дышать теплой, прячущейся под одеждой, в складках ткани, сладостью… Никогда больше…

_Отпустить его._

Одна мысль об этом обдала таким холодом, как если бы Стив подумал о смерти Мэтта или Сары...или самого Джеймса.

\- Нет… - помолчав, обреченно признался Стив, повернувшись, чтобы видеть его бледное лицо; чуть припухшие веки, темные в больном утреннем свете; яркие воспаленные уголки нежных обветренных губ.

Баки довольно, с облегчением улыбнулся и залез ему в нагрудный карман за пачкой сигарет.

\- Это все, что я хотел услышать, - сказал он, ловко вышибая сигарету, - рано или поздно ты поймешь, что больше не можешь…засыпать без меня.

Щелкнул зажигалкой.

\- А я подожду, - добавил он, выпуская из округлившихся губ кольцо дыма, - уверен, что это не займет много времени.

По-хозяйски положил руку на внутреннюю сторону бедра Стива и легко царапнул, наблюдая, как темнеют его глаза.

\- Видишь? – повторил он. – Выбор простой: быть счастливым или быть несчастным.

У Стива больно сжалось сердце.

\- Джеймс, - мягко сказал он, накрывая его холодные пальцы своей рукой, - жизнь _чуть_ сложнее, чем ты себе представляешь…

Баки смотрел на него, молчал и курил, сильно сжимая сигарету пухлыми яркими губами – красивый, беззащитный в своей трогательной уверенности, что все может быть хорошо.

Стив не мог отнять его наивную веру.

Не сразу после этих дней.

Не сейчас, когда еще не остыли спрятанные под одеждой поцелуи.

\- Но кое-что можно сделать, - Стив мягко вынул сигарету из его губ, потушил ее. – Ты бросишь курить.

Баки возмущенно поднял темные брови.

\- И я вместе с тобой, - Стив притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

#### ****

Настроение Джеймса ощутимо портилось по мере того, как они приближались к городу, возвращая все в привычное, лицемерное русло.

Стиву уже не верилось, что последние дни действительно были. Не приснились ему.

Он бросал взгляд на покусывающего блестящую губу Баки, сосредоточенно слушавшего что-то в наушниках, и осторожно трогал его теплое колено.

Джеймс неизменно улыбался, вскидывая на него глаза. Гладил пальцы Стива, но не снимал наушники.

Вздохнув, Стив убирал руку, возвращая ее на руль.

Мили мелькали, как заколдованные. Стив бы хотел остаться здесь на пару жизней, прежде чем завершить все так скомкано, недостойно, болезненно.

Стив знал, что и пары жизней не хватит, чтобы все завершилось иначе.

\- Высади меня тут, - глухо велел Баки.

Стив послушно притормозил у автобусной остановки.

\- Эй, – мягко позвал он, - ты…

\- Нет, я не в порядке, - Джеймс, не глядя на него, нашел на заднем сиденье свой рюкзак, собираясь выйти.

\- Баки, - Стив удержал его за руку, обхватив горячее запястье. Джеймс обмяк, едва Стив к нему прикоснулся.

\- Я не представляю, как снова буду…без тебя… - еле слышно признался он.

Долго смотрел на пальцы Стива на своей руке.

\- Черт, Стив, зачем ты позволил мне…

Стив сжал его руку, чувствуя, как бешено забилось сердце.

\- Не надо…меня успокаивать, - помолчав, сказал Джеймс, взглянув, наконец, на него мокрыми глазами, - я знал, чего хочу… и – будь оно все проклято - я это получил.

Он грустно усмехнулся.

\- Возвращаю тебя миссис Роджерс. Твоей семье…блядь…

Он выдернул руку из ослабевших пальцев Стива и вышел, хлопнув дверцей, оставив оглушенного любовника в одиночестве.

_И увидел Бог все, что Он создал, хорошо весьма. И был вечер, и было утро...*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ветхий Завет. Бытие. Гл.1


	24. Chapter 24

### Июнь 2015 (17 лет) 

\- Не пойму, что с ним, - Пегги добавила себе салат. – После дня рождения Сары он сам не свой… Может, Джеймс знает?

Стив поднял на нее глаза.

\- Знает о чем? – тяжело уточнил он.

Стив отбывал второй круг ада.

Наказание для прелюбодеев с невинным названием «Ужин с любящей женой»: живая, летняя тень кустарника за окном, сверкающие колючими искрами крошечные сережки в аккуратных мочках Пегги, легкие складки раздуваемой ветерком шторы – лишние детали сонной реальности для того, кто в мыслях все еще оставался в деревянном коттедже с маленьким камином, расписанным оленями, и большой кроватью, где простыни, наволочки, покрывала, все – улики преступления.

Стив бы забрал их с собой – мятые, в следах от пятен - сохранив для себя хотя бы так часть Джеймса...

Каждый кусок нежнейшей индейки в сливочном соусе застревал в горле.

Стив неожиданно вспомнил, что когда-то давно он обходился на ужин молоком с хлопьями или съедал несколько бананов, заедая их сэндвичем, у которого никогда не срезал корки.

Тогда он не знал, что такое простое действие – дать организму нужное ему топливо – может быть сложным, точно выверенным ритуалом, с геометрической красотой сложенных салфеток, с замысловатыми блюдами и алхимическим блеском бокалов.

В те два дня Баки – в майке Стива на голое тело - пил из его кружки, таскал незамысловатую еду из его тарелки, тут же целуя Стива испачканными в майонезе губами...

Стиву хотелось побыть одному.

Стив не мог смотреть на Маргарет. Не хотел слушать ее, осознавать то, о чем она говорила – об их сыне.

О Мэтте – синеглазом двойнике - который обнял его при встрече и отпрянул, словно почувствовал на коже отца запах, которого там не должно было быть, словно узнал все непостижимым образом, лишь дотронувшись до исцелованного Джеймсом тела…

\- У них же нет секретов друг от друга, - Пегги протянула мужу блюдо с кукурузным хлебом.

Стив качнул головой.

\- Не было, - задумчиво продолжила она, надкусив поджаристый хлеб.

\- Я…поговорю с ним, - Стив вытер губы салфеткой, встал из-за стола.

Пегги улыбнулась.

\- У него как раз Джеймс, - сказала она, - пришел незадолго до тебя. Сидят, как мыши, у Мэтта. Я звала их ужинать с нами, но они отказались.

Стив замер.

Баки здесь.

\- Давно…сидят?

Маргарет пожала плечами.

\- Около часа, должно быть.

Стив пошел к лестнице.

\- Думаешь, это хорошая идея? – спросила вслед жена.

\- Поговорю…с ними обоими, - Стив взбежал наверх, подошел к комнате сына.

\- Мэтью, - коротко стукнув для приличия, он открыл дверь, - нам надо…

Мэтт, крепко удерживая за шею Джеймса, страстно его целовал. Баки пытался освободиться: синяя футболка задралась на спине, обнажая светлую кожу с побледневшей пурпурной меткой от поцелуя Стива.

У Стива перед глазами поплыли алые пятна.

\- Вы что творите…

Он резко шагнул вперед, дернул Баки за руку, оттаскивая от сына.

Мэтт – с покрасневшими мокрыми губами, темными глазами – тяжело дышал, с ненавистью смотря на отца.

\- Какого хера ты вломился!

Стив с удивлением подумал, что сын сейчас кинется на него.

\- Проваливай из моей комнаты!

Стив чувствовал спиной жар тела Баки.

Мэтт шагнул вперед, сжимая кулаки.

\- Вали отсюда, ну!

Стив смотрел на него – свою точную копию – и не испытывал ничего, кроме оглушающей ярости.

Из-за того, что Мэтт посмел _прикоснуться_ к Баки.

Дикая часть, пробуждавшаяся теперь, стоило Джеймсу оказаться рядом, толкнула Стива вперед, выбрасывая в кровь бушующие дозы адреналина.

\- И что? – тихо, с угрозой, спросил он, смотря в темные от бешенства глаза сына, отбрасывая ужасную иррациональность происходящего. – Ударишь меня?

На плечо Стива легли горячие пальцы Баки.

\- Мистер Роджерс, - голос Баки, низкий, чуть прерывающийся, только подлил масла в огонь, - это все из-за меня...Мне жаль, что ты это увидел…

Мэтт толкнул отца в плечи.

\- Убирайся! – крикнул он ему в лицо.

Зеленый вечерний свет вспыхнул багровым.

Стив понял, что ударит его первым – не сына, соперника. Баки успел обхватить его сзади, переплел руки на груди: обнял изо всех сил, прижимаясь всем телом, горячо выдыхая в шею.

\- Не надо, Стив, - он тащил его на себя, - пожалуйста, уходи…

\- Что здесь происходит?

На пороге показалась встревоженная, привлеченная громкими голосами, Маргарет.

\- Забери его отсюда!

Пегги с испугом разглядывала обхватившего Стива Баки, удерживающего прижатыми к бокам его руки; вздувшиеся вены на висках мужа, бешеную злость на лице сына.

\- Мэтт, ко мне, - тихо приказала Маргарет. – Быстро иди сюда.

Сын не шевельнулся, не отводя взгляд от отца.

Пегги прошла в комнату и бесстрашно втиснулась между ними – высокими, разъяренными – как будто встала между двух зеркал с одинаковым отражением.

\- Пойдем со мной, - внятно сказала она, обхватив пылающее лицо своего ребенка ладонями, - немедленно пойдем со мной.

Мэтью выдохнул, перевел на нее растерянный взгляд.

\- Мы…

\- Все потом.

Пегги взяла его за руку, выводя из комнаты.

Обернулась на пороге.

\- Мы поедем за Сарой, - сказала она, - надеюсь, что к нашему возвращению все…обретут разум.

Баки продолжал обнимать Стива, еще крепче сжав руки, когда за Маргарет закрылась дверь.

\- Отпусти, - тихо велел Стив.

Джеймс немедленно разжал пальцы, скользнув ладонями по груди Стива.

\- Как далеко вы бы зашли…- Стив неподвижно стоял на месте.

Баки снова обнял его сзади, потерся носом о волосы, шумно вдыхая, прижался покрасневшими от укусов Мэтта губами к голой шее застывшего любовника.

\- …не успел его…остановить, - покрывая поцелуями затылок Стива, его шею, еле слышно шептал он, - я…ждал тебя…так…хотел видеть...

Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза, против воли наслаждаясь растущим теплом внутри. Чуть расставил ноги, закипая от стыда и удовольствия. Тело отзывалось на Джеймса мгновенно, неудержимо, точно Баки через горячие – в каждый дюйм обнаженной кожи - поцелуи передавал Стиву свое крепнущее желание.

Внизу хлопнула дверь.

Стив открыл глаза, перехватил руку, ласкающую его живот. Поправил воротник-поло.

Не удержался – поцеловал пальцы Баки, провел языком по мягким соленым складкам ладони.

\- Иди домой, - не оборачиваясь, велел он, выходя из комнаты сына.

#### ****

\- Он все рассказал мне по дороге...

Маргарет задумчиво смотрела в зеркало на отражение мужа: плавающий в серебряной глубине Стив сидел на краю кровати, оперевшись локтями о расставленные колени.

\- Ты из-за его…интереса так вышел из себя?

Пегги почувствовала легкое головокружение, словно всматривалась в подернутую рябью водную гладь: она повернулась к зеркалу спиной, облегченно вздохнула – все обрело четкость.

\- Стив? – мягко повторила Маргарет. – Я тоже не в восторге, что наш сын, кажется, гей…

Стив продолжал молчать, опустив темные ресницы.

\- Но это не смертельно...

Пегги легко поднялась, села рядом с мужем, положила руку ему на колено.

\- Возможно, это просто такой…период. Он же встречался с девочками…

Стив глубоко вдохнул: крем Пегги пах замерзшими цветами.

\- Милый, - Маргарет улыбалась, - все будет хорошо, вот увидишь…Если Мэтту все же больше нравятся мальчики, то я очень рада, что это пока – Баки.

Она тихо засмеялась.

\- Боже, представляю, как бы мы приглашали к ним на свадьбу Брока…

Стив ее обнял, привычно прижался лицом к каштановым прядям.

\- Что с тобой происходит? – Пегги гладила его по голове, как Мэтта, успокаивая. – Вы с Мэтью даже здесь синхронизировались…

Стив старался не вздрагивать от ее прикосновений, думая о том, _насколько_ они с сыном «синхронизировались».

\- Стив, - Пегги отодвинулась, - я говорила с папой сегодня… Он хочет, чтобы мы вернулись домой.

Она виновато вздохнула.

\- Мэтту через год поступать – если бы мы к этому времени перебрались в Чикаго, всем было бы проще… И ты, наконец, станешь полноправным партнером бизнеса – отец прекрасно понимает, сколько ты сделал за эти годы для компании…

Маргарет замолчала, вглядываясь в молчащего мужа.

\- Стив, ты меня слышишь?

Он кивнул. Говорить было сложно – в горле царапался сухой песок непроизнесенных слов.

Вернуться в Чикаго, стать партнером бизнеса Харви – разве не этого он хотел столько лет! Разве это не был бы выход из тупика, в который он себя старательно загонял?

\- Ты просто подумай об этом, милый… Папа позвонит тебе на неделе…

Стив снова кивнул.

Пегги развязала пояс, отбрасывая халат – тяжелый шелк упал на пол, свернулся песочной змеей у ее ног.

Стив скользнул взглядом по прозрачной ткани сорочки, кокетливому бантику между полных грудей жены и отчетливо понял, что _не может_ спать с ней.

Ему хотелось завыть от ужаса.

\- Давай я помогу тебе расслабиться, - улыбаясь, предложила Маргарет, поглаживая ногу мужа.

Стив откашлялся.

\- Пегги, - хрипло сказал он, - боюсь, что сегодня я и так чересчур расслаблен…Прости – тяжелые были недели…

Маргарет вздохнула.

\- Ты прав, - согласилась она. - Давай спать. Даже интересно, чем наши дети удивят нас завтра…

#### ****

«Я хочу встретиться», - Стив стирал сообщение семь раз, прежде чем нажать «отправить».

Он больше не мог. Он запирал внутри дикое желание близости с ним тринадцать дней, пять часов и двадцать девять минут.

Он больше не мог…

«Куда мне приехать», - немедленно ответил Баки.

На часах было пять тридцать утра.

Стив закрыл глаза.

Воскресение.

Его дети спали. Его жена спала рядом с ним – спокойно, тихо дышала, пока муж-прелюбодей сходил с ума всю ночь, смотря широко раскрытыми, воспаленными от бессонницы глазами в темноту, полную жарких, недоступных образов.

Он не хотел снимать номер в отеле – следующий шаг в никуда.

Номер в отеле – хранящий запах увядающих роз, стоячей воды, запах тоски, равнодушия плотского желания.

Стив не мог привести туда Баки.

«Пожалуйста, напиши мне адрес. Не надо так со мной»

Стив открыл список отелей.

«Стив. Умоляю: напиши адрес»

Он забронировал номер в Hilton Garden Inn Laramie – стоимость была достаточной для того, чтобы никто не задавал лишних вопросов.

Бесшумно встал, оставил жене записку, как делал когда-то в юности. На мгновение ужаснулся, осознав, что это _он_ написал: «До обеда буду в офисе. Вечером приглашаю тебя в кино».

Животное желание обладать Джеймсом вытаскивало из Стива такую грязь, какой он надеялся никогда в себе не обнаружить.

У него не было ни одного оправдания.

И ни одной мысли, чем все это закончится.

По дороге в Hilton Стив начал осознавать беспощадную правду – _он его не отпустит_.

Он сделал свой выбор. Он уже отрекался от своих детей, от Пегги.

Все, что происходило сейчас, было лишь последствием сделанного выбора.

Впереди было самое сложно – открыто принять его, этот выбор.

Принять как можно быстрее, чтобы больше времени осталось на вымаливание прощения у Баки, вынужденного делить бремя лжи с запутавшимся, отчаявшимся мужчиной.

#### ****

Стив вышел из такси возле отеля. Расплатился, проводив взглядом отъезжающую машину.

Чувствуя, как сползает по позвоночнику капля пота, вошел в просторный светлый холл.

Внутри туго скручивалось возбуждение.

Приветливый администратор – молодой и зеленоглазый - мгновенно нашел его бронь.

\- Вас уже ждут, - улыбка не изменилась.

Стив сглотнул.

\- Спасибо.

\- Приятного нахождения в нашем отеле…мистер Роджерс.

Крошечная заминка – взгляд зеленых глаз - обожгла больнее пощечины.

Стив заставил себя не горбиться и не бежать в лифт, прикрываясь курткой, как Бела Лугоши – черно-белым плащом*.

Он бежал не к умирающей жертве темных сил потустороннего зла.

А к теплому, яркому, до боли желанному Баки – жертве свихнувшегося на нем обычного человека. 

Перед дверью номера Стив остановился.

В висках тяжело толкалась кровь.

Он еще мог изменить все. Мог остановить неумолимо раскачивающееся лезвие.

Уехать в Чикаго, навсегда закрыв тайную дверь в сумасшедший, горячий, пульсирующий неземными красками мир – оставить его снам, бредовым фантазиям и еженедельным исповедям в кабинете психотерапевта.

Это было правильно.

Это было равносильно самоубийству.

Стив тяжело дышал, закрыв глаза, думая только о том, кто ждал его внутри.

Он не мог войти в номер.

Он не мог уйти!

Дверь тихо открылась.

Вздрогнувший Стив открыл глаза, встретил внимательный взгляд Джеймса. Посмотрел ниже и оторопел, увидев его обнаженное тело, тепло смуглеющую кожу, яркие, блестящие от помады ягоды сосков. На улыбающемся Баки были надеты только черные кружевные женские трусики.

\- Заходи, - буднично говорит он остолбеневшему Стиву и поворачивается, показывая упругие, нежной тенью разделенные, ягодицы под прозрачной тканью, - я тоже решил кое-что почитать…И ты так переживал в последний раз, что у меня нет нижнего белья…

Он успевает усмехнуться своей незамысловатой шутке, прежде чем Стив, не издав ни звука, набрасывается на него сзади, толкает к стене, падая на колени, зубами рвет тонкое, больно натянувшее кожу кружево, срывает его с гладкой задницы, торопясь, лихорадочно целуя, раздвигает теплые ягодицы, открывая влажную, темно-розовую изнанку, разглаживая нежные лучики морщинок дрожащими пальцами, торопливо, захлебываясь, лижет масляно-мягкое отверстие, расстегивая трясущимися руками свои джинсы, ведет языком мокрую полосу по соленой спине замеревшего Джеймса, кусает гладкое плечо, не слыша болезненные стоны (Стив, подожди… _подожди_ …) и входит в него – Баки выгибается, сильно дернувшись, прикусывая губу, тяжело дышит, привыкая к мучительному сладкому ощущению внутри.

Позволяя Стиву двигаться так как он хочет, Баки срывается в собственное удовольствие, не обращая внимание на болезненное растяжение – он хочет быть его, он не может дышать от возбуждения, чувствуя, насколько Стив потерял голову.

Ему хорошо до невозможности от того, что хорошо его Стиву. Баки едва не сошел с ума за эти дни, мучаясь тоской и не опадающим стояком.

Он стонет и изворачивается в руках Стива, соскальзывая – ему нужно видеть – тянет его на кровать, за руку: спотыкающегося, оглохшего, ослепшего.

Полностью одетый Стив с расстегнутой ширинкой, полной темной вздыбленной плоти, смотрит сумасшедшими слепыми глазами, целует Баки колени, оставляя влажные следы, трется щетинистой челюстью о мягкую чувствительную кожу с внутренней стороны, прежде чем снова войти в него, втолкнуться до конца.

Откидывает со стоном голову, напрягая шею, оскалившись от захлестнувшего, похожего на боль удовольствия, и начинает мерно двигать бедрами.

Джеймс задирает его рубашку, смотрит, как набухают мышцы на сильном торсе, смотрит на твердые вставшие соски и жалобно вскрикивает от тяжелого, раскаленными камнями перекатывающегося в низу живота удовольствия, нарастающего вместе с резкими движениями пальцев Стива, вместе с глубокими толчками в его, Джеймса, тело.

Джеймс готов кончить только от вида Стива: забывшего обо всем Стива, берущего его, Баки, так, словно это – единственное, что ему нужно, чтобы жить дальше…

\- Сладкий…мой… - слышит Баки его задыхающийся шепот, чувствует залпом растекшуюся в кишках горячую жидкость, чувствует, как сводит раскаленная судорога заполненную твердой плотью сжавшуюся задницу, и кричит, кончая, кричит в полный голос, выплескиваясь себе на живот прозрачными клейкими потеками…

Ничего приятнее этого Джеймс еще не испытывал.

Порванный пояс кружевной тряпки, бывшей чуть ранее женскими трусиками, насквозь мокрый. Баки так хорошо ощущать на себе горячую тяжесть Стива, тело так расслабленно, полно тепла, полно Стива, что Баки почти засыпает под ним, с ним в себе…

Тихий выдох Стива обжигает Джеймсу ухо, расходясь новой дрожью возбуждения по покрывшейся мурашками коже.

Баки ворочается под навалившимся, выскользнувшим из него Стивом, кусает, лижет его потную шею и пытается снять с себя кружевные остатки.

Стив горячо дышит приоткрытым ртом, гладит Баки по взмокшим бедрам, легко задевая упругий член, скользит ладонями по животу и с резким лопнувшим звуком рвет тонкую, как паутина, мокрую от спермы полосу ткани. Отбрасывает ее на пол, оставляя Джеймса совершенно голым.

Баки стонет, обхватывая Стива ногами поверх его пиджака.

\- Черт, - тихо шепчет он, - если бы знал, что ты так среагируешь, давно бы пришел к тебе в таких трусах…

Стив молчит, раздавленный тем, что он сейчас сделал. _Как_ он это сделал.

Осторожно гладит горячую мокрую промежность Баки, ощупывая припухшие, выпуклые мышцы, ощущая пальцами вытекающие теплые капли.

\- Баки, - проглотив слюну, спрашивает Стив, затаив дыхание, ненавидя себя, - больно?...

\- Выживу, - коротко говорит ему в ответ Баки, кусая в плечо через ткань, - я надеялся, что ты позвал меня не кофе выпить…Подготовился…

Он улыбается, трогает яркие подкрашенные соски.

\- Нравится?

Стив отстраняется, встает, не отводя взгляд от раскинувшегося в простынях Джеймса, негнущимися пальцами стаскивает с себя одежду, бросая ее на пол.

Баки довольно улыбается, переворачивается на живот, подползая к Стиву.

Завороженный Стив смотрит на улыбающиеся темно-вишневые губы медленно приближающегося к краю кровати мальчишки. Смотрит на остатки помады на этих капризных губах. Не сразу разбирает вкрадчивый шепот.

\- Как вы относитесь к чулкам, мистер Роджерс? Для вас я готов встать даже на шпильки…

А разобрав, стонет от душного, стыдом приправленного возбуждения, снова воспламенившего вены этой немыслимой, искусанными губами произнесенной пошлятиной – дешевой, как то порно в интернете, из которого Джеймс черпает свои знания. Мокрый член дергается, наполняясь кровью.

\- Что ты несешь, - шепчет Стив, сглатывая горячий спазм в горле.

Он уже видит его в кружевном поясе, видит его обнаженные подрагивающие ягодицы, в мягкое основание которых туго врежется двойная резинка от высоких чулок, видит, как сожмет под коленями обтянутые гладким шелком стройные ноги, ощутит в ладонях тяжесть упругих икр и дернет на себя, втискиваясь, проталкиваясь в гладкость, в темную живую глубь жаркого нутра и…

Стив целует его влажный рот, скользит губами по лбу Баки, его взмокшим волосам – он тепло пахнет свежим потом, семенем, химической сладостью шампуня. Баки сползает ниже, широко расставив ноги. Стив, в теле которого снова клокочет кровь и сперма, склоняется над ним, к его бедрам, гладит кончиками пальцев крупную чистую головку, прижимается лицом к влажной мошонке, жадно вдыхает резкий запах, сдергивает Джеймса с кровати, толкает, нагибая, вперед.

Тяжело дыша, обнимает его сзади, притискивает к себе, проталкивая возбужденный текущий член между горячих, скользких от собственного семени ягодиц. Баки смеется, срываясь в низкие стоны, лижет сплетенные под горлом пальцы Стива, обводя языком каждый напряженный сустав. Стив гладит его живот, волосы на лобке, влажный подрагивающий член, сжимает тугие гладкие яички. Пальцами на ноге накрывает ступню Джеймса.

И снова входит в него – болезненно-приятно, в последний момент придержав глубокий рывок, целуя в шею, в плечи, тихо хрипит от того, как пылает конец члена, который жадно, туго охватывает расступающееся тело Баки.

Стив движется, на каждом толчке прижимаясь вспотевшей мошонкой к горячей коже, всей длиной ощущая, как сжимают его внутри Баки бурлящие возбуждением мышцы – падает, теряя последние ориентиры, рассыпается пеплом, все еще ужасаясь тому, _кто_ восстает из этого пепла.

Баки под ним мелко дрожит, запрокидывая лохматую голову, хрипло дышит, ищет пересохшим ртом рот Стива. В уголках его губ сверкают пузырьки нежной слюны.

И замирает, больно вцепившись зубами в его губу, снова истекая горячими сгустками в ладонь Стива, зажмурившись, сжавшись всем телом.

Выдохнув, обессиленно наваливается на руки, пытаясь расслабиться, принять каждый дюйм твердой, сладко елозящей внутри себя плоти - чувствительно-больно, остро, слишком…

Он не может стонать, слабо подаваясь раскрытыми ягодицами навстречу Стиву – пересохшее горло, грудь стиснуты не отпускающим спазмом.

Стив со всхлипом прижимается ртом к его затылку и кончает, кончает, вжавшись в Джеймса, выливается в него своим семенем, своим неослабевающим опаловым желанием: так невыносимо долго, что это почти пугает, тело не выдерживает такой концентрации наслаждения – у Стива слабеют колени, перед глазами все темнеет, он наваливается всей тяжестью на своего мучителя, безвольно прижимаясь лбом к мокрым острым позвонкам в основании шеи Баки, по инерции продолжая слабо двигать бедрами...

Баки снова чувствует теплую тяжесть в ноющем животе, боль в сжавшихся вокруг Стива мышцах, чувствует, как течет по ногам горячая жидкость. Чувствует на ресницах слезы своего восторга.

Чувствует Стива – внутри, вокруг.

\- Охуенно, - шепчет он, наконец, сглатывая, вытирает мокрые щеки, - это…охуенно.

\- Да, - обреченно соглашается Стив через какое-то время, пытаясь отстраниться.

Баки не дает: удерживает за руки, тянет за собой, заставляя взобраться на королевскую кровать и лечь рядом.

Они молча лежат, обнявшись, сплетясь потными телами. Стив, закрыв глаза, дышит горячим соленым запахом, уткнувшись носом Джеймсу в шею.

Баки тихо, уютно сопит, крепко обхватив руки Стива. Прижимается к его груди, лениво трется спиной, не давая окончательно успокоиться теплому возбуждению.

Стив чувствует себя легким. Пустым. Так хорошо, как с Баки, ему не было никогда…

Так плохо ему не было никогда.

\- С ней ты не можешь…так, – неожиданно проницательно говорит Баки.

Он поворачивается на спину и смотрит на Стива, ждет ответа.

\- Да, - кончивший дважды за последние полчаса Стив не хочет ему врать, - _так_ я могу только с тобой...

Он не знает, как облечь в слова это впервые проснувшееся чувство: ощущение того, что ты и другой человек – суть одно. И отсюда это жестокое удовольствие, умноженное резонансом их совпадения.

Это не любовь, понимает холодеющий Стив, смотря в серьезные серые глаза рядом. Этому нет названия.

Это – страшнее, древнее. Оно таит в себе умирающий запах прелой осенней листвы – рыдание мертвых невест в венцах из сухих веток - и свежесть весенних ветреных ночей, тоскливую зимнюю ночь и юную сладость июньского неба.

Это то, что было изначально – проклятие и благословение. То, что превратило кровь в вино, толкнуло предателя – единственного из двенадцати – пойти в темноту небытия за тем, Кого он так любил...

То, что разбудил в нем Баки.

Оно не даст отпустить его, пока Стив дышит.

И Стив не знает, как ему теперь жить дальше – жалкому, подвешенному вверх ногами в пустоте.

Баки сонно улыбается.

\- Я думал, что лучше быть не может, - тихо говорит он, обводя пальцем губы Стива, - ошибся…

Стив молчит, рассматривая угол прикроватного столика с кофейно-кремовой лампой. Напротив кровати – огромный черный экран неизменного телевизора.

Включай и предвидь будущее.

Если не боишься сойти с ума.

\- Сколько у нас времени? – зевая, уточняет Баки, устраиваясь под мышкой Стива, закидывает на него ногу, чуть морщась. – Тут, кстати, бассейн есть…

Стив гладит ему взмокшую шелковую макушку, скользит пальцами по ложбинке позвоночника, гладит потную спину, гладит между ягодиц, легко ласкает горячие припухшие мышцы.

\- Достаточно, чтобы ты выспался… - хрипло говорит он. – Завтрак я закажу в номер.

Баки вздыхает.

\- Я до сих пор чувствую тебя внутри, - он тихо смеется, скользит ладонями по телу Стива, - это так странно...мне приятно…и немного жжет… и как будто не хватает чего-то…

Джеймс целует нежную сморщенную кожу вокруг его соска, разглаживает пальцами светлые волоски на груди.

\- Тебя, Стив, - беспомощно говорит Баки, замолкая.

Стив молчит, пока не понимает, что Баки крепко спит, прижавшись к нему.

И только после этого сковавший глаза лед тает, стекая мутными потеками, размывающими черты спящего Джеймса – не у кого просить отпущения грехов…

\- Стив, - одетый Баки с тоской смотрит на заправленную Стивом кровать, - пожалуйста… Давай сократим паузу хотя бы до нескольких дней… Я больше не вынесу ждать неделями – у меня рука отвалится. Или член. Или я приду к тебе в офис голым и раздвину ноги на твоем большом столе…чтобы ты трахнул меня прямо там…

Стив в ответ целует его, обрывая, облизывает губы, соленые уголки воспаленного рта, стараясь не начинать все…не начинать все по-новой.

\- Я не буду мешать тебе, - говорит Баки, судорожно глотая воздух, - я буду очень терпеливым, правда...только не оставляй меня…так надолго...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *американский актер венгерского происхождения сыграл Дракулу в фильме 1931 г


	25. Chapter 25

### Июнь 2015 (17 лет) 

Улыбающийся Баки – в кружевном прозрачном белье – неотрывно стоит перед глазами Стива.

Спустя два дня Стив сидит на собрании финансового отдела и вдруг понимает, что не слышит ни слова.

Он смотрит на огромный экран с логотипом компании, на профессионально оформленные слайды с таблицами и графиками прогнозируемой чистой прибыли и вместо цифр и процентов видит божественную двуполость, спрятанную под дешевым черным кружевом: пародию-бурлеск на извечную женственность – в полуприкрытых глазах, в длинных ресницах, влажном блеске вишневой помады на приоткрытых губах, выпуклых сосках…

Пах болезненно тянет, рубашка под пиджаком взмокла на спине и под мышками. В остужаемом ионизированным воздухом зале Стив стирает капли пота над губой.

Он зол на себя. Совещание длится в два раза дольше – Стив задает лишние вопросы, заставляя удивленных, переглядывающихся директоров повторять то, что он прослушал, уйдя на дно своих преступных воспоминаний.

Сотрудники стараются его не беспокоить: наслышанные об утреннем собрании, они мгновенно разбегаются, стоит только Стиву показаться в коридоре.

Таким он был лишь однажды – когда трехлетняя Сара подхватила воспаление легких. Миссис Бейли – бессменный секретарь Стива последние десять лет – приносит ему кофе и сообщает, что он «может ехать домой».

Стив непонимающе смотрит на нее.

\- Мистер Роджерс, - говорит уходящая на пенсию Флора, бессовестно пользуясь тридцатилетней разницей в возрасте, - когда мой сын выглядит так, как вы, я заставляю его взять больничный. Вы мой босс, но это не отменяет того факта, что вы не в порядке. И пока вы не распугали всех подчиненных, я вас отпускаю на сегодня.

Стив мгновение смотрит на нее и медленно улыбается, вытирая пот со лба.

\- Спасибо, Флора, - говорит он.

Миссис Бейли удовлетворенно кивает.

Едва за ней закрывается дверь, Стив достает телефон: десять сообщений от дочери (встретить, купить, не забыть, люблю, папочка), пропущенный вызов от Маргарет, пара сообщений от сына (что насчет бейсбола в субботу? Дед спрашивает, приедем ли мы к нему на день рождения…) и единственное сообщение от Баки – он очень старается «не мешать».

Стив открывает его: «мне так повезло, что ты есть, Стив».

Баки часто пишет его имя, произносит его вслух, повторяя и повторяя, потому что эти привычные звуки – зашифрованный код, тайная суть того, с кем ты делишь одно молчание на двоих; потому что все влюбленные, в независимости от возраста – смешные, наивные, вечные дети – так делают: хранят и прячут то, что имеет отношение, принадлежит тому, кого они любят…

Стив, оказывается, помнит _все_ , что рассказывает ему Баки.

Он какое-то время смотрит на сообщение. Пальцы подрагивают над экраном.

«Я заберу тебя через час», - пишет он и, не успев подумать, отправляет.

Вскакивает, натягивая на ходу пиджак, в лифте читает мгновенный ответ:

«Жду».

Успевает перезвонить жене по дороге, согласиться со всем (с чем он согласился?), сказать на автомате, что любит, запить минералкой горчащий вкус сказанного, облиться, чертыхаясь.

Доехать до пустой остановки. Следующая – школа сына. И Баки.

Стив медленно снимает темные очки, вглядываясь в проходящих мимо машины прохожих. Ждет. Баки нет.

\- Привет, - неожиданно слышит он, и улыбающийся Джеймс целует приспущенное стекло с его стороны, прижимается яркими бархатными губами.

Стив хмурится, наблюдая, как он быстро огибает машину и ловко устраивается рядом.

Глаза Джеймса сияют – всегда сияют, когда он видит Стива.

\- Еле успел забежать в аптеку, - говорит он, - сегодня было сложно смыться с занятий.

Он подвигается вперед и обнимает неподвижного, не сводящего с него глаз Стива.

И Стив судорожно обнимает его в ответ. Прижимается носом к теплому виску, вдыхает знакомый запах, по которому он так страшно успел соскучиться за два бесконечных дня.

\- Я хотел тебе написать, - запинаясь, шепотом говорит он, - что это мне, _мне_ повезло, что ты есть…

\- Но не написал, - Баки тихо смеется.

Стив отводит отросшие пряди его волос, целует горячее ухо.

\- Решил сам сказать тебе это.

Баки медленно отодвигается, облизывает губы.

\- Поехали? – спрашивает он, берет ладонь Стива и кладет ее себе между ног, зажимает дернувшимися от удовольствия бедрами.

Стив, плохо понимая, что он делает, останавливается возле закрытой на бессрочную реконструкцию парковки к востоку от Рейлроад-Стрит, откидывает кресло.

Баки отшвыривает ремень безопасности и немедленно садится верхом на Стива, целует его, дразнит, не давая поймать губами нежный жалящий язык, кусается. Извиваясь, выворачивается из джинсов, расстегивает ширинку Стива, достает его вставший член и, приподнимаясь, медленно вводит в себя.

Он такой узкий, скользкий от торопливо – где? – использованной смазки, что Стив не выдерживает: слишком.

Слишком стыдно, слишком возбуждающе, слишком неправильно.

\- …не надо, - шепчет он, удерживая его над собой. Руки дрожат.

Баки фыркает и целует его, ласкает языком язык, мягко разжимает удерживающие пальцы, опускаясь на твердый член.

Стонет, больно кусая Стиву ухо, несколько жгучих неподвижных мгновений привыкая к ощущению живой твердой плоти внутри себя. Выдохнув, начинает легко подпрыгивать на его коленях, прижимаясь каждый раз горячим животом, истязает ритмичными движениями оголенные нервы, увеличивая силу, глубину движений, доводя Стива и себя до невменяемого состояния. Глухо вскрикивает, поймав то обжигающее ознобом ощущение в основании позвоночника – то, что заставляет забывать все и всех, оглушая грохочущим в ушах пульсом и тонущими в разгоняющейся лихорадке обрывками мыслей.

Стив задирает ему футболку, гладит мокрые волоски на нежной коже подмышек, страстно целует его горло, грудь, оставляя языком широкие влажные полосы, сосет твердые яркие соски, кусает их до слабых стонов Джеймса, сжимает его ягодицы, трогая дрожащими пальцами тонкую кожу между ними – гладкую, скользкую.

Он едва дышит от темного страха, что их кто-то увидит, от густого удовольствия, от выворачивающей нутро мешанины из похоти, отвращения, любви к вскрикивающему на его члене Баки.

От единственного животного желания, разбухающего в животе – кончить, кончить, кончить.

\- Я хотел… сделать это…здесь, - шепчет, задыхаясь, Баки, ускоряя движения, и замолкает – больше не может говорить. В его теле электрическим разрядом вспыхивает первая вспышка наслаждения.

Баки выгибается, вцепившись в рубашку на плечах Стива, и мокро выплескивается на него длинными струями, захлебнувшись долгим низким стоном.

Стив, стискивая зубы, пытаясь задержать подступающие судороги, прижимает к себе застывшего в оргазме Джеймса, судорожно сжимая ягодицы…толкается - немыслимо приятно - в тугое, горячее, прикусывает футболку Баки, заглушая свой вскрик: расплавляющий кишки спазм сводит ему низ живота, растекаясь горячей пульсацией до крестца.

Стив бы не смог остановиться, даже если бы напротив стояла Пегги и смотрела на них.

Удовлетворенно выдохнувший Баки долго целует Стива, нежно вылизывает его рот, сосет нижнюю губу, тихо постанывая, чуть раскачиваясь на опустошенном, но еще упругом члене. На плече Джеймса – багровеющий засос, соски – яркие и припухшие. С темными жаркими глазами, падающими на лицо растрепавшимися прядями волос Баки выглядит иначе, старше.

\- В этой машине ты будешь вспоминать, как оттрахал меня, Стив, - горячо шепчет Джеймс ему в губы, - а я тебе кончил на рубашку…

\- Плевать, - невнятно отвечает Стив между поцелуями, - и я не трахал тебя…

\- _Я_ тебя трахал? – фыркает Джеймс.

\- Я тебя _любил,_ \- Стив, нахмурившись, отстраняется.

Баки смотрит на него, наклонив голову. Ловко пересаживается на соседнее сиденье, пачкая кожаную обивку мокрыми от спермы ягодицами. Обхватывает свой член под багровой головкой.

\- Еще, - просит он тихо, - люби меня еще.

Стив ныряет вниз так быстро, что в шейных позвонках нежно щелкает.

\- Осторожнее, - смеется Баки и тут же выгибается от болезненного острого удовольствия – долгого прикосновения языка Стива, кривит, как от плача, губы, переставая смеяться, - Стив…

#### ****

Стив молчит весь ужин.

Отвечает невпопад, замечая удивленный взгляд жены, но не может, _не может_ заставить себя мыслить внятно.

Напротив него – впервые за долгое время - сидит Баки, смеется над рассказами Сары о подготовке к летнему лагерю, шутливо толкает Мэтта в плечо и благодарит Пегги за говяжьи тефтели с домашним томатным соусом.

Маргарет – с распущенными волнистыми волосами, в зеленом легком платье, открывающем стройные ноги – непривычно расслаблена.

В ответ на комплимент Баки лимонному чизкейку Пегги неожиданно ерошит ему – удивленному - волосы и предлагает добавку.

Стив не может не задаваться вопросом, что чувствует Джеймс, каково ему вести себя как ни в чем ни бывало, улыбаться Маргарет.

Что он сказал Мэтту…

\- Достану, - Баки подмигивает Саре и ныряет под стол поднять ее вилку. Стив чувствует мгновенное легкое прикосновение быстрых пальцев к своему колену – огненная волна проходит от ступней до вспыхнувших век.

Баки поднимается, передает грязную вилку Маргарет. Не смотрит на Стива. Совсем.

Это игра для него, понимает Стив. Он полон темной радости от того, что получил, что хотел, от того, как Стив, забыв обо всем, ищет малейшую возможность, чтобы быть с ним. Непростительно, жестоко обманывая ради него. Выбирая его. Предавая ради него.

Предавая его…

Он еще не понял до конца, глупый, какой у этой игры ядовитый привкус.

И Стив готов на все, только бы смеющийся сероглазый Баки напротив не узнал этой обратной стороны.

Понимает, что не знает, как избежать этого.

\- Спасибо, мам, - говорит Мэтт, - мы пойдем.

Пегги улыбается им. Стив словно впервые замечает легкие морщинки, прорезавшие гладкую кожу на лбу Маргарет.

Снова задумывается о времени…

\- Все в порядке, милый? – Пегги дожидается, пока Сара – солнечный лучик – не уходит к себе, и подсаживается к мужу, заглядывает ему в глаза.

Стив молчит.

\- Конечно, - вспоминает он, заставляет себя улыбнуться, - думаю о…работе.

Пегги проницательно смотрит на него. После стольких лет брака она чувствует его так хорошо, что Стиву порой неуютно от этого.

А может, дело не в количестве прожитых вместе лет…

\- Только о работе? – мягко уточняет она.

Стив опускает длинные ресницы. Он не может сейчас видеть жену, видеть беспокойство в ее янтарных глазах, сияние неизбывной любви.

\- Вспомнил, что мне исполняется тридцать восемь, - наконец, говорит Стив, - смотрел на мальчишек…и вспомнил.

Пегги тихо смеется. Обнимает мужа за крепкую шею.

\- Любимый, - успокаивает она, - ты и в шестьдесят будешь таким красавцем, что проходящие девчонки продолжат сворачивать шеи, чтобы посмотреть на твою задницу.

Стив прячет лицо на ее груди, вдыхает знакомый нежный запах духов, теплый запах ее тела.

\- Я люблю тебя, - глухо говорит он правду. Говорит легко, не задумываясь, как говорят о том, что любят свой удобный свитер или любят ванильное мороженое. Любят домашних животных, любят родителей, любят своих детей. Любят кофе со сливками, фильмы, книги. И кричат об этом до хрипоты – обреченные превращать золотой венец молчания в дешевый холод трепотни, словно только так они могут поверить, что еще живы - обесценивая это единственное оставшееся живое слово, распиная его до тех пор, пока не забудут окончательно, что это значит, не забудут, кого они любят.

Умеют ли...

«Ты прекрасная любовница, - думает Стив о Пегги, ласково перебирающей его волосы, - потрясающая мама, жена, о которой можно только мечтать, верный друг, сестра, дочь… Тебя невозможно не любить, как невозможно не любить достойного человека, невозможно не уважать его, не восхищаться им…

Но ты – _не он,_ \- Стив осторожно отстраняется. – И этого мне, больному сукину сыну, достаточно…»

Пегги улыбается.

\- И я люблю тебя, Стиви, - говорит она, - моя жизнь – это ты.

Она верит правде его признания.

Не задумываясь, что правда для всех разная.

#### ****

Стив торопливо заходит в гараж, хмурясь: Пегги утром оставила ему коротенькое послание на зеркале в ванной – алой губной помадой, как делала раньше.

Два слова «Люблю тебя» преследуют Стива.

Он рассеянно ест приготовленный женой завтрак, не отрывая взгляд от экрана ноутбука, рассеянно отвечает на вопросы обижающейся Сары. Мэтт не пристает к нему с разговорами – мрачно смотрит в свою тарелку: до начала последних летних каникул в школе остается всего-то пара дней.

Стив через силу улыбается отъезжающей жене с детьми и идет к своей машине.

Открывает ворота гаража, забрасывает портфель с ноутом и пульт на заднее сиденье, нервно дергает машину вперед, и едва успевает вдавить в пол педаль тормоза.

Полторы тонны металла резко встряхивает. Покрывшийся ледяным потом Стив оттягивает врезавшийся в грудь ремень безопасности: прямо перед машиной, загораживая выезд из гаража, стоит Баки.

\- Какого дьявола, - пересохшими губами шепчет Стив, смотря на него.

Джеймс подходит, садится. Устраивается на сиденье, вздохнув. Оборачивается к Стиву, не спеша расстегивая свою ширинку. Время словно замедляется, делая каждое движение Баки более выпуклым, ярким - как под увеличительным стеклом.

\- Я больше не смогу бывать у вас…Мэтт не хочет быть моим «просто другом», - он медленно облизывает ладонь, прячет ее в расстегнутых джинсах, начиная ей двигать, - а я могу _теперь_ быть ему…никем...

Адреналин в крови Стива вспыхивает подожженным бензином: Стив слушает, как несчастен его сын, и думает только о том, что сейчас коснется языком приоткрытых губ Джеймса.

Стив наощупь находит пульт от ворот и нажимает кнопку: с тихим шуршанием дверь начинает опускаться, погружая в темноту гараж, машину и двоих сидящих в ней.

Он не отводит взгляд от тонущего в меркнувшем свете лица Баки, пока еще может различать его.

Когда с тихим щелчком ворота опускаются до конца, Стив в кромешной тьме судорожно дергает свой ремень безопасности, вытаскивая его из крепления.

Баки рядом, шумно выдыхая, ждет его.

Ударяясь локтями о приборную доску, рычаг переключения, в полном молчании Стив наклоняется к нему, встречая руками его ищущие пальцы, тянущие вниз, к ждущему удовольствия телу.

Баки зовет еле слышно:

\- Стив…

Стив просовывает руку глубже, обхватывает его влажные, сжимающие твердое тело пальцы своими, возобновляя медленные тягучие движения. Притягивает послушного Баки к себе, находя его мягкие губы, скользит языком в горячий рот.

В темноте жар происходящего, разделенный с первобытным страхом слепоты, тоской по грядущему, когда темнота – единственное, что останется, многократно усиливает ощущения от малейшего прикосновения, жестоко обостряя каждый вдох, опаляющий губы, каждый оттенок запаха.

Потерявшийся в удовольствии Баки не понимает: Стив трогает его между ног, обводя безжалостными пальцами наливающуюся горячим блаженством головку, или он сам сладко дрочит себе; не различает в расцветающей радужными пятнами темноте, где он, а где – Стив…

«Я должен проснуться», - говорит себе Стив, глядя в темноту ничего не видящими слепыми глазами, пока тело жадно ловит отголоски удовольствия подрагивающего в его пальцах Баки.

«Я не хочу просыпаться», - с ужасом думает Стив, когда Джеймс облизывает его мокрую от спермы ладонь, целует каждый палец.

\- Прости, - тихо говорит Баки, ставший в темноте горячим дыханием, скользкими прикосновениями. В его довольном голосе так отчетливо слышна улыбка, что Стив страшно жалеет, что не видит его сейчас.

\- Я соскучился, - Баки возится, ищет губы Стива, - я так сильно соскучился…даже подумать не успел толком…

\- Детка, мне надо ехать, - шепчет Стив, - я подброшу тебя в школу.

\- Еще немного, - умоляет Джеймс, - пожалуйста…

Стив со стоном обмякает в кресле, жадно целуя Баки, приоткрывая губы под напором его языка. Чувствует, как Джеймс торопливо расстегивает ему брючный ремень.

\- Нет, - Стив решительно удерживает его руки, - мне _надо ехать._

Баки, судорожно сглатывая, отодвигается.

\- Прости меня, - повторяет он.

Стив несколько мгновений тяжело дышит, не трогая свой расстегнутый ремень, опасаясь случайно задеть тугую раздувшуюся ширинку. Низ живота ноет от жестокого возбуждения.

Стив старается не думать, какой жаркий рот у Джеймса – у Стива нет времени менять костюм. А с ним – носки, рубашку и подбирать галстук в тон.

Если он продолжит _не вспоминать_ , как упирается его член во влажную мягкость щеки Джеймса, ему придется менять костюм, а с ним – носки, рубашку и все-таки подбирать чертов галстук. В тон.

Стив выдыхает напряженным животом и беззвучно, страшно смеется, не обращая внимания на пожар в паху – от невыносимости ситуации, которая упорно не хочет превращаться в одну из дешевых, затасканных историй про супружескую измену в духе масляного Дэна Симмонса, в пованивающую несвежими простынями и унылой похотью сериальную трагедийку.

Стив _хочет_ , чтобы она была именно такой.

Чтобы не было ледяного привкуса чистоты, проклятого расплавляющего тепла, тянущей пустоты внутри, когда Джеймса нет рядом…

\- Не надо так больше делать, - просит он виновато молчащего Баки, высаживая его возле школы. Джеймс уже не улыбается. Не глядя на него, отстегивает ремень.

И это во много раз тяжелее того, что произошло раньше.

\- Эй, - мягко зовет Стив, приспуская солнечные очки. Он так сильно хочет прикоснуться к нему. Он так много хочет сделать с ним, глядя на его припухшие от поцелуев губы, расслабленные движения.

Он вспоминает ежеутреннюю мастурбацию в душе – начало дня, которое он ждет, как свидание с Баки, незримо присутствующем в отгороженном полупрозрачной занавеской, сотканном из пара и капель воды застывшем в сладострастных конвульсиях мире.

Баки вскидывает на него виноватые глаза.

\- Это мое лучшее утро за много-много дней, - Стив улыбается краешком губ, сглатывает, - но не делай так больше.

Ответная улыбка Баки согревает его, насквозь промерзшего от вины.

\- Ничего не могу обещать, - довольно говорит Джеймс на прощание.


	26. Chapter 26

### Июль 2015 (17 лет) - Ноябрь 2015 (17 лет) 

Каждая встреча с Баки при посторонних напоминает теперь Стиву попытку удержать в пальцах голое лезвие: одно неосторожное движение – сожми чуть сильнее – и тонкий незаметный край скользнет в кожу, разрезая, впиваясь в кровавую мякоть.

И заживать каждый порез будет долго. И больно.

_Вспоминать бессчетное количество раз перед сном, правильная ли была интонация, не позволил ли взгляду задержаться дольше положенного на лице Джеймса, слышно ли было со стороны, как стремительно потяжелело дыхание, когда Баки облизал трещинку на нижней губе…_

Стив весь покрыт этими порезами. Порезы поверх порезов: саднит везде – внутри и снаружи.

Стив забывает все, что было до Джеймса: даже ночи, когда были зачаты его дети. Забывает первое прикосновение губ Пегги.

То, что испытывает его тело с Баки, стирает все воспоминания, в которых нет Джеймса.

Занимаясь любовью с женой, Стив каждый раз пытается вспомнить все заново – и это так тяжело: вспоминать каждый раз, сосредотачиваясь изо всех сил, чтобы не допустить ни малейшего промаха – слишком долгого поцелуя, которые так любит Баки, резкого, неправильного движения языка по раскрывающейся, покрытой соленой росой возбуждения плоти Маргарет.

Каждое движение губ и пальцев Стива теперь – ошибка.

Каждое движение губ и пальцев Стива теперь – для удовольствия другого человека, и стоит на мгновение забыться, ослабить контроль – они выдадут тебя с головой, эти неправильные, незнакомые прикосновения, заставляющие Джеймса раз за разом стонать от наслаждения; обнаружат в тебе самозванца, занявшего чужое тело.

Самозванца, позабывшего все, что было до первого поцелуя с выросшим соседским мальчишкой, позабывшего самое себя, добровольно отдавшего воспоминаниям о Баки, мыслям о нем все непознанное волшебство памяти.

Начиная от первого прикосновения, непривычности зажатой губами брусничины его соска, ощущения твердых плеч под ладонями, крепких бедер, прижимающихся к собственным, наливающегося жаром паха, мягких, чувствительных впадинок под коленями…От того, как Баки смотрит любопытными глазами, с удовольствием поворачиваясь под руками Стива.

\- Что там? – спрашивает он с интересом, приподнимая голову, если Стив замирает над ним, рассматривая его – раздетого полностью, дотрагивается до теплой родинки под пупком.

Стив всегда молчит. Не отвечает.

Он не знает, как объяснить свою немоту: нет таких слов, чтобы рассказать Баки то, что Стив видит, когда смотрит на его обнаженное тело. Рассказать, как это отзывается внутри, минуя плотское. И чем сильнее Стив хочет погрузить жаждущий член в набухающее под пальцами, залитое скользкой влагой тело, чем жарче выступающий на коже пот возбуждения, тем Стив невесомее, чище…Слова, что может вспомнить Стив, рассыпаются горстью сухих листьев.

И он молчит…

Легчайшее прикосновение теплой руки Маргарет сейчас начинает ощущаться невыносимой тяжестью. Жжет.

Стив просыпается от этих прикосновений. Спускается в неосвещенную кухню выпить воды и сидит со стаканом в руке, бездумно смотря в темное небо за окном.

В одну из ночей вздрагивает всем телом от тихого гудения телефона, машинально смотрит на экран - сообщение от Джеймса:

«Под миром есть проломленные черепа, раздробленные ноги, вырезанные глаза, отрубленные пальцы, разорванные рты, Дизентерия, миллионы бездомных, измученные сердца, опустошенные души».*

И следующее:

«Это Аллен Гинзберг. Он просто не знал тебя, Стив. Его мир был бы другим».

Стив роняет телефон, ложится щекой на стол, на гладкую поверхность, гладит, царапает ее пальцами, вспоминая, как Джеймс сидел на этом столе в _то_ утро...

Стив все дальше уходит сумрачными тропами, даже во сне зная: без Джеймса он сгорает заживо.

Одна улыбка Баки, его присутствие – прохладное облегчение, родниковая вода, льющаяся на полыхающий болью ожог.

Джеймс – то, что беспрестанно терзает Стива. Джеймс – то, что его спасает.

Иногда Стив проваливается в дремоту, утыкаясь пылающей головой в сложенные руки. Покорно ждет, когда на часах высветится пять утра: и можно будет начинать новый день, заполняя его делами так, чтобы не оставалось ни минуты наедине с собой.

Во время коротких встреч в разных, одинаковых, потусторонних отельных номерах Стив спит как убитый в объятиях Баки, в своем лимбе, залитом неясным светом раннего неопределившегося утра или нарисованных гуашью сумерек. Стиву так спокойно от ощущения ладоней Джеймса на своей груди, что это перекрывает все остальное.

Джеймс замечает, мягко целует его в висок после лихорадочных ласк, шепчет, успокаивая дыхание: «Спи, я здесь. Я никуда не уйду».

Стиву смешно, и тошно, и так хорошо, что он засыпает от этого умиротворения, этой медовой остановки во времени; прижимается к тяжелому телу, ощущая покой.

Ничего нет, кроме боли от встреч, которые можно пересчитать по пальцам, боли от наслаждения, боли от расставания.

И счастья.

Концентрация его, плотность его так высока, что Стив чувствует как вокруг него – его ослепительного лунного солнца – выстраивается парад планет: вся остальная жизнь вращается в спиральном штопоре вокруг сияния одного имени.

Стив не спит долго – у них нет возможности на то, чтобы спать рядом друг с другом долго.

Стив мечтает о пахнущих сексом ночах с ним. Мечтает о свободном, ленивом утре с ним.

Мечтает, чтобы все были счастливы. Чтобы _все_ были счастливы!

Каждую редкую встречу Стив причудливо сплетает из лжи и выпавших из звездного бега времени колючих минут, собирает эти минуты в часы, как безумец – свои стеклянные сокровища.

Просыпаясь, первым делом он массирует, целует сухими губами затекшие пальцы Джеймса– Баки никогда не убирает руку из-под Стива, чтобы не разбудить…Стив знает наизусть форму его пальцев, продолговатых ногтей, знает каждую заусенку, каждую царапину на гладкой, с еле заметными венами, тыльной стороне его теплых ладоней с шафрановыми мозолями на мягких выпуклых холмиках– знает лучше, чем руки собственных детей, лучше, чем руки жены…

Этих кратких минут сна рядом с Джеймсом Стиву хватает, чтобы переживать дальше холод ночной бессонницы. Холод ненависти к себе – Стив отогревается в бескрайней любви Джеймса, вобравшей, стократно умножившей, отразившей то тепло, что дарил ему Стив столько лет.

Любви, из-за которой Баки стал тем, кем он стал…

Стиву все труднее придумывать отсрочки – кредит доверия жены не безграничен. Пегги хочет вернуться в Чикаго, страдающий Мэтт хочет уехать подальше от Джеймса, с которым вынужден сталкиваться каждый день на занятиях.

И даже десятилетняя Сара, тонко чувствующая, что происходит что-то неправильное, готова пожертвовать тем, что ей важно: подружками, школой бальных танцев, первым кавалером – совершенно не способным к математике Эдом Джонасом, нарисовавшим ей открытку на 14 февраля. Синеглазая встревоженная девочка встает на сторону матери и брата, рассказывая Стиву, как ей хочется жить рядом с «тетей Кэрол, бабушкой и дедушкой», мягко пытаясь забрать его у чего-то, что вошло в их жизнь, отметило Стива невидимыми, но ощутимыми знаками.

Лежа без сна в темноте, отодвинувшись на самый край удобной супружеской кровати, Стив начинает, наконец, понимать: больше всего он сейчас боится одного – что Баки исчезнет из его жизни.

Начинает понимать, о чем говорил ему Джеймс на озере – он теряет способность засыпать без него.

Жить без него.

#### ****

«Carter Chemical» инвестирует 10 миллионов долларов в строительство новой больницы в Шайенне, - подтвердил будущий вице-президент компании и зять основателя «Carter Chemical» Стив Роджерс, проживший в нашем штате тринадцать лет и возвращающийся с семьей обратно в Чикаго, - мы хотим отблагодарить наших сотрудников и всех жителей штата за их вклад в развитие компании и рассчитываем, что новая больница обеспечит городу как минимум 700 рабочих мест».

Баки отшвырнул в сторону Wyoming Tribune Eagle.

\- Ты мне собирался говорить об этом, мистер вице-президент? Когда ты планируешь уехать отсюда?

Стив стоял у двери в его комнату, смотрел на шею Джеймса в вороте растянутой старой футболки. Пережидал бурю.

\- Красивая фотография, - Баки поднял газету, - вице-президент и его любящая семья.

Он секунду рассматривал смятую страницу, прежде чем снова ее отбросить.

\- Не кажется, что кого-то не хватает? – Баки зло засмеялся. – Меня, например?

Стив вздохнул.

Он не думал, что статью разместят сегодня – она планировалась к выходу на неделю позже. Стив пришел домой к Рамлоу, едва получив сообщение от взбешенного Джеймса.

\- Стив, - в голосе Баки послышалось отчаяние, - ты действительно уедешь?... Меня Брок решил отправить в Вест-пойнт или – на худой конец - в Колорадо-Спрингс.** Я не хочу! Я _не смогу_ без тебя. Я поеду за тобой в Чикаго.

Стив против воли потянулся к нему. Джеймс отшатнулся.

\- Скажи что-нибудь! – крикнул он. – Скажи, что я _нужен_ тебе! Придумай, как нам быть!

Стив отвел взгляд.

\- Баки, - сказал он тихо, - вопрос переезда – не вопрос одного дня. У нас еще есть…время, чтобы…все обдумать. И у тебя в любом случае год школы впереди.

Баки выдохнул, неверяще смотря на Стива. Помедлив, подошел к безукоризненно заправленной кровати, сел на нее, развалившись.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь по ночам, когда кладешь руку между ее ног? Ты думаешь обо мне тогда?

Стив от неожиданности оторопел, рассматривая его босые ступни.

\- Что?

\- Когда ты трахаешь миссис Роджерс, хотя бы _тогда_ ты думаешь обо мне?

Баки раздвинул ноги, медленно провел рукой от колена к паху. Помедлив, накрыл через штаны раскрытой ладонью член, наблюдая, как завороженно Стив следит за его пальцами.

\- Сравниваешь нас? – он погладил себя по животу, скользнул рукой под футболку, подбираясь к соску. – Кого тебе больше нравится натягивать, Стив?

\- Прекрати, - севшим голосом попросил Стив.

\- Ты просто похотливый козел, - Джеймс задрал футболку, обнажая складки кожи на твердом животе, обвел пальцами сжавшийся сосок, - как быстро ты найдешь мне замену в Чикаго, мистер вице-президент?

\- Прекрати!

Баки резко поднялся и подошел к нему вплотную.

\- Ударишь?...Давай. Не в первый раз.

Стив, побледнев, смотрел в его серебряные от злости глаза.

\- Или, может, поцелуешь? – Джеймс засмеялся, медленно облизываясь. – Я вот начинаю думать, что язык и член есть не только у тебя…

Стив отступил.

Он впервые видел Джеймса таким. Он не знал его таким.

И он был… _рад_ такому Джеймсу.

Все, что говорил Баки, Стив заслужил. Это была лишь малая доля того, что он заслужил.

Все, что Баки говорил, увеличивало между ними расстояние – наконец, увеличивало, натягивая ту незримую нить, что связали для них слепые Мойры, намотав ее, как пуповину.

И если отойти достаточно далеко, есть шанс, что она порвется, освобождая Джеймса.

\- Ты прав, - спокойно сказал Стив, направляясь к дверям, - думаю, что тебе действительно пора осмотреться. Поискать среди ровесников.

У Баки на мгновение промелькнула в глазах растерянность, тут же сменившаяся злостью.

\- А чего долго искать, - сказал он, демонстративно вынимая из стола пачку сигарет, щелкая зажигалкой, - твой сын все еще ждет, когда я свистну.

Стив остановился.

\- Интересно, наконец, проверить: умение сосать – это у вас семейное?

Баки криво усмехнулся – яркий, ощетинившийся - выпуская из пухлых губ дым.

Стив вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Услышал, как что-то тяжелое грохнулось в стену внутри, осыпавшись осколками.

Он перетерпел невыносимое желание вернуться обратно, обнять. Почувствовать надежную тяжесть теплых рук на плечах. Успокоить громящего комнату Баки.

Сказать неслышно, что нет теперь времени, когда он не думает о нем: он весь оплетен этой проклятой нитью, уводящей вглубь лабиринта, все дальше от выхода.

И редкие мгновения наедине с Пегги превращаются в фантасмагорию, где полутьма спальни размывает ее черты, меняет цвет янтарных глаз, толкая Стива к вымученному неизбежному оргазму…

Единственное, что он мог сделать сейчас для Джеймса – уйти.

Именно это он должен был сделать девять месяцев назад.

#### ****

Стив промучался три дня, так пристально отслеживая каждое передвижение Мэтта, что это заметила даже Пегги, с головой погруженная в вопросы предстоящего переезда в Чикаго - словно переезд был уже окончательно и бесповоротно решенным делом.

Стив потерял ощущение, что он хоть что-то контролирует – все происходило само по себе, не дожидаясь его согласия. Единственное, на что его пока хватало – не швырнуть в стену по примеру Баки декоративную тарелку, когда Маргарет в десятый раз показывала ему варианты домов.

Стив пережил три вечера за семейным столом, три ночи с женой, три звонка Харви – последние пару месяцев тесть звонил ему с завидным постоянством.

На четвертый день Стив дождался, когда Брок уедет на смену, и пошел к Джеймсу – ненавидя себя, едва сдерживая нетерпение.

У распахнувшего дверь Джеймса сделалось такое беззащитное, растерянное лицо – у Стива сдавило горло: он бы все отдал, чтобы защитить Баки от чего угодно.

Но как спасти его _от себя._

\- Ты к Броку? – отведя глаза, спросил Баки. – Его не будет до утра.

\- Я к тебе, - мягко поправил его Стив.

Джеймс не выдержал, облизал пухлые губы, с надеждой поднял глаза на Стива.

Стив аккуратно закрыл дверь, мгновение смотрел в его потемневшие глаза. Медленно сгреб футболку на его груди и притянул к себе, сразу проваливаясь следом за Баки в глубокий, горячий, с привкусом колы поцелуй.

Баки закинул на него ногу, обнял изо всех сил, прижимаясь твердеющим теплым пахом.

\- Ты правда…ко мне? – выдохнув Стиву в рот, спросил он.

Стив еле заметно кивнул, поддерживая его под ягодицы.

\- Пойдем, - Баки укусил его за шею, - в мою комнату.

Стиву стало все предельно понятно в тот момент, когда он лег в пахнущее Джеймсом белье, обнял навалившегося на него тяжелого Баки: он все решил для себя…

Джеймс, зажимая себе рот рукой, плавно покачивался на Стиве, выгнув шею, еле выдерживая мучительно-приятное движение горячего члена, медленное сладостное скольжение твердой плоти внутри.

\- Хорошо… - шептал он, стискивая пальцы Стива на своих бедрах, - как…хорошо…

Стив погружался в него, как в открытое пламя: Баки был такой горячий, точно горел изнутри. Кусал яркие губы, не открывая зажмуренных глаз, задушенно стонал в такт движениям руки Стива, массирующего член Джеймса, терзающего сильными пальцами подрагивающую плоть, полную жидкой, солоно пахнущей лавы, обжигающей Баки изнутри.

Он внезапно закричал – не вынес вспышки нарастающего наслаждения, резко опустился на Стива - раз, другой - и кончил ему на живот и грудь.

\- Я…- Баки слабо всхлипнул, когда внутри снова толкнулась твердая плоть, раздвигая сведенные оргазмом мышцы, задела болезненно пылающее место.

Стив нежно сжал его влажные от пота яички, вырвав у дрожащего Баки похожий на рыдание вдох.

\- Я…больше не могу, - пересохшими губами шептал он, послушно продолжая принимать в сжавшемся теле набухающий член Стива, - слишком…еще…

Задыхающийся Стив обхватил его ягодицы ладонями, сталкивая с себя, и кончил, зажмурившись, застыв от множества сильных судорог, пачкая спермой бедра и живот прижавшегося к нему Баки; смутно – шепотом набежавшей волны – слыша голос Джеймса, вплетающийся, становящийся неотделимой частью разливающегося в теле тепла.

Затуманенное оргазмом сознание прояснялось медленно. Стив несколько секунд неподвижно лежал, пока Баки шумно, часто выдыхал, продолжая двигаться, тереться о него липким от пота и спермы телом, продлевая преступное удовольствие.

Стив заглянул в полуприкрытые длинными ресницами глаза – утонул в них, сверкающих влажным серебром ночи. Обхватил плечи Джеймса, опрокидывая его, наваливаясь сверху, целуя – нежно, глубоко, размазывая слюну по подбородку и приоткрытым ждущим губам расслабленно лежавшего под ним Баки.

Стив гладил его между ног, царапая кончиками пальцев, надавливая, делая почти больно освежеванному первым оргазмом телу, снова возбуждая.

Обхватил губами припухший сосок застонавшего Джеймса, осторожно прикусил – Баки выдохнул, прижимаясь к Стиву упруго твердеющим членом.

\- Еще, - еле слышно велел он.

Улыбаясь, Стив мягко сжал его мокрый вставший член и, смотря в огромные зрачки Баки, заставил его снова кончить. Хриплые крики выгибающегося в экстазе Джеймса кипятком растеклись по потной коже.

\- Какой же ты у меня громкий, - шептал Стив, целуя острые соски, продолжая мягко трогать нежные складки под сочащейся каплями спермы головкой.

\- Стив, - тихо сказал, наконец, Джеймс, не открывая глаз.

Он зевнул, потянул Стива на себя. Прижавшийся губами к его влажной шее Стив думал о том, как по-разному может пахнуть любовь: сладким теплом волос его детей, мягкой молочной свежестью груди Маргарет, весенней сиренью, горячей домашней выпечкой по утрам, прозрачным морозом зимних сумерек, острой зеленью первой листвы, дымом жарящегося на костре зефира...

И Баки.

Любовь для Стива теперь пахла Баки, в ней смешалось все, все десятки неуловимых оттенков тех самых запахов, которые и есть она – соленый пот, солнечная пыль, его дыхание.

\- Ты любишь меня…больше всех? – по-детски спросил Джеймс.

Стив застыл.

Что значили слова – мимолетное колебание воздуха, исчезающее без следа. Что они могли изменить?

Ничего не изменилось бы, замолчи Стив свое недостойное признание.

Все бы изменилось, скажи Стив ему эти три слова, которых Джеймс – глупый мальчишка – ждал, затаив дыхание...

И Стив промолчал, лишь крепче прижал его к себе.

Джеймс опустил ресницы, вздохнул, не дождавшись ответа.

\- Неважно, – прошептал он, - _я_ люблю тебя больше всех…Я все наврал, я бы не смог…с Мэттом…ни с кем.

«Господи…» - зажмурившись, подумал Стив.

#### ****

Баки в трусах сидит на кровати, смотрит, как одевается Стив.

Час, отведенный им на встречу, заканчивается.

\- Стив, пожалуйста… я не хочу причинять боль Мэтту, - тихо признается Джеймс, - я не думал, что это…будет так… И миссис Роджерс…

Стив с закрытыми глазами прислоняется к стене.

\- Дай мне время, - просит он недостойно, - перечеркнуть почти двадцать лет жизни – к этому надо подготовиться…

Баки подныривает под его руку, устраивается на груди.

\- Я тебе помогу, - обещает он, - я всегда буду у тебя…

Стив грустно усмехается. Баки тянется, облизываясь, к впадинке у него на шее, не сводя глаз с его розовых губ.

\- Когда? – тихо спрашивает Джеймс, находя рукой в его джинсах выпирающий шелковистый бугор. Стив вздрагивает.

\- Когда…вы закончите школу, - наконец, говорит он, теряя нить разговора, сосредоточенный на сладких ощущениях от ласкающих его пальцев, - через год...

\- Ты будешь со мной? – уточняет Джеймс, легко касаясь губами его приоткрытых губ, сжимая сквозь ткань твердеющий, разогревающийся член.

\- Да, - шепчет Стив, - да, Боже, да…да…

Баки скользит вниз, обхватывает его губами, лижет ткань, пока сквозь белый хлопок не начинает просвечивать твердая головка. Джеймс вытаскивает тяжелый член, берет его в рот, глядя в темные от возбуждения глаза Стива.

Распростертый между ног Стива Баки жадно сосет, заглатывает глубоко и сильно, сжимает подрагивающую плоть губами, слушает шумное дыхание Стива, вдыхает его горячий запах. Прикусывает упругий край, и расслабленный рот немедленно заполняется соленой жидкостью. Баки ее торопливо глотает. Конвульсивно подергивающийся Стив вынимает член из его губ, брызжет еще одной струей на лицо Баки, слабо ахает, вытирает стекающую с гладкого подбородка сперму – Баки облизывает его пальцы, трется лицом о влажные волосы в низу живота Стива.

\- Ладно, - решает он, тяжело вздыхая, - несколько месяцев я подожду…

\- Какого…хуя… - растерянно говорит входящий в комнату племянника Брок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Под миром много задниц и дырок» А.Гинзберг, 1973  
> **Одни из лучших военных академий США, финансируемых федеральным правительством: Военная Академия сухопутных войск в Уэйст-Пойнте и Военно-воздушное училище в Колорадо-Спрингс.


	27. Chapter 27

### Ноябрь 2015 (17 лет) 

Брок бил точно и больно.

За волосы он отбросил вскрикнувшего Джеймса, вздернул Стива на ноги и ударил ему лбом в переносицу, тут же нанося удар в солнечное сплетение и – неуловимо замахнувшись – в печень.

Не устоявший на ногах Стив, в расстегнутых джинсах, упал на колени, задохнувшись от боли. Брок кинул мгновенный взгляд на его ширинку, темное пятно на белой ткани трусов и немедленно ударил Стива в лицо, еще и еще раз, с глухим хрустом рассаживая о скулы твердые костяшки – он бил со всей силы, яростно, не успевая подумать, машинально нанося удары, которые пока не могли убить – только покалечить, если не остановиться.

Стив упал на пол и Брок, окончательно отпуская себя, пнул его под ребра тяжелым ботинком.

\- Хватит!! – Баки прыгнул на него сзади, обхватил за шею, вынуждая отступить от хрипевшего на полу Стива. Рамлоу по-кошачьи извернулся, стаскивая с себя полуодетого Джеймса, коротко врезал племяннику по лицу, толкнув в грудь – Баки отлетел к дверям.

Задохнувшийся Стив чуть приподнялся на локте, вытер ладонью текущую из носа кровь.

\- Баки…оставь нас, - шепотом попросил он, с трудом шевеля разбитыми губами.

Брок тихо зарычал от бешенства.

\- Убью, ссссуку, - не контролируя себя, он вытащил служебный S&W, направил его на Стива. Стив медленно подтянулся, встал на колени, смотря через плечо Рамлоу на замеревшего у дверей Джеймса.

Стив часто читал о том, что время замедляется в критические моменты – и сейчас он прочувствовал это на себе: все замерло. Он успел рассмотреть бешеное подергивание фиолетовой вены под глазом Брока, застывшее движение секундной стрелки на циферблате часов на его запястье, успел заметить как дрожат ресницы смертельно побледневшего Джеймса.

Успел подумать, как много любви было в его жизни.

\- Остановись… - в полной тишине прошептал Баки, запуская по-новой ход времени.

Несколько мгновений не происходило ничего: стиснувший рукоять оружия Рамлоу с ненавистью смотрел на окровавленного Стива.

Баки не дышал.

\- Пожалуйста… - снова, еле слышно, позвал он дядю.

Выдохнув, медленно - очень медленно - Рамлоу убрал пистолет в кобуру.

\- Пошел отсюда, - не оборачиваясь, глухо приказал он племяннику.

Баки остался стоять, где стоял. На его лице проступало темное пятно от удара.

\- Баки, - Стив ему кивнул, - иди…

Джеймс вышел, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- Брок, я…

Рамлоу отступил на шаг, вытер руки о штаны, точно Стив был заразным.

\- Больной ублюдок…

У Стива пылало лицо, пылало все тело – дышать было больно: Брок, вполне вероятно, сломал ему пару ребер.

Рамлоу смотрел на Стива с отвращением и…обидой.

\- Я же…я ведь _доверил_ его вам! _Тебе!_ Тебе, сука, с твоими россказнями про тонкую душевную организацию этих сопляков!

Стив провел рукой под носом, размазывая кровь, с трудом встал на ноги, проглотив рвотный спазм – внутри все горело.

\- _Так_ понравилось драть этого малолетнего педика? – Брок, не сдержавшись, брезгливо сплюнул на пол, едва не попав на Стива. – Удобно устроился: и жена под рукой, и несовершеннолетний придурок для отсосов.

Стив, пошатнувшись, с тихим загнанным рычанием шагнул к нему и схватил замешкавшегося Рамлоу за горячее плотное горло.

\- Никогда, - прошипел он в оказавшееся на расстоянии поцелуя лицо, - никогда не говори так о нем.

Очнувшийся Брок перехватил его руку и отшвырнул Стива в угол.

\- Неужели? – хрипло уточнил он, потирая горло, не обращая внимания на болезненный стон Стива, ударившегося грудью об угол книжной полки.

\- Брок, - отчаянно сказал Стив, делая мелкие вдохи, - я люблю его. В том _самом_ смысле.

\- Суууука, - Рамлоу прикрыл глаза от вновь накатившего бешенства, стараясь успокоиться, - ты ему этим мозги запудрил, прежде чем выебать?

Стив промолчал.

\- Я хочу развестись с Маргарет, - тихо продолжил он.

Брок присвистнул.

\- Да твою ж мать, - искренне удивился Рамлоу, внезапно успокаиваясь, - ты еще больше болен, чем я думал.

Стив медленно отвернулся от настольной лампы – кровь на его лице застывала черными пионами.

\- Пожалуйста…дай мне время. Мэтт…закончит школу, и тогда…

\- Может, мне вам еще свечку держать? – нехорошо рассмеялся Брок. – Или проконсультироваться с парой сучек, в какой позе лучше натягивать несовершеннолетнего придурка?

\- Брок…

\- Если ты, педофил* ебучий, даже на секунду подумал, что мне не насрать на тебя, ты ошибся. Мне не насрать на племянника, хоть он и покатился не в ту сторону. Но это я исправлю.

\- Послушай меня…

Рамлоу посмотрел на окровавленного, зажимающего бок соседа.

\- Не зря ты мне с первого взгляда не понравился, - задумчиво сказал он. – Завтра я этого ебливого недоумка отправлю в лагерь кадетов – пока на месяц… От меня никто не узнает...

\- Спасибо…

-Завали, - Брок с ненавистью смотрел на него, - я это делаю для Джеймса. И для Маргарет.

Стив опустил голову.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказал он, - выслушай меня…

Рамлоу бесшумно оказался перед ним, вздернул жесткими мозолистыми пальцами подбородок Стива, заставляя его поднять глаза:

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, урод, что ты с ним сделал, - почти ласково спросил он, - ему же только через месяц исполняется восемнадцать…едва восемнадцать…А тебе – под сорок…Тебя бы за решеткой драли до кровавого поноса, пока бы ты не сдох, захлебнувшись чужой малафьей…

Стив стряхнул его руку.

\- Я не собираюсь оправдываться перед тобой или объяснять, - не обращая внимания на темнеющее лицо Рамлоу и боль, твердо сказал Стив, - ты _не имеешь права_ принимать такие решения за меня…и за Джеймса.

\- Я бы тебе мог свернуть шею, - задумчиво рассуждал вслух Брок, отходя от него, - ты бы даже свои васильковые глазки закрыть не успел…

Он сделал еще шаг назад, словно не доверяя себе.

\- Но тогда Баки останется совершенно один, если меня посадят...

Брок поскреб шею, размышляя.

\- У тебя, сука, есть месяц, чтобы свалить отсюда с семьей, - твердо сказал он, наконец. - Если решишь остаться, следующая наша встреча будет в суде – я на тебя заявлю. Подумай, во что ты втравишь Джеймса в этом случае.

Стив закрыл глаза: он знал, что все будет так, как сказал Рамлоу. Он знал, что публичный скандал погубит не только его – Стив был готов расплачиваться за свои грехи – он погубит ни в чем не повинных людей, которых он любил. Скандал погубит Джеймса – Брок пойдет на это, уверенный в своей правоте. Перед Стивом в мгновение ока промелькнули десятки заголовков новостных репортажей, самым безобидным из которых был упоминающий «супружескую измену». Компания Харви была не чета международным корпорациям, но имела приличный вес на внутреннем рынке – скандал с такой лакомой для пуританской Америки начинкой отразился бы и на бизнесе тестя, ради которого Стив пахал с утра до ночи последние тринадцать лет.

Если бы не Харви, Стив бы никогда не встретил Баки…

Во всем была вселенская ирония.

\- Пегги…она не заслуживает такого ублюдка в качестве мужа.

Рамлоу ушел, оставив Стива в одиночестве.

Стив слышал голоса внизу, но не мог разобрать, о чем они спорили. Очень быстро спор сошел на нет. Сильно хлопнула входная дверь, от дома отъехала машина.

Тогда он, придерживая ноющие ребра, поднялся с пола, с трудом собрал разбросанную одежду Баки, сложил ее на расправленную кровать. Несколько минут стоял в его комнате, осматривая полку с учебниками, аккуратно сложенные в коробку комиксы. На столе Баки лежала полная закладок, прочитанная до половины книга «Завоевание Мексики» Уильяма Прескотта – та, о которой Стив ему рассказал...

Веки стали сухими, как наждачная бумага.

Стив не чувствовал ничего – защитная реакция, древнейший механизм, помогающий выжить.

Кое-как он умылся в чужой ванной, смыв кровь с разбитого лица, и, хромая, ушел из дома Рамлоу, навсегда оставляя часть себя в маленькой угловой комнате – спартанской спальне соседского мальчишки.

#### ****

\- А ты совсем деревянный, - Брок удивленно смотрел на Стива, с удовлетворением разглядывая его рассеченные скулы и разбитые, покрытые подзажившими коростами, губы. – Что сочинил дома? Ограбление на парковке супермаркета?

\- Я не уйду, пока ты не выслушаешь меня, - сказал Стив.

Рамлоу, помедлив, отступил, с грохотом захлопнув за ним дверь.

\- У тебя две минуты.

Стив сжал переносицу, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Брок, не вынуждай меня уезжать, - сказал он, наконец. – То, что случилось… Не должно было случиться _так._ Но оно случилось.

Брок начал медленно багроветь.

\- Пожалуйста, - Стив смотрел в непроницаемые черные глаза, внезапно возненавидев его с той же силой, как в день первой встречи, когда Рамлоу тряс четырехлетнего племянника, и лохматая голова Баки моталась на тонкой шейке. – Ты имеешь право ненавидеть меня, злиться, но ты _не понимаешь…_

\- Ты уже знаешь, куда вы переедете? – спросил Брок, когда Стив сделал паузу, чтобы набрать воздух.

Стив замолчал.

\- Ты мне лил в уши, что любишь его, - Рамлоу закурил, - ну, так будь мужиком – исчезни из его жизни. Ты ж мужик, Стив? Хер у тебя точно есть – я сам видел. Здоровенный, блядь...

Брок глубоко затянулся, стараясь успокоиться.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – тихо спросил Стив. Ощущение страшной, невозможной катастрофы не давало ему дышать. От него слабели колени, путались мысли.

\- Делаю что? – Рамлоу выпустил в его сторону дым.

\- Вот это… - Стив не мог подобрать слова.

Брок хрипло рассмеялся.

\- Потому что _я_ действительно люблю этого мелкого засранца, - спокойно ответил он, - и я готов на все, чтобы вытащить его из дерьма, в котором ты его извозил по самые уши.

Стив вскинул на него ресницы.

\- Если еще раз вякнешь про свои неземные чувства, я прямо сейчас иду к Маргарет, - предупредил Рамлоу, - и срать мне, что там у вас будет дальше.

\- Ты же убиваешь меня, - Стив плохо понимал, что говорит.

Брок, прищурившись, смотрел на него.

\- Вали отсюда, - наконец, решил он, - забирай семью и вали отсюда. Дай парню шанс.

Стив прикусил губу.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что без меня…Баки будет лучше?

Рамлоу снова засмеялся.

\- Стив, - сказал он с ноткой сочувствия, - даже если упустить тот момент, что ты трахнул моего несовершеннолетнего племянника… Через десять лет тебе стукнет сколько? Полтинник? А ему будет едва тридцать. У тебя уже внуки будут к тому времени.

\- Но…

\- Ты _его_ спросил, готов он к такой жизни? Он же сейчас не понимает ни хера, у него вместо мозгов – сперма. Это пока ты в самом соку и отсосать тебе почтет за счастье каждый второй, не думая мужик он или баба. А через двадцать, когда у тебя начнется Альцгеймер, импотенция и недержание?

Брок докурил. Смотрел какое-то время на неподвижного Стива.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы Джеймс посвятил себя уходу за твоим стареющим телом? – Стив вздрогнул, перевел загнанный взгляд на Рамлоу. – Видел твои морщины, появляющуюся лысину и дряблую старческую жопу, пока тебя не прикончит сердечный приступ от неумеренного потребления «голубого счастья»**?

Рамлоу раздавил окурок в пепельнице. Помолчал. Неожиданно для себя ощутил слабое сочувствие к смертельно бледному соседу, стоявшему напротив с видом висельника, из-под ног которого вот-вот вышибут опору.

\- Баки – преданный маленький дурак, Стив. Он не отступится сам…Ты это лучше меня знаешь.

Оглушенный Стив молчал.

\- Поверь мне, - Брок внезапно подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо, - я сейчас говорю не как дядя пацана, которого ты…блядь…

Он убрал руку, чуть отступив в сторону. Собрался с мыслями.

\- А как…тот, кто играет в твоей возрастной категории. Дай Баки шанс повзрослеть и прожить свою жизнь счастливо. Жениться, завести детей. С тобой он не будет счастлив. И ты живи свою жизнь – у тебя есть все для этого.

\- Ты думаешь, я не говорил себе этого десятки раз? – тихо спросил Стив. – Ты думаешь, я хоть одну ночь смог проспать спокойно после того, как…

Брок скривился.

\- Вот только не надо, - перебил он Стива, - не надо мне рассказывать, как _тебе_ тяжело. Для этого есть армия психотерапевтов. Тесть тебе платит достаточно, чтобы ты подлатал свои сердечные раны, сидя в удобном кресле. Долларов эдак за двести в час.

Стив закрыл лицо ладонью.

\- Я хочу…могу я попрощаться с ним… Объяснить…

Рамлоу вздохнул, всматриваясь в повлажневшие глаза соседа.

\- Сам-то как думаешь? – спросил он. – Сможешь ты объяснить пускающему на тебя слюни ребенку, как все устроено в этом гребаном мире _на самом деле?_

Стив почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Все слова Брока – правильные, разумные для _нормальных_ людей слова – вонзались точно в сердце и застревали там, подрагивая, как отравленные лезвия.

Стив не был нормальным: любовь к Джеймсу сделала его сумасшедшим.

И он не отказался бы ни от одной минуты этого сумасшествия, выпади ему шанс прожить жизнь заново…

Рамлоу чуть наклонился, вглядываясь в лицо Стива.

\- Ты в порядке? – нахмурившись, спросил он, встряхивая Стива за плечо.

\- Нет, - одними губами сказал Стив, посмотрел Рамлоу в темные глаза. - Мы уедем через неделю.

Брок отошел, снова закуривая.

\- Куда?

\- В Чикаго. Там у Пегги все…родители, сестра… Мне давно…предлагают пост вице-президента …Больше не надо тянуть с решением…

Он коротко взглянул на темноволосого мужчину, вершившего суд над ним.

\- Ну-ну, - Рамлоу глубоко затянулся, - и ты опять же на теплом месте. Рядом с тестем.

\- Я надеюсь, что ты не ошибся, - глухо сказал Стив на прощание.

Брок в первый раз за все это время подумал, что тоже надеется на это.

\- Знаешь, - не оборачиваясь, добавил Стив на пороге, - я всегда помнил слова о том, что «если мне понадобится предательство, я найду предателя, чтобы совершить его»***… Но я никогда не думал, что именно я стану тем, кто предаст дважды… Предам самых…дорогих мне людей.

Брок долго смотрел ему вслед, неожиданно напомнив себе конвоира, сопроводившего смертника в его последней прогулке.

Негромко выматерился и закрыл дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Брок некорректно характеризует половое влечение Стива: если бы речь шла о влечении Стива к половозрелым юношам постпубертата (15-19 лет), то его можно было бы отнести к категории «эфебофилов», но никак не «педофилов» (влечение к неполовозрелым детям 11 лет и младше). Исходя из контекста, Стив не является и эфебофилом – его влечение ограничивается единственным человеком. Таким образом, Стива можно отнести к «бакифилам»))
> 
> **Силденафил (виагра)
> 
> ***А.де Сент-Экзюпери «Цитадель»


	28. Chapter 28

### Декабрь 2015 (17 лет)-Май 2016 (18 лет) 

Стив впервые за девятнадцать лет был в загородном доме родителей своей жены, располагающемся в тихой благополучной деревне для избранных - Уиннетке, на юго-западном побережье озера Мичиган.

Стив остался равнодушен к снежной красоте георгианских домов, мимо которых они проезжали, равно как и к ледяной глади огромного, сияющего под зимним солнцем озера.

Стив видел несгибаемого Харви Картера – высокого, грузного мужчину с редеющими седыми волосами – девять раз за все время брака с его дочерью.

Сегодня была десятая, юбилейная, встреча.

И был Сочельник: дизайнерские фигуры ангелов у крыльца, сочетающиеся с двухэтажным, в норвежском стиле выстроенным домом, украшенные золотистыми гирляндами невысокие елочки во дворе и коричный привкус гимнов во рту – Стив пел их с семьей на утренней мессе.

Он ожидал увидеть дом в стиле американской неоготики, а вместо этого увидел панорамные – от пола до крыши – окна на террасе, светлое дерево и продуманную до мелочей отделку, в которой ощущалось желание миссис Картер сделать свой дом по-настоящему уютным.

\- Стив, милый, - Одри Картер в элегантном брючном костюме радушно обняла его в просторном, залитом светом, холле, - как я рада, что вы теперь с нами.

Увидев в гостиной возвышавшуюся над горой подарков пышную елку, украшенную невозможной красоты бумажными гирляндами, засахаренными декоративными фруктами и сверкающими позолотой оберток конфетами, Стив неожиданно испытал дичайший приступ тоски на грани с паникой: его жизнь, какой бы запутанной она ни была, осталась в затерянном среди девственной природы городе.

Стив был персонажем недописанной истории. Он словно перескочил в чужой роман с непонятным сюжетом, другими героями и чуждыми ему законами жанра. Загородный дом тестя, деловой центр, который давил на Стива сужающимися к небу сталактитами небоскребов, изменившаяся незнакомая Маргарет с французским каре, стоявшая сейчас рядом с ним в черном, стройнившем ее, платье и жемчужном сотуаре – все было неправильным.

Стив с изумлением смотрел, как свободно чувствуют себя его дети: Мэтт, крепко обнявший деда при встрече, весело смеялся с двоюродной сестрой, прихлебывая глинтвейн; Сара – самая младшая из внуков Картера – тонула в объятиях и всеобщем внимании.

«Какая взрослая принцесса! Как ты выросла! Вылитая Снежинка в детстве – такая же красавица...»

Стив слышал это щебетанье словно сквозь толщу воды: он хотел бы рассказать обо всем Джеймсу, чей взгляд он все еще чувствовал изнанкой кожи – медленно угасающим теплом.

\- Привыкнешь, - сказал улыбающийся Дэвид, протягивая Стиву стакан с ледяной водкой, - добро пожаловать в семью.

Стив выпил залпом, не поморщившись…

Во время ужина он с наивным удивлением пытался определить стоимость прозрачного фарфора, на котором были замысловато разложены закуски из мяса и овощей, молча жевал, слушая веселый смех и ощущая бесконечную усталость. Чужеродность.

У него была прекрасная жизнь: прекрасная семья; работа, в которой он был профессионалом; обеспеченное, полное возможностей будущее.

Он был здоров. Он был привлекателен.

Он был отчаянно несчастен.

Стив не понимал, почему он чувствовал больше общего с огромной, украшенной съедобными розочками лакированно-коричневой индейкой, чем с теми, кто окружал его.

Не понимал, почему его жизнь внезапно стала напоминать позаимствованную взаймы у какого-то хорошего парня реальность – Стив уже не был уверен, что он когда-нибудь был тем самым «хорошим парнем», жизнью которого он жил столько лет.

Стив улыбался, ухаживал за женой и дочкой, подливая им в сверкающие бокалы воду с лимоном, говорил комплименты Одри и Кэрол и ненавидел себя все больше с каждым произнесенным словом – он обманывал их всех.

Стива-мужа, Стива-отца больше не было. Он – изъеденный до костей измучившей его страстью – обкрадывал всех…

Меню было выдержано в классических традициях: на десерт, кроме фруктового кекса, предлагались несколько видов чизкейков, мороженого и пряничные человечки – в глянцевой глазури, источающие имбирный запах праздника.

В Ларами они каждый год пекли такие пряники вместе с детьми – Мэтт, Сара и Баки, перепачканные в муке и шоколаде, с упоением разрисовывали слепленные ими кривые веселые печенья...

Извинившись, Стив вышел из-за стола, тактично направленный тещей в сторону ванной.

В огромной комнате, сравнимой по размерам со спальней в их прежнем доме, он долго мыл руки, снова и снова нанося пахнущее пряным парфюмом мыло, смывая невесомую переливающуюся радугой пену, заново намыливая пальцы, рассеянно наблюдая в продуманном теплом свете рассредоточенных по ванной светильников, как разбивается на капли струйка воды. Он пытался справиться, повторяя себе очевидные вещи, спрашивая себя, правильно ли он сделал…Был ли у него выбор.

_Был?..._

\- Я уж подумал, что мне пора менять повара, - встретил его Харви у самого выхода, - или ломать двери: жду тебя здесь черт знает, сколько времени.

Стив растерянно улыбнулся.

\- Идем, выкурим по сигаре, - предложил Картер.

\- Я не курю, - сдержанно отказался Стив, - бросил…

И замолчал, запрещая себе вспоминать, почему он бросил курить.

\- Тогда нам просто необходимо выпить в спокойной атмосфере, безо всей этой возни с подарками и поцелуями, - невозмутимо сказал Харви, тяжело направляясь вглубь коридора. – Идешь?

Стив пошел.

В просторном светлом кабинете с зажженным камином и удобными креслами они долго говорили о делах. Бежевый, крупной вязки свитер Картера и торжественно сияющий на лысине Харви отблеск огня делали его человечнее. Ближе.

Стив даже приободрился, говоря о работе: Харви разделял его подход во всем.

Кроме одного.

\- Какие грехи хочешь отмолить, закладывая в бюджет такие средства на благотворительность? – вкрадчиво спросил Картер, разглядывая выпуклыми карими глазами запнувшегося на полуслове зятя.

Стив ощутил, как язык примерз к гортани.

\- Грехи? – он торопливо сделал глоток скотча. – Не думал, что усиление гудвилла твоей компании может рассматриваться…под таким углом.

Харви довольно улыбался.

\- Расслабься, - посоветовал он зятю, - какие бы скелеты ты не прятал в своих шкафах, мне нет до них дела, пока они не угрожают благополучию Маргарет.

Стив сделал еще глоток.

\- Ты ведь не натворил глупостей, о которых мне надо знать? – Харви прищурился, рассматривая красивого светловолосого мужчину напротив.

Стив аккуратно поставил стакан на подставку. Неожиданно усмехнулся.

\- Все…глупости я оставил в Вайоминге, - резко переставая улыбаться, сказал он. Прямо посмотрел в глаза тестя.

\- Я рад, что ты вернулся, - Харви долил себе двенадцатилетний Chivas Rеgal. – У нас не все было гладко, но сейчас, как мне кажется, есть неплохой шанс начать все с начала…

\- Это ради Пегги…ей будет лучше здесь, - Стив не поднимал глаза от тяжелого стакана, чувствуя, как горячо становится лицу.

\- Дорогой, - в дверях появилась Одри, - ты забрал у нас Стива на весь вечер. Мы негодуем.

Картер вздохнул.

\- Иди, - разрешил он зятю, махнув стаканом, - начинайте без меня.

Одри улыбалась через плечо, уводя его к остальным – в какой-то момент захмелевшему Стиву показалось, что он обречен вечно идти по бесконечному, пересеченному золотистыми тенями коридору, видя впереди себя стройную женскую фигуру в белоснежном одеянии.

От тонкого сухого запаха ее духов у Стива першило в горле. Несмотря на плотный ужин, в голове все плыло после водки и выпитого с Харви скотча.

Остаток вечера Стив не запомнил совершенно.

Кажется, он смеялся вместе со всеми над шутками Дэвида, машинально отмечая, что его свояк – прирожденный комик. И вроде старательно пел гимны – миссис Картер подыгрывала им на цифровом, безупречном, как аксессуары McQueen, пианино: Стива гипнотизировал блеск бриллиантового кольца на ее ухоженной руке.

Кажется, он один раз взглянул прямо в глаза Мэтту и не выдержал, отвел взгляд первым, внезапно вспомнив оттенок глаз Баки – первозданно-светлый, словно начальный хаос, лишенный всех дешевых разноцветий, хранящий в антрацитовой глубине льдистый отсвет космоса: Джеймс открывал глаза, медленно возвращаясь из божественной пустоты к ждущему его любовнику, к его взгляду – путеводной нити – из далеких глубин пережитого…

Кажется, Стив пил еще, смутно понимая, что это – не самая хорошая идея, завороженный похожими на гематиты бликами в стакане с каким-то алкоголем…

Кажется, Пегги подшучивала над ним вместе с Кэрол, когда играющий в семейные шарады Стив не смог с первого раза выговорить incomprehensibility*, а он не мог объяснить ей, что запнулся не потому, что алкоголь сделал его язык неповоротливым, а потому что это слово больно отразило смысл всего, что происходило сейчас в жизни Стива…

\- Спасибо, - сдержанно сказал Харви на прощание - так, чтобы услышал только зять.

Стив пьяно удивился его радушию, а потом понял: спасибо не за то, что вернулся и продолжаешь приносить компании дополнительные миллионы – на Стива Харви было по-прежнему наплевать. Спасибо за то, что вернул отцу дочь. И внуков.

\- Им всем будет лучше здесь, - повторил Стив то, что уже говорил раньше.

Внезапно понимая с отвращением, что у него с отцом жены гораздо большего общего, чем хотелось бы признавать.

#### ****

Маргарет была счастлива.

Лишь сейчас, наполнившись этим теплым спокойствием, согревающим изнутри, Пегги поняла, насколько она счастлива.

Не было ни единой угрозы, бросающей тень на ее семейное благополучие, ни единого облачка на горизонте – только сияющие планы на много лет вперед.

Пегги запрещала себе даже _думать_ так, но в Вайоминге она словно…теряла Стива – словно он превращался в призрака, и должен был исчезнуть с первыми лучами солнца.

Она практически перестала спать там, в Ларами: часами прислушивалась в темноте к дыханию мужа, понимая, что многое бы отдала, чтобы узнать, что ему снится.

Особенно в те ночи, когда Стив начинал дышать чуть чаще – Пегги уже знала, что скоро он проснется, и будет долго лежать на спине, успокаиваясь, пока она старательно изображает крепко спящую.

Пегги _чувствовала_ , что у ее тревоги есть имя. И ей было жизненно важно узнать это тайное имя, рассмотреть, что прячется под внешним спокойствием их мирного существования, которое не могло обмануть даже малышку Сару.

Боже, как она обрадовалась – глупая – когда сын, отведя глаза, рассказал ей о своей влюбленности в Джеймса и попытках завязать с ним эти полудетские отношения... Как крепко она обняла своего мальчика, сделавшего ее такой счастливой этим неловким признанием. И даже неизбежная горечь ситуации ощущалась в тот момент шелковистым привкусом французских трюфелей.

Она мгновенно простила Баки всю его детскую многолетнюю привязанность к Стиву: она, не дрогнув, отдавала ему – сероглазому, улыбчивому Джеймсу – Мэтта.

А через два дня она застала мужа за мастурбацией – это была как раз та редкая ночь, когда Стив начал еле слышно стонать и проснулся, тяжело, загнанно дышавшим, с тихим влажным звуком облизывающим губы, пересохшие от увиденного во сне. Пегги ощущала всей кожей жар горячего возбуждения, овладевшего им – ее съежившиеся, вставшие острыми пиками соски, натянули тонкую ткань майки, живот налился приятным теплом.

Она не успела «проснуться»: Стив тихо встал и ушел в ванную.

Пегги крепилась несколько минут, прежде чем пойти следом за ним.

Она подошла к приоткрытой в темную ванную двери, бесшумно остановилась на пороге – могла бы не осторожничать: Стив не различил бы ее шаги за своим шумным дыханием, хлюпающими звуками скольжения влажных пальцев по напрягшемуся члену.

Маргарет, замерев, дрожа от возбуждения, слушала, как ее муж быстро и сильно дрочит себе, предпочтя химеру из темных снов сексу с ней, с женой – его горячее дыхание в конце, еле слышные, сдерживаемые стоны заворожили ее. Она представляла, как Стив запрокидывает голову, замирая в сладкой судороге, как сжимает выплеснувший горячую жидкость набухший член, слабо проводя по нему пальцами – вверх-вниз – продляя свое одинокое наслаждение. Что он представлял, кого видел перед собой в темноте…

Опомнилась Пегги только услышав звук льющейся воды.

Она быстро добежала до кровати - ошеломленная, обиженная, все еще возбужденная.

Не оставляющая ее тревога вернулась в десятикратном размере, когда через несколько дней Стив появился на пороге их комнаты со следами жестоких побоев, окровавленный, запретивший жене вмешиваться: «рядовое ограбление, Брок уже в курсе».

Возможность спастись в Чикаго показалась ей вновь распахнувшимися райскими вратами…

Здесь, в огромной квартире на четыре спальни, Маргарет забыла о бессоннице.

Здесь была _ее_ территория. И Пегги готова была защищать свое любой ценой.

Она давно так много не улыбалась, постоянно придумывая семейные вылазки в кино, в театры, в парки, поездки к родителям, к сестре – она не оставляла Стива ни на минуту, возвращая его. Возвращая его. Возвращая его.

С кем – с чем – она вела свою невидимую войну, Пегги не знала. Она не была уверена, что может хотя бы намекнуть кому-либо об этом, не опасаясь, что ее сочтут сумасшедшей.

Не была уверена, что тени в глубине синих глаз ее Стива не мерещатся ей. Стал ли он более молчаливым, задумчивым?

Маргарет вспоминала вечер Сочельника, когда они вернулись домой от ее родителей: подвыпивший Стив задремал, пока ждал ее. Маргарет никогда раньше не задумывалась, что муж теперь спал, в основном, на боку, отвернувшись от нее, скрестив на груди руки, точно ему было больно и он старался унять эту боль, пряча больное место.

Пегги на цыпочках обошла кровать и опустилась на колени – так, чтобы лицо Стива оказалось напротив, рядом.

«Ему что-то снится», - подумала Маргарет, нахмурившись. Выражение лица мужа было жалобным – во сне он выглядел таким же юным, как его сын. Стив тихо болезненно застонал.

\- Милый, - шепотом позвала Пегги, ласково погладив мужа по голове, - Стив…

Она потянулась, легко прижалась губами к его губам, вдыхая выветрившийся запах алкоголя. Чуть отодвинулась.

Стив открыл затуманенные сном глаза, и на мгновение – до того, как узнавание проступило в его взгляде – Пегги увидела безмерно страдающего сорокалетнего мужчину, похожего на ее Стива только правильными чертами лица.

\- Прости, - он моргнул, приходя в себя, слабо улыбнулся, - не ожидал, что усну.

И Пегги вновь почувствовала себя обманутой, преданной, словно все эти годы Стив не доверял ей.

Она пораженно молчала, рассматривая его, снова охваченная желанием спросить, что снилось ему – каким-то шестым чувством она понимала, что не должна была увидеть эту сторону Стива, которую он прятал от нее.

Борясь с подступающей паникой, Маргарет сказала себе, что, возможно, переезд так подействовал на мужа – всего лишь переезд, а она придумывает себе невесть что, смотря в глаза любимого мужчины.

Смена привычного образа жизни в таком возрасте и в такие короткие сроки не могла пройти бесследно – убеждал ее голос разума, подозрительно напоминая голос отца.

Понимая, что голова кружится от беспорядочно складывающихся предположений, Маргарет присматривалась к детям, успокаиваясь спокойствием Сары, тоской Мэтта по Джеймсу.

Эта тоска, в которой Мэтт признавался матери, автоматически навешивала на оставшегося в Ларами Баки ярлык принадлежности, делая Джеймса...безопасным.

Он был только другом ее сына. Бывшим другом.

Пегги была бы рада ответить на одно из многочисленных сообщений Баки, с которым они не успели попрощаться и к которому она теперь даже испытывала сочувствие…если бы Мэтт не взял с нее слово, что она этого не сделает.

Выполнять данное сыну обещание ей было совершенно несложно: она исправно удаляла, не читая, сообщения от оставшегося в прошлой жизни Баки, удивляясь и радуясь тому, что и Стив не вспоминал больше о нем.

Это был хороший знак.

Очень хороший знак.

#### ****

Это происходит незаметно: сначала боль настолько сильная, что малейший ветерок воспламеняет в едва остывающей ране мучительный рой воспоминаний, в которых темноволосый Баки бежит навстречу, раскинув руки, держит твое изнывающее нутро теплыми пальцами, смеется, расправив сильные плечи, смотрит из жарких мятых теней простыни лукавыми серыми глазами, тянет к себе, шепотом, прохладными поцелуями зовет, зовет, зовет…

И ничем не унять не дающий покоя голод.

Дышать приходится через раз – больно.

Позже – сколько жизней спустя? - пасмурным утром-днем-вечером, за семейным ужином или за торопливым завтраком (Сара, доедай быстрее, милая, пожалуйста) приходит смутное осознание, что стало…ровнее.

Безумное полыхание ушло вглубь, оставляя едва тлеющие угли, и обжигает теперь только во сне – так, что слезы высыхают от невозможного горения, прорывающегося на поверхность.

Наяву все…спокойно.

Можно вполне искренне радоваться успехам дочери; гордиться сыном, чья улыбка становится чуть больше похожей на прежнюю, и чьи документы приняли сразу три ведущих университета (Чикагский, конечно, в их числе).

Можно любить жену. Испытывать подобие спокойного удовлетворения от того, как она счастлива, наконец, снова быть дома – рядом с родителями, сестрой.

Получать удовольствие от секса с ней, дарить удовольствие ей: целовать мягкие – другие – губы, бесконечно повторяя, что все ты сделал правильно. Пусть поздно - и за это тебе, сукину сыну, расплачиваться до конца дней...Но, наконец, правильно.

И внезапно обнаруживать себя плачущим в отделанной натуральным камнем ванной цвета сухой чайной розы, голым и скорчившимся, размазывающим по искривленному лицу слезы, когда на краткое мгновение вспыхивает страшная жажда _его_ тепла рядом…

Что остается в этой попытке остановить бесконечное мельтешение – только внезапность воспоминаний: сосредоточенно рисующий тебя Баки (он так и не отдал тебе тот на удивление удачный рисунок); тихо, ужасно фальшиво напевающий I can’t get no** Джеймс, навалившийся теплой тяжестью на твою грудь; взмокший, с широко раздвинутыми коленями, эякулирующий толчками Джеймс, неотрывно смотревший на тебя; вкус его пота, пьянящего как абсент…

Никому, никому, никому не рассказать о нежном жаре губ, который тебе посчастливилось познать.

Ты учишься не помнить.

Учишься безжалостно отправлять воспоминания в тень небытия: мириады посекундных воспоминаний о Баки, преданных не только тобой, но и Мэттом, Маргарет, даже Сарой…

Ты учишься жить со своим ледяным одиночеством.

Это незаметно со стороны, без роковых знаков, падающих метеоритов и разбитых зеркал.

\- Ты смеялся во сне, - говорит с удовольствием Маргарет, целуя тебя утром, - что тебе снилось?...

Нигде нет покоя от собственных мыслей: их невозможно отключить. Только в одном месте они – истерично вопящая стая гарпий – чуть умолкают, привлеченные чужой болью.

Почему там – ты не знаешь. Потому ли, что давным-давно, в той, прошлой жизни из снов, водил в такой же океанариум своего сына с его другом, потому ли, что заключенные обитатели морских глубин, лишенные надежды вновь услышать голос океана, плавающие в мутном рассоле из собственных слез, напоминают сейчас тебя самого – ты не знаешь…

Ты приходишь сюда, когда крики в голове становятся _невыносимыми_ , садишься перед стеклянной стеной и смотришь в слепые глаза своего размытого отражения, тонущего по ту сторону в зеленоватой подсвеченной воде, в серебристых бликах рыбьей чешуи и вспышках телефонов посетителей.

Сидишь, оглохший от своего краткого беспамятства, в тишине, среди смеха и голосов вокруг, пока не завибрирует в кармане чей-нибудь входящий вызов.

Исподволь приходит понимание того, что ты наполовину умер, когда нечаянно ты прикусываешь себе язык и не чувствуешь перченый вкус крови – ты, оказывается, _ничего_ не чувствуешь.

И не помогает бесконечное напоминание о том, что у тебя есть семья, есть дети, которые все еще нуждаются в тебе, есть жена, которая тебя любит и которая ничем не заслужила _такого._

Ты ничего не чувствуешь.

Бессонными ночами слабо, еле-еле пробивается далекое воспоминание о любви к Мэтту – давно выросшему светловолосому мальчику; теплеет у остывающего сердца нежность ежеутренних объятий крошки Сары.

Тебе все время холодно – точно ты подошел к своему семидесятилетию. Даже Пегги начинает подшучивать над тобой и горой твоих любимых свитеров. А наедине настойчиво просит пройти обследование.

Ты соглашаешься – конечно, родная, не волнуйся. Потому что нет такого томографа, который бы смог обнаружить выстуженную дыру внутри, в том месте, где когда-то был живой ты.

Ты все делаешь правильно: заботишься, слушаешь, решаешь проблемы своих близких, проблемы бизнеса, успеваешь ездить в школу на родительские собрания – ты все еще образцовый отец и муж; играешь со свояком и тестем в покер по выходным – тебе давно и глубоко наплевать на то, что старый мудак сменил гнев на милость и зовет тебя теперь «сынок» на прощание.

В пальцах уже не дрожит сутками напролет вибрирующее в суставах желание набрать по памяти номер и услышать далекий голос, признаться равнодушной пустоте, как сильно ты скучаешь, как сильно ты виноват, как сильно ты запутался, как сильно ты его...

Хотя бы одно слово.

Ты ничего не чувствуешь.

Но ты помнишь – трусливый сукин сын - как вел себя, когда еще был живым. Как _надо_ себя вести.

Ты живешь полутрупом: работаешь, ешь, сидишь по утрам в сортире, смеешься над шутками на собраниях, проводишь время с детьми, готовишь с женой ужины, а в выходные печешь своей семье вафли.

Самую поджаристую вафлю больше никто не ждет.

Никто не рассказывает тебе, уютно сидя в углу за столом, смешные неважные истории про свои планы, одноклассников, книги, интересные видео, прогулки, сны, твоих детей, путешествия… _про тебя_ – истории, важнее которых у тебя, оказывается, ничего не было.

И каждую секунду каждого дня ты ощущаешь эту свою мертвую часть – бескрайней пустотой полярной ночи, удивляясь, как других не тошнит от дынного запаха разложения.

Ощущаешь, как медленно, по ночам, растет эта зона поражения внутри, неслышно вытесняя пока еще живое и дышащее…

Окончательно все равно становится в тот момент, когда ты говоришь своему потухшему отражению, что так намного, намного лучше.

Все дни сливаются в одну размазанную длинную полосу: рвотная мешанина цветов, сотни оттенков, накиданных один поверх другого – неподходящих, кричащих, неправильных.

Ни одного пятна светло-серого, сияющего, как влажно-голубое серебро утреннего мартовского неба, ни одной вспышки рубиново-солнечного, вишневого – густого, как вино самой жизни.

Пусть это все будет не напрасно. Пусть это все хотя бы частично искупит то, что ты сделал. Твою вину перед ним.

Как хорошо, что мертвые не чувствуют боли…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *непостижимость  
> ** «Satisfaction» The Rolling Stones


	29. Chapter 29

### Декабрь 2015 (17 лет) – Май 2016 (18 лет) 

Баки едва вынес пять недель в Бриджер -Тетон: наедине со своими мыслями, без телефона, без связи с внешним миром.

Без Стива.

Тяжелее всего было даже не то, что Стив продолжал пока жить с женой – к Маргарет у Баки не было ревности, миссис Роджерс просто появилась в жизни Стива раньше; не то, что Баки лгал столько времени ей и Мэтту, начиная мучаться предрассветной виной, хоть и считал с наивным детским эгоизмом, что он заслужил право на Стива, просто потому, что…потому что он любил его.

Баки не помнил – было ли когда-нибудь время, когда он не любил Стива.

Тяжелее всего было _быть_ без него: видеться редкими урывками – Баки теперь даже домой к Роджерсам не мог приходить как раньше.

Цена этой любви, которую он платил сейчас – потеря многолетней дружбы с Мэттом, холодное отношение Маргарет – была ему посильна. Он был уверен, что сможет заплатить много больше – Брок давно объяснил ему: ради того, что ты по-настоящему хочешь, надо постараться, надо терпеть, идти к цели – никто за тебя не пройдет этот путь.

И Баки старался, терпел, и просыпался, улыбаясь, потому что видел конец этого пути – и Стив его видел, и обещал встретить Баки там, где он закончится.

Встретить…

Вместо молитвы на ночь – Брок с детства заставлял его молиться - он вспоминал те два дня, что провел наедине со Стивом, повторяя шепотом все, что говорил ему тогда. Вспоминал, как ходил за ним хвостом, разрешая краткое уединение только в туалете - он бы и туда пошел за ним, если бы Стив не запретил.

Вспоминал, как засыпал на нем, под ним, вытянувшись в изнеможении, чувствуя его теплые руки на себе, подрагивая от боли и сладости в расслабленном теле, не понимая, как не сошел с ума от счастья…

Когда они вернулись обратно, Джеймс стал выброшенной на берег рыбкой – исчезающим, отливающим небесным перламутром синарапаном - ему не хватало физического присутствия Стива, он задыхался без прикосновений к нему: руки мерзли, замирая в пустоте; Баки не мог спать, вдавливая в горячий живот подушку, понимая, что его Стив находится совсем рядом, но недоступен, словно отделен тысячами миль.

Как сейчас.

Спасало только то, что с пяти утра до десяти вечера они – толпа остриженных, ушастых кадетов, похожих в своей новенькой форме на управляемых андроидов - все время были заняты в этом проклятом лагере: упражнения, учения, снова упражнения, с короткими перерывами на еду и потасовки.

На Новый год им дали к чаю по куску заветренного Cheesecake New York, который Баки съел, стараясь не слушать визгливый голос коменданта, поздравляющего всех с началом 2016 года.

Брок втиснул его в подготовленную группу кадетов, состоявшую из подростков, имевших проблемы с законом. Они завершали второй модуль из четырехлетнего военно-патриотического обучения, и Баки приходилось стараться изо всех сил, чтобы хоть иногда съедать свой обед спокойно, не ввязавшись в драку; не получать наряды вне очереди и не драить, сцепив зубы, толчки после отбоя, когда остальные в его группе дрочили себе и друг другу в огромном, похожем на ангар, помещении, отведенном для сна.

Толчки он драил регулярно, хотя куратором лагеря был какой-то давний знакомый Брока, дослужившийся до офицера. А может - именно поэтому.

Баки так уставал, что тело не просило разрядки даже во сне. Даже несмотря на то, что мысли о Стиве, об их таком реальном общем будущем не покидали его ни на минуту.

Он пообещал дяде ебаный месяц, и он вытерпел. Если подумать, небольшая плата за то, что Брок не прикончил на месте его или Стива, когда застал их…

Забравший его через неделю после нового года Брок выглядел довольным: видимо, Джеймс действительно качественно отдраил все сортиры в этой затерянной среди лесов Вайоминга тюряге, замаскированной под учебный лагерь. И Рамлоу даже не сильно издевался по поводу состриженных в ноль кудрей племянника и его осунувшейся хмурой физиономии.

Баки выскочил из неостановившейся до конца машины, едва Брок свернул к своему гаражу. Не слушая окликавшего его дядю, со всех ног побежал к соседскому дому – ему было плевать на Брока. На Мэтта, на миссис Роджерс. На соседей.

Он просто хотел увидеть Стива, думал Баки, пока звонил в дверь Роджерсов.

Он просто хотел сказать Стиву «привет», думал Баки, начиная стучать в дверь Роджерсов.

Брок, подбежавший следом, оттащил его от соседской запертой двери, повторяя сквозь зубы «какого черта ты устраиваешь на глазах всей улицы, говнюк!» и, придерживая за шею, отвел домой, напряженно улыбаясь пожилой паре, наблюдающей за ними через дорогу.

А потом, небрежно толкнув племянника на стул, сообщил, что их соседи уехали.

Насовсем.

И что «так будет лучше для всех». Для него, Джеймса, в первую очередь.

Баки, которому должно было «быть лучше всех» замерз мгновенно и страшно, спрятался внутри себя дрожащим комочком, когда увидел, наконец, рекламу агентства недвижимости рядом с бывшим почтовым ящиком Роджерсов.

Слушая спокойные рассуждения Рамлоу о том, что «эта благополучная сука» была рада «отделаться» от него, Баки, без шума и пыли; слушая угрозы со стороны дяди - «хотя бы одна попытка с ним связаться, и этот любитель малолетних живо отправится на скамью подсудимых» - Баки даже ненавидеть Брока не мог.

В семнадцать лет мало кому удалось переиграть поднаторевших в интригах и несчастье взрослых. Тем более, уверенных в своей правоте так, как был уверен Рамлоу.

Баки еще верил, почти месяц верил – отчаянно, по-детски, просыпался и засыпал с этой верой - что Стив не мог вот так исчезнуть, бросить его.

Верил, что это какая-то ошибка.

Ледяными от поселившегося внутри холода пальцами он набирал его номер постоянно, слушая извинения мертвого голоса из-за «недоступности абонента».

Баки безуспешно пытался дозвониться Мэтту, Саре…даже Маргарет.

Мэтт давно заблокировал его в соц.сетях.

У Стива не было открытого профиля.

Маргарет не ответила ни на одно его сообщение – Баки не был уверен, что она их вообще читала, прежде чем удалить.

И он не понимал…

Это же Стив, _его_ Стив, и он любит его, и Баки любит его так, что готов выгрызать право быть с ним у кого угодно.

Кроме самого Стива…

Баки был похож на тех солдат, что продолжают бежать, разбрызгивая тяжелую кровь из пылающих ран, пока остывающее уставшее сердце не останавливает навсегда эти последние шаги.

Он ушел из дома в тот день, когда поверил.

Открыл солнечным февральским утром воспаленные глаза и понял, что – все. Брок прав. Стив его оставил. Бросил. Он для него неважен…Он был никем для Стива.

И это – единственная правда. Другой не будет.

Брок нашел его - обдолбанного в хлам, ни черта не соображающего, грязного, в чужой одежде - через двое суток на окраине города, в квартире безработного бойфренда одноклассницы Джеймса: безработный тридцатилетний бойфренд отправился за решетку, одноклассница – под надзор социальной службы, Баки – домой.

Брок его отмыл, привел в чувство и от души врезал, едва Джеймс вспомнил свое имя.

Баки перетерпел душеспасительную беседу, состоящую преимущественно из угроз и имени его покойной матери, со всем согласился.

И снова сбежал, стоило Броку отлучиться на следующее утро за продуктами.

В тот день Баки исполнилось восемнадцать...

Ему было больно: рана остывала мучительно. Насколько хорошо, вопреки всему, Баки было раньше, настолько плохо было теперь. У него словно отрезали без наркоза руку. И сделал это тот, кому и тело, и душа, принадлежали целиком: зачем резать, когда и так - твое…

Во второй раз Брок искал его дольше, почти неделю: нашел в трейлерном парке в Шайенне. Баки быстро учился и прятался лучше.

В этот раз Рамлоу не ограничился парой арестов и болезненной оплеухой в твердую скулу изгвазданного, в поту, слезах и – Брок не хотел думать, в чем еще – племянника: ширяться бесплатно не давали.

Синяки сходили с Баки полмесяца.

Полмесяца Брок не спускал с него глаз, взяв внеочередной отпуск: спал в комнате Баки на полу, на старом армейском спальнике, привязав племянника к себе веревкой.

Водил его в сортир.

Отпаивал водой по ночам.

Вталкивал по утрам завтрак, вытирал рвоту с бледных губ, и снова заставлял есть.

Разговаривал с ним. Напоминал о долге. Перед собой. Перед ним. Перед будущим.

Баки было плевать – о каком будущем ему говорили, когда самого Джеймса уже не было.

Баки терпел, приходя в себя. Копил силы.

Он плохо помнил, что делал во время своих «выпадений». Помнил только, что ему было хорошо...

У Джеймса перевернулась вся жизнь: тринадцать лет он жил в семье Роджерсов. Они были частью его мира – такой же, как Брок. С четырех лет Баки, просыпаясь по утрам, смотрел в окно и первым делом видел веселые занавески в спальне своего лучшего друга. С четырех лет Джеймс привычно бежал по знакомой дорожке к белой двери соседского дома, чтобы поделиться радостями, огорчениями, перекусить, забрать Мэтта на прогулку, увидеться со Стивом.

И вдруг никого из них не стало в одночасье.

Никто из них – даже Сара – не оставил ему ни записки, ни открытки, ничего. Точно Баки все эти годы не было.

Ему до сих пор казалось иногда, что он видит на улице светлые косички Сары или стройную фигуру миссис Роджерс.

И Стива…всегда – Стива.

После того, как в крови распускался вечнозеленый алколоид, Стив появлялся рядом, трогал его… брал…становясь с ним одним целым, даря ощущение реальности.

Сейчас Баки, мечущемуся в пропахшей потом и рвотной кислятиной комнате, снова было больно.

И терпеть эту боль с каждым часом становилось все сложнее.

Баки соглашался со всем, что говорил ему Брок. Он все же был привязан к дяде, хоть Рамлоу никогда и не мог понять его.

Через четырнадцать дней Брок ослабил поводок.

На пятнадцатый день Баки вылез вечером в окно ванной и, скатившись по обледеневшей крыше, сбежал снова – в пижаме и тапках, благо там, куда он бежал, всем было насрать, во что он одет и одет ли вообще.

Он знал, что в этот раз Брок его не найдет.

Быстрее и проще (и, возможно, милосерднее по отношению к Броку…и к себе) было закончить эту агонию по-другому – Баки это понимал.

Но в глубине души отчаянно, наивно все равно верил, что Стив еще вернется. _По-настоящему_ вернется…

Баки потерял счет неделям.

Он больше ничего не хотел от Стива.

Он его просто любил.

Ощущая блаженный холод, медленно ползущий по телу, Баки думал о Стиве: он ни на мгновение не обвинил его в том, что Стив его бросил в разрушающемся, разлетающемся на куски мире.

Как сумел, в одиночку, Баки сам сложил эти куски, создавая из них свою новую, параллельную реальность – страшную, безнадежную, холодную, как смерть, в которой не было ничего, кроме любви.

И боли, наконец, не было…

#### ****

Стив открыл глаза среди ночи: замерз так, что казалось – может увидеть свое дыхание, колючим свистом срывающееся с губ. Пальцы на руках ныли, как при обморожении.

Не проснувшийся до конца Стив осторожно придвинулся к жене в поисках спасительного тепла, обнял ее заледеневшими руками. Пегги недовольно завозилась от его ледяных прикосновений.

Прижимаясь к горячему телу Маргарет, дрожавший от озноба Стив внезапно подумал, что Джеймс…умер.

Что его нет: он никогда больше не откроет утром светлые глаза, сонно улыбаясь новому дню, и смешная лукавая ямочка не появится на его теплой щеке.

Он умер.

И сейчас это – не больное воображение сходившего с ума от тоски и ревности Стива, а правда.

Стив начал задыхаться.

Тихо, задерживая клокочущее в груди дыхание, встал, спустился вниз.

Подергиваясь в выкручивающем ознобе, вскипятил воду, налил себе чаю, расплескав кипяток по столу. Сделал обжигающий глоток, глядя, как светлеет майское небо над парком.

И нарушил обещание, данное им Броку.

Единственный раз в ту ночь он позвонил Баки, чтобы успокоить панику, вытягивающую нервы из позвоночника.

Баки не ответил.

«Пусть с ним все будет хорошо», - непонятно к кому обращаясь, беззвучно умолял пересохшими губами Стив, считая гудки.

Весь налет цивилизованности последних сотен лет испарился в одно мгновение – на оборудованной умной техникой кухне элитного чикагского дома сходил с ума от страха пещерный человек в пижаме Zimmerli.

Позже он вспоминал, что даже пытался торговаться с высшей силой – глупо и страшно – и, кажется, что-то обещал ей взамен благополучия Баки.

Но не помнил – что.

Бесцельно мечущийся по кухне Стив, ударялся о непонятно когда открытые шкафы, рассыпал легкие, белыми ласточками разлетавшиеся салфетки, уронил подставку с ножами и разрезал себе руку, схватившись за острое лезвие ножа.

И внезапно остановился, отрезвленный болью.

Медленно сел, зажимая порез салфеткой, мгновенно пропитавшейся алым.

Когда допил чай, стало чуть легче: холод, проткнувший внутренности, отступил, словно неведомые древние боги приняли его окропленную собственной кровью жертву.

Измученный Стив еще долго сидел у окна, не выпуская из пальцев заляпанный подсохшими темными каплями молчавший телефон.

#### ****

Первое, что он услышал, был ровный тихий электронный писк. Глаза болели, открывать их не особо хотелось: было все равно, где он.

\- Я знаю, что ты очнулся, - сказал рядом голос Брока, - посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Баки лежал неподвижно.

\- Джеймс, пожалуйста…

Баки медленно открыл глаза: вопреки ожиданиям в палате царил приятный полумрак – жалюзи были опущены, верхний свет не горел. Джеймс, морщась от боли в глазах и горле, в которое была вставлена жесткая, мерзкая на вкус трубка, перевел взгляд на осунувшегося дядю.

Брок сидел рядом на стуле и, не мигая, смотрел на него. Выражение лица у него было странное.

\- Ты был в отключке двое суток, - тихо сказал он, - они думали, что у тебя не выдержит сердце… Спасло то, что мне позвонила та сука…с кем…с кем ты был тогда. Он решил, что ты умер, когда увидел кровь…Хватило мозгов испугаться.

Баки закрыл глаза. Он не хотел вспоминать.

\- Меня предупредили, что от такого количества кокаина у тебя может быть поврежден мозг, и повреждения необратимы, - голос Брока сел, - дай знать, что ты меня понимаешь.

Баки лежал с закрытыми глазами, старательно считал равномерный писк, дублирующий слабые толчки в груди. Он страшно хотел спать.

\- Пожалуйста, Джеймс, - еле слышно попросил Рамлоу. Снова.

Баки открыл глаза и едва кивнул тяжелой головой.

Он не помнил, чтобы Брок когда-нибудь так радовался. Даже когда Джеймс во втором классе неделю рисовал ему открытку на День отца, и сам впервые испек утром блинчики, пригласив дядю завтракать, Брок не проявил такого набора эмоций.

\- Я за врачом, - сдавленно сказал Брок, погладив холодные пальцы племянника.

Баки уснул, успев смутно услышать голоса в коридоре, шуршание жалюзи по стеклу и громкий плач ребенка в отдалении.

#### ****

Рамлоу приходил несколько раз в день.

Каждый день.

В основном молчал, посматривая иногда на бледного Джеймса, точно пытался навскидку определить степень его восстановления, не доверяя мнению врачей.

На такой вариант – смотрит и молчит - Баки еще был согласен. Но иногда Брок раскрывал рот, выдергивая Джеймса из его безмятежного полусна, заставляя думать, вспоминать, осознавать все.

-Этот сукин сын не оставил тебя, - глухо выговорил Брок, смотря в пол, - он так сильно любил тебя и так винил себя, что поверил…поверил _мне_ , что без него тебе будет лучше…он действительно думал уйти от жены...

Баки не хотел понимать. Ему было спокойно – первый раз за последние несколько недель. У него ничего не болело – ни тело, ни разум. Джеймс равнодушно смотрел на опустившего темноволосую голову Брока, смотрел, как размеренно капают в пластиковом пакете прозрачные, похожие на гладкие вытянутые жемчужины, капли. В его руке, в пурпурно-фиолетовой от синяков коже, тускло блестела зафиксированная пластырем привычная игла.

\- Баки, - непривычно тихо спросил Брок, - ты слышишь меня?

Джеймс перевел на него взгляд.

\- Да.

\- Ты здесь уже до черта времени...пора возвращаться, слышишь?

Он тяжело вздохнул, поднимаясь.

\- Я чего-то не понял в этой жизни, - сказал он негромко, - может, еще пойму… Приду завтра.

#### ****

Баки сидел на больничной кровати, поджав ноги, с аппетитом ел вишневое желе, внимательно рассматривая прозрачную сверкающую массу в стаканчике.

\- Одно условие, - невозмутимо сообщил Брок, - ты ждешь своего совершеннолетия.

Баки криво усмехнулся, взглянув в глаза дяди.

\- Не пошел бы ты, - спросил он невежливо, - мне уже восемнадцать.

У Брока мгновенно вздулись желваки.

\- Ты, щенок, не зарывайся, - посоветовал он вкрадчиво. - Я говорю о том, чтобы ты дотерпел до окончания школы. Год с учетом каникул, которые ты себе _сам_ устроил. И этот год ты будешь посещать…мозгоправа. И делать все, что он тебе велит сделать.

\- Я тебе не верю, - Баки задумчиво смотрел на дядю, - не верю ни одному твоему слову.

Брок на мгновение растерялся.

\- Я тебе хоть раз врал?

Джеймс задумался, облизал сладкую ложку.

\- Нет, - решил он.

\- Ну и все, подозрительный ты говнюк, - Рамлоу откинулся на спинку стула, - через год делай, что считаешь нужным. Я _сам_ отвезу тебя к нему, если не передумаешь. Тогда ему никто ничего не сможет предъявить – ты будешь полностью…будешь совершеннолетним*.

Баки надолго замолчал. Брок терпеливо ждал, считал квадраты на голубом линолеуме.

\- Думаешь, спустя столько времени я буду ему нужен? – неожиданно спросил Баки в полной тишине.

Брок беззвучно выматерился.

\- Если бы Кесси меня сейчас видела, - сказал он тоскливо. - Я ей слово дал, что ты будешь счастлив…

Баки вздохнул при упоминании своей покойной матери.

\- Если ты не уверен, то варианта два, - Рамлоу взял себе нераспакованный стаканчик с желе, - или ты кладешь болт на эту затею и живешь дальше…

Он на мгновение остановился, рассматривая зажмурившего глаза племянника.

\- Или, - продолжил он, - ты спросишь у него сам…

Баки распахнул глаза.

\- Но, возможно, этому благополучному сукину сыну _действительно_ будет не нужен больной наркоман, понял?

Брок кивнул на забинтованную руку Джеймса.

Баки тяжело откинулся на подушки.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, _как_ тебе повезло, что ты, вроде, чист...

\- Оставь меня, - попросил Джеймс.

\- Нет, - Брок горько усмехнулся, - больше нет. Я тебя как-то оставил с соседями…и посмотри, чем все закончилось…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Совершеннолетие в Вайоминге наступает в 19 лет


	30. Chapter 30

### Июнь 2017 (19 лет)

Стив отступил на шаг от дверей, не веря: перед ним, в просторном светлом коридоре стоял Джеймс – высокий, взъерошенный Джеймс, напряженно смотрел на него.

Они не виделись почти два года.

«Как ты здесь оказался», - хотел спросить Стив и не смог.

Он сжал в ослабевших руках младшую дочь – годовалую Бекку, перемазанную в яблочном пюре.

\- Папа! – крикнула недовольная малышка и, шлепнув на щеку Стива ложку коричневой кашицы, отбросила ложку на пол. Стив машинально слизал брызги с губ.

Он привык жить с пустотой внутри: ко всему можно привыкнуть.

Он не помнил толком ни дня из последних лет: пересматривая недавние фотографии, иногда несколько минут не мог понять, когда и где они сделаны.

Даже рождение дочери…

Он никому не рассказал бы об этом.

Только Баки, которого он не должен был больше увидеть.

Огромная мертвая пустота внутри начала заполняться, прорастая кровеносными сосудами, содрогаясь от живого биения, и бешеный ток крови усиливал мучительную боль воскрешения.

У Джеймса дрогнули губы. Он шагнул к Стиву, не дождавшись приглашения, и молча поцеловал его, слизывая остатки детского яблочного пюре.

-Я не уйду без тебя, слышишь, - шептал Джеймс между поцелуями.

Притихшая на руках Стива малышка неожиданно протянула ручки и ухватилась перемазанными пальчиками за волосы Джеймса.

\- Дядя, - сказала она, дергая на пробу темные пряди.

Стив провалился в нежность губ Баки, в его мягкость, забытую сладость. Запах. Судорожно вцепился в воротник его расстегнутой рубашки ослабевшими пальцами. Он не мог оторваться от Джеймса. Он любил его вопреки всему.

\- Я без тебя не жил, - сказал Баки, выдыхая ему в губы, - я не умею жить без тебя. А я хочу жить дальше – у меня столько планов для нас…

Стив отстранился. Отцепил измазанные пюре ручонки дочери от его густых волос. Проглотил сладкую от поцелуя слюну. Джеймс стал еще красивее, чем Стив его представлял.

Ему было так плохо, что на мгновение он страшно захотел, чтобы Баки здесь не было. Стив не был уверен, что сможет вынести расставание с ним еще раз.

\- Зачем ты приехал…

\- Нет, - Баки забрал удивленно пискнувшую малышку у Стива, - все потом. Иди, собирай вещи.

\- Баки…

\- Чего ты хочешь, Стив? – спросил Джеймс.

Стив смотрел на него и не мог сказать ему то, что рвалось изнутри, обезумев: тебя.

_Больше всего я хочу тебя._

\- Давай я закончу кормить дочь, - спокойно сказал Стив, еле понимая, что говорит, - и обсудим… все...Скоро должна вернуться…Пегги. Как Брок?

\- Женился, - усмехнулся Джеймс, - готовится стать молодым папашей. Привет тебе не передает, естественно.

\- Это он тебе сказал?

\- Да, - Джеймс пошел следом за Стивом с его дочерью на руках, - он мне все рассказал. Позже.

\- Не ожидал от него, - Стив удивленно взглянул на Джеймса, взял у него дочь, усаживая ее на стульчик для кормления, просунул пухлые ножки девочки в отверстия стульчика. Долго искал чистую ложку, внезапно забыв, где лежат столовые приборы, и не понимал – со своим оглушительно стучащим в груди ожившим сердцем – что теперь делать.

Баки помолчал, оглядывая огромную кухню, остановился взглядом на холодильнике, сплошь увешанном фотографиями: улыбающийся Мэтт со Стивом на зимнем курорте в Вермонте - похожие, словно братья. Звездные Кастор и Полидевк.

Пегги в рубиновом платье в пол в холле Театра Чикаго держит за руку удивленную Сару.

Они вчетвером возле глянцево-зеленой сияющей елки, в одинаковых красных свитерах с неизменным Рудольфом.

Мэтт с одногруппниками…

Баки внимательно рассматривал эти непривычные распечатанные фотографии, отмечая замученный взгляд Стива, на большинстве снимков спрятанный под темными очками.

Или Джеймсу хотелось так думать…

\- У Брока не осталось выбора, - он, помедлив, повернулся, закатал манжету на левой руке – неровный извилистый шрам вспарывал гладкую крепкую кожу, исчезая под рукавом.

Стив заледенел.

\- Ты бы все равно узнал, - извиняясь, сказал Баки со слабой улыбкой.

Стив отложил тарелочку с дочкиным полдником, не слушая недовольное кряхтенье девочки, медленно подошел к нему и рывком задрал рукав до плеча: глубокий уродливый шрам заканчивался в локтевой впадинке – Баки с детства привык все делать обстоятельно...

Стив осторожно, еле прикасаясь, закатал второй рукав, обнажая правую руку Джеймса: увидел потемневшие, все еще различимые, следы от сигаретных ожогов на нежной изнанке.

\- Ты… - не веря глазам, сказал Стив, сжимая его запястья.

\- Я бы сделал это снова, - признался Джеймс, опустив глаза, - и Брок это понял. Поэтому и рассказал…все. Я пообещал ему подождать. Ради тебя.

Стив, зажмурившись, наклонился, прижался губами к горячему шраму – так крепко, словно хотел через поцелуй забрать себе само воспоминание Баки об этом, словно мог стереть его – эту сморщенную потемневшую линию.

\- Мне было очень тяжело ждать, Стив, - Баки подставлял под поцелуи руку, стараясь контролировать нарастающую внутри дрожь, - я честно пытался начать встречаться с…ровесниками…и не с ровесниками…тоже…один раз…я делал все, что они хотели: учился, лечился, налаживал долбаные «социальные связи»…

Он прижался щекой к светлой макушке Стива.

\- И я все время ждал, когда же мне станет легче, - шепотом закончил он, - они обещали, что станет легче…если я все сделаю, как они хотят…

Стив сморгнул слезы.

\- Мне не стало легче, Стив, - Баки потянулся к нему, – я каждый раз после…налаживания связей хотел, чтобы ты…отмыл меня, как в детстве, помнишь? Смыл с меня все это…

Стив больно сжал его в объятии.

\- Что я с тобой сделал, - он не замечал, что плачет, - как все исправить…

Размазавшая по столу остатки пюре кудрявая темноволосая малышка увидела его слезы и немедленно поддержала отца нарастающим ревом.

\- Как _ты_ жил без меня, - спросил шепотом Джеймс, не отпуская от себя Стива, тревожно, страшно заглядывая ему в глаза.

\- Я не помню, - ответил Стив правду, слушая крики дочери.

Джеймс закрыл глаза, выдыхая.

\- Собирай вещи, Стив, - сказал он тихо, - я закончу кормить твою дочь.

Стив замер.

\- Давай, Стив, - в глазах Баки пряталась тоскливая надежда. Он сам не верил до конца, что Стив в этот раз выберет его, оставит все: семью, привычную жизнь, троих – _троих_ – детей.

О том, что будет дальше, если Стив из вежливости напоит его чаем и выставит вон, Баки не хотел думать…

Стив медленно отступил и, не веря в происходящее, пошел за сумкой, оборачиваясь на каждом шагу: в его кухне стоял Баки в клетчатой синей рубашке, держал на руках темноволосую девочку, поразительным образом похожую на него больше, чем на самого Стива или Пегги…и ждал его, Стива.

Ждал его.

Все еще ждал его.

\- Эй, как ее зовут? – спросил улыбающийся Джеймс, держа на руках обнявшую его за шею, затихшую малышку.

Стив остановился.

\- Ребекка…

Джеймс поцеловал ребенка в пухлую щечку.

\- Ну, приятно познакомиться, Бекка, - сказал он. – Надеюсь, мы подружимся.

#### ****

Ребекка сонно наблюдала из кресла-переноски за отцом: Стив долго обнимал Джеймса, целуя ему глаза и ладони.

\- Мне надо отвезти дочь к няне, - шепнул Стив, отрывая от себя Баки, - хочу успеть до возвращения…Маргарет…

Баки сжал ему пальцы.

\- Я очень… _очень_ буду ждать тебя, - тихо предупредил он, медленно засовывая Стиву в задний карман карту от номера в гостинице. У Стива вспотели ладони. Он облизал пересохшие губы, закрывая за Джеймсом двери, вытер руки о джинсы.

Вопреки надвигающемуся ощущению неизбежной катастрофы – мучительной, долгой, стыдной, изматывающей – Стив чувствовал, как теплеет внутри, оживая, давно забытое счастье.

Дочка тихонько агукала из-под смешной соломенной шляпки с бантом, пока Стив вез ее подальше от дома, на месте которого располагался эпицентр грядущего взрыва.

Извиняясь перед няней – бывшей учительницей в Норт Броварде - за внезапность просьбы, Стив не мог перестать улыбаться: он неожиданно подумал, что с ума сходят именно так, от счастья.

От горя невозможно свихнуться – горе вынуждает быть в здравом рассудке.

И, получается, что счастье более жестоко, раз его можно вынести только с анестезией безумием…

\- Мистер Роджерс, - ворчливо прервала его немолодая чернокожая женщина, с одобрением на него посматривая, - идите уже и устройте по-настоящему романтический вечер себе и своей жене. Всего доброго.

Перед носом Стива захлопнулась дверь.

\- Иди сюда, моя красавица, - услышал он удаляющийся голос, - мы с тобой сейчас порисуем, а потом почитаем…

На обратном пути Стив позвонил в Blackbird, любимый ресторан Маргарет, сделал заказ.

Подъехав к дому, несколько минут сидел на парковке, рассматривая сумку, в которой были самые необходимые его вещи – Стив не знал, как уходят из семьи после двадцати лет жизни.

Надо ли ему уносить сразу все свое барахло, чтобы оно не напоминало о нем, или, наоборот, это будет выглядеть странно и нелепо, если он заберет свою немногочисленную, женой выбранную одежду, не давая Пегги шанса искромсать его рубашки в клочья…

Телефон пикнул.

«Я почти на месте, - писала Маргарет, - прекрасно провела время с Кэрол. Тебе обязательно надо сходить к этому массажисту».

Стив вышел из машины.

Успел встретить курьера в безупречно отглаженной форме c логотипом Blackbird, успел охладить бутылку калифорнийского Каберне Совиньон, не переставая задаваться вопросом, как сказать Маргарет о _таком_ , когда услышал:

\- Стив, милый, я дома!

И сразу, следом, едва Пегги показалась на пороге столовой:

\- Что случилось?

Маргарет не смотрела на старательно накрытый Стивом стол, она смотрела на мужа.

\- Стив, - повторила она, не отводя от него взгляд, - что случилось…

Стив скользнул пальцами в карман, нащупал теплый край пластикового ключа и шагнул в бездну.

-Не могу больше врать тебе…и себе…

-Не могу больше жить так…

\- Я люблю тебя, я люблю детей, я старался покончить с этим, но…

-Я встретил другого человека…

-Я _полюбил_ другого человека…

Стив умирал так долго, он почти умер, он пережил свою личную – им самим для себя устроенную Хиросиму.

Слова лились из него, как слезы.

\- Я бы хотел объяснить себе, в первую очередь, почему... Почему я не смог предотвратить все. Но я не могу…

Стив остановился, осознав, что за все время Маргарет не произнесла ни слова. В самом начале его сумбурного монолога она присела на краешек высокого стула из последней коллекции Candice Olson и замерла, почти не мигая.

\- Пегги, - Стив замолчал, больно прикусив губу, - я уеду сейчас…а завтра мы поговорим. Тебе…и мне надо время, чтобы все обдумать. Прошу – не говори пока ничего Мэтту и Саре, я скажу им…Неважно. Бекку я отвез к няне, чтобы она…не мешала тебе.

Маргарет сидела неподвижно, смотря на вазу с багряными королевскими георгинами. На фоне огромного обеденного стола Пегги выглядела очень хрупкой.

Стив подождал еще, но жена молчала.

Он пошел к двери.

\- Ты спал с ним еще там, верно? – неожиданно спросила Пегги, безошибочно угадывая правду, которую всегда знала. – Еще до нашего отъезда…

Стив остановился.

\- С кем, - спросил он, не поворачиваясь.

\- С Джеймсом.

Стив заставил себя посмотреть на бледную спокойную жену.

\- Да, - сказал он после бесконечной паузы, - да, будь я проклят…

\- Будешь, Стив, - Маргарет моргнула – по белым щекам потекли слезы. В ее лице не дернулся ни единый мускул. Это выглядело так, словно плакала мраморная статуя – величественно и страшно.

\- Давай…мы попробуем все обсудить завтра…

\- Он здесь? Ждет тебя? – Пегги посмотрела на мужа в ожидании ответа.

\- Да.

Маргарет на секунду прикрыла глаза, быстро вытерла нос салфеткой.

-Знаешь, у французов есть выражение fond de l’air…

Она надолго замолчала, уйдя в свои мысли. Стив первым нарушил молчание.

\- Не знаю, Пегги, - тихо сказал он, - я не говорю по-французски…

\- Это значит «дно воздуха», - Маргарет задумчиво смотрела на тяжелые георгины, - вот ты смотришь в окно и тебе радостно – ты видишь, что на улице солнце…А выходишь – в легком платье – и замерзаешь. Потому что там невозможно холодно…Невозможно...

Стиву внезапно стало страшно до вставших дыбом волосков на коже, до замеревшего в груди дыхания – точно что-то ужасное, невидимое коснулось его лица. Ему захотелось проснуться, вынырнуть из этого ужаса, пока обезумевшие сердце и легкие не взорвались от страха в груди.

Лишь однажды Стив испытал нечто подобное: после смерти отца он проходил мимо его комнаты, и ему почудилось, что он видит его сидящим в любимом кресле у окна – причудливое переплетение теней сложилось в знакомую фигуру, а наброшенная на изголовье желтая футболка стала золотой погребальной маской ацтеков.

Эти несколько секунд, в течение которых Стив видел ожившего мертвого отца с чужим, из золота сделанным лицом, врезались ему в память тем кромешным иррациональным ужасом, объяснить который невозможно, просто потому что ты не успеваешь – _ты не можешь_ – всмотреться в него, понять, что прячется внутри древнего, как Космос, страха…

\- Пегги, - он сделал шаг по направлению к ней, - хочешь, я останусь сегодня здесь. Мы все обсудим…

\- Что это изменит? – Маргарет качнула головой. – Уйдешь ты к нему сегодня или завтра – ты все равно уйдешь…

Стив остановился.

\- Да, - признал он тихо.

\- Иди.

Маргарет легко поднялась, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

-Ты был для меня всем, Стив, - сказала она спокойно, точно подводя какой-то итог, прежде чем выйти из их недавно обновленной столовой.

Стив остался стоять, рассматривая стул, на котором сидела Маргарет. В их огромной, ставшей внезапно непривычной квартире не раздавалось ни звука.

Он зачем-то поднял со стола опавший лепесток георгина и ушел, бесшумно прикрыв двери…

Его сын, которому оставалось жить меньше суток, позвонил, когда Стив подъезжал к гостинице:

\- Пап, - недоуменно сказал он, - я не понял маму: ты сегодня уезжаешь куда-то?

\- Да, у меня…дела.

Мэтт помолчал.

\- Ты же помнишь, что завтра мы едем к деду?

Стив выключил мотор.

\- Конечно, помню. Я успею вернуться.

\- Мама сказала, что вы должны поговорить с нами.

Стив откинулся в кресле.

\- Должны, - согласился он спокойно, - кое-что надо будет обсудить…

\- Пап, - спросил его Мэтт на прощание, - все хорошо?

\- Все хорошо, - сказал ему Стив, - я…до встречи.

Позже, бесконечно прокручивая в памяти этот разговор с сыном, Стив каждый раз говорил то, что хотел сказать изначально: «я люблю тебя».

И проклинал себя за то, что так и не позвонил Саре в тот последний день.

Словно это могло их спасти…


	31. Chapter 31

### Июнь 2017 (19 лет) 

Баки ни о чем не спрашивал.

Обнял Стива на пороге номера: такой же высокий, как сам Стив, крепкий, прижал к себе. Стив не хотел говорить.

Не хотел ничего слышать.

И Баки молчал, гладил его по волосам, по спине. Еле-еле прикасался губами к горячей щеке Стива.

\- Ты останешься со мной? – тихо шепнул он, скользнув губами по его виску.

\- Да, - сказал Стив, - я останусь…

Баки взял его за руку, отвел к окну, усадил в кресло.

\- Тебе надо выпить, - не в силах сдерживаться, он начал улыбаться. – Я заказал ужин в номер.

Стив, точно очнувшись, поднял голову, тяжело сглотнул, рассматривая его, медленно погладил колючую щеку Джеймса с появившейся от улыбки ямочкой.

На дне глаз Баки теплели лучи вечернего солнца.

Он перестал улыбаться, сжав плечо Стива.

\- А потом я все расскажу тебе, - шептал он в волосы уткнувшегося в его шею Стива, - я _все_ расскажу тебе…Стив…

Стив, чуть отодвинувшись, жадно осматривал расплывающееся перед глазами лицо, выхватывал взглядом влажное мерцание серых глаз, тень ресниц, растушеванную матовую яркость теплых губ, испытывая острое физическое удовольствие, нарастающее с каждым вдохом; смотрел на Баки, словно на скрытую мраморной вуалью скульптуру Джованни Страцца – если увидеть все сразу, целиком, не вынести такой жестокой красоты…

Стив потянул к себе руки Джеймса, развернул кисти ладонями вверх, поцеловал поочередно бледные запястья – пересеченное шрамом и гладкое, отмеченное вязью голубоватых вен. Их рисунок напомнил Стиву лилию – белоснежный бархат чистоты в руках вечной Девы.

Прощение…

Стив, целуя шрам, поднялся по нему губами, замер в мягкой ямке локтя Баки, вдыхая чистый запах его тела, когда в двери номера постучали.

\- Ужин, - шепнул Джеймс, вскакивая на ноги.

Он блестел глазами, наблюдая за официантом, расставлявшим накрытые тарелки на столе, нетерпеливо запер за ним дверь и обернулся к Стиву.

\- На чем мы остановились, - Джеймс оттолкнулся спиной от двери, делая к нему шаг.

Стив встал.

\- Баки, - шепотом сказал он, - я искупаю тебя…

#### ****

Стив набрал воды в глубокую ванну, разболтал пену.

Баки сидел на краю кровати, смотрел в темнеющее окно, задумчиво отпивая из бокала.

\- Идем, - позвал его Стив из ванной, грустно усмехнувшись от того, как быстро вскочил Джеймс на ноги, расплескав вино...

Стоя напротив огромного, покрытого жаркой изморосью зеркала, Стив медленно раздевал Баки, оголяя плоский живот, стройные руки, страшный неправильный извилистый шрам на гладкой коже.

И туманный двойник Стива – по ту сторону влажного стекла - вспоминал его, зеркального, приоткрывшего темные губы Джеймса, знакомился с ним заново. Обводил пальцами теплые скулы, ключицы, легко гладил острые соски, окруженные нежной, кофейного цвета кожей, скользил по твердым мышцам.

Джеймс изменился: раздался в плечах. На груди, животе появилась шелковистая темная поросль. Он незнакомо пах густым возбуждением, острым потом, еле уловимо – той солнечной сладостью, что дремала в крови Стива, навсегда, навечно войдя в него несколько жизней назад.

Под взглядом Стива на коже Баки затеплели пятна румянца.

Стив, смотря ему в глаза, медленно расстегнул его ремень и потянул вниз джинсы.

Не совладав с собой, легко погладил его набухающий член, сжал бархатистые яички, губами поймав судорожный теплый выдох Джеймса, и подтолкнул голого Баки в сторону наполненной ванной.

Джеймс подчинился, медленно шагнув в горячую воду. Постоял среди влажно оседающей пены, привыкая, и сел.

Стив не дышал все это время, рассматривая его загорелые плечи, узкую талию, крепкие бледные ягодицы.

Баки облизнулся.

\- Я готов, - хрипло сказал он.

Молчавший Стив нежно намыливал ему гладкую спину, скользил пальцами по коже, слушая, как учащается дыхание Баки, уткнувшегося лбом в мокрые колени.

Стив наклонялся к нему, вдыхая запах его волос, его тела, вслушиваясь в отрывистые, еле слышные выдохи.

У Стива горела кожа на руках, внезапно истончившаяся, не выдерживающая напор тяжелого пульса.

Стив, бережно перебирая тяжелые пряди, мыл волосы откинувшему голову Джеймсу, касался губами его закрытых дрожащих век, кончика носа.

\- Баки, зачем я тебе, - не выдержал Стив этой пытки, с тихим стоном целуя Джеймса в ухо, слизывая капли воды с мягкой мокрой кожи. – Зачем… Я старше тебя на целую жизнь…

Баки повернул голову, посмотрел ему в глаза, и Стив замолчал.

Наконец рассмотрев все, что должен был увидеть с самого начала.

\- Я не хочу больше терять ни дня, - спокойно сказал Баки, не отводя взгляд, - ни одного дня из оставшихся…

Он тихо застонал, когда Стив толкнулся в его рот языком, вытащил Баки из воды; отстраненно слушая, как стекают на пол потоки с мокрого голого Джеймса, подхватил его под ягодицы.

Его Джеймса, который снился ему последние годы, не давал покоя наяву, разбиваясь в сотнях взглядов, жестах, улыбках окружавших Стива людей.

Он отчаянно целовал Баки, делая ему больно, делая ему так хорошо – снова, спустя столько времени – что он, обхватив насквозь промокшего Стива, тихо смеялся, мешая капли воды и слезы, теряя равновесие, теряясь в бесконечном коридоре отражений своего выгнувшегося обнаженного тела и прижавшегося к нему светловолосого мужчины…

Не отпуская его, не отпуская себя, Стив довел Баки до комнаты, мягко уложил вздрагивавшего Джеймса на живот, не переставая целовать его шею, плечи, собирать губами капли с его спины.

Джеймс молчал, тянулся за каждым прикосновением, вжимаясь лбом в подушку. Отрывисто выдохнул, когда Стив медленно, тяжело провел языком между его разведенных ягодиц, прижался губами к мягкой коже. И снова, надавив на тугое отверстие.

\- Стив… - мучительным шепотом выговорил Баки. - Ты должен знать…

Он перевернулся на спину, с трудом различимый в слабом свете, падающем из распахнутой двери ванной.

\- Ты должен знать, что я делал.

Стив медленно лег рядом с ним и обнял.

\- Расскажи мне…

Следующие четверть часа – торопливый спуск в преисподнюю - были полны горячего, прерывистого шепота Баки, еле слышно описывающего многочисленные, с разными зрителями разыгранные, такие непохожие и такие одинаковые сцены воссоединения с ним, Стивом, в местах, служивших сразу постелью и аукционом, где недорого покупали его вместе со всеми детскими желаниями – не первого и не последнего.

\- Я всегда понимал, что делаю, - беззвучно сказал Джеймс, - понимал, что меня трахают те, чьих имен я даже не знал… _я сам хотел этого._

Он замолчал, отодвинулся, выскользнув из объятий Стива.

Стив смотрел на его профиль – теневой силуэтный портрет на фоне бледного свечения пахнущей райскими травами ванной – и не мог представить, через что заставил пройти закутавшегося в простыню Джеймса.

Стив осторожно нашел его холодные пальцы, накрыл своими, сползая ниже.

_Я так понимаю тебя. Я никогда не пойму тебя._

\- Ничего не скажешь, - тихо спросил Баки, не поворачиваясь к нему.

_Я все оставшиеся дни буду искать твоего прощения…_

Стив молча поцеловал его в теплое бедро, прижался лицом к мягкой ладони.

_Я не знаю, что мне сделать…Чего ты ждешь от меня…_

\- Тебе…не противно?

Когда Стив, не веря, отбросил в сторону простыню и взял в рот тяжелую головку, скользнув языком по упругому краю, Джеймс застонал в полный голос.

Гладил, прижимал к себе, стараясь не стискивать бедра слишком сильно. Отдавался весь, обнажаясь, обнажая так, что Стива трясло – он не мог понять: от любви или от отчаяния.

Он не мог поверить, что добровольно оставил его. Не мог поверить, что сделал это…

\- Стив, - хрипло позвал Джеймс внезапно.

Стив поднял голову, скользнув губами по горячему члену. Джеймс выгнулся, выдохнув.

\- Я…люблю тебя…

Стив закрыл глаза, останавливаясь.

\- Ты ничего не должен, - услышал Стив прерывистый, похожий на вздох, шепот, - просто знай.

Стив уткнулся головой ему в живот, чувствуя, как часто дышит Джеймс.

\- Баки…

\- Будь _со мной_ …сейчас, - попросил Джеймс, съезжая вниз, целуя Стива в припухшие горячие губы.

И Стив был с ним: горячим, соленым, вздрагивающим от глубоких толчков, прячущим лицо на шее Стива ( _не смотри…_ ), кусающим его плечи.

Стив обнимал его – стеснявшегося своих слез - прижимая крепче, крепче, растворялся в нем, в глубине его открытого тела, отсчитывал обезумевшие секунды каждым рывком бедер и беззвучно выл от горечи настигшего наслаждения, уткнувшись губами в колючую мокрую щеку…

\- Играл так в детстве? – услышал Стив, прежде чем вынырнувший из забытья Джеймс накрыл их с головой простыней. – Очень помогает, когда надо где-то спрятаться от всего…

Он, тихо смеясь, лег на Стива, придерживая руками смутно белеющий в темноте свод.

Стив дышал влажным, полным горячего запаха воздухом - моллюск внутри лежащей на дне океана раковины: гигантский стромбус – весь обнаженное тело – со спрятанной в скользком чреве перламутровой прохладой нежного жемчужного шара.

Самой беззащитной своей частью.

\- Ты правда здесь? – спросил он шепотом темноту, ощущая на лице тихое дыхание Джеймса, его теплую тяжесть на себе.

Стив не верил, что не спит. Стив тосковал по нему так, как тоскуют по умершим: безысходность реальности после ярких снов.

Баки завозился, прижался крепче всем телом, откидывая в сторону простыню – Стива омыло прохладным воздухом.

\- Здесь, - подтвердил Баки, - чувствуешь?

Легко потерся о его бедро.

Стив молчал, поглаживая нежную ямку в сгибе его локтя, прислушиваясь к мгновенно вспыхнувшему возбуждению: внутри все дрожало. Между ягодиц горячо потянуло, когда Джеймс накрыл легкими пальцами его член.

\- Я сейчас... чтобы не сомневался… - невнятно прошептал Баки, целуя приоткрытые губы Стива, подбородок, сползая вниз.

Длинные темные волосы щекотно задели живот Стива. Он ахнул, не сдержавшись, когда Баки горячо, мокро лизнул его под мошонкой, погладил кончиками пальцев, скользнул языком ниже, заставив Стива дернуться.

\- Лежи спокойно, - Стив кожей ощутил его улыбку.

Он не мог лежать спокойно. Он царапал простыню, прикусывал губы, заходясь в стонах, стараясь не вскидывать бедра, чтобы случайно не ударить Баки…вытворявшего языком, пальцами невозможные вещи, касающегося таких мест в теле Стива, что он не мог вдохнуть от безжалостных вспышек удовольствия.

Это было так, словно он рождался заново, переживая один нескончаемый оргазм, словно выздоравливал после смертельной болезни, и ему обещано было много лет впереди…

Он горячо кончил, устремившись всем своим телом к телу сжимавшего его Джеймса.

Стив больно прижал Баки к себе - тяжелого, мокрого от пота, расслабленного.  
\- Награда за прошлые жизни, - тихо засмеялся Баки, отвечая на незаданный вопрос, вытянулся рядом, - или расплата…

Стив дышал горячим запахом его тела, слушая успокаивающееся дыхание, легко гладил большим пальцем шелковистый выпуклый шрам на его запястье, и впервые за два последних года ему было спокойно.

Прежде, чем уснуть, Джеймс взял его за руку.

#### ****

Одетый Стив долго стоял у кровати, глядя на обнаженного Джеймса, раскинувшего стройные руки на пестрой от высохших пятен простыне.

Стиву хотелось поцеловать его, но он побоялся разбудить тихо сопящего Баки.

Джеймс приоткрыл светлые глаза, едва за Стивом закрылась дверь.

Солнечно улыбнулся, прижимая к груди его подушку.

Все, наконец, станет так, как должно было быть изначально.

Все наладится.

Он не знал, вновь засыпая, что эту фразу ему придется повторять, как молитву, бессчетное количество раз в ближайшие годы.

Повторять до тех пор, пока он сам в нее не поверит.


	32. Chapter 32

### Июнь 2017 – Июль 2017 (19 лет) 

####  _Tenebrae*_

Они планировали съездить в конце лета в Германию.

Провести пару недель вместе, впятером: погулять по тихо ветшающим, полным тайн и крикливых китайских туристов замкам, мощеным выпуклыми скользкими булыжниками улочкам. Попробовать вино в туманных долинах Рейна и умножить воспоминания, оседающие прозрачной дымкой на дне памяти.

Мэтт, отучившись год в Чикагском университете на юриста, как Пегги, думал потом остаться в Европе еще на месяц: понять, чего он хочет на самом деле, прислушаться к себе среди незнакомых пейзажей другой страны…

Стив вспомнил обо всем этом сразу, войдя вечером к себе домой: громкий звук работающего телевизора настиг его у порога, и по радостным поздравительным выкрикам Стив опознал запись девятого дня рождения сына – тогда был батут в виде крепости, картонные шлемы и разбитый настенный светильник.

Стив до вчерашнего дня, все последние два года, играл с женой в странные прятки, не признаваясь себе в этом: старался украдкой выпить кофе, незамеченным; уснуть раньше, едва не на цыпочках прокрадываясь в супружескую спальню; с облегчением, получив отсрочку, сбегал в рабочие будни.

Сейчас они поменялись местами.

Он медленно шел на звук включенной записи, машинально узнавая в пестром гомоне детских голосов голос сына, звонкий заливистый смех двухлетней Сары.

Баки не смог быть в тот раз: Стив не помнил – почему…Но была Кэрол с младшей дочерью…

Он едва удерживал себя, чтобы не побежать, не найти эту кричащую технику и не выключить, наконец, звук, в котором начал улавливаться странный ритм.

Шаг, шаг, шаг.

_Раз, два, три, четыре, пять…Пегги, я иду искать…_

Стив нашел ее в столовой и в первый момент подумал, что она никуда не уходила после вчерашнего разговора: со стола ничего не было убрано, на Маргарет было то же самое платье, в котором она была накануне.

Пегги внимательно смотрела в огромный экран, на девятилетнего сына: он весело лупил мечом из пенопласта по щиту, прикрывающему живот смеющегося Стива.

\- Привет, милый, - спокойно сказала Маргарет, на мгновение отвлекаясь от записи, – ты рано.

\- Перенесли переговоры с Китаем, - ответил Стив машинально. – Дети дома?

\- О, конечно, - Пегги улыбнулась. – Теперь они дома.

Стиву позже показалось, что он понял все сразу – еще до того, как вошел в гостиную, где его ждали мертвые тела его старших детей.

Запах – неуловимый божественный аромат таинственного процесса перехода, улавливаемый на клеточном уровне - встретил его у дверей, заставляя замедлиться сердце…перед тем, как толкнуть его в сжавшиеся от ужаса ребра.

Стив смотрел на сына и дочь и не мог пошевелиться, парализованный тем, что сознание отказывалось принимать, до последнего умоляя об отсрочке, до последнего пытаясь спрятаться за десятками вопросов: «почему они спят в гостиной вечером…почему у Сары на подбородке следы рвоты…почему Пегги не разбудила их – мы же опоздаем к Харви…»

Спустя много дней он нашел в отчете патологоанатома ответ на вопрос, почему его дети уснули мертвым сном: доверчиво приняли из материнских рук сонное зелье – перемешанный с шампанским беллатал. Стив даже не догадывался, что Маргарет не могла спать без снотворного…

Беззвучно заплакавший Стив, с разъедаемыми нарастающим ужасом внутренностями, неподвижно, несколько долгих минут, стоял посреди светлой просторной гостиной – храме Тишины, успевая заметить восковую бледность лица Мэтта, развязавшийся шнурок на белой кроссовке дочери…прежде чем, заледеневший от шока, начал слышать то, что говорила ему Маргарет, вошедшая следом за ним, прежде чем понял, что надо что-то делать…позвонить…

Проверить пульс, дотрагиваясь до ледяной кожи двух неподвижных манекенов, выглядевших как его дети ( _как сильно тебе больно, Стив?_ ); набрать какой-то номер, назвать адрес, рассказать, что случилось – что случилось!! ( _теперь ты понимаешь_ ); сохраняя спокойствие ( _ты всегда будешь нести это в себе, Стив_ ), снова проверить пульс ( _они мертвы, Стив, твои дети мертвы_ ); вызвать скорую, полицию ( _ты сможешь жить с этим?_ ); позвонить Кэрол ( _их убил ты, Стив_ ).

Маргарет села в кресло и замолчала, замолчала, наконец, замолчала, не мигая смотря в распахнутое в небо окно, после того, как Стив – захлебывающийся горем, как кровотечением - произнес в трубку еле слышно:

\- Кэрол… У меня ужасные новости. Мэтт и Сара…их больше нет, Кэрол…

К моменту приезда неотложки Маргарет уже не было – так же, как ее старших детей. В гостиной сидела пустая оболочка с мертвыми глазами цвета застывшего янтаря.

#### ****

Когда Мэтту исполнился год, он заболел.

Тщедушное тельце тающего мальчика тряслось от озноба, он тяжело дышал, не в состоянии плакать, закатывал огромные, помутневшие от дикой, ничем не сбиваемой температуры глаза и открывал крошечный ротишко, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

Державший сына на руках Стив вел бесконечный разговор с Богом, клялся всем, что у него было, просил забрать у него все, все, только бы сын поправился.

Только бы он выжил, снова начал улыбаться отцу и смешно и непонятно рассказывать что-то.

Спустя самые страшные в жизни Стива часы, врач ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и велел ехать с женой домой, отдыхать.

Мэтт поправился…

\- Я не знаю, что мне предложить Ему взамен _сейчас_ , - спокойно сказал бледный как мел Стив, рассматривая прозрачно-восковое лицо своего старшего сына. – Есть ли у меня хоть что-то, что может заинтересовать Его…

Стив наклонился, поправил съехавший бутон розы.

\- Сара жалела цветы… - сосредоточенный Стив подошел к гробу дочери – Белоснежки, не успевшей встретить своего принца, чей поцелуй ее уже никогда не разбудит. – Она бы не разрешила сделать столько букетов… Ей нравились _живые_ цветы…

Баки проглотил комок в горле.

До начала прощания еще было время. Только они вдвоем стояли сейчас возле тел Мэтта и Сары.

У дверей в зал служащий поправлял таблички.

\- Они… - Стив замолчал, закрыв глаза. - Я все думаю о том, как часто меня не было вечерами дома, чтобы поцеловать их на ночь…И уже не успеть. Ничего не успеть…

Джеймс стоял рядом, не делая попытки прикоснуться к нему. Стоял близко – так, чтобы Стив мог почувствовать его.

Баки было отчаянно грустно.

Это была зимняя грусть, пронизанная ледяным дождем, тяжелая, как жирные плотные комья кладбищенской земли: преодолевая себя, Баки утром съездил на кладбище – удостовериться, что все готово.

Со Стивом в это время остался приехавший Брок – единственный, кто мог трезво мыслить.

Именно они с Дэвидом решали все вопросы, связанные с церемонией прощания и погребения. Брок общался с полицией, говорил Стиву, что нужно делать, узнавал новости о состоянии Харви – шестидесятивосьмилетнего, узнавшего о случившемся Картера парализовало на месте. И его шансы пережить похороны внуков стремительно падали.

Баки не понимал, как это все возможно. Не понимал, почему он не может проснуться солнечным поздним утром на разворошенной, сладко пахнущей сексом кровати, уже забывая этот кошмар, стирая слезы – его ледяные следы – со слипшихся ресниц…

\- Стив, - тихо позвал Джеймс неподвижно стоявшего перед гробами Стива, - все собираются. Идем – тебе нужно быть там. Встречать…

Стив, помедлив, пошел к дверям, не взглянув на него.

#### ****

\- Ты нужен Бекке, Стив.

Джеймс так часто повторял это, что его уже тошнило.

«Ты, блядь, нужен мне! – хотелось ему крикнуть. – И я не знаю, _не знаю_ , как теперь быть! _Ты_ должен сказать мне. _Ты_ всегда все знаешь! Что мне сделать!»

Стив – неумытый, опухший от бессонницы и алкоголя - смотрел в окно.

Баки неизменно, на протяжение последних двадцати дней, заставал его на этом самом месте – в столовой, за усыпанным высыхающими лепестками, столом. Собирать чернеющие кровавые лепестки Стив не разрешал.

\- Посмотри на меня, посмотри! – Джеймс торопливо подошел, обхватил колючие щеки Стива, заставляя поднять воспаленные, налитые кровью глаза. – Мы уедем завтра.

Стив молчал, смотрел на него пустым взглядом.

\- Ты и я, - переведя дыхание, сказал ему Джеймс, - вдвоем. На машине. Выезжаем рано утром.

Сжимая осунувшееся лицо Стива, Баки ощущал под пальцами колючую многодневную щетину. От Стива пахло застарелым запахом виски и потом, перебродившим густым запахом немытого тела.

Джеймс, не удержавшись, уткнулся носом ему в шею, провел по коже, до уха, глубоко вдыхая, без малейшего сексуального подтекста – в робкой надежде обрести под ногами почву.

\- Блядь, - дрожь в голосе спрятать не получилось, - почему все так…

Стив отодвинулся от него, встал со стула.

\- Куда, - глухо спросил он, отходя к окну.

\- Скажу завтра, - Джеймс потер глаза.

\- Я не поеду.

Баки прикусил губу.

\- Ради Бекки, - сказал он упавшим голосом, - если не ради меня… Пожалуйста, доверься мне…

Стив закрыл глаза, чувствуя жжение под сухими веками: он не смог заплакать ни на похоронах своих детей, ни на похоронах тестя неделей позже, ни в палате для буйнопомешанных, где по-прежнему держали Пегги.

\- Уходи.

\- Нет!

Стив смотрел в ослепительно чистое июльское небо.

\- Я все сломал, - сказал он тихо, - это я убил своих детей… Спаси себя, если еще не поздно. Спаси себя от меня…

Баки упал на стул, обхватив голову руками.

\- Мне тоже хреново, Стив, - шепотом выговорил он, - и я не знаю, как можно дальше быть в этом…я только знаю, что хочу пройти это все с тобой…я сойду с ума, если ничего не сделать…Пожалуйста, поедем со мной. Пожалуйста…

Стив подошел к разделочному столу, уставленному пустыми бутылками из-под виски, нашел недопитую и сделал несколько больших глотков из горла.

\- Нет, - сказал он, - уходи.

Баки неверяще смотрел на его широкую спину, обтянутую старой футболкой.

\- Стив, - тихо позвал он, подбирая слова, - ты должен, наконец, понять: Мэтт и Сара… _их больше нет._ Есть ты, Бекка…и я.

Стив замер, уставившись в одну точку.

И в следующую секунду, хрипло закричав, швырнул бутылку в экран телевизора на стене: осколки, брызги янтарной жидкости разлетелись черным дождем – Баки зажмурился от неожиданности, закрыв руками голову.

Когда открыл глаза – Стив беззвучно плакал, упираясь лбом в стену и вздрагивая всем телом.

Баки ни разу не видел его плачущим: он оторопел от этого.

В нем росли страх, недоумение, жалость к нему – мужчине, чью жизнь переломала любовь, о которой так много пишут, о которой снимают фильмы, которую пытаются разглядеть, перебрав на вечеринке, в профиле симпатичного незнакомца.

Незнакомки…

\- Вот _это_ ты хочешь, - осипшим от слез голосом спросил Стив, ткнув себя в грудь, - здесь пусто…

\- Да, - сказал Баки, зажав пальцами непростительно дрожащую губу. – Стив, я… _пожалуйста…_

Он неловко подошел к нему сзади, обнял, упираясь лбом в обтянутую тонким хлопком спину.

Сквозь густой запах Стива – многодневный концентрат, который Баки вдыхал всеми легкими - пробивался мертвый пыльный запах горя, отравлявший теплую яркость живого тела.

Джеймс закрыл глаза.

\- А потом…если ты скажешь…я уеду, - очень тихо продолжил он, - и ты больше обо мне не услышишь…

Стив вздохнул.

Он вспомнил оказавшийся предупреждением давний сон, в котором плыл с новорожденной малышкой в солнечной зелени теплой воды, чувствуя легкие прикосновения рук и ног плывущего над собой Баки, и хотел найти своего сына, найти Мэтта…

Еле ощутимо Стив коснулся холодных, стиснувших футболку на его животе, пальцев Баки, погладил их.

\- Потом ты уедешь, - глухо повторил Стив.

Баки вздрогнул всем телом, крепче его обнимая.

\- Я…обещаю.

\- Согласен, - Стив высвободился из его рук и ушел к себе, плотно закрыв дверь.

#####  _Запись в личном дневнике врача-психиатра Ph.D. Дж.Ф.Стюарта от 20 марта 2019 г_

_Не думал, что моя последняя запись по делу Маргарет Картер-Роджерс окажется пророческой: действительно пути Господни неисповедимы.  
С этого года я – заместитель заведующего психиатрическим отделением в Институте Джона Хопкинса, где все еще находится миссис Роджерс.  
Про себя я называю ее теперь Медеей**.  
Джоанна увлеклась греческой мифологией и напомнила мне этот миф: миф о мстительной колхидской колдунье, пожертвовавшей всем ради любви к предводителю аргонавтов и так страшно отомстившей ему, когда он ее бросил…***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мрак (лат)  
> **Поэтому название текста "М". Здесь много вариантов, но изначально виделось, как первая буква от имен «Медея / Маргарет».  
> ***https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Медея


	33. Chapter 33

### Август 2017 - Ноябрь 2017 (19 лет) 

Стив ни о чем не спрашивал.

Ему было все равно: под раздавившей его свинцовой плитой едва ощущался слабый упрямый пульс.

Если Джеймс хотел закончить все так, то эту малость Стив мог ему дать – путешествие в никуда. Несколько недель ничего не меняли.

Они выехали из раскаленного Чикаго по хайвею имени Дуайта Д.Эйзенхауэра 28 июля 2017 года.

За рулем внедорожника был Джеймс.

Рассматривая выцветшие дорожные щиты и белое небо, высохшее без дождя, Стив неожиданно уснул на заднем сиденье, успев вспомнить пожухлый от жары газон на кладбище, где он навсегда оставил Мэтта и Сару.

Многодневная диета из алкоголя и успокоительных, наконец, дала результаты - он спал весь день, не просыпаясь даже во время коротких остановок.

Очнулся – толчком – ночью: затекшая шея болела, голова – по ощущениям – была набита грязным песком. Не сразу понял, где он.

Потом встретил взгляд Баки и вспомнил…

Джеймс сидел на переднем сиденье, смотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Заночуем здесь, - тихо сказал он, кивая на вывеску придорожного мотеля.

Стив промолчал, потер шею.

\- Разные номера, - хрипло велел он в спину выходящему из машины Баки.

Джеймс чуть споткнулся.

\- Как скажешь.

Промокший от пота Стив посидел в машине, тяжело выбрался на улицу: пахло жареной картошкой и – сладковато – отбросами.

Он равнодушно покрутил головой, нашел взглядом мусорные ящики со съехавшей крышкой – в одном из них копошился кто-то размером с койота.

Было одуряюще жарко. Стив вытер пот со лба. Ночь не принесла ни прохлады, ни облегчения. Он вытащил рюкзак и пошел к мигающей красными вспышками вывеске.

По шоссе проносились машины. Стив замедлил шаги, обернувшись: на мгновение подумал, что все может закончиться прямо сейчас – двадцать шагов до хайвея и даже хоронить будет нечего. Его размажет под многотонными колесами: кости, мышцы, кровь вотрет в тягучий от жары асфальт…

\- Не спросишь, куда мы едем? – Баки неслышно подошел сзади. Протягивал ему ключи, так внимательно рассматривая череду проносящихся машин, словно понял, о чем думал Стив.

\- Мне все равно, - Стив взял ключи и пошел искать номер.

\- Номера соседние, - с проступившей в голосе обидой сказал ему вслед Баки, - я могу поменять.

\- Как хочешь.

Стив зашел в душную, полную застоявшегося теплого воздуха комнату, кинул рюкзак на кровать, с запоздавшей тревогой прислушиваясь к стеклянному дребезжанию.

Осмотрел пестрые обои, темное дешевое покрывало на кровати и спокойно вытащил из рюкзака не пострадавшую бутылку виски.

У него впереди была двадцать пятая судная ночь. И проживать ее на трезвую голову он был определенно не готов.

#### ****

Стив смотрел на черную выжженную землю с остовами каких-то построек, разваливающимися остатками не догоревших стволов – бескрайнее пепелище. Мертвые обгоревшие деревья на фоне высокого бледно-голубого раскаленного неба.

Пожары 2016 года в измученной засухой Калифорнии.

До следующих – тех, что уничтожат сотни жизней и тысячи домов - оставалось два месяца.

\- Ты мне это хотел показать, - тихо спросил Стив, ощущая что-то наподобие далекой злости – глухо, как сквозь сон.

\- И это тоже.

\- Джеймс, зачем…

\- Просто смотри, - перебил его Баки, не отводя взгляд от далекого, черного горизонта.

Вытирая пот со лба, Стив смотрел на бесплодную равнину – убитую огнем, как химиотерапией – пока не заслезились глаза от напряжения и непереносимого контраста мертвой земли и светлого неба.

Молча Стив развернулся и пошел в машину, оставив Джеймса одного среди бескрайней черноты.

Стиву надо было выпить.

#### ****

Во время переездов они молчали.

В августе Баки привез их в Аризону, в Неваду, в Техас, где Стив ходил за ним по призрачным улицам переставших существовать городов: граница Каса-Гранде, Риолит, Гленрио...

Ходил, не слыша шагов идущего впереди Баки, не слыша ничего внутри и вокруг, кроме тоскливого шума ветра в опустевших, рассыпающихся от времени зданиях…

Стив запомнил редкие звонки Дэвида, который говорил с ним только о работе – коротко, по сути, не спрашивая, как он и когда планирует возвращаться.

Запомнил звонки Кэрол – «Бекка в порядке, скучает по тебе и…маме». Запомнил несколько навеянных алкоголем душных снов, во время которых он так кричал, что это услышал Джеймс и прибежал к нему, едва не выломав двери - сонный и испуганный.

Запомнил бесконечную череду дней, через которую его вел молчаливый, сосредоточенный Баки: разбитые окна, разрушенные стихиями города, сожженные жизни, утонувшие в исполинских волнах судьбы…

В сентябре они несколько дней провели в Луизиане, изучая сочащийся черной водой путь ураганов.

В Кэмероне встретили надрывно плачущую молодую женщину рядом с развалинами дома.

На похоронах детей Стива было так тихо: только еле слышные всхлипывания Кэрол, больше похожие на вздохи, нарушали давящую, полную перешептываний, тишину…

Стив, чувствуя тяжесть в груди и горле, с болезненным любопытством смотрел на причитающую смуглую женщину в расшитых джинсах и эспадрильях.

Баки подошел к ней – Стив не успел его остановить и не стал ждать, чем закончится разговор Джеймса с темноволосой, похожей на испанку, женщиной.

\- Она из Айдахо, - сказал Баки, вернувшись в машину, - здесь была у сестры. С сыном. Выжила она одна. Ее сын и семья сестры погибли в наводнении…

Стив закрыл глаза.

Баки какое-то время сидел молча, смотря в окно, прежде чем завести машину.

Несколько ночей подряд, во время краткого сна, Стив видел воющую от горя женщину с растрепавшимися косами…

#### ****

К концу второго месяца переездов Баки начал потихоньку сходить с ума: от скорби, которую ему не с кем было разделить, от молчания, от того, как сильно изменился Стив.

От его недоступности.

Брок в каждом разговоре советовал ему вернуться обратно.

\- Ты больше ничего не можешь сделать, упрямый ты засранец, - увещевал он племянника, - подумай о себе.

Баки и думал.

Он был собой рядом со Стивом.

Все еще был.

Джеймс до сих пор – так же, как Стив – не осознавал до конца все, что случилось.

Душный сладкий цветочный запах, прячущий внутри едкую химическую изнанку, преследовал его, куда бы он ни шел.

Баки просыпался среди ночи – один в номере – и не мог уснуть, понимая, что Стив за стеной не спит тоже: опустошает очередную бутылку и смотрит в окно.

Или в стену.

Или сидит, закрыв тусклые от слез синие глаза.

Баки мучался от тоски, вины и…желания. Тело хотело Стива. Просило Стива. Быть столько времени рядом, чувствовать холодок в позвоночнике от вида его губ, шеи в расстегнутом вороте рубашки, вдыхать его запах … и не иметь возможности прикоснуться к нему…

Невыносимо.

Лежа по ночам поверх нагревающейся простыни, Джеймс вспоминал все, что рассказывали ему в воскресной школе, куда Брок таскал его до четвертого класса, и понимал, что попадет в ад за свои мысли.

Он старался думать только об ужасной трагедии, но вместо этого вязкая сладость, заполнявшая вены, возвращала воспоминания об их единственной за два года ночи.

Закрывающий глаза Баки чувствовал на себе руки Стива, его горячее дыхание на коже… Чувствовал, как неотвратимо твердеет равнодушное тело, наполняется жизнью.

Желание выгибало его в темноте: закусив губу, чтобы не стонать в номере с бумажными стенами, Баки торопливо облизывал пальцы, проводил скользкими ладонями по торчащим соскам, обхватывал, едва не плача от возбуждения, живущий сам по себе вставший член, резко дергал, сдаваясь, сжимал влажную открывшуюся головку, подкидывая бедра от прошивающего насквозь наслаждения, широко разводил колени, предлагаясь, открывая себе…пустоте.

Ему хватало нескольких движений, подогретых фантазиями о Стиве, горячо, туго заполняющем жадно сжимавшееся тело. Баки хотел тяжести Стива, укрывшей, прижавшей, остановившей собой его, одиноко бьющегося в оргазме…

Джеймс кончал, стиснув зубы, чувствуя стыдное мгновенное облегчение, дикую тоску по Стиву, гнев на Маргарет, гнев на Мэтта, Сару, ушедших так внезапно, неотвратимо. И немедленно проваливался в раскаяние, остывающее слезами вины на пламенеющих щеках, прятал лицо в подушку в тоскливой надежде спрятаться от себя, спрятаться от всего.

Он не знал, насколько еще его хватит…

\- Зачем ты это делаешь, - спросил Стив, когда они выбирались из очередных обломков чьей-то жизни.

Баки остановился, попил воды из бутылки.

\- Больно не тебе одному, - наконец, сказал он очень тихо, - бесполезно искать виноватых, Стив. Оглянись - ураган не различает, хороший ты или плохой….

Стив пошел вперед, не дослушав.

\- Ты не знаешь, когда ударит в следующий раз! – отчаянно крикнул ему в спину Баки. – Живи, пока _ты_ жив!

Стив сел в машину, захлопнув дверь.

#### ****

Теперь Стив закрывал глаза и видел бесконечную череду жертвенных алтарей – разрушенные дома, разрушенные жизни, два светлых надгробия, вывороченные пласты каменистой почвы, зияющие дыры там, где раньше были школы, детские сады; одинокую женскую сандалию под завалами дома, заброшенные вокзалы, оплетенные вездесущим плющом, высокими окнами напоминающие госпиталь с привязанной к кровати живой куклой с лицом его жены, потрескавшийся асфальт на призрачных шоссе, исчезнувших со всех карт, выбитые стекла заколоченных домов, золотистые столбы пыли в уцелевшей церкви в Северной Каролине – сам воздух в ней был пропитан болью и запахами трав.

В церкви Стив нашел разбухшую от влаги книгу, с вылинявшей обложкой, которую зачем-то взял с собой.

Он стал читать ее – испещренную выцветшими пометками - на ночь. Вместо того, чтобы открывать очередную бутылку виски, он читал странный текст о странном человеке – апостоле Павле, убивавшем христиан и услышавшем на пути в Дамаск Бога…Обреченном с той самой дороги, ведущей в Дамаск, нести тяжесть Бога в своем сердце, делиться ей – этой благословенной тяжестью – с языческими племенами…

Стив читал о нем каждую ночь.

Через неделю он знал наизусть каждую строчку.

И продолжал читать, перелистывая грязные, заскорузлые от дождя и солнца страницы...

#### ****

В начале ноября Баки не выдержал: в очередном безликом мотеле нашелся только один номер с двумя кроватями.

Вернувшийся от администратора Джеймс виновато постучал в дверь, чтобы сказать это.

Стив равнодушно пожал широкими печами, отвечая в телефоне на сообщения Дэвида.

\- _Мне_ пора возвращаться, - сухо сказал он Баки, - я достаточно времени потратил на твою…просьбу. Завтра я еду обратно.

Стив обошел его – застывшего - направляясь в ванную.

\- Я могу спать в машине, - растерянно предложил Джеймс.

\- Мне все равно.

Это были первые фразы, которыми они обменялись за день.

Баки отшвырнул сумку.

\- Это _я_ виноват в том, что случилось! – мучительно выкрикнул он, закрывая глаза ладонями. – Я виноват! _Я_! Если бы я не приехал, они были бы живы!

Стив остановился, внезапно ослабев настолько, что все потемнело перед глазами, кроме яркого воспоминания о шраме на руке Джеймса.

\- А ты… - смог спросить он.

Баки отвернулся: у него не осталось сил, чтобы продолжать эту затею – ему было только девятнадцать.

Он много знал о жизни в свои девятнадцать.

Он ничего не знал.

Стив в каком-то оцепенении смотрел на его вздрагивающие плечи.

Стив не мог сейчас думать еще и о том, как он подвел Джеймса.

Снова.

Он переводил взгляд с влажных прядей волос на шее Баки на его напряженную спину и ощущал, как уходили секунды: все меньше времени оставалось для того, чтобы он что-то сделал – Стив не понимал, что ему нужно сделать.

Тело вспомнило быстрее: он неуверенно подошел и обхватил плачущего Джеймса сзади, чуть покачнувшись от силы, с которой Баки вжался в него.

\- Прости меня, - повторял Джеймс, прижимаясь спиной к груди Стива.

Стив долго стоял с закрытыми глазами, обнимая, поддерживая собой горячего Баки, пока он не перестал вздрагивать.

\- Больше никогда, - тяжело сказал Стив, чуть касаясь губами темных прядей, - не смей брать на себя мою вину…

#### ****

Джеймс попросил его остановиться еще один раз.

Последний.

Флорида была конечным пунктом странного маршрута, придуманного для них отчаявшимся Баки.

Стив широко открытыми глазами смотрел на вывороченную в бесконечных родовых муках землю, исторгнувшую из себя корни поваленных деревьев, бетонные опоры линии электропередач. Внутренняя боль утихала перед масштабностью предстающего глазам разрушения, словно, наконец, он достиг того самого адского равновесия, когда глубина взрывных воронок внутри сравнялась с хаосом окружающего.

\- Черт возьми, - потрясенно сказал сзади Джеймс, выйдя из машины в тишину сумерек.

Его тихий низкий голос внезапно отозвался в Стиве, как вздох в полом церковном колоколе: вибрации, нарастая, распространялись по напрягшемуся телу.

Стив медленно обернулся к нему – удивленно, благоговейно рассматривающему последствия стихии, вытирающему вспотевший гладкий лоб тыльной стороной кисти.

Баки почувствовал взгляд Стива.

\- Что? – спросил он шепотом.

Стив шагнул к нему, потянул его на себя, нашел губами приоткрытые обветренные губы – в первый раз с того последнего утра в чикагском отеле пять месяцев назад – и замер, прижавшись к нему.

Джеймс отстранился, заглядывая в глаза Стива.

\- Стив? – позвал он, удерживая его руки на себе.

Стив сжал его плечи и снова больно поцеловал в губы.

Джеймс вздрогнул, но не издал ни звука, уже охваченный той же жаждой.

Он застонал позже, ощутив, наконец, болезненный пульс растяжения от долгожданного горячего движения упругого члена внутри себя, пока закрывший глаза Стив брал его, толкнув к машине. Брал неистово, чувствуя жар жизни распростертого под ним тела, его тепло, силу, слышал громкие стоны подающегося навстречу Джеймса.

И все плыло вокруг, размываясь пепельными потеками: живая влага поверх иссушенной горем земли…

Стив, с трудом отстранившись, развернул его к себе – тяжело дышавшего - прижался губами к мокрым векам, обнимая крепче, обхватывая ладонями выпуклую тяжесть обнаженных ягодиц.

\- Давай, - прошептал Джеймс, не открывая глаз, вывернулся в его руках и снова прижался к бедрам Стива ягодицами, наклоняясь вперед. – Мне…нужно…

Это было нужно им обоим.

Медленно, секунда за секундой, Стив вошел в ждущего, затаившего дыхание Джеймса, прижимая ладони к его напряженному животу.

Баки простонал, расслабляясь, сжал Стива, отогревая изнутри, отогреваясь им, потянул за собой, еле уловимо качая бедрами, качая Стива в нарастающей приливной волне горькой от боли нежности.

Джеймс выдыхал на каждое движение, прижимал к губам пальцы Стива, выгибаясь в спине – их двоих сейчас не было по отдельности. Запах влажной мертвой глины, осевший внутри Стива, наконец, исчезал... Стив, задыхаясь, ускорял толчки, уже подхваченный неотвратимостью стремительного водоворота – тугого, горячего, скользкого, остро ласкающего его обнаженное тело ритмичным сокращением уступающих мышц. Двое становились одной плотью в ждущем возвращения долгие дни извечном замкнутом пути от возрождения к возрождению…

\- Он очень тебя любил, - Баки курил и смотрел в черное небо.

Стив вынул из его пальцев сигарету, затянулся, зажимая губами влажный край, чувствуя непривычную горечь табака во рту.

\- Он был счастлив, что ты у него есть, - Джеймс вздохнул, - он мне рассказывал, как ты взял его с собой в Нью-Йорк, когда ему было десять лет, и вы два дня просидели безвылазно в Метрополитен-музее; как ты уговорил врача, и тебе разрешили остаться с ним в больнице, когда ему вырезали гланды; и про то, как в семь лет он с тобой по ночам рисовал портрет Маргарет на день матери; как он привязался к Саре – сразу…и стеснялся этого…они были счастливы… Ты…вы…дали им так много…

Стив закрыл глаза.

\- Прости…

\- Расскажи мне еще, - тихо попросил Стив, - пожалуйста, расскажи мне то, что я уже не смогу спросить у него…

Они оставались там до утра – посреди изрытой, истерзанной, измятой земли, и голосом Баки со Стивом говорил его умерший сын, плакал слезами Баки, признаваясь в том, что он не хотел уходить так рано, оплакивал всех.

Прощался с ним, с отцом, отпуская.

Прощая его за все, что они сделали и за все, что не успели…

Стив смотрел в огромные серые глаза Джеймса, меняющие цвет в зимнюю синеву глаз Мэтта, вытирал его – свои - слезы и помнил только счастье, которое принесло ему рождение сына и дочери, вспоминал, наконец без содрогания, женщину, родившую ему детей, отнявшую их, вспоминал свою прежнюю жизнь, уходящую в небытие вместе с дорогими тенями…

И за все эти месяцы, за этот странный, невозможный разговор Стив любил Джеймса, прорастая в нем целиком – в мире вне времени, которым Баки стал для него, замкнутом в извечной вселенской цикличности; в полном жизни мире, где смерть была только забытой дорогой к дому.

#####  _Запись в личном дневнике врача-психиатра Ph.D. Дж.Ф.Стюарта от 10 августа 2019 г_

_Я видел во время прошлого посещения мистера Роджерса. И видел его…спутника.  
Необычный молодой человек…  
Доктор Вернер достиг большого прогресса в лечении: большую часть времени Медея узнает персонал и навещающих ее родственников, в состоянии поддерживать разговор.  
Помрачение сознания, сопровождающееся припадками ярости, бывает нечасто, но каждый раз неожиданно.  
В последний раз – 3 августа - она впала в неистовство, повредив себе сухожилие на левой руке, когда увидела в окно сына одной из санитарок – мальчик пришел встретить мать и взял с собой свою собаку, огромного сенбернара._


	34. Chapter 34

### Июль 2019 (21 год) – ... 

\- Знаешь, - открыв глаза, сонно спросил Джеймс.

Не проснувшийся толком Стив тихо засмеялся: теперь каждое его утро начиналось так.

Баки просыпался самым первым. Будил его. Рассказывал, что ему снилось или о чем он подумал, просыпаясь… А потом просыпалась Бекка.

\- Пока не знаю, - Стив, повернувшись, не спеша целовал Джеймсу теплую грудь и плечи.

\- У меня есть ты, - задумчиво говорил ему Баки, смотря в высокий потолок прохладной спальни, уже поеживаясь от нарастающего внутри сладкого напряжения, - и Бекка… И теперь еще младший Брок… И…если не думать о… _обо всем_ , то я так счастлив…

Он вывернулся из-под Стива, навалился сверху.

\- Я понял, что счастье – такое, Стив, - серьезно сказал Баки, заглядывая ему в глаза, - у него всегда есть цена. За настоящее счастье надо платить… Иначе будет книжка Бекки, где радуга и розовый пони мистер Пинки… А я хочу жить с тобой в реальности. Понимаешь?

Не давая Стиву ответить, Баки его жадно, долго поцеловал – горячий и неумытый. Стив задохнулся от острого возбуждения, больно сдавил Джеймса в объятиях.

Баки хмыкнул, почувствовав его твердость голым бедром.

\- Я тебе про то, что готов кричать с крыши, как я счастлив, - с укоризной сказал он, сверкая ямочкой на щеке, - вместе со всеми окрестными котами…а ты…про прозу жизни…

Растворяясь в тепле губ Джеймса, Стив успел подумать, что никогда… и перестал понимать, кто он – переплетение набухших вен, дрожащих от ласки горячего языка Баки; перегорающие от наслаждения галактики нервных узлов; хрипенье и стоны от медленной казни…

Он позволял Баки все – быть с ним, быть в нем: брать поддавшееся тело, шелковым капканом охватывающее дрожавшего от удовольствия, глубоко двигающегося Джеймса.

И прямо сейчас можно было не думать, не думать про то, какой ценой достался ему тихо стонущий, темноволосый Баки с зажмуренными глазами, похожий на все картины Возрождения сразу…

Реальность, о которой говорил истекающий в него наслаждением Джеймс, можно было выбирать.

Стив выбрал.

И кому судить о том, правильно ли он сделал…

#### ****

Стив задал Джеймсу _тот самый_ вопрос в день рождения дочери: Ребекке исполнилось три года. Поймал его в кухне, где Баки заканчивал втыкать свечки в праздничный торт.

Джеймс, в ярком картонном колпачке, постоянно съезжавшем с густых кудрей, долго изучал изогнутое петлей Мебиуса кольцо на темном бархате, поджав измазанные шоколадом губы.

У Стива что-то тонко дрожало внутри, когда он смотрел на эти шоколадные следы на пухлых губах молодого мужчины, в которого незаметно превратился его Баки.

\- Все равно не получится сделать из меня честную девушку, – тихо сказал тот, с любопытством вертя в пальцах тяжелый крученый ободок из розового золота – Джеймс, как никто, знал, что это значило для Стива. – И никакой гравировки? Ну, там «навечно твой» или «С+Б»?

Стив удержал улыбку.

\- Формы тебе не достаточно?

Баки радостно засмеялся.

\- Китча много не бывает.

Стив стал серьезным.

\- Примеришь?

\- Если примерю, я его не сниму, Стив, - предупредил Баки, помолчав, - ты все…обдумал?

Стив молча кивнул, не доверяя голосу.

\- Тогда - на, - Джеймс протянул ему на раскрытой ладони матово поблескивающее кольцо.

Стив взял кольцо, поцеловал Баки в середину ладони и надел ему на безымянный палец легко скользнувший ободок.

\- А ты? – Джеймс смотрел на руку Стива, на обручальное кольцо, которое Стив носил больше двадцати лет.

\- И я… - он, помедлив, достал из кармана вторую коробочку, отдал ее Баки. Джеймс, закусив испачканную шоколадом губу, стянул с пальца Стива простой золотой ободок - символ исчезнувшей жизни. Мгновение смотрел на обнажившуюся тонкую полоску светлой кожи и надел другое – _свое_ \- кольцо.

\- И все? – недоверчиво спросил Джеймс, рассматривая его на руке Стива. – Вот так…просто?

\- Да, - Стив сглотнул комок в горле, - я…забыл, как это делается. Я не подумал, прости…Как ты хочешь?

\- Я не знаю, - Баки его обнял, тихо сбивчиво зашептал, - ныне и присно, и во веки веков, да? В радости и в горе…Только так…

Стив ткнулся лбом в тонкий кашемировый свитер Баки, спрятал лицо на его плече: радость, неловкость, печаль, любовь, возбуждение – все кружилось, как сверкающие хлопья снега в стеклянном новогоднем шаре Ребекки.

\- К нотариусу съездим на следующей неделе, - хрипло сказал Стив, – с документами будет много возни, учитывая, что я официально женат…

Стив неожиданно вспомнил, как Баки заглянул к нему в офис днем раньше – выпал шанс пообедать вместе, и как Стив торопливо шел по стеклянному коридору, замирая от радостного понимания, что сейчас увидит его.

И увидел: чуть облокотившись о стойку, Баки смеялся над чем-то с секретарем - выкрашенная в черный цвет молодая женщина оценивающе смотрела на Джеймса, призывно улыбаясь.

Стив замедлил шаги, рассматривая длинные ноги своего любовника, его круглую твердую задницу в узких джинсах и тоскливо подумал про не в меру заинтересовавшуюся секретаршу («Энни» было написано на бейдже): «Уволю сегодня же к чертовой матери».

\- Джеймс, - сухо сказал он, подходя, - у меня мало времени. Идем.

Игнорируя мгновенно переключившуюся на него секретаршу – _Энни_ – Стив пошел к лифту, машинально улыбнулся, заходя в него и здороваясь с сотрудниками.

Баки наклонился к его уху и еле слышно произнес:

\- Ты так скомандовал – у меня встал.

Стив, выдохнув, скосил глаза на стоявших в отдалении двух мужчин, которых черт дернул спускаться на парковку именно сейчас. Перевел взгляд на Баки, прижимавшего к животу куртку.

\- Хочу тебя, - беззвучно прошептал Джеймс, - здесь…

И уже в машине, после того, как застегнул еле дышавшему Стиву брюки, Баки, смеясь, признался:

\- У твоего секретаря на ресепшене сын – ровесник Бекки, она посоветовала мне хорошее агентство по организации детских праздников…

Стиву _сейчас_ особенно неловко было вспоминать свою глупую ревность и то, чем все закончилось на подземной парковке.

\- Я даже твою фамилию хочу взять, - Джеймс потерся носом о его седеющий висок, - и мне очень понравилось кольцо, кстати. Сам выбирал?

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Мистер Роджерс, - сказала няня, останавливаясь на пороге в нерешительности, - Ребекка зовет...

\- Баааки! – звонко кричала именинница.

\- Прости, - сказал Баки, быстро поцеловав Стива шоколадным поцелуем, - меня зовет любимая девушка.

Стив, облизывая сладкие губы, остался в кухне рядом с тортом, старательно украшенным малиной.

Взял лопаточку, брошенную Джеймсом, аккуратно подмазал крем, закончил расставлять свечи-бабочки.

Баки испек торт сам – огромный и вкусный: Стив попробовал бисквитный обрезок.

Он задумчиво смотрел на торт, вспоминая, как Пегги каждый год пекла их на дни рождения Мэтта и Сары… И Баки.

Он всегда говорил, что домашний торт вкуснее любого покупного.

Стив прикрыл глаза рукой, улыбаясь сквозь набежавшие слезы.

В нем, в Бекке так много было от Маргарет, так много было от прежней жизни Стива, что он бы, наверное, давно сошел с ума, разделив с женой ее одиночное заточение в прохладном сумраке безумия, если бы не спасительное тепло Джеймса, новая – только их – жизнь, которая с каждым днем становилась чуть ярче выцветающих в сепию воспоминаний.

Стив вытер глаза салфеткой.

\- Стив, - раскрасневшийся Баки с криво нарисованными кошачьими усами и носом заглянул в кухню, - меня сейчас съедят вместо торта. Спасай!

\- Джииим! – радостно звали детские голоса в отдалении. – Джимджимджим!

Стив улыбнулся.

У них троих будут новые воспоминания.

Чтобы хватало сил помнить…

#### ****

Стив смотрел, не мигая, на похудевшую жену. Маргарет выглядела до ужаса нормально: в шелковой кремовой пижаме, видневшейся из-под длинного халата, с заплетенными в аккуратную толстую косу темными волосами.

Стив знал, что у нее был приступ накануне, и она только недавно проснулась, отойдя от действия нейролептиков, но не захотела отменять его визит.

Он тихо рассказывал ей про Ребекку, открывал фотографии в телефоне, заранее отобрав те, на которых не было Баки: темноглазая улыбчивая девочка ела торт, показывала камере заляпанные красками ладошки (Баки с ней в тот раз изрисовал все плитки в ванной, и Стив долго извинялся перед пожилой домработницей, помогая ей отмывать радужные потеки), сосредоточенно держала за ухо пузатенького щенка таксы – Джеймс притащил его незадолго до дня рождения Бекки, и они даже имя ему придумать не успели…

Пегги молча, задумчиво гладила экран пальцами, рассматривая застывшие моменты жизни ее младшей дочери, которой суждено было расти без матери.

Маргарет почти ничего не говорила во время визитов мужа – лишь иногда произносила его имя.

Стив до сих пор не знал, понимает ли, помнит ли жена обо всем, что случилось с ними. И не знал, какой вариант был страшнее.

\- Я думаю, что скоро тебе разрешат с ней увидеться, - Стив надеялся, что так и будет. Надеялся, что Маргарет рано или поздно сможет вернуться к подобию _нормальной_ жизни.

\- Мистер Роджерс, - сиделка посмотрела на часы, - достаточно. Ей нужно отдыхать.

Как всегда, Стив испытал смешанные чувства: облегчение от того, что можно уйти, и колючую вину – он снова бросал здесь Пегги. То, что от нее осталось…

\- Я приду на следующей неделе, - тихо сказал Стив, целуя жену в лоб, - постарайся ни о чем не беспокоиться. Отдыхай.

\- Стив, - услышал он тихий голос Маргарет.

Стив торопливо вернулся от дверей.

\- Я здесь, Пегги, – он всматривался в лицо жены, спокойное как раньше.

Маргарет наощупь, словно слепая, нашла его руку и поднесла к глазам ладонь.

«Кольцо», - с опозданием понял Стив, содрогнувшись.

Его жена сосредоточенно рассматривала изогнутую золотую полоску, удерживая запястье мужа холодными пальцами.

Внезапно отпустила ладонь, ничего больше не сказав. Застыла на месте, задумчиво смотря в угол.

\- До встречи, Пег, - Стив снова пошел к двери.

\- Ты помнишь запах волос Мэтта, - еле слышно спросила Маргарет бесцветным голосом.

Стив замер на месте.

\- Он звал тебя тогда, - голос Маргарет стал чуть громче, - он звал отца, пока мог…Где ты был, Стив…

Стив в ужасе обернулся, чтобы встретить ее прямой осмысленный взгляд.

Он не помнил, как вышел из палаты. Сделав несколько шагов, понял, что ноги подкашиваются: с трудом дошел до диванчиков в холле, отказавшись от воды, которую ему – бледному до синевы - предложила дежурная медсестра.

\- Я…отдохну немного, - вымученно улыбнувшись, попросил Стив.

«Он тебя звал».

Стив закрыл глаза и потерял ощущение времени.

Таким его и нашел Баки, не дождавшийся в этот раз в машине.

Стив почувствовал тепло его руки на колене.

\- Привет, - сказал Джеймс, целуя Стива в висок, - я просто посижу с тобой здесь, ладно?...Тебя долго не было, я заскучал…слегка.

Стив, не открывая глаз, слабо улыбнулся.

\- Посмотри на меня, - попросил Баки через несколько минут, - давай, посмотри на меня.

Стив открыл глаза.

Баки опустился на колени между его ног.

\- В радости и горе, помнишь, - сказал он, показывая Стиву кольцо, - и радости так много, Стив. Радость – спать с тобой, выбирать вечерами, куда мы поедем. Я все еще против Италии, а ты не хочешь ехать со мной во Францию, потому что я слишком красивый для Франции…

Стив моргал – глаза заволокло туманом.

\- Радость для меня – это гулять с Беккой, откармливать наглых голубей в парке: одного из них она зовет Чарли и, клянусь тебе, он ее узнает! Пить с ней молоко с печеньем по семь раз в день и ждать тебя вечерами…Ты знал, что она сочинила стихи про нас? Не без моей скромной помощи, конечно, но твоя дочь – гений.

Баки, не обращая внимания на персонал и посетителей, поцеловал руку Стива.

\- Радость – быть с тобой, - тихо сказал он, - и надеяться, что впереди еще много лет – с тобой…И здесь я тоже буду с тобой. Каждый раз, слышишь?

Стив молча смотрел на него.

Он будет приходить сюда за прощением, которого никогда не получит, приходить, чтобы тонуть в немеркнущей, ждущей его здесь скорби. А Баки – его шелковая нить - будет рядом, чтобы выводить его из этого лабиринта, возвращая к жизни.

Снова.

И снова.

И снова.

Пока Стив дышит.

Стив его обнял.

\- Идем домой, - шепнул он.

#### ****

Ночью, с остывающими на теле поцелуями, Баки шепчет ему:

\- Мне кажется, я люблю тебя так, как не может никто… И я бы никогда не смог сделать…что-то подобное, Стив…Мне страшно представить _ее_ любовь, страшно представить, что это было за чувство, если обратная его сторона – _такая_ …

_Индикатор камеры внутреннего видеонаблюдения, закрепленной под потолком в палате 10А блока для буйных госпиталя им Дж.Хопкинса в Балтиморе, мигает в последний раз и гаснет._

Стив скользит языком по извилистому шраму на нежной соленой изнанке руки Джеймса и думает о том, что он, его Баки, пытался отнять у Стива себя.

А она отняла Мэтта и Сару.

_Маргарет Картер-Роджерс в светлой больничной рубашке лежит поверх одеяла на кровати, надежно зафиксированная широкими, пересекающими грудь, живот, ноги ремнями. Ее глаза широко открыты, она улыбается в темноте._

Стив собирает губами сладкий пот с шеи своего Баки и думает о том, что настоящая любовь – безумна. И тот, кто хоть раз заглянул в зеленый мрак ее глубин, безумен тоже…

_Маргарет не в палате. Она – в старом форде своего мужа. Рядом с ней, прижавшись к ее боку, спит четырехлетний сын, подергиваясь иногда во сне._

Стив нежно целует ладони Джеймса и думает, что тот апостол* не понимал ничего и не оставил ни слова правды: любовь не ждет. Не терпит. Не прощает.

_Пегги смотрит на мужа, подмигивающего ей в зеркало заднего вида, и шлет ему воздушный поцелуй, улыбается его улыбке._

Стив обнимает зевающего Баки, прижимает к себе и думает, что тот языческий апостол знал все наперед, до конца всего человеческого под солнцем: любовь никогда не перестает, надеясь и доверяя всему. Она – это светлая улыбка Маргарет, смех Мэтта, прикосновение пальчиков новорожденной Сары, крепко ухватившейся за руку…Утренняя возня Ребекки и Джеймса, выцветшие мамины фотографии и поцелуй Баки в больничном коридоре…

_Маргарет Картер-Роджерс, рассматривающая вечные сосны, обступившие дорогу, по которой Стив везет их домой - наконец, домой! - не слышит осторожные шаги в коридоре, не слышит, как тихо открывается дверь в ее одиночную палату-камеру._

Стив думает, что сумел остаться по эту сторону, приняв все. Он, дважды утонувший в божественной тьме чужого безумия, познал в себе это сводящее с ума милосердие - единственно возможную правду о любви от жившего на заре времен человека.

_Пегги не чувствует прикосновение влажных пальцев к своей груди. Она видит небольшой двухэтажный дом, в котором будет жить долго и счастливо вместе с синеглазым мужчиной. Долго и счастливо…_

_\- Люблю, - говорит Маргарет темноте, отвечающей ей чужим жарким дыханием._

\- Я люблю _тебя_ больше всех живых и мертвых, - шепчет, наконец, Стив страшную правду уснувшему в его объятиях Джеймсу и чувствует – _чувствует_ – засыпая, как завязывают безжалостные Мойры последний узел на связавшей их жизни нити.

#####  _Запись в личном дневнике врача-психиатра Ph.D. Дж.Ф.Стюарта от 10 октября 2019 г_

_Маргарет Картер рассказала мне на сеансе индивидуальной терапии, почему увиденный ей ребенок санитарки послужил катализатором припадка…  
Воистину «Ira initium insaniae est»**  
Время не признает сослагательного наклонения, но иногда я думаю, как бы все было, если бы в той пресловутой точке невозврата все бы пошло иначе. И кто-то увидел, остановил ее тогда, когда она давала яд собаке соседского мальчика…  
Сохранила бы Медея ясность рассудка? Остались бы в живых ее дети?  
Была бы она счастлива?  
Кто знает…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Апостол Павел - «апостол язычников»; не входит в число двенадцати апостолов и семидесяти апостолов (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Апостол_Павел)  
> **Гнев – начало безумия (лат.)


End file.
